Invierno en el Corazón
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: ¿Podrá el corazón más frío derretirse ante una cálida mirada? El amor tendrá la prueba más difícil de superar ante el orgullo... Genzo x Lily.
1. Prólogo

**Invierno en el corazón.**

**_Prólogo._**

_Hamburgo, Alemania._

Llovía. Era una noche oscura y llovía. La carretera estaba atestada, sin embargo; él se esforzaba por llegar lo antes posible, aun cuando no podía ver nada. Los limpiaparabrisas funcionaban a toda velocidad, pero aun así era imposible evitar que los vidrios se empañaran. El límite de velocidad permitido era de tan solo 60 kilómetros por hora, sin lluvia, pero el joven iba a más de 100 kilómetros por hora. Estaba desesperado. Tenía que llegar antes de que su rival se marchara o de plano no conseguiría tener paz...

_Alguien muy confiable le había dicho al joven de 19 años que su prometida lo estaba engañando. Esos rumores ya eran muy comunes en el equipo de fútbol en donde el muchacho jugaba, todo mundo decía que ella era perversa y desgraciada y que lo único que quería de él era su dinero, su enorme fortuna y su apellido de renombre. Él no había querido creerlo, pensaba que el problema principal era que nadie la conocía tan bien como él, ella no era lo que todos decían, pero ese día, el mejor amigo del joven le dio pruebas contundentes: fotografías de ella besándose con otro, a escondidas, en un cine._

_No quería que te enteraras así.- dijo el amigo.- Pero no nos quedó de otra. Lo lamento, de verdad._

_No puede ser.- gruñó él.- Tiene que ser una broma... No puede ser cierto... Debe haber una explicación lógica..._

_Ve y pregúntaselo entonces.- replicó el amigo.- Confróntala, y a ver si es verdad que ella no es quien aparenta ser._

_Así pues, el muchacho se dirigía a toda velocidad al departamento de su prometida. Se supone que esa noche iría a visitar a un amigo, y que ella se quedaría en casa, trabajando. El joven sabía que ella estaría ahí, lo que él no sabía era si la muchacha estaría sola..._

_Tiene que ser mentira.- murmuraba él, una y otra vez.- No puede ser cierto..._

_Al fin, después de lo que le parecieron horas, el muchacho llegó al departamento de su prometida. Él se fijó en el coche estacionado frente al sitio en donde él había aparcado el suyo, y él supo lo que significaba, pero no le prestó atención de momento. Abrió la puerta con la llave que ella le había dado y subió las escaleras. El vestíbulo estaba a oscuras, pero había luz en la parte superior._

_No te detengas.- se escuchaba que ella gritaba desde el piso superior._

_Al llegar al último escalón, el joven vio una chaqueta de hombre tirada en el piso, que no era de él. Lo mismo que con el coche y con los gritos, él sabía lo que significaba pero no quiso creerlo aun..._

_No necesitaba abrir la puerta de la recámara, porque estaba abierta, de manera que él vi directamente a su novia, acostada en la cama con otro hombre... Un hombre que él reconoció de inmediato, y que por algún motivo no le sorprendió encontrarlo ahí..._

_¡Genzo!.- ella alcanzó a ver a su novio e inmediatamente se separó de su amante._

_Genzo Wakabayashi miró fijamente a la que había sido su novia y al que era y seguirá siendo su gran rival, sin decir nada. de pronto, él se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, sin hacer caso de los gritos desesperados que la chica daba, pidiéndole que no se fuera..._

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Bueno, una más. Ahora me iré directamente a escribir sobre lo que más me gusta. Ni explico la trama, porque ni caso tiene, je, aunque simplemente les diré que me basaré levemente en la trama del cuento "La Bella y la Bestia". Se me zafó un tornillo.


	2. Chapter I

**Capítulo I.**

Alejandro Del Valle no supo en qué lío se metió cuando aceptó irse a trabajar a Alemania. En realidad, la oportunidad de trabajar allá era tentadora y además él quería irse de México. No es que no le hubiese ido bien en su país natal, era solo que no soportaba seguir viviendo en el sitio que le recordaba a su esposa. Emily no había sido solo su enfermera, sino también su amiga, compañera, amante, esposa y confidente por años, pero hacía un año que la mujer había fallecido de cáncer, dejando a Alejandro solo con una hija. El hijo mayor de los Del Valle tenía mucho tiempo de estar viviendo en Alemania, después de haber cortado todo lazo con el tronco familiar, motivo por el cual en parte Alejandro quería aceptar la oferta de trabajar en ese país. Quizás se le haría más fácil contactar a su hijo.

Así pues, el médico decidió cerrar su consultorio en la Ciudad de México e irse para Europa. Su hija, Lily, de 25 años, se iría con él en cuanto ella terminara la carrera de medicina. Quizás era egoísmo por parte de Alejandro, pero él no quería que su hija se cambiara de escuela cuando le faltaba tan poco para terminar. Así pues, la muchacha aceptó quedarse en México, aunque desde el principio se puso al nuevo trabajo de su padre.

Se oye demasiado bueno para ser cierto, papá.- advirtió Lily.- ¿Qué clase de hospital contrata a un médico extranjero sin preguntar antecedentes y ofreciéndole miles de euros para hacerlo? Me huele mal, papá, quizás es un fraude.

No seas tan desconfiada, Lily.- replicó Alejandro.- Estoy seguro de que ese empresario es un buen hombre que solo quiere darme una oportunidad.

Eres muy ingenuo, papá.- suspiró Lily.- Al menos déjame acompañarte.

No, querida, eso ya lo habíamos acordado.- replicó Alejandro.- No quiero que dejes tus estudios de medicina a la mitad.

Ya me falta muy poco, papá.- replicó Lily.

Precisamente por eso.- dijo Alejandro.- Termina tu carrera y entonces te vas a Alemania conmigo. De paso, voy buscando oportunidades para que puedas hacer una especialidad allá.

Está bien, papá.- Lily cedió, con un suspiro.- Pero aun así, no me gusta que te vayas solo. Le prometí a mamá que cuidaría de ti...

Ni falta que hace.- rió Alejandro.- Sé cuidarme solo.

Pero Lily tenía un mal presentimiento. El contrato que le habían ofrecido a Alejandro consistía en trabajar en uno de los hospitales más grandes de Alemania, con un buen sueldo y en un horario simple de ocho horas. Claro, era un excelente contrato, pero extraño considerando que se lo ofrecían a un médico proveniente de América Latina y sin preguntar antecedentes esenciales tales como lugares previos de trabajo. Esto a Lily le parecía sospechosísimo, pero Alejandro estaba ansioso por irse, así que ella en parte trató de tranquilizarse pensando que su padre ya era lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse solo.

Así pues, en cuanto todo estuvo listo, Alejandro partió para Alemania. Casi todo su dinero había sido transferido a una cuenta en un banco suizo y el resto pasó a la cuenta de Lily para que ella alcanzara a terminar sus estudios. Lily fue a despedirlo al aeropuerto internacional de la Ciudad de México, aun con dudas y temores en el corazón.

Cuídate, papá, por favor.- pidió Lily.- Cualquier cosa, llámame.

Claro hija, no te preocupes, pero recuerda la diferencia de horario.- asintió Alejandro.- No quisiera despertarte a las cuatro de la mañana.

Si es necesario, hazlo.- replicó Lily.- No se te olvide por favor que ahora eres lo único que tengo, desde que Leo se marchó...

Lo sé.- Alejandro abrazó a su hija.- Y tranquila, que en cuanto me instale procuraré encontrarlo...

Ojalá puedas.- suspiró Lily.- Leo estaba muy herido cuando se marchó...

Los dos lo sabían. En cuanto se le diagnosticó cáncer a Emily, Leonardo había roto relaciones con su padre, culpándolo a él de la enfermedad de su madre.

Te avisaré cuando llegue.- dijo Alejandro, soltando a su hija para abordar el avión. Cuídate, por favor, y no te desveles.

Claro, papá, no te preocupes.- sonrió Lily.- Y tú no comas demasiadas cosas con sal, ¿eh?

Alemania es famosa por sus salchichas.- replicó Alejandro.- No esperarás que me quede con las ganas, ¿o sí?

Lily suspiró y soltó una risilla después. Alejandro entonces abordó el avión que habría de llevarlo al país teutón. Lo último que el hombre vio antes de marcharse de México fue a su hermosa hija, sonriéndole con dulzura y diciéndole adiós con la mano, con su hermoso y largo cabello castaño oscuro ondeando al viento. Y quizás, lo que brillaba en los ojos del color del chocolate derretido de ella eran las lágrimas. Alejandro suspiró. Si bien todos decían que Lily se parecía mucho a él, la verdad era que su carácter y sus ojos eran iguales a los de Emily... El avión despegó, llevándose consigo muchos sueños y esperanzas. Alejandro no sabía que ésa sería la última vez que vería a su hija sonreír en mucho tiempo...

El médico llegó a Hamburgo, ciudad en donde se encontraba el hospital en donde le habían ofrecido el trabajo. De principio, Alejandro estaba maravillado con la hermosa ciudad de Hamburgo, la cual gracias a sus lagos y al río Elba, era una ciudad fresca y colorida. Además, la cultura alemana era diferente y Alejandro no perdió la oportunidad de probar los enormes tarros de cerveza y las enormes salchichas condimentadas. En el hospital, una enfermera ayudó a Alejandro a encontrar un departamento pequeño, pero acogedor y a bajo precio. El médico estaba feliz con todo, sin sospechar lo que le habría de pasar después...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira Wakabayashi cerró de un golpe la carpeta de cuero que estaba sobre el escritorio. Por ese momento, le pareció suficiente de negocios. El estómago le dolía desde la mañana, y ni el sal de uvas que se había tomado un par de horas antes le había dado alivio. Se encontraba en ese momento en uno de los edificios pertenecientes a la sucursal que su enorme empresa internacional tenía en Alemania.

Deberías ir con un médico.- sugirió Genzo, uno de sus hijos y portero titular del equipo Hamburgo.

(Nota de la autora: yo no sé para qué hago especificaciones si ya todos saben quién es Genzo y qué hace).

No es necesario.- replicó Akira.- Se me pasará. No me acostumbro a la comida alemana.

Precisamente por eso deberías ir.- reconvino Genzo.- No olvides tu úlcera.

No te preocupes.- Akira se removió en su asiento.- Me preocupas más tú ahora.

¿Yo?.- Genzo no comprendió.- No entiendo, padre.

He recibido muchas quejas sobre el trato que les das a los empleados en la sucursal, Genzo.- Akira se puso serio.- Dicen que eres demasiado seco y frío y que incluso puedes llegar a ser cruel.

Ja, por favor.- Genzo esbozó una mueca.- No estoy ahí para ser amable con los empleados.

Lo sé, pero aun así no estaría mal que fueras menos agresivo.- replicó Akira.- Mira, hijo, sé que por ahora solo estás ayudándome parcialmente con la sucursal que tenemos en Hamburgo de la empresa familiar, pero aun así, si algún día quieres quedarte con la empresa, debes ser más accesible.

Sabes que la empresa familiar no me interesa, papá.- replicó Genzo.- Cosas como ésta deberías de dejárselas a Touya o a Kenji.

El negocio pertenece, por partes iguales, a todos mis hijos.- dijo Akira.- No solo a los dos mayores. Todos recibirán su parte.

Sabes que en cuanto pueda, le venderé mis acciones a cualquiera de mis hermanos.- dijo Genzo.

Sí, pero eso será hasta que yo muera, para lo que espero que falte mucho, así que por lo pronto te pediré que trates de mejorar la relación con los empleados.

Genzo frunció el entrecejo; Akira movió de la cabeza de un lado a otro.

¿Qué te pasó, Genzo?.- preguntó el hombre.- No solías ser tan frío...

No me pasó nada, papá.- gruñó Genzo.- Simplemente, soy como soy.

Akira ya no dijo nada. El malestar del estómago se había calmado levemente, pero aun así era hora de retirarse.

Me voy a descansar.- dijo Akira.- ¿Vienes?

No.- negó Genzo.- Debo pasar al campamento del Hamburgo en la tarde.

Los dos hombres se pusieron de pie; Genzo acompañó a su padre hasta la limosina que lo llevaría a la mansión Wakabayashi alemana. Varios empleados que pasaban por ahí devolvieron cortésmente el saludo que el señor Akira les hizo, pero se encogían al ver al serio y adusto Genzo. El joven tenía unos fríos ojos negros que hacían que cualquiera que los mirara directamente se sintiera infinitamente inferior.

Nos vemos para comer.- dijo Akira, al subir a la limosina.

No podré, padre.- negó Genzo.- Tengo muchos asuntos pendientes qué tratar en el equipo.

Entonces te veré en la noche.- ofreció Akira.

Claro. Y si continúas con dolor, ve al hospital.- aconsejó Genzo.

Claro.

Genzo vio partir a su padre y se aseguró que ya no regresaría. El joven entonces se dirigió al estacionamiento y se subió a su BMW. Tenía asuntos pendientes en realidad, pero no el campamento de su equipo. Wakabayashi decidió no quitarse el traje negro que llevaba puesto, necesitaba verse serio y formal para lo que iba a hacer. Genzo tomó su celular entonces y marcó un número.

¿Hola?.- era una voz de hombre.

Kaltz, soy yo.- dijo Genzo.- Quería pedirte un favor.

¿Otro?.- preguntó Hermann Kaltz, alemán amigo y compañero de Genzo.- ¿Qué harás esta vez?

Iré a visitar a Yuki.- respondió Genzo.- Por eso te pido que me cubras y digas que estuve contigo entrenando toda la tarde, si es que te preguntan.

¿Vas a terminar con ella, cierto?.- suspiró Kaltz.

Claro.- Genzo bufó.- Quiere que me case con ella. Se volvió loca.

Creí que te gustaba.- anotó Kaltz.

Sí, me gusta, pero para un rato, nada más.- replicó Genzo.- No para casarme con ella.

Entonces vas a botarla.- Kaltz se escuchaba decepcionado.- Creí que con ella si sentarías cabeza.

No tiene caso, Kaltz.- replicó Genzo.- Ninguna mujer lo vale. Prefiero acostarme con mil a ser engañado por una.

¿Cuándo vas a superarlo, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Kaltz.- No puedes amargarte por toda la vida.

Eso es algo que solo a mí me incumbe.- Genzo se escuchaba enojado.- Por favor, solo te pido que me cubras, solo por esta vez.

Está bien.- Kaltz cedió.- Yo diré que estuvimos entrenando...

Gracias, amigo. Nos veremos mañana.

Mientras tanto, el portero había llegado a un conjunto de departamentos ubicado en una de las zonas más humildes de Hamburgo. En dicho lugar, vivía con sus padres y sus dos hermanos una chica japonesa llamada Yuki, la cual había llegado a Alemania con toda su familia algunos años atrás. Genzo la había conocido en un partido de sóccer y la había invitado a salir; él no tardó en hacerla su amante, pero la chica tenía otras intenciones. Ella quería casarse con el hombre que la hiciera mujer y quería formalizar la relación precaria que tenía con Genzo, pero él no quería ni pretendió jamás el hacerla algo más que su simple amante. Así pues, Genzo iría a hablar con la chica y con su familia, la cual se sentía ofendida por el ultraje que el portero había hecho con Yuki.

(Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa).

Wakabayashi estacionó su coche y se dio cuenta de que Yuki estaba esperándolo a la entrada del edificio. El portero no le dirigió a la chica ni una sonrisa de piedad.

Hola.- Yuki sonrió con timidez.- Te estaba esperando.

No podré quedarme mucho tiempo.- advirtió Genzo, muy serio.- Démonos prisa.

Es que... .- Yuki titubeó.- Mi padre quiere hablar contigo... Quiere saber... Cuándo nos vamos a casar...

Ya te dije que no nos vamos a casar.- Genzo la cortó en seco.- No tengo esas intenciones contigo.

Pero es que mi padre va a enojarse mucho conmigo.- Yuki se apretó las manos.- Él sabe que tú y yo hemos dormido juntos y dice que tienes que responder...

Por favor, no estamos viviendo en la Edad media.- gruñó Genzo.- Estamos en el siglo XXI, las parejas tienen sexo y ya y no se casan.

No puedes hacerme esto.- gimió Yuki.- Me va a ir muy mal...

Entonces, debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de acostarte conmigo.- replicó Wakabayashi, con cinismo.

Yuki soltó un gemido. Genzo la ignoró y comenzó a subir las escaleras que lo conducirían al departamento que la chica compartía con su familia. Ahí, ya lo estaban esperando el padre de Yuki y sus dos hermanos mayores, ninguno de los cuales tenía buena cara. Los hombres hicieron pasar a Genzo y le ofrecieron algo de beber, cosa que él rechazo.

Buenas tardes.- saludó Genzo, fríamente.- No pienso quedarme mucho tiempo.

Buenas tardes.- dijo el padre de Yuki.- Espero que venga usted con intenciones de pedir la mano de mi hija.

Lamento desilusionarlo, pero me temo que no será así.- replicó Genzo.- Vengo a poner en claro las cosas de una vez por todas. No deseo casarme con su hija, ni ahora ni nunca. Espero que lo comprendan y dejen de molestarme.

Los dos hermanos de Yuki enrojecieron de rabia, mientras que el padre frunció la boca.

Mi Yuki se entregó a usted por amor.- dijo el padre, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.- Lo menos que podría hacer sería responderle.

Mire, si su hija estuviera embarazada, comprendería el asunto.- replicó Genzo.- Y créame que de ser así, no dejaría desprotegida a Yuki ni al bebé, pero ni así me casaría con ella. Así que, les pido a todos que dejen de molestarme con algo así.

No puedes hacerme esto.- musitó Yuki, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Yo te quiero…

Pero yo no.- replicó Genzo.- No me casaré contigo solo porque tuvimos sexo.

¡Pero mi hija era virgen!.- gritó el papá, fuera de sí.

¿Y eso qué?.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- ¿Se imagina qué sería todas las chicas que dejan de ser vírgenes se casaran con el hombre que las tuvo? Por favor, ubíquese, ya no estamos en los tiempos de antes.

Fue en ese momento cuando el hermano de Yuki no aguantó más y se le dejó ir a Genzo. Éste lo miró con desdén.

Ja, ¿crees que puedes golpearme?.- se burló Genzo.- Soy más alto y más fuerte y sé boxear.

Maldito desgraciado.- el muchacho se hizo para atrás, agarrado por su hermano.

Bueno, ahora que quedó todo muy claro.- Genzo se puso de pie.- Me voy, que tengo mejores cosas en qué gastar mi tiempo. Yuki, por favor, no me vuelvas a llamar, lo nuestro terminó.

Yuki sollozaba y sus hermanos miraban con odio al portero. El padre no resistió la oportunidad de hacer un último comentario.

Juro que se arrepentirá.- amenazó.

Ya quisiera verlo.- rió Genzo, con sarcasmo.

El joven salió del lugar, cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de sí.

**Notas:**

Lily y Alejandro Del Valle son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Yaaaa, esto está peor que novela mexicana XD


	3. Chapter II

**Capítulo II.**

Lily Del Valle recibió una llamada telefónica a las seis de la mañana. Para fortuna de ella, ya se encontraba despierta ya que si quería llegar temprano a su trabajo debía madrugar.

¿Hola?.- dijo la chica.

Hola, querida.- saludó Alejandro.- ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?

Pues extrañándote, papá.- suspiró Lily.- Estaba preocupada, no me llamaste cuando llegaste.

Es que hubiera sido muy tarde allá.- replicó Alejandro.- Por eso esperé hasta ahora.

Y aun así, hablaste temprano.- rió Lily.- En fin, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Cómo te ha ido allá?

Todo ha estado de maravilla.- respondió Alejandro.- Hamburgo es maravillosa, debes conocerla.

Si me hubieras dejado irme contigo, ya la hubiera conocido.- protestó Lily.

No empecemos con eso otra vez.- pidió Alejandro.- Te faltan menos de dos semanas para que termines tus estudios, en un mes a lo mucho estarás acá conmigo.

Eso espero.- suspiró Lily.- ¿Y qué tal el trabajo?

Es todo lo que me prometieron y mucho más.- respondió Alejandro.- Y quizás puedas hacer tu especialidad aquí.

Ya veremos, papá, primero adáptate tú y ya luego te preocupas por mí.- rió Lily.- Solo, por favor, cuídate. Me da no sé qué que estés allá solo.

Deberías de preocuparte mejor por ti.- replicó Alejandro.- México puede llegar a ser peligroso.

¿Y me lo dices ahora?.- bufó Lily.- No comas cosas saladas y tomes tanta cerveza.

Es como si me pidieras que no respirara.- suspiró Alejandro.- Prometo tratar de portarme tan bien como pueda.

Está bien, papá, eso ya es algo...

En fin, te dejo.- dijo el médico.- No quiero entretenerte más.

Llámame si pasa algo, papá.- pidió Lily.- Aun así sea algo insignificante.

Deja de preocuparte tanto.- pidió Alejandro.- Cuídate tú también, y cualquier cosa, me avisas.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono no sin antes desearse suerte. La chica entonces terminó de arreglarse y marchó hacia el sitio en donde estaba realizando su servicio social, la última parte de la carrera de Medicina en México. Lily se sentía mucho más tranquila después de hablar con su padre, quizás en verdad ella estaba exagerando. Horas más tarde, mientras tomaba un refrigerio en un momento de descanso, Lily tomó una revista que había llevado una de sus enfermeras, la cual hablaba de fútbol.

"Me sorprende que Lucrecia lea este tipo de cosas", pensó Lily, hojeando la revista.

La chica vio entonces un artículo dedicado a Genzo Wakabayashi, el portero titular del Hamburgo, proveniente del lejano Japón. En dicho artículo, se decía que el joven de 27 años era considerado actualmente el mejor portero de Europa, sino es que el mejor del mundo entero, todo un logro considerando su país de origen. Se hablaba también que Genzo había dedicado toda su vida al sóccer y que no se le conocía pareja alguna.

Es todo un bombón, ¿no crees?.- preguntó Lucrecia, mirando la foto que acompañaba el artículo, por encima del hombro de Lily.- Yo podría sacarlo de su soltería.

Uhm.- musitó Lily.- Es guapo.

Dicen que es un auténtico desgraciado.- comentó Regina, otra enfermera.- Mis hijos lo admiran, pero yo he visto en los programas deportivos que es una persona muy cruel y déspota, y que es además bastante engreído.

Yo creo que son solo rumores.- replicó Lucrecia.- Han de tener envidia de él. ¿Sabían que es uno de los herederos de la fortuna Wakabayashi? Es una de las más grandes del mundo, la empresa que maneja su padre tiene muchas sucursales por todo el planeta. Además, está el dineral que ha de estar ganando por jugar en la Bundesliga.

Entonces, el atractivo que le ves a ese tal Genzo es su dinero.- gruñó Regina.

Es guapo, es soltero y es millonario.- Lucrecia se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué más da si es déspota o engreído?

Pues lo único que sé con seguridad es que es un hombre muy triste y solo.- comentó Lily, mirando atentamente la foto.- Sus ojos únicamente reflejan soledad...

La fría mirada de Genzo miró a Lily desde la revista. La chica se dio cuenta de que, sea quien fuere ese hombre, era realmente un amargado...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo estornudó varias veces. Al parecer, iba a resfriarse. Él se arrepintió de no haberse llevado un abrigo, pero no pensó que tardaría tanto en la casa de Yuki. Después de que el portero salió del lugar, la chica había corrido tras él y le había hecho una patética escena, pidiéndole que no la dejara sola.

Yo te amo.- había dicho la chica, poniéndose de rodillas, pero eso a Genzo solo le causó más repulsión.

Ten algo de dignidad.- había replicado Wakabayashi.- Y déjame en paz.

No puedo creer que en verdad seas así.- había musitado Yuki, entre las lágrimas.- Pensé que tendrías algo de corazón.

Pues sorpresa.- había replicado Genzo, sin inmutarse.- Las cosas no son lo que parecen.

En fin, sea como fuere, al menos Genzo ya había liquidado ese asunto y podía dedicarse plenamente a su entrenamiento. Cuando llegó a la mansión, encontró a su padre sentado en el sillón de la sala, leyendo el valor de sus acciones. En la mesa que se encontraba junto a él había un vaso de cristal vació y una tira de pastillas para el dolor de estómago.

¿No se te ha quitado la molestia, papá?.- preguntó Genzo, preocupado.

No es nada serio.- replicó Akira.- Vomité unas cuantas veces, por lo que fui al hospital y me dijeron que es tan solo una gastritis, me dieron pastillas para el dolor y me quitaron toda la grasa de los alimentos.

Bueno, menos mal.- gruñó Genzo.- Pensé que tendría que llevarte de urgencia y por la fuerza.

Ya no estoy para esos trotes.- rió Akira.- Además, tu madre se preocuparía si eso pasara y no quiero molestarla.

Al menos, hay alguien que hace que reacciones.- suspiró Genzo.

Eso no tiene nada de malo ni de vergonzoso.- replicó Akira.- Entregarle tu corazón a una mujer es algo maravilloso.

Sí, padre, como digas.- Genzo bufó.

Genzo, en verdad, me sentiría mucho mejor si encontraras a una muchacha con la que te cases.- suspiró Akira.- No me gusta verte tan solo.

Estoy bien.- replicó Genzo.- No necesito a nadie.

No es bueno que un hombre esté solo.- continuó Akira.- Mira a tus hermanos, Touya se casó con Hotaru y ya tienen hijos, y Kenji se casó con esa chica Victoria. Ambos son felices, vamos, tú eres el único que sigue soltero.

Y mis hermanas también.- reclamó Genzo.- ¿Por qué no te preocupas que ellas se casen también?

Hana está comprometida.- recordó Akira.- Y Eriko está en trámites de eso. Y ambas, con dos amigos tuyos de la selección.

Eso lo sé muy bien.- gruñó Genzo, al recordar que Hana se acababa de comprometer para casarse con Ken Wakashimazu y Eriko andaba con Taro Misaki, ambos conocidos de él desde la infancia.

No dejes pasar tanto tiempo, Genzo, quizás después sea tarde.- continuó Akira.- Sé lo que te digo, después podrías sentirte muy solo. Yo no sé que sería de mí sin tu madre.

¿Y si yo te dijera que tengo una novia, te sentirás mejor?.- a Genzo comenzó a llegarle una idea.

Me sentiría mucho más relajado.- asintió Akira.- No te pido que te cases ahora, me conformo con saber que has encontrado a alguien, nada más. El matrimonio podría venir en unos dos o tres meses.

Genzo no dijo nada. se le había formado una ruta de escape en la mente y quizás, si hacía bien las cosas, podría zafarse con bien de todo. Ya después se encargaría de buscarse una novia falsa para poder presentársela a su padre y que así él lo dejara en paz. Alguien que no se pusiera en el plan de Yuki, sino más bien alguna chica que aceptara alguna especie de trato, quizás Genzo podría ofrecerle dinero para que ella aceptara fingir ser su prometida y así todos tranquilos. Ya en cuanto su padre dejara de presionarlo, él podría pedirle a la muchacha que terminaran y fingir alguna pelea incorregible.

¿Tienes hambre, papá?.- preguntó Genzo, ansioso por cambiar el tema.

Un poco, pero quisiera algo ligero.- respondió Akira.- Quizás una taza de café.

No puedes tomar café, papá.- Genzo puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

Bueno, entonces algo de leche.- gruñó Akira, resignado.- Ya qué...

Akira y Genzo cenaron algo ligero, al tiempo que seguían conversando sobre negocios. Genzo escuchaba atentamente, más por cortesía hacia su padre que por interés. En cuanto pudiera, el portero vendería sus acciones a sus hermanos para dejar eso atrás. A él solo le interesaba el sóccer y nada más. Akira sabía esto, pero él al menos esperaba que su hijo cambiara su actitud para con los demás. El hombre había hablado con el líder sindicalista de los trabajadores, el cual le informó de todos los "desplantes" que Genzo había hecho en la empresa. El muchacho tenía siempre actitud arrogante y altanera, y los trataba a todos con desprecio. Por este motivo, Akira insistía en que Genzo se consiguiera una esposa; el hombre estaba seguro que la amargura de su hijo desaparecería si él se encontraba a una dulce chica que lo amara a él de verdad...

¿Pero quién podría amar de verdad a un hombre con corazón de piedra, como lo era Genzo?

Al momento de acostarse, a Akira le había regresado el dolor, el cual se aminoró con las pastillas, pero continuó presente, molesto y constante, como una piedrita en el zapato que molesta al caminar, además de que por la noche comenzó a tener algo de fiebre. Nada serio, aparentemente, pero si la molestia no se le quitaba, lo mejor sería acudir nuevamente al hospital por la mañana...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alejandro Del Valle estaba en su consultorio, leyendo una revista médica y tomando un café, cuando la enfermera entró y le dijo que acababa de llegar un paciente grave.

Trae mucho dolor abdominal.- anunció la enfermera.- Lleva varios días así y no se le quita.

En seguida voy.- Alejandro cerró la revista y se puso de pie.- Gracias, Enge.

La enfermera asintió con la cabeza y salió del consultorio. Alejandro se acomodó la bata y se puso su estetoscopio al cuello. Caminando por los pasillos, el médico saludó a sus nuevos colegas. Todos se llevaban relativamente bien con él y el hombre se sentía más o menos a gusto. Y más o menos, porque aun extrañaba a México, y sobre todo, a su hija. Lily tenía razón, desde la muerte de Emily y la huida de Leonardo, ella era lo único que le quedaba a Alejandro en la vida.

En fin, en la sala de urgencias estaba recostado en una camilla un hombre vestido con un traje inglés de tres piezas, alto y con cabello canoso y bigote fino, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y era evidente que tenía mucho dolor. Si bien la mayoría de las personas suelen hacerse un ovillo y ponerse en posición fetal cuando tienen dolor, el hombre estaba acostado boca arriba y con las manos sobre el abdomen, lo que demostraba que había sido educado para soportar las penurias de la vida con estoicismo.

Alejandro tomó el expediente, se trataba de un caballero japonés de cincuenta y tantos años que tenía desde hacía muchos días un persistente dolor abdominal. Según la historia clínica, el hombre había sido diagnosticado algunos años atrás con una úlcera, la cual nunca fue bien controlada, más que nada porque el paciente no tomaba medicamentos ni llevaba dieta adecuada. El día anterior el hombre ya había acudido al hospital, debido a vómitos recurrentes, en donde le detectó una simple gastritis y se le dejó medicamentos para el dolor. Sin embargo, el hombre no había sentido mejoría, incluso había presentado fiebre, motivo por el cual regresaba a consulta.

(¡Juas! Este párrafo me quedó como resumen clínico XD).

Buenas días, señor Wakabayashi.- Alejandro se acercó al hombre.- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Traigo mucho dolor.- respondió Akira.- No se me quita con nada.

¿Desde cuando tiene ese dolor?

Tendrá como cuatro o cinco días.- dijo Akira.- He tomado de todo, incluso vine ayer, pero la molestia no se me quita.

Después de un largo interrogatorio y una exhaustiva revisión médica, Alejandro tenía las sospechas de que Akira Wakabayashi no tenía una gastritis como se había dicho, sino quizás una apendicitis (inflamación de una parte del intestino causada por obstrucción; todas las apendicitis son quirúrgicas). El médico solicitó estudios de laboratorio y una radiografía del abdomen.

Me temo que por el momento debemos dejarlo en observación.- dijo Alejandro.- Al menos, mientras tenemos listos sus resultados.

Está bien.- Akira suspiró, resignado.- ¿Podrían hacerme el favor de comunicarse con mi hijo?

Alejandro asintió. Una enfermera se haría cargo. Akira escribió algo en un trozo de papel que el médico le ofreció y se lo entregó al hombre. Antes de entregarle la hoja a una enfermera, Alejandro echó un vistazo a lo que el hombre había garrapateado: un número de teléfono, seguido por la frase: "pregunten por Genzo Wakabayashi". Al médico se le hizo familiar el nombre, pero de momento no pudo ubicarlo.

Las indicaciones del médico mexicano eran muy claras, nada de analgésicos ni de comida por un plazo mínimo de seis horas. Si era una apendicitis, cualquier calmante ocultaría la naturaleza del cuadro, como podía haber sucedido ya debido al montón de medicamentos que Akira había tomado para el dolor. La placa de rayos X no era concluyente, y los laboratorios tardarían un poco en salir, de manera que no quedaba más que esperar... Sin embargo, el problema estuvo en el cambio de turno (en todos los hospitales, la mayoría de los médicos de planta tienen solo turnos de 8 horas). El médico que valoró a Akira por la tarde determinó que el doctor Del Valle y, sin mirar el resultado de los laboratorios, diagnosticó que el señor Wakabayashi padecía de una gastritis y reanudó los analgésicos e inició la dieta con líquidos. El señor Akira, bajo el efecto de los calmantes, pareció experimentar una breve mejoría…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo estaba casi al final de su entrenamiento cuando le avisaron que su padre estaba hospitalizado. El portero, farfullando y maldiciendo en voz baja, decidió pedir permiso a su entrenador para ir con su padre, permiso que fue concedido a regañadientes.

El portero estaba molesto, más que nada porque su padre no le había hecho caso desde un principio y ahora él se encontraba en el hospital. Genzo se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió de ropa; como llevaba el cabello mojado, decidió no ponerse su gorra. Al llegar al hospital, Wakabayashi se apresuró a ir al servicio de urgencias, que era en donde se encontraba hospitalizado su padre; al abrir la puerta de entrada, Genzo se topó con un hombre alto, robusto, de cabello rizado y canoso y bigote espeso, el cual lo miró con curiosidad…

Alejandro iba saliendo del hospital, después de haber concluido su turno, cuando se topó a la entrada con un joven alto y musculoso, de cabello negro y algo alborotado por el viento, con los ojos negros más fríos que el médico hubiese visto jamás; el muchacho miró a Alejandro con mucho desdén…

Solo una mirada entre Genzo y Alejandro bastó para que el futuro de ambos quedara sellado para siempre…

**Notas:**

Emily Salazar, Leonardo Del Valle y Eriko Wakabayashi son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi, así como el nombre y la personalidad de Akira, Touya, Kenji y Hana Wakabayashi.


	4. Chapter III

**Capítulo III.**

El tiempo pasaba y Akira iba sintiéndose peor. La fiebre había regresado, por lo que el médico del turno de noche había indicado medicamento para tal cosa. Los pocos líquidos que el hombre había ingerido habían sido regresados tan rápidamente como fueron ingresados. Akira ya no podía comer nada sin vomitarlo todo.

No creo que sea una gastritis.- comentó el médico de noche.- Pareciera más bien un caso de obstrucción intestinal. Habrá que pedirle nuevos estudios por la mañana.

¿Por la mañana?.- preguntó Genzo, irritado.- ¿Por qué no se los pidieron antes?

Sí se los pidieron, pero no fueron concluyentes.- mintió el médico.

La verdad era que los estudios solicitados por Alejandro Del Valle habían sido añadidos al expediente sin que nadie los revisara.

Ya veo.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Y mientras tanto, qué?

Le daremos más medicamento para el dolor.- respondió el médico.- Eso, por ahora, mientras vemos si se debe pasar a cirugía o no.

No puede ser, en este hospital todos son incompetentes.- gruñó el portero.

Genzo, cálmate, por favor.- pidió Akira.- Deja que los doctores hagan su trabajo.

Bah, la mayoría, sino es que todos, son charlatanes.- replicó Genzo.

El médico le dirigió una mirada ceñuda a Genzo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Akira miró con severidad a su hijo.

Es a lo que me refiero, deberías ser más cortés.- reprendió Akira.- No tienes por qué ser tan maleducado.

Si las personas se molestaran en hacer bien el trabajo por el cual les pagan, no estaríamos pasando por esto.- replicó Genzo.- Y yo podría ser más cortés, pero todos son incompetentes.

Uhm.

Akira prefirió no discutir. El dolor se estaba haciendo más insoportable y tuvo una nueva arcada de vómitos. Al verlo así, Genzo consideró la posibilidad de pedir el alta voluntaria de su padre y llevárselo a otro hospital, pero Akira lo convenció de desistir. A pesar de ser japonés, el hombre había vivido el suficiente tiempo en Inglaterra como para adquirir su carácter estoico y frío. Así pues, a regañadientes, Genzo se retiró cuando apareció Kenji, su hermano, para relevarlo en el turno de cuidar a su padre y que el portero se pudiera retirar a descansar y a prepararse para el entrenamiento.

Vete tranquilo.- dijo Kenji, el cual había viajado desde Frankfurt al enterarse de que su padre estaba enfermo.- Yo cuidaré a nuestro padre y si pasa algo, te llamaré.

Muy bien.- respondió Genzo, con un suspiro.- ¿Y Victoria?

Está buscando hotel.- respondió Kenji.- Yo me vine directamente desde la estación del ferrocarril.

Entiendo. Bueno, cualquier cosa que suceda, llámame.- pidió Genzo.

Claro.

El joven salió del hospital con un mal presentimiento, pero inmediatamente lo desechó, aunque tuvo un sueño intranquilo. Soñó con la primera chica que logró enamorarlo, una alemana que falleció asesinada por tres balazos disparados por un policía cuando ella intentaba robar la caja fuerte de la mansión Wakabayashi y después soñó con la segunda chica de su vida, aquella con la que quería casarse y la cual lo engañó con su rival ya que ella solo estaba interesada en él por su dinero. Al despertar, Genzo llegó a la conclusión de que todas las mujeres eran unas auténticas desgraciadas que lo único que querían era su dinero...

Por eso es.- comentó Genzo, mientras se preparaba para tomar una ducha.- Que nunca me casaré con nadie, a menos que alguien me ponga una pistola en la cabeza. Ninguna mujer vale lo suficiente como para que yo pase el resto de mi vida con ella.

Muy pronto, Genzo habría de arrepentirse de haber dicho tales palabras. Cuando Wakabayashi salió de la mansión rumbo al campo de entrenamiento del equipo Hamburgo, se topó con el padre de Yuki, el cual estaba esperándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Buenos días, Genzo.- dijo el señor, tuteándolo.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

Buenos días, señor.- respondió Genzo, sin inmutarse.- Discúlpeme, pero tengo que marcharme, además de que creo que no hay nada que hablar entre nosotros.

Claro que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- replicó el hombre.- Tú vas a casarte con mi hija, te guste o no.

Por favor, ¿sigue usted con eso?.- Genzo bufó, fastidiado.- Ya déjeme en paz. No voy a casarme con Yuki, ni ahora ni nunca.

Vas a arrepentirte si no lo haces.- el padre de la chica repitió la amenaza que le hizo al joven en su casa.

¿Ah, sí?.- Genzo se mofó con sarcasmo.- ¿Qué podría hacer usted contra mí? Tengo muchas influencias, ¿sabe?

Quizás tengas razón.- replicó el hombre.- No puedo hacer nada, yo que soy un hombre humilde y que trabaja todos los días para ganarse el pan, no puede hacer nada contra un millonario famoso como tú.

Genzo miró fijamente al hombre. Algo había en su mirada que hicieron que el joven se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de soltar una bomba.

¿Pero sabes?.- continuó el papá de Yuki.- Hay algo con lo que aun puedo atacarte. Afortunadamente, ninguna ley de ningún país Europeo apoya el abuso sexual en las mujeres.

¿Qué quiere decirme?.- Genzo se puso muy serio.

Que te demandaré por haber violado a mi hija si no te casas con ella.- contestó el hombre, muy serio.- Y créeme que, aunque tengas mucho poder, dudo mucho que a algún juez le guste la idea de una chica inocente atacada por un desgraciado como tú.

¡Eso es ridículo!.- protestó Genzo.- Yo no violé a Yuki.

¿Y quién va a creerte?.- el señor soltó una carcajada.- Yo solo te lo advierto que mi hija va a decir lo que yo crea que es conveniente en la corte. Así que, ya sabes, si no te casas con Yuki, vete preparando para pasar el resto de tu vida en la cárcel o por lo menos para darle a mi pequeña algunos de tus varios millones. Buenas tardes, hijo.

El padre de Yuki se retiró con una sonrisa de triunfo. Genzo hizo una mueca. Lo dicho, las mujeres podrían llegar a ser unas auténticas desgraciadas, y todo por culpa del dinero...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba tratando de arreglar el que sus jefes y su escuela la dejaran terminar su servicio social unos cuantos días antes para poder irse a Alemania. Su pasaporte estuvo listo en menos tiempo del que ella pensó, así que confiaba en que no hubiera problema en que la liberaran unos cuantos días antes del tiempo esperado; además, su reemplazo ya había llegado y no habría problema en que la clínica rural en la que ella trabajaba se quedara sin médico.

Espero tener todo listo lo antes posible.- le comentó Lily a Débora Cortés, su mejor amiga de toda la vida.- Quiero irme a Alemania lo antes posible.

¿Por qué tanta urgencia?.- quiso saber Débora.- Tu padre lleva allá dos semanas, cuando mucho.

No lo sé.- respondió Lily.- Tengo un muy mal presentimiento, Deb. He intentado convencerme de que él estará bien, pero algo me dice que algo muy malo le va a ocurrir. Y quiero estar allá para ayudarlo.

Y si algo malo pasa, ¿qué crees tú que podrías hacer?.- replicó Deb.- No tiene lógica, Lily, un hombre de edad madura y médico además tendría más oportunidades de zafarse de un lío que una mujer joven recién egresada de la carrera de medicina.

Yo que sé, quizás pueda evitar que se meta en problemas, qué se yo.- bufó Lily.- El caso es que quiero irme.

Débora no dijo nada, pero su mirada se desvió a la revista de sóccer que tenía sobre la cama y la tomó. La muchacha hojeó la revista y vio el artículo dedicado a Genzo Wakabayashi que Lily tenía separado con una hoja.

¿Y esto?.- preguntó ella.

Lucrecia me regaló la revista.- respondió Lily.

¿Y eso?

Yo que sé, se le botó la canica, ya sabes lo loca que está esa mujer.- replicó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Por qué tienes marcada la revista en el artículo dedicado a Genzo Wakabayashi?.- quiso saber Débora, leyendo de rápido.

Me llaman la atención esos ojos y quisiera dibujarlos, simplemente.- contestó Lily, suspirando.- Es como si hubiesen perdido su color y su brillo, hay algo raro en ellos...

Como si solo conocieran la tristeza.- comentó Débora.

En fin, ésa es una de las cuarenta mil cosas que no me interesan.- replicó Lily.- Únicamente quiero dibujar esos ojos, nada más. Bien, veré si mi jefa quiere dejarme ir ya. Podría comprar un boleto de avión para pasado mañana.

Eso sería muy pronto.- observó Débora.- Te falta aun arreglar el título y todo eso.

Lo dejaré tramitando, en dos meses estará listo y entonces volveré por él.- sonrió Lily.- Cuando ya esté instalada en Alemania y me asegure que mi padre no se metió en problemas, volveré.

Te voy a extrañar.- musitó Deb.

Puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras.- Lily abrazó a su amiga.

Sí, como no.

Las dos chicas se separaron y cada una le deseó suerte a la otra. Lily se dirigió entonces a hablar con los que habrían de darle una respuesta pronta, dispuesta a dar mil y un argumentos para que la dejaran irse unos cuantos días antes. En el camino, ella recibió una llamada telefónica de su padre.

¿Hola?

Hola, Lily.- dijo Alejandro.- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, papá, gracias.- respondió Lily.- Me da gusto oír tu voz, pero debe de ser de madrugada allá.

Es solo que no puedo dormir.- replicó Alejandro.- Algo me tiene preocupado.

¿Qué ocurrió, te pasó algo?.- preguntó Lily, preocupada.

Es solo que me preocupa un paciente que vi hoy en el hospital.- respondió Alejandro.- Me parece que tiene apendicitis, pero mi reemplazo cree que estoy loco. Me temo que lo dejen pasar y el cuadro se le empeore.

Ya veo.- suspiró Lily.- Sigues preocupándote por tus pacientes al extremo de no poder dormir. Por eso eres mi ídolo.

Exageras.- rió Alejandro.- Bueno, quería ver como te ha ido.

Muy bien, papá, estoy arreglando las cosas para poder irme a Alemania en dos días.- contestó Lily.- Así que mejor que vayas preparándome un sitio en donde dormir, aunque sea con el perro.

No será necesario, tu cuarto está listo casi desde que llegué.- replicó Alejandro.- Me dará gusto que vengas.

¿Y eso?.- se sorprendió la chica.- ¿Ya no vas a decirme que tengo que esperar pacientemente hasta que termine la carrera?

No por ahora.- suspiró Alejandro.- La verdad es que extraño a mi pequeña.

Vuelve a dormir, papá.- sonrió Lily.- Yo también te extraño.

Cuídate mucho, y avísame cuando vengas para acá.- dijo Alejandro.

Tú también cuídate.

Lily cortó comunicación y se preparó para hablar con sus jefes. Debía sonar muy convincente si quería que la dejaran terminar antes de tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alejandro llegó a trabajar muy temprano, ya que no había podido volver a dormir. Lo primero que hizo el médico al llegar fue preguntar por Akira Wakabayashi; un agotado médico interno le explicó al médico mexicano que el señor Wakabayashi seguía a la espera de un diagnóstico, ya que al parecer se le habían pedido nuevos estudios de laboratorio y otra radiografía. Alejandro descubrió con horror que al señor Wakabayashi se le habían vuelto a administrar los calmantes y la dieta se le había administrado y se le había retirado ahora que estaba vomitando todo.

¿Por qué no se dieron cuenta de los resultados de laboratorio?.- el doctor Del Valle estaba asombrado.- Los estudios que le ordené claramente demuestran que el hombre trae una apendicitis.

No sé, realmente.- el interno estaba quedándose dormido después de una larga noche de guardia.- El doctor Goebbels solicitó nuevos estudios ya que considera al posibilidad de que el señor tenga obstrucción intestinal.

Alejandro no esperó más y se fue a revisar nuevamente al paciente. Akira tenía ya franco dolor y su estómago estaba duro como una tabla, lo que indicaba que el señor traía un problema que debía ser corregido por cirugía. El doctor Del Valle no lo pensó dos veces y llamó personalmente a uno de los cirujanos del hospital y ordenó que prepararan una sala en el quirófano. El cirujano llegó un poco molesto porque no se le había avisado antes de tal paciente, pero Alejandro le explicó que él sí había hecho la solicitud de que se valorara al señor Akira el día anterior pero que el médico del turno vespertino había contradicho sus órdenes. Para esos momentos del día, Akira ya estaba francamente mal y había perdido la compostura.

Tenemos que pasarlo cuanto antes a quirófano.- dijo el cirujano.- Ese medicucho de la tarde es un completo idiota, mira que confundir una apendicitis con una gastritis.

Lo sé.- suspiró Alejandro.- Aunque también tengo la culpa, por no haberte llamado personalmente ayer, dejé que alguien más lo hiciera.

Bueno, no puedes tú hacerlo todo.- replicó el cirujano.

Akira se quejaba de dolor y comenzaba a delirar por la fiebre. Varias enfermeras se apresuraban para prepararlo para la cirugía.

Tranquilícese, por favor.- pidió Alejandro.- Será atendido muy pronto.

A-avísenle a mis hijos, por favor.- pidió Akira, con el rostro desencajado.

No se preocupe, se lo diremos.- respondió Alejandro.

Gracias.- Akira sonrió débilmente.

Señor Wakabayashi, necesito que me firme la autorización para entrar a quirófano.- pidió el cirujano.

Con gusto lo haré, si eso significa quitarme este tormento.- musitó Akira.

Pronto, todo quedó listo para que el señor Wakabayashi pasara al quirófano. Alejandro se quedó haciendo las últimas notas del expediente, al tiempo que Akira era trasladado con la ayuda de un camillero. El hijo del señor Wakabayashi se acercó y le musitó algunas palabras a su padre en japonés. Alejandro lo vio de reojo y supuso que se trataba de Genzo; el médico se dio cuenta de que se debió de haber confundido, ya que de momento pensó que el tal Genzo era algún deportista famoso (el nombre le sonaba familiar en la mente, pero no alcanzaba a ubicarlo) pero el muchacho que estaba frente a él no tenía facha de deportista, sobre todo por los lentes que usaba. Alejandro se encogió de hombros, eso era algo que le tenía sin cuidado, aunque lo tenía apesadumbrado el hecho de que el tratamiento se hubiese retrasado tanto en el señor Akira, un día era de vital importancia en una apendicitis, y más porque el señor llevaba ya quejándose desde hacía casi una semana.

No fue culpa suya, doctor.- le dijo Enge.- Así son algunos pacientes, creen que su dolor se calma con cualquier cosa que se tomen y no se preocupan por averiguar nada más. Eso causa que de plano cosas como éstas se conviertan en una desgracia.

Gracias, Enge.- suspiró Alejandro.

Y de pronto, una persona entró en el hospital con la furia de un huracán. El mismo joven de los ojos fríos que Alejandro había visto el día anterior caminó con rapidez por la sala de urgencias, empujando y maltratando a la gente que se le cruzaba en el camino.

¿Qué le han hecho a mi padre?.- gritó Genzo, furioso.

Él y Alejandro se miraron fijamente, y entonces el médico supo que habría problemas...

**Notas:**

El nombre y la personalidad de Kenji Wakabayashi son obra de Lily de Wakabayashi.


	5. Chapter IV

**Capítulo IV.**

Alejandro respiró profundo. Ya en muchas ocasiones había tenido que vérselas con los familiares enojados de algún paciente. Sin embargo, él consideraba que la reacción de ese joven era excesiva, apretaba los puños, gritaba como loco y en general daba la impresión de que terminaría por destruirlo todo en su arranque de ira. Genzo parecía una bestia fuera de control.

Señor, contrólese por favor.- pidió Alejandro, hablando con voz calmada.- Hay pacientes aquí que están graves.

Me importa un soberano comino.- replicó Genzo, aunque bajó el tono de su voz.- ¿Qué le han hecho a mi padre?

Para empezar, dígame quien es su padre.- pidió Alejandro.

Es Akira Wakabayashi.- respondió Genzo.- Lo hospitalizaron el día de ayer y acaban de avisarme que van a pasarlo al quirófano de urgencia.

Ah.- Akira entonces supo quién era el joven que estaba parado frente a él.

Ese día, Genzo sí llevaba puesta su gorra y su uniforme de entrenamiento del Hamburgo; el médico se dio cuenta entonces de que se había equivocado y en ese momento recordó el nombre de Genzo Wakabayashi. El muchacho era el guardameta del Hamburgo y era muy conocido a nivel mundial. Alejandro recordó también que ellos ya se habían visto el día anterior, al salir del hospital.

Venga conmigo, por favor, y le explicaré lo que ocurrió con su padre.- ofreció Alejandro.

Quiero saber en donde está él.- insistió Genzo.

Está en quirófano en estos momentos.- respondió el médico.- Por eso le pido que me acompañe un momento.

Quiero que lo saquen ahora mismo.- ordenó Genzo.- No puede ser que lo estén operando.

Eso es imposible.- contradijo Alejandro.- Es algo que necesita y que no se puede detener ya.

Genzo, por favor, escucha lo que tiene que decirte el médico.- intervino Kenji.- Nuestro padre necesitaba la operación, estaba cada vez peor.

Genzo miró a Kenji y frunció el entrecejo; el médico, que a todas luces era extranjero, lo miraba con cierta displicencia. El portero recordó que él ya había visto al médico el día anterior, cuando iba llegando al hospital.

Está bien, pero más vale que tenga una buena explicación.- cedió Genzo.

Vengan conmigo, por favor.- Alejandro les hizo una seña a Genzo y a Kenji.

El doctor llevó a los dos jóvenes a su consultorio y cerró la puerta con llave, ya que no deseaba interrupciones. Genzo y Kenji tomaron asiento, sin despegar la vista del médico. Alejandro empezó por decir que él había sido el médico que ordenó la hospitalización de Akira y que le había ordenado estudios debido a la sospecha de apendicitis y que sin embargo, los médicos siguientes en evaluarlo no habían seguido su línea de pensamiento y que habían dejado pasar el tiempo, ocasionando que el apéndice se reventara y que Akira empeorara en su estado de salud.

Por ese motivo, fue enviado a cirugía de urgencia.- respondió Alejandro.

¿Quiere decir entonces que la culpa fue del médico del turno de la tarde?.- quiso saber Kenji.

No se trata de buscar culpables.- respondió Alejandro, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. Un paso en falso y podría suscitarse una demanda.- Un cuadro de apendicitis puede cambiar o alterarse si el paciente toma medicamentos para el dolor, tal como ocurrió con su padre, de manera que hasta el mejor médico puede confundirse.

Eso no explica que se hayan tardado tanto en enviarlo a cirugía.- replicó Genzo.

La valoración por el especialista se retrasó un poco.- reconoció Alejandro.- Yo solicité la valoración por cirugía el día de ayer, pero había más situaciones de urgencia mayor a la de su padre y fue por eso por lo que el cirujano tardó en acudir. Yo mismo fui a buscar al cirujano para que la situación no se prolongara más.

Kenji pareció tranquilizarse. Genzo no dijo nada; su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad y una idea empezó a surgirle en la mente. Podría aprovecharse de ese pequeño error para sacar ventaja de su situación... Según había entendido y escuchado por comentarios de algunas enfermeras, Genzo sabía que el médico del turno vespertino había tenido la culpa y de ahí se agarraría para obtener lo que deseaba.

Varias horas después, Akira salió de la cirugía, con su vida fuera de peligro pero tendría que pasar mucho tiempo en el hospital y tendría que dársele una enorme cantidad de medicamentos para la infección que se le provocó en el estómago debido a la ruptura del apéndice. Además, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Akira pudiera volver a comer de manera normal. Kenji ya le había avisado a todos sus hermanos; Hana se encontraba en Japón y Touya en Londres, por lo que tardarían más en acudir, pero Eriko se encontraba en Francia y no tardaría en acudir. Victoria Kamiya, la esposa de Kenji, llegó poco después y se fue con él a comer, no sin antes asegurarse de que Akira estaría bien. Genzo dijo que esperaría hasta que su padre estuviera ya en su habitación, pero la verdad era que estaba esperando al médico del turno vespertino.

Sin embargo, el doctor Hegel presentó su renuncia al consejo directivo del hospital en cuanto se enteró de que por su culpa el famoso empresario Akira Wakabayashi por poco fallece (qué exagerado); el médico ya tenía varias manchas en su expediente y ya se encontraba en la cuerda floja, por lo que se dio cuenta de que el asunto Wakabayashi le daría el tiro de gracia. Así pues, el doctor Hegel prefirió correr antes que quedarse a morir. Genzo sintió cierto desaliento, más que nada porque se le había escapado su gran oportunidad. Realmente a él no le importaba el que Hegel hubiese cometido un error, ya que afortunadamente su padre se encontraba bien, más que nada a Genzo le interesaba otra cosa...

El portero, después de visitar a su padre en su cuarto de hospital y asegurarse de que estaba bien, fue a sentarse en las escaleras que conducían a la entrada del hospital, muy cerca de en donde había visto a Alejandro Del Valle la primera vez. Curiosamente, el médico iba saliendo del hospital en ese momento y al ver a Genzo, se detuvo.

Escuché que su padre había salido de cirugía.- comentó el médico.- Me da gusto saber que se recuperará.

Gracias.- Genzo miró a Alejandro de reojo.

El doctor se sentó en las escaleras, a un lado de Genzo. El joven, a pesar de todo, se veía decaído. Era obvio que se preocupaba por su padre, como buen hijo. Alejandro, al verlo tan decaído, no resistió la tentación de hacer una confesión, que a él se le antojó como insignificante.

Lamento de verdad lo ocurrido.- dijo Alejandro.

El doctor Hegel renunció.- comentó Genzo.- El médico que dejó pasar demasiado tiempo.

Lo sé, acabo de enterarme.- respondió Alejandro.- No se trata de culpar a nadie, pero si se quiere culpar a él en todo caso podría decirse que yo también tuve algo de la culpa, ya que debía haberme preocupado más por asegurarme de que el cirujano lo valorara desde ayer.

Fue todo: un comentario simple que aparentemente no tendría importancia alguna. Un comentario hecho por alguien que se preocupaba por el bienestar de su paciente y nada más, pero Genzo vio ahí su gran oportunidad y no la iba a dejar escapar... El joven esbozó una sonrisa y Alejandro se sorprendió.

¿Qué ocurre?.- quiso saber el médico.

¿Sabe algo, doctor?.- Genzo tenía cierto triunfo en la voz.- Acaba de firmar su sentencia.

Alejandro no alcanzó a comprender muy bien el lío en el que se acababa de meter...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermann Kaltz estaba algo preocupado por Genzo. El regordete alemán de baja estatura había sido el mejor amigo del japonés casi desde que éste había llegado a Alemania y había estado con él en los buenos y malos momentos. Fue Kaltz quien le informó a Genzo que su prometida lo estaba engañando con su gran rival y era Kaltz quien cubría todas las andadas de Genzo. El alemán creía que en algún momento Genzo se recuperaría de los dos golpes que le habían dado las dos únicas mujeres a quienes el portero había querido de verdad, por lo que no se molestaba en cubrirlo de sus escapadas con cuanta chica hermosa se le pusiera en frente. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y Genzo seguía actuando como mujeriego y se notaba que cada día se estaba amargando más...

Quizás solo necesita tiempo.- comentó Marlene Ferreira, amiga y vecina de Kaltz.- Es un hombre con el corazón partido, necesita tiempo para que se curen sus heridas.

Creo que ya dejó pasar mucho tiempo, el asunto con Aki fue hace más de 8 años.- replicó Kaltz.- Creo que más bien ya se amargó.

Pues si así fuera, tú tampoco puedes hacer nada.- suspiró Marlene.- Únicamente apoyarlo.

Y eso es lo que he estado haciendo, pero creo que se está excediendo.- bufó Kaltz.- Deberías de ver como trató a Yuki, su anterior amante. La pobre chica vino llorando a mí a que le ayudara a volver con él.

¿Fue contigo a que la ayudaras o a que la consolaras?.- gruñó Marlene, enojada.

No te pongas celosa, tú eres la única.- Kaltz soltó una risa que fue mezcla entre nervios y sarcasmo.

No seas menso, no estoy celosa.- replicó Marlene, poniéndose algo roja.- Como sea, el asunto es Genzo.

Ah, sí.- Kaltz se desilusionó un poco.- El caso es ése. Creo que Wakabayashi se está excediendo, se ha vuelto demasiado cruel.

Está actuando como una Bestia.- sentenció Marlene.- Le hace falta que le llegue su Bella...

¿Su qué?.- Kaltz no entendió.

Su Bella. ¿No conoces ese cuento?.- explicó Marlene.- La Bella y la Bestia, un príncipe convertido en Bestia por su mal corazón se libra del hechizo cuando una chica con corazón hermoso consigue amarlo a pesar de su amargura.

Wakabayashi es la Bestia.- anotó Kaltz.

Sí. Y hace falta que aparezca Bella.- confirmó Marlene.

La pregunta obligada era: ¿Habría alguien que consiguiera ver a Genzo a través de las neblinas de su amargura?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily lo había conseguido. A pesar de los esfuerzos de su jefa por retenerla unos cuantos milenios más de esclavitud, lo había conseguido. Su universidad la había liberado al fin y Lily había empezado a tramitar su título de médico general, el cual estaría listo en unos cuantos meses. Así pues, la chica arregló asuntos con Deb para que ella cuidara la casa que ella había compartido con su padre y se encargara de cosas como pagar la luz, el agua y el teléfono con el dinero que Lily le estaría transfiriendo de su cuenta a la de Débora.

Lily consiguió un boleto de avión para Frankfurt, el cual partiría al día siguiente (sí, como no, ni que se consiguieran boletos de avión tan rápido) y preparó sus cosas. De momento, no se llevaría más que lo indispensable, regresaría por lo demás cuando ella tuviera que regresar por su título. Así pues, a las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente, Lily ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de México, acompañada por Débora.

Cualquier cosa, llámame.- pidió Deb, abrazando a su amiga.- Llámame a la hora que sea, no importa que sea de madrugada. Por favor, no dejes de avisarme de todo lo que hagas, ¿sí? O tendré que ir a Alemania a verte.

Pues ven a verme.- rió Lily.- Me dará gusto que vayas a visitarme.

Cuando tenga dinero.- Débora abrazó a su amiga.- Cuídate.

Igual tú...

Lily subió al avión, no sin cierto temor en el corazón. Su sexto sentido se había activado más que nunca y sabía que nada bueno la estaría esperando en Alemania... Ella había estado intentando ponerse en contacto con su padre, sin éxito. Quizás era porque sería de noche allá, quizás su padre estaba ocupado con un paciente o quizás simplemente estaba en la ducha y no oía el teléfono, pero sea como fuere, Alejandro no contestaba y eso tenía muy preocupada a Lily. Por el momento, en el avión no estaba permitido usar el teléfono celular, de manera que tendría que esperar a llegar a Frankfurt para intentar llamar nuevamente a su padre y avisarle que ya se encontraba en Alemania. El viaje entre Frankfurt y Hamburgo tomaría algunas horas, de manera que Alejandro tendría oportunidad de prepararse para recibir a su hija, aunque el llegar de improviso no era lo que más preocupaba a Lily, sino el que su padre hubiese tenido algún problema...

Me paso de paranoica.- murmuró Lily, al tiempo que el avión despegaba y enfilaba rumbo a Europa.- ¿Qué podría pasarle de malo a papá?

Ella ya tendría la oportunidad de descubrirlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alejandro no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Debía ser una broma. Genzo Wakabayashi había entablado una demanda contra él por mala práctica médica en contra de su padre. El médico se encontraba en la dirección del hospital, sentado ante el gran escritorio de roble que tenía el director.

No puede ser cierto.- musitó Alejandro, sorprendido, al tiempo que miraba los papeles de la demanda que con tanta rapidez había interpuesto el abogado de los Wakabayashi, un veterano con amplia experiencia.

Lo es, doctor.- respondió la directora del hospital, la doctora Kahr.- A mí también me sorprende, su tratamiento para con el paciente Akira Wakabayashi fue el mejor, pero al parecer su hijo está ansioso por demandar y dado que Hegel renunció, usted fue su blanco.

Alejandro recordaba la plática que había sostenido con Genzo unas cuantas horas atrás. El médico mexicano se había sentido intimidado por la forma en como el portero japonés lo había amenazado, pero no creyó que llevara su amenaza tan lejos.

No se preocupe, doctor Del Valle.- continuó la doctora Kahr.- Sus notas médicas están en orden y es difícil que la demanda proceda; sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa, algo que podría dar al traste con todo, doctor...

¿Qué es?.- Alejandro sabía que aun no llegaba lo peor.

Al parecer, usted le dijo a uno de los hijos del señor Wakabayashi que había sido su culpa el no solicitar personalmente la valoración por cirugía.- dijo la directora.

Se lo dije porque así lo consideré.- Alejandro supo que había cometido un error, y uno muy grave.- Solicité la valoración, pero se la encargué a una enfermera ya que había otros pacientes por valorar. Considero que fue un error mío dado que era mi responsabilidad.

Entiendo eso, doctor Del Valle.- la doctora Kahr sopesó con cuidado sus palabras.- Pero eso en una demanda puede malinterpretarse y considerarse como mala práctica médica... No se preocupe, doctor, sé que usted no tuvo la culpa, pero aun así, le aconsejo que se busque un buen abogado...

La postura de la doctora Kahr fue clara: el hospital apoyaría al doctor Del Valle, hasta donde se pudiera, pero si los intereses del hospital se veían comprometidos, prácticamente no meterían las manos al fuego por un médico extranjero recién llegado. Tardíamente, Alejandro comprendió que Lily tenía razón al decir que el trabajo que le habían ofrecido era demasiado bueno para ser cierto...

Alejandro salió apesadumbrado del hospital, pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Contrataría a un abogado y pelearía hasta el final; después de todo, él no había cometido ningún error...

Buenas noches, doctor Del Valle.- dijo Genzo, a espaldas del hombre.

Alejandro se volteó y miró fijamente a Genzo. El joven se había cambiado de ropa, en ese momento iba vestido completamente de negro, aunque no se había quitado la gorra roja de la cabeza.

Buenas noches.- Alejandro respiró profundo.- ¿Cómo sigue su padre?

Mucho mejor, gracias.- contestó Genzo.

¿Y por qué desea demandarme entonces?.- cuestionó Alejandro.- Su padre se recupera, y usted sabe que yo no cometí ningún error. Lo que le confesé de que debí llevar en persona la petición de consulta al cirujano fue una confesión como hombre, no como médico.

Eso lo sé, y ése fue precisamente su error.- replicó Genzo, sonriendo con maldad.- Voy a aprovecharme de su ingenuidad para hundirlo, doctor.

¿Por qué me hace esto?.- preguntó Alejandro.- Yo no le he hecho nada, ayudé a su padre y estoy plenamente seguro de que usted tiene muchísimo más dinero del que podría tener yo jamás. ¿Qué es lo que busca?

Realmente, doctor, no me interesa arruinarlo.- Genzo caminó de un lado a otro.- Tampoco me interesa el dinero, evidentemente. Lo que busco es otra cosa...

¿Qué es?.- quiso saber Alejandro.

Necesito un médico que mienta, a mi favor.- respondió Genzo, hablando lentamente.- Alguien que diga lo que yo quiero en un juzgado, pero sin que se sepa que tiene alguna conexión conmigo.

¿Quiere que mienta en una corte?.- se sorprendió Alejandro.- ¡No puedo hacer eso, podrían meterme a la cárcel y perder mi licencia de médico!

Pues va a tener que escoger.- replicó Genzo, con mirada de hielo y voz dura como piedra.- O me ayuda o lo hundo en el lodo. Así están las cosas.

Alejandro solo lamentó no haber escuchado a Lily. Por un momento, pensó en ella y se preguntó que diría si se enterara de lo que su padre estaba a punto de hacer...

**Notas:**

Débora Cortés es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Victoria Kamiya es un personaje creado por Vicky Yun Kamiya.

Marlene Ferreira es un personaje creado por Maderique.


	6. Chapter V

**Capítulo V.**

Jean Lacoste era un brillante abogado francés de 28 años, alguien que ya había ganado varios casos difíciles en la corte, a pesar de su corta edad (ni tan corta). El francés había hecho trizas a varios veteranos en la corte y al parecer no había nada que él no pudiera obtener.

Y sin embargo, el caso que tenía frente a él parecía imposible de resolver. Uno de los herederos de la gran fortuna Wakabayashi había interpuesto una demanda contra un médico extranjero. En realidad, la demanda no tenía fundamento fuerte y podría ser refutada en cualquier momento, pero se trataba de la familia Wakabayashi, una familia que tenía suficiente dinero y poder para decir que dos y dos sumaban cinco, si ellos así lo querían. El abogado principal de los japoneses era un veterano experto en crear dudas y desconcierto en los jurados y hacer creerle al jurado que hasta la madre Teresa de Calcuta, Q.E.P.D., era una ex convicta. Jean había sido contratado por la parte demandada para poder ser defendida.

Yo no cometí ningún error en mi tratamiento.- había dicho el médico demandado, alguien llamado Alejandro Del Valle.- Es una completa estupidez el motivo por el cual quieren demandarme.

Lo sé.- dijo Jean.- Es un caso absurdo, pero el problema está en quién está demandando. Los Wakabayashi son una familia muy poderosa y con un detallito como ése lo podrían hundir.

Por eso lo contraté a usted.- replicó Alejandro.- Me dijeron que es uno de los mejores.

Le agradezco el voto de confianza.- sonrió Jean.- Y créame que haré todo lo posible por ayudarlo. Sin embargo...

Siempre hay un "pero".- suspiró Alejandro.

Le repito, los Wakabayashi tienen mucho poder y su abogado es un experto en litigios.- continuó Jean.- Aun si consiguiéramos que se dudara de la validez de la demanda, el abogado se encargaría de protestar y pelear hasta el final. Además, otro punto en su contra es que es usted un médico recién llegado del extranjero. Muy poca gente va a apoyarlo en ese sentido.

Alejandro meditó por unos segundos. Tenía vívidamente grabada en su mente la conversación con Genzo Wakabayashi, en donde él le pedía su ayuda a cambio de no hundirlo. Lo que el joven portero quería era bien simple: había una chica que amenazaba con acusar a Genzo de haberla violado si no se casaba con ella, y lo que Wakabayashi quería era que Alejandro fuese el médico que diera al traste con la acusación y dijera públicamente que Yuki era virgen (en casos como éste, por lo regular hay un médico encargado de hacer una evaluación de la víctima y determinar si hubo violación o no); no era gran cosa ni algo muy difícil de hacer, pero si a Alejandro lo descubrían, podrían meterlo a la cárcel y quitarle su licencia de médico por fraude, incluso hasta deportarlo. El médico de primera intención se negó a hacerlo, confiado en que habría alguien que pudiera ayudarlo.

Como usted guste.- Genzo había esbozado una sonrisa irónica.- Lamento que esto dé por terminada su brillante carrera, doctor.

Pelearé con todo.- había replicado Alejandro.- No me dejaré amedrentar.

Usted puede hacer lo que quiera.- había dicho Genzo.- Pero el que no es mi amigo, es mi enemigo, y usted ahorita es mi enemigo. Y mis enemigos nunca tienen un buen fin. Como sea, si insiste en ser tan terco va a perderlo todo. Pero si cambia de opinión, le dejaré el número de teléfono en donde podrá encontrarme.

¿Cómo es posible que usted tenga un corazón tan frío?.- Alejandro no había podido contenerse.- Usted no gana nada con hacerme daño.

Cosas de la vida, doctor.- la sonrisa de Genzo nunca fue más cruel y sádica que en esos momentos.

Alejandro se llevó las manos a la cabeza, después de recordar todo lo vivido. Jean seguía estudiando el caso, pero el médico se dio cuenta de que estaba metido en un gran berenjenal. Por un momento volvió a pensar en Lily y deseó el que ella jamás se enterase de la situación, pero eso era poco menos que imposible. ¿Qué haría Lily al enterarse de lo ocurrido? Muy seguramente se sentiría decepcionada, aunque también muy preocupada por su padre y no dejaría de mover cielo, mar y tierra hasta que el asunto no se aclarara. Lily se cansaría y agotaría todos sus recursos para ayudar a su padre, cosa que al final terminaría por lastimarla... Aunque quizás... Quizás si Alejandro aceptaba la oferta de Genzo, la demanda sería retirada y nadie tenía porque enterarse... Quizás, Alejandro podría arreglar todo antes de que Lily apareciera y ella nunca se enteraría de la injusticia que querían hacer con él... Alejandro sacó del bolsillo de su saco la tarjeta que le había dado Genzo, en la cual estaba escrito un número de teléfono, aparentemente un celular. El médico sopesó la tarjeta sin hablarle de ella a Lacoste. De hecho, Alejandro no comentó nada de la oferta de Genzo con el abogado francés, eso era algo que debía mantener en secreto dada la naturaleza de la oferta. Además, ¿quién iba a creerle a él, un médico extranjero, sobre la sucia oferta que le había hecho uno de los hombres más famosos y poderosos de Europa? Mientras Jean pensaba en una posible salida, Alejandro tomó la decisión de volver a ponerse en contacto con Genzo...

Mientras tanto, el portero se encontraba terminando de entrenar con su equipo. A esas alturas, ya Kaltz sabía de la posible acusación que Yuki quería poner en su contra por violación y no dudaba que ella la hubiese puesto ya. De hecho, en una pausa del entrenamiento, un policía fue llevarle a Genzo el citatorio para la primera audición; era obvio que el padre de Yuki ya había interpuesto la demanda. El alemán estaba preocupado, pero Genzo se veía de lo más tranquilo.

¿No estás preocupado?.- quiso saber Kaltz.- Esto podría ser grave.

Claro que no.- replicó Genzo.- Lo arreglaré, no es gran cosa.

¿Qué no es gran cosa?.- exclamó Kaltz.- ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Eso podría arruinar tu carrera!

No lo hará.- negó Genzo.- Tengo el presentimiento de que encontraré la forma de solucionarlo sin mancharme las manos.

La mirada de Genzo variaba entre lo sádico, lo sarcástico y lo desvergonzado, igual que su sonrisa. Kaltz se preocupó aún más.

Wakabayashi, en verdad me asustas.- confesó Kaltz.- Cada vez te vuelves más extraño y me temo que llegues a hacer cosas impensables con tal de obtener lo que quieres.

No violé a Yuki.- dijo Genzo, simplemente.

Yo sé que no, aun no te creo capaz de eso.- replicó Kaltz.- Pero no sé... No sé que seas capaz de hacer con tal de quitarte a la familia de Yuki y a la propia Yuki de encima.

No te preocupes, no mataré a nadie.- replicó Genzo.- Tranquilo, lo demás no importa.

Yo digo que sí importa.- gruñó Kaltz.- No sé, a últimas fechas te he notado…

No me vayas a decir que diferente.- lo cortó Genzo.- Ésa es una de las cosas más estúpidas que puede decir el ser humano.

No pensaba decir eso.- dijo Kaltz.- No estás comportándote diferente, solo peor…

¿Peor en qué sentido?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Peor en el sentido de que ya te creo capaz de todo.- respondió Kaltz.

Es mi vida.- gruñó Genzo.- Te agradeceré que no te metas en ella.

Tranquilo, no lo hago.- suspiró Kaltz.- Al fin y al cabo, tú sabes lo que haces. Lo que me preocupa es que te vuelvas tan amargado que después no te aguantes a ti mismo…

Genzo no respondió. Una alarma débil y diminuta le gritó en el corazón que Kaltz tenía razón y que estaba actuando mal, pero los años de amargura la hicieron callar casi al instante. De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar.

¿Hola?.- respondió Genzo.

Buenas tardes.- dijo la voz de Alejandro Del Valle.- Comuníqueme por favor con Genzo Wakabayashi.

Él habla.- respondió el portero.

Habla Alejandro Del Valle.- dijo el médico.- Necesito hablar con usted.

Qué curioso, podría jurar que apenas anoche me dijo que no tenía nada qué tratar conmigo.- se burló Genzo.

Escuche, dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos al grano.- replicó Alejandro.- Usted tiene mi futuro en sus manos y no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto...

Hasta que al fin lo comprende.- dijo Wakabayashi, alejándose de Kaltz para que él no escuchara.- Bien, ¿está dispuesto a ayudarme?

Sí.- musitó Alejandro, con un gran suspiro.

Él no sabía que, sin querer, no solo había sellado su destino sino también el de su hija, aunque nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera ella. Genzo y el médico quedaron en verse veinte minutos después en un conocido café de la ciudad. Wakabayashi apenas y se había dado una ducha rápida pero se veía más fresco que el doctor. Alejandro sudaba copiosamente en su sencillo traje de dos piezas, el hombre que estaba frente a él era peor que el demonio mismo.

Es algo simple, ya se lo había dicho.- dijo Genzo.- Necesito que usted revise a una chica que me ha demandado por violación, y necesito que diga que ella es virgen, aun cuando no sea cierto. Y por supuesto, nadie debe de saber que estoy involucrado en eso.

¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso?.- quiso saber Alejandro.

Presentaré una contrademanda por difamación.- explicó Genzo.- Obvio, las autoridades querrán que un médico valore a Yuki y van a buscar un médico neutral, alguien que no sea cercano a ninguna de las dos partes.

Buscarán a un médico legista.- replicó Alejandro.- Lo más seguro es que ya haya uno dictaminado para este tipo de casos.

Así es, doctor Del Valle, pero para mi buena suerte, el médico legista se incapacitó por un accidente que tuvo hace un par de semanas.- replicó Genzo.- Así pues, le pedirán a alguien del Hospital General de Hamburgo que lo haga. Y ahí será cuando usted entrará. Tiene que hacer todo lo posible para que lo elijan a usted, doctor.

Y entonces emitiré el certificado que diga que su amiga es virgen.- Alejandro miró al suelo.

Sí. Y recuerde que yo negaré el conocerlo.- continuó Genzo.- De hecho, es poco probable que me relacionen con usted ya que se supone que lo estoy demandando por mala práctica médica.

Está bien, lo entiendo.- Alejandro suspiró.- Lo ayudaré, pero retire la demanda...

Antes de venir le llamé a mi abogado.- dijo Genzo, jugueteando con su taza de café.- Le avisé que estaba pensando en retirar la demanda contra usted y que iba precisamente a verlo para tratar de limar asperezas.

Ah...

Como era de esperarse, mi abogado insistió en venir, cosa a la que no me negué.- Wakabayashi se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla, mirando satisfecho al doctor.- Así pues, va a reunirse con nosotros dentro de poco. Él no sabe que nos hemos reunido antes, piensa que llegaremos al mismo tiempo y que hablaremos los tres juntos. Cuando el abogado llegue, usted y yo hablaremos únicamente de mi padre y usted me explicará nuevamente lo que le hizo y yo fingiré mostrarme satisfecho. De esa manera diré que lo pensé mejor, que usted no cometió error y que retiraré la demanda.

La situación me parece un poco injusta.- aventuró Alejandro.- Usted estará con su abogado, pero yo no.

Llámelo.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Por mí, no hay ningún inconveniente.

Alejandro titubeó, pero Genzo parecía estar hablando en serio. Con dedos temblorosos, el doctor tomó su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Lily. El hombre no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Lily.- murmuró él.

¿Qué cosa?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Mi hija... Me ha estado llamando... .- musitó Alejandro.- No me había dado cuenta...

Llámele después.- ordenó Wakabayashi.

El médico obedeció y le llamó a Jean. El abogado se sorprendió con el aparente "cambio" de Genzo y con su misteriosa reunión, pero aceptó en acudir a la cita. Lacoste y el abogado de los Wakabayashi llegaron casi al mismo tiempo; Genzo y Alejandro se habían puesto de acuerdo y dijeron que llevaban tan solo unos minutos de haber llegado. Wakabayashi incluso sobornó al camarero para que les confirmara la versión. Así pues, los cuatro hombres comenzaron la reunión y Alejandro repitió la manera en como había tratado a Akira; Genzo escuchó atentamente, casi hasta con cortesía, y en cuanto el médico terminó formuló algunas preguntas que Alejandro respondió sin titubear. Al final, Genzo dijo convencido que se había equivocado y que deseaba retirar la demanda. Una vez dicho esto, todo lo demás fue pan comido para los abogados de los dos hombres. Alejandro pidió que lo disculparan un momento y se retiró al baño, ya que se le había revuelto el estómago. No era el café, era el estrés. El hombre estaba mojándose la cara cuando Genzo entró y lo miró con frialdad.

Mantenga la sangre fría, doctor.- dijo el portero.- No se vería bien que un médico se desmayara.

Estaré bien.- replicó Alejandro, aunque su tono de voz denotaba todo lo contrario.

Ya sabe, doctor.- continuó Genzo.- Tiene que sonar muy convincente, así que le aconsejo que vaya ensayando la manera de mentirle a un jurado.

Wakabayashi salió del lugar. Alejandro tuvo la espantosa sensación de que le había vendido su alma al mismísimo diablo y, en cierto modo, así era...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de muchos intentos, al fin la llamada de Lily entró y fue contestada por su padre. La chica respiró de alivio.

¿Papá?.- dijo ella.- Estoy en Frankfurt, voy a tomar un tren que me lleve a Hamburgo. Estaré allá en unas cuantas horas.

No te esperaba tan pronto.- Alejandro soltó una risa forzada.- ¿Cómo le hiciste para terminar antes?

Si te molestaras en mirar tus mensajes, te habrías dado cuenta de que llevo al menos dos días intentando avisarte que me dejaron terminar antes y que ahora estoy en Alemania.- replicó Lily.

Está bien, no te enojes princesa.- pidió Alejandro.- Me dará gusto verte... Iré por ti a la estación, ¿a qué hora crees llegar?

Pues.- Lily miró su reloj.- Quizás alrededor de las siete y media...

Estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos.- dijo Alejandro.- Mientras tanto, que tengas buen viaje.

Gracias papá.- sonrió Lily.- Estoy contando los minutos que restan para verte...

Después de despedirse, la chica cortó la comunicación. Lily sacó un libro y comenzó a leer pero al poco tiempo se quedó dormida. Ella soñó entonces con un hombre cuyo rostro no pudo ver, pero que tenía aspecto sombrío, el cual por algún motivo que Lily no alcanzó a adivinar, tenía a su padre atado con cadenas a un muro muy alto...

Señorita, hemos llegado a Hamburgo.- el boletero sacudió levemente a Lily por un hombro.

Gracias.- ella se sobresaltó.- Muy amable.

La chica estaba asustada. ¿Qué había sido ese loco sueño? Definitivamente o necesitaba comer o necesitaba ver a su padre... O quizás le hacían falta algunas buenas sesiones de psicoterapia... Sea como fuere, Lily se sintió aliviada al ver a su padre al bajar del tren y corrió hacia él. Alejandro abrió los brazos y Lily se refugió en ellos, comenzando a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Mi pequeña, la domadora de fieras, está llorando.- sonrió Alejandro, con ternura.

Es que te extrañé, papá.- musitó Lily.- No sabes cuanto...

Yo también te extrañé, querida...

Después de abrazarse y reír un rato, Alejandro ayudó a Lily con su maleta y la llevó hacia el auto que había rentado. Lily notó inmediatamente que algo raro le estaba pasando a su padre... Ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo, al grado de que notaba cualquier cambio en su estado de ánimo, aun así fuera mínimo. Llegaron al pequeño departamento que el doctor rentaba y el hombre inmediatamente instaló a su hija en la habitación que había reservado para ella. Lily se sentía feliz de ver a su padre, pero su angustia por el sueño crecía y ella no lo toleró más.

Papá, ¿qué te pasa?.- preguntó ella, muy seria.

Nada.- Alejandro desvió la mirada.- Estoy cansado.

No me mientas, papá.- pidió Lily.- Te conozco bien y sé que algo te pasa...

Alejandro miró a Lily y por un momento recordó a Emily. La joven tenía su misma mirada compresiva, su misma dulce sonrisa y su misma gentileza. Todo lo que él había hecho había sido por ella, por su hija, y no iba a defraudarla.

No pasa nada.- mintió Alejandro.- Todo está bien.

¿Estás seguro?.- insistió Lily.

Muy seguro. Te prepararé algo de cenar.- ofreció Alejandro.

¿En serio?.- Lily rió a carcajadas.- ¿Tú, cocinando? ¡Los milagros que hace Europa!

Alejandro aceptó la broma y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras tanto, Lily revisó algunas cartas que su padre tenía sobre la mesa. Revistas médicas, algunas cuentas, una carta de la propia Lily; sin embargo, había un papel que estaba fuera de lugar...

Papá, ¿qué es esto?.- Lily encaró a su padre, con la notificación de la demanda en la mano.- ¿Te demandaron?

Alejandro supo que no podía seguir mintiendo. Había sido tanto alivio por haberse zafado de la demanda que olvidó recoger las pruebas. Él se dio cuenta de que Lily no descansaría hasta que no le dijera la verdad...

Lo lamento tanto.- murmuró Alejandro.- De verdad que lo lamento tanto...

¿Qué pasó, papá?.- Lily sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

Alejandro le contó todo a su hija, desde el problema con Akira hasta la demanda, omitiendo por supuesto la oferta de Genzo. Se suponía que si el médico había cedido era para que Lily no se enterara del fraude que él iba a cometer, pero la chica no se conformó con lo que su padre le dijo y ella supo que había algo más... Mucho más... Así pues, Lily no descansó hasta que su padre terminó por contarle todo. Lily sintió que en su interior se encendía una llama de odio intenso hacia ese tal Genzo Wakabayashi cuando terminó de escuchar toda la historia...

Genzo se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento del Hamburgo, charlando con Kaltz y con algunos directivos cuando comenzaron a escucharse ruidos y gritos que iban haciéndose cada vez más fuertes. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban se abrió de golpe y por ella entró una furiosa joven con paso decidido, seguida por un par de guardias. Ella parecía una leona en plena pelea.

Genzo Wakabayashi, eres un maldito infeliz.- vociferó Lily contra el portero.- ¡Un maldito infeliz desgraciado!

Wakabayashi miró atónito a aquella muchacha a la cual no conocía, pensando en que ella poseía los ojos más bellos que él hubiese visto jamás.

**Notas:**

Jean Lacoste es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	7. Chapter VI

**Capítulo VI.**

Los directivos del equipo Hamburgo, el entrenador y Kaltz voltearon a ver a Genzo, pero él estaba tan sorprendido como los otros. Lily miraba furiosa al portero y seguía imprecando en alemán, intercambiando frases en un idioma extraño que parecía español. Los dos guardias de seguridad miraban a Lily intentando sacarla de ahí, pero la chica se debatía con la furia de una leona.

¿Wakabayashi, qué ocurre?.- preguntó el entrenador.

No tengo idea.- Genzo seguía mirando fijamente a la chica.

Sácala de aquí.- ordenó un directivo a uno de los guardias.

Eso intentamos.- gruñó el guardia, debatiéndose con la chica.

¿La conoces?.- preguntó Kaltz.

Genzo miró de arriba abajo a la chica. Se trataba de una mujer hermosa, con una belleza exótica de piel bronceada, largos cabellos de color castaño oscuro y con buen cuerpo, pero quizás lo que más llamaba la atención de esa chica era ese par de hermosos ojos del color del chocolate derretido que expresaban en esos momentos dolor y odio intensos.

No, definitivamente no la conozco.- contestó Genzo, con un suspiro.

Pues ella parece conocerte bien... .- musitó Kaltz, enarcando las dos cejas.

Wakabayashi.- el entrenador seguía mirando a Genzo.- Hazte cargo.

Genzo no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. La chica empezó a seguirlo, sin dejar de gritar.

¡Suéltenme!.- gritó Lily a los guardias, una vez que los dos estuvieron fuera de las instalaciones.

Ya, tranquila.- musitó Genzo.

Los dos guardias los miraban de reojo, pero Wakabayashi les hizo un gesto negativo y los hombres se retiraron, permaneciendo a prudente distancia. Lily entonces miró con odio intenso al portero.

¿En qué la puedo ayudar, señorita?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Está molesta por que no ha podido conseguir mi autógrafo?

Déjese de estupideces.- replicó Lily.- No soy ninguna de sus malditas fans.

Vaya, una fiera, a todas luces una fiera.

¿Entonces?.- preguntó Genzo.- Una mujer no suele odiarme a menos que me acueste con ella y la deje plantada en el altar.

Déjese de estupideces.- interrumpió Lily.- Usted está timando a mi padre y no lo voy a permitir.

¿Quién es su padre?.- Genzo no comprendió.

El doctor Alejandro Del Valle.- respondió Lily.

Genzo se puso serio al instante y tomó a Lily del brazo, llevándosela con él a un sitio muy, muy apartado. La chica lo golpeó con fuerza en las costillas para que él la soltara.

No me toque.- ordenó la chica.

Ya.- Genzo se quedó sin aliento por el golpe.- Pero tiene usted una boca muy grande.

Y usted tiene un rango de maldad muy grande.- replicó Lily.- Lo que quiere hacerle a mi padre es inaudito.

Su padre cometió un error y debe pagar por ello.- replicó Genzo.

Mi padre no cometió ningún error.- replicó Lily.- Es usted el que se quiere aprovechar del asunto y créame que no lo voy a permitir.

Genzo miró a la chica fijamente. Vaya que se veía molesta pero el portero se preguntó qué tanto podría hacer la chica por defender a su padre. Si Alejandro Del Valle era mexicano, lo más seguro es que su hija también lo fuera, así que tendría la misma reputación de extranjera con un poco menos debido a que quizás la chica no tendría una carrera tan bien remunerada como lo tendría su padre, además de que ella tendría la desventaja de ser mujer. (Quieran que no, eso pesa).

¿Y cómo me va a detener?.- preguntó Genzo, mirando a la chica con sorna.- Creo que cualquier otra persona diría: "¿Tú y qué ejército?".

No me tutee.- replicó Lily, molesta.- No tiene ese derecho.

Ya, solo era un ejemplo.- Genzo soltó una risilla.- De verdad que es usted una fiera.

Y eso a usted no le importa.- gruñó Lily.- Deje a mi padre en paz o le va a pesar.

Mi pregunta no ha cambiado.- Genzo miraba con curiosidad a la chica.- Quisiera saber como piensa obligarme.

Encontraré la forma.- respondió Lily .- Pero no lo voy a dejar salirse con la suya. ¿Me entendió? Va a arrepentirse de haberse metido con mi familia.

Pues dudo mucho que usted pueda con la mía.- replicó Genzo.- A menos que decida acostarse conmigo. Entonces, si me mueve bien la cadera, puede que cambie de parecer con respecto a su padre.

Lily abofeteó con fuerza a Genzo. Él se limitó a mirarla de una forma tan intensa que ella se sintió cohibida, aunque no bajó la mirada.

Va a escuchar noticias mías muy pronto.- Lily se dio la vuelta y se marchó, en un remolino de cabello.

Wakabayashi esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Si la chica quería salvar a su padre, al portero se le había ocurrido una solución que la dejara contenta...

Por la noche, Genzo fue a visitar a Akira al hospital. Para ese entonces, Eriko (su hermana gemela) ya se encontraba ahí junto con Taro Misaki, el cual se limitó a saludar a Genzo con cierta vergüenza al verlo llegar. Akira no se había enterado de la demanda que tenía su hijo por culpa de Yuki, de manera que se limitó a preguntar por el entrenamiento de Genzo y por la empresa. Genzo le dio un resumen escueto, aunque Kenji era quien había tomado el mando de la empresa en Alemania ahora que Akira estaba enfermo.

Hijo, he pensado que lo mejor sea que tomes el control de la empresa en Alemania.- dijo Akira.

Kenji está haciéndose cargo.- replicó Genzo.- No hay necesidad de que yo también me meta en eso.

No por ahora, pero Kenji va a irse pronto a Italia a hacerse cargo de la compañía en ese país.- anunció Akira.- Eriko va a hacerse cargo de la compañía en Francia y Touya estará en Inglaterra, así que tuya será la empresa en Alemania.

Creí que solo le heredarías la compañía a los hijos que estuvieran casados.- gruñó Genzo.

Touya y Kenji lo están.- replicó Akira.- Y el joven Misaki acaba de pedirme la mano de tu hermana.

Genzo volteó a ver a Eriko y a Taro; su gemela le lanzó una mirada irónica y Taro se puso rojo de la vergüenza. El portero miró a los dos jóvenes como quien mira a un par de traidores.

Sorpresa, hermanito.- dijo Eriko.

Seremos cuñados.- Taro esbozó una sonrisa que a Genzo le pareció un tanto estúpida, al igual que su comentario.

No me digas.- gruñó Genzo.

Por eso te lo pido.- continuó Akira.- Consíguete una esposa pronto para heredarte la empresa. Sé que no estás interesado, pero una vez que la heredes puedes vender tus acciones, antes no, y no la heredarás hasta que no te cases. Además, ya estoy viejo. Me sentiría mucho mejor sabiendo que ya encontraste a la mujer de tus sueños...

Será de sus pesadillas.- gruñó Eriko, en voz baja.

Está bien, papá.- Genzo miró con odio a su gemela.- Voy a darte la sorpresa muy pronto...

Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de que ahora, lo más urgente quizás sería el casarse y no el contraponer la demanda de Yuki, aunque quizás se podrían matar dos pájaros de un tiro... Si la chica Del Valle quería salvar a su padre, Genzo estaba dispuesto a darle una salida fácil...

Cuando llegó a la mansión Wakabayashi alemana, a Genzo lo estaban esperando Lily y Alejandro. Para fortuna de Genzo, o quizás de ellos, Eriko se había quedado en el hospital con Taro.

Venimos a hablar con usted.- dijo Lily, quien en ese momento llevaba un traje sastre azul marino y su cabello recogido. La joven se veía elegante y muy hermosa.

Me lo supuse.- Genzo suspiró; en definitiva, él no se veía ni elegante ni mucho menos, dado que antes de pasar a ver a su padre había estado entrenando.- Pasen, no quiero que piensen que soy descortés.

Como si eso le importara.- gruñó Lily.

Alejandro le hizo una seña a su hija y se dispusieron a seguir a Genzo; el doctor suspiró, era muy difícil que pudieran ganarle a alguien con tanto dinero por las buenas...

Una vez dentro, Genzo hizo pasar a sus "invitados" a la sala. Un mayordomo de rostro amable ofreció café a los recién llegados, los cuales aceptaron. Wakabayashi se dejó caer con desgana en una otomana de cuero, en la cual solía sentarse su padre.

¿Y bien?.- preguntó el portero.- ¿Para que les soy útil?

Realmente, para nada.- gruñó Lily.- Únicamente venimos a pedirle que deje de extorsionar a mi padre.

Eso sí que será difícil.- Genzo se removió en su asiento.- Como ya le dije en la mañana, no tienen manera de obligarme. Es más, ni siquiera tienen manera de comprobar que realmente estoy queriendo extorsionarlo. O dígame, doctor Del Valle, ¿le ha comentado algo a su abogado?

No.- Alejandro se mantuvo muy serio.

Por supuesto que no, porque no tiene manera de comprobar el trato que hicimos.- Genzo sonrió con satisfacción.- No tiene ni una sola prueba, ni un contrato, nada. Así que, como ve señorita, no puede hacer nada para detenerme.

¿Pero por qué quiere hacernos esto?.- insistió Lily.- Usted tiene mucho dinero, puede sobornar a cualquiera para que le consiga la declaración que tanto quiere.

Me ofende, señorita.- Genzo fingió sentirse herido.- Yo no puedo sobornar a nadie, se podrían darse cuenta y eso ocasionaría que mi carrera sufriera grandes daños.

Entonces soborne a su amante y ya.- replicó Lily.

No es tan sencillo.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Cree que si eso bastara no lo hubiera hecho ya?

Pues entonces consígase a otro.- Lily se veía un poco desesperada.- Mi padre y yo tenemos poco de llegar a Alemania y no tenemos nada firme aun, no nos tenemos más que uno al otro y si usted lo obliga a hacer esto nos destruiría.

Muy conmovedor.- Genzo se rió con sarcasmo.- Pero no me interesa.

Lily bufó; ella estaba furiosa y su padre intentó calmarla tomándola de la mano, pero eso al parecer hicieron decidirse a la joven para jugarse su última carta.

Quizás no pueda convencerlo de que nos deje en paz.- dijo Lily.- Se ve que usted tiene un corazón de piedra y verdaderamente no me interesa. Sin embargo, vengo a decirle que mi padre no es el único médico que puede hacer el certificado y la declaración que usted quiere.

¿Ah, no?

No.- continuó Lily.- También puedo hacérselo yo.

¿Ah, sí?.- Genzo no se esperaba eso. La cosa se estaba poniendo interesante.

Sí, yo también soy médico.- dijo Lily.

No, hija, no se te ocurra.- intervino Alejandro.- Apenas vas terminando tu carrera, yo ya tengo años trabajando, si alguien debe sacrificarse seré yo, no tú.

Precisamente por estar terminando la carrera tengo más probabilidades de salir bien librada.- replicó Lily.- Podría decirse que cometí un error debido a mi inexperiencia.

Nada de eso.- los cortó Genzo.- No quiero errores de ningún tipo.

Voy a mentir.- replicó Lily.- Desde el principio va a ser un error, ¿no?

Genzo miró fijamente a Lily; la chica era decidida y bastante valiente, eso se notaba, y más que nada se veía desesperada por sacar a su padre del aprieto en el que se había metido. Wakabayashi pensó que sería de lo más interesante el tener a esa chica cerca de él...

Sin embargo.- Genzo habló despacio.- Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, doctora Del Valle...

¿Sí?.- Lily lo miró con algo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Claro.- Genzo dejó de mirar aquellos ojos para no sentirse cohibido.- Ahora, lo que más me urge de momento no es zafarme de esa demanda, sino casarme.

¿Casarse?.- se sorprendió Alejandro.

Exactamente.- asintió Genzo.- Y quizás por eso podríamos cambiar nuestro trato, doctor...

¿Quiere que mi papá se case con usted?.- Lily estaba tan sorprendida que de momento confundió las cosas, y de una manera muy idiota.

Para nada.- Genzo negó con la cabeza.- Quiero que usted se case conmigo.

¡De ninguna manera!.- gritó Alejandro.- ¡No permitiré que mi hija se case con un desgraciado como usted!

¿Qué?.- Lily no se mostraba menos sorprendida.- ¿Casarme con usted?

No se emocione, doctora.- Genzo habló con voz socarrona.- Será un trato temporal.- Se casa conmigo, declara a mi favor en la demanda diciendo que yo siempre estuve a su lado y que de ninguna manera pude haber violado a la muchacha que me acusa, de paso hago que mi padre me herede la parte de la empresa que me corresponde para poder vendérsela a mis hermanos y zafarme de eso de una buena vez.

Debe estar loco.- Lily estaba atónita.- ¿Cómo cree que me casaré con usted?

Pues así su padre no verá amenazada su carrera y usted tampoco.- replicó Genzo.

Lily miró fijamente al japonés. Al parecer, él estaba hablando en serio… La chica miró de reojo a su padre y éste le negó enfáticamente con la cabeza, señal de que no le gustaba para nada la idea, era obvio que prefería arriesgarse a perder su licencia que dejar que ese desgraciado de Genzo Wakabayashi le pusiera las manos encima… Sin embargo, Lily no podía permitirlo… No podía dejar que su padre terminara arruinado por culpa de un desgraciado y si en sus manos estaba el evitarlo, haría todo lo posible…

Señor Wakabayashi.- habló Lily, al fin.- ¿Puede decirme en donde está el baño?

Claro.- Genzo le hizo un ademán a la chica.- Es por aquí…

Sin embargo, en cuanto ambos estuvieron lejos del alcance auditivo y visual de Alejandro Del Valle, Lily encaró a Genzo.

Dígame la verdad y sea sincero.- pidió ella.- Si me caso con usted, ¿dejará a mi padre en paz?

Le doy mi palabra.- respondió Genzo.- Dejaré a su padre en paz. Al menos puede confiar en mí en eso, jamás rompo una promesa.

Entonces… .- Lily comprendió que no había más opciones.- Acepto casarme con usted…

Genzo esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Habría logrado su cometido. Los Del Valle eran muy fáciles de chantajear…


	8. Chapter VII

**Capítulo VII.**

Al fin habían llegado a un acuerdo. Lily se casaría con Genzo a cambio de que él dejara en paz a su padre. En cuanto el portero lograra su cometido, el cual era quitarse a Yuki de encima, le daría a Lily el divorcio y ella podría ser libre otra vez. Sin embargo, para eso podían pasar meses o quizás años... Pero Lily aceptó, sin decir nada, lo que sí es que le hizo una petición muy poco usual a Genzo...

Quiero pedirle únicamente un favor.- pidió la chica.- Uno muy grande...

Uhm, ya empezamos mal.- gruñó Genzo.

No es nada importante.- Lily desvió la mirada.- Bueno, para usted no, para mí, sí...

Adivino.- a Genzo se le había hecho que todo había salido muy fácil.- Quiere dinero. ¿Cuánto, doctora?

Nada de eso.- negó Lily.

¿Joyas, entonces?.- insistió él.- ¿Abrigos, ropa, un auto nuevo?

No.- negó Lily.- Lo que quiero es que por favor haga que deporten a mi padre.

¿Cómo dice?.- Genzo se esperaba todo, menos esto.

Me escuchó bien.- dijo Lily, mirándolo a los ojos.- Deporte a mi papá, sino lo hace él hará hasta lo imposible por evitar esta boda. Quiero que regrese a México sano y salvo, sé que usted debe tener contactos que lo pueden hacer marcharse del país.

De verdad quiere ayudar a su padre, ¿cierto?.- Genzo suspiró.

Es lo único que deseo.- asintió Lily.

El portero tuvo una punzada de remordimiento. Esa chica parecía sincera y dispuesta hasta al sacrificio más atroz para ayudar a su familia. Por un breve, brevísimo instante, Genzo sintió compasión por la joven.

"No te engañes, todas son iguales", le recordó la amargura de su corazón. Genzo le dio la espalda a la chica de manera deliberada, para no tener que seguir viendo ese par de hermosos ojos oscuros.

Haré que expulsen a su padre del país.- ofreció Genzo.- Pero nos casaremos en una semana, o en menos, si es posible.

Como usted ordene.- Lily hizo una reverencia.- Estoy a sus órdenes.

A Genzo, más que una burla, eso le pareció como la frase que diría una condenada que ha recibido su sentencia de muerte... Sea como fuere, el portero se puso de acuerdo con la chica para evitar que el padre de ella interviniera. Lily fingiría marcharse muy molesta de la mansión, negando el casarse con Genzo, para que Alejandro quedara tranquilo; Genzo movería entonces sus influencias y haría que expulsaran al médico del país para después poder casarse con Lily sin problemas. Cuando los Del Valle se marcharon, Genzo juró haber visto una lágrima corriendo por una de las mejillas de Lily, pero decidió no tomarle la importancia debida...

Kaltz no se podía creer la noticia que Genzo le había dado: ¡Se iba a casar! Tenía que ser una broma por parte de su amigo, pero todo parecía indicar que la cosa iba en serio. Genzo le había encargado a James, su mayordomo, y a Mine, su ama de llaves, todos los preparativos de la boda que sería más bien sencilla, aunque en realidad ninguna boda de los Wakabayashi podría considerarse como sencilla.

¿Pero cómo es que te vas a casar?.- preguntó Kaltz, a su amigo.

Pues simplemente le pediré al juez que nos extienda un certificado de matrimonio y ella y yo lo firmaremos.- respondió Genzo, simplemente.

No te hagas el gracioso.- replicó Kaltz.- ¿Con quien te vas a casar?

Con mi novia, ya te lo dije.- contestó Genzo.

¡Eso ya lo sé!.- Kaltz se estaba desesperando.- ¿Pero quién es tu novia? ¿Dónde la conociste? Y lo más importante: ¿Cómo es que yo no la conocía?

Es que ella acaba de llegar a Alemania.- dijo Genzo, simplemente.

Genzo prefirió desaparecer para evitar que Kaltz siguiera interrogándolo; el portero no quería que su amigo se enterara de su artimaña. Por su parte, Eriko estaba furiosa, más que nada porque ella estaba segura de que su gemelo había tomado la precipitada decisión de casarse para quitarle a ella toda la atención que se había ganado con su compromiso.

Tranquilízate.- pedía Taro.- No creo que Wakabayashi vaya a casarse solo por eso.

¿Por qué otra razón sería?.- gruñó Eriko.- Esa chica, su futura esposa, salió de la nada, Genzo apenas sabe como se llama, es como si la hubiese acabado de conocer. Además, ¡nunca nos había hablado de ella!

Quizás eso fue porque quería mantener su relación en secreto.- dijo Taro.- No te enojes, mi amor.

Te aseguro que nuestra boda será mil veces mejor que la de ellos.- replicó Eriko.

Como tú quieras, corazón.- suspiró Misaki, abrazando a su novia.

La verdad era que lo que menos importaba era la fastuosidad de la ceremonia. En algo tenía razón Eriko y es que era que la decisión de Genzo había sido precipitada, en verdad parecía que él acababa de conocer a su prometida. Cuando él se presentó en el hospital en compañía de su "novia" para presentársela a toda la familia Wakabayashi, ella se notaba nerviosa, pero quizás lo que más desconcertó a todos fue que Genzo vaciló cuando le preguntaron el nombre de ella.

Lily Del Valle.- había dicho la chica, con una sonrisa de disculpa.- Perdonen ustedes a Genzo, no se acostumbra aún a los nombres extranjeros.

Todos habían reído con la ocurrencia de la chica, pero Taro se fijó que Genzo más bien mostró alivio. Todo estaba raro, porque él evitaba tocarla a ella y ella esquivaba la mirada de él, pero eso al parecer no le importó a nadie más que a Misaki, ya que Eriko estaba furiosa por el opacamiento del que había sido víctima por parte de su gemelo y Akira y Kana estaban felices de que al fin su último hijo soltero había encontrado al fin el amor.

Por su parte, Lily esperaba a que en cualquier momento su padre fuera deportado de Alemania. Esa noche, al salir de la mansión Wakabayashi, Lily había fingido estar molesta por la estúpida y loca petición de matrimonio de Genzo, cosa que de momento había tranquilizado a Alejandro. Lily tuvo que mentirle a su padre para poder ir con Genzo a conocer a su familia; la chica, estaba sorprendida ya que los padres de Genzo resultaron ser personas muy agradables, incluso el padre estaba más que emocionado y conmovido por la presencia de su futura nuera y alabó su belleza extranjera.

Me habían dicho que las mujeres latinas eran bellas.- había dicho Akira Wakabayashi.- Pero hasta ahora compruebo que es cierto.

Nos dará gusto tenerte en la familia.- había dicho Kana Wakabayashi.- Se nota a todas luces que eres una buena persona.

Tan cálidos y agradables eran los padres de Genzo que Lily se preguntó como era posible que ellos hubiesen engendrado a tal monstruo, aunque de inmediato la hermana gemela hizo acto de presencia y quiso reclamar su título de princesa; el parecido entre la mujer (la cual dijo llamarse Eriko) y Genzo era notable, no solo en lo físico sino en lo temperamental. La joven actuaba como reina viuda o como diva de los años 40. Lily suspiró y supuso que, gran paradoja, ese par de amables ancianos habían tenido a engendros del demonio como hijos.

La boda será más bien simple.- había dicho Genzo, ignorando a su gemela.- Queremos casarnos cuanto antes.

Como gustes, hijo.- había respondido Akira.- Es tu boda, tú sabes que tan complicada o sencilla la deseas.

La familia se enfrascó en una leve charla por los preparativos, pero Lily se dio cuenta de que había alguien que la miraba insistentemente: Taro Misaki, el prometido de Eriko. El muchacho tenía cara de no tragarse el cuento de la boda, pero parecía no estar dispuesto a decir nada. Lily pretendió ignorarlo, aunque sabía que él la seguía observando.

Jean Lacoste estaba enterado de todo lo que Lily pretendía hacer. La joven se había hecho muy amiga del francés después de la confianza que ella le tomó al intentar proteger a su padre. Obvio era que Jean no estaba de acuerdo con Lily, pero también sabía que no había manera de ganarle a Genzo por las buenas. Lily le hizo prometer que no le diría nada a su padre sobre su plan y le pidió también que fuese su testigo en la boda, cosa que Jean no tuvo más remedio que aceptar...

Alejandro Del Valle continuó con su vida "normal", por así decirlo. Siguió trabajando en el hospital y, dado que ya no tenía la demanda encima, la directora lo trataba muy bien, cosa que Alejandro quiso aprovechar para ganarse su confianza y que así la doctora Kahr lo tomara en cuenta para cuando los tribunales solicitaran apoyo para la demanda contra Genzo. Al menos, Lily había desistido, por el momento, de querer ofrecerse a hacer ella misma la declaración, pretextando que primero necesitaba encontrar trabajo y que revisaría las leyes en compañía de Jean Lacoste. Quizás Alejandro se sospechaba algo, pero en el temor de lo que Wakabayashi pudiera hacer lo dejó pasar por alto... Lily salía mucho por las noches, pero ella siempre decía que salía a buscar empleo.

Espero que no se te esté ocurriendo ir a ver a ese Wakabayashi.- advirtió Alejandro.

Claro que no, papá.- negó Lily.- De verdad que voy a que Jean me ayude a conseguir empleo con unos amigos que tiene.

Está bien... .- Alejandro suspiró.

Lily se preguntó cuánto más tardaría Genzo en deportar a su padre, faltaban solo dos días para la boda y con Alejandro en Alemania no podría llevarse a cabo... Sin embargo, era de noche y Lily estaba preparando la cena cuando alguien tocó a la puerta del departamento que compartía con su padre. Alejandro abrió la puerta y encontró a un par de hombres vestidos de negro y que portaban armas.

Buscamos al doctor Alejandro Del Valle.- dijo uno de los hombres.

Soy yo.- Alejandro temió que la demanda sí hubiera procedido.

Recoja sus cosas.- dijo el otro hombre.- Debe acompañarnos.

¿Qué ocurre?.- musitó Alejandro.- ¿De qué se me acusa?

Me temo que ha sido deportado.- dijo el primer hombre.- Lo siento, pero debe salir del país cuanto antes...

Debía ser un malentendido, Alejandro no entendía por qué querían deportarlo, si tenía todos su papeles en regla. Él volteó a ver a Lily con la esperanza de darle ánimos, pero ella se veía resignada, como si ya hubiera sabido desde antes que eso iba a ocurrir. Lily se acercó a su padre, apretando una servilleta entre sus manos y mirando con tristeza al piso.

No te preocupes, hija.- dijo Alejandro, abrazando a su hija.- Lo arreglaré.

Te quiero papá.- murmuró Lily, conteniendo las lágrimas.- Lo siento mucho...

¿Qué?.- Alejandro no entendió.

Doctor Del Valle, debe acompañarnos.- intervino el segundo hombre.- Ahora.

Todo lo hago por ti, papá.- murmuró Lily.- No lo olvides...

Alejandro miró atónito a su hija, al tiempo que los dos hombres se lo llevaban con ellos. El médico supo entonces que todo había sido obra de Genzo Wakabayashi y Alejandro tuvo entonces la espantosa sensación de que no volvería a ver a su hija jamás...

La boda se realizó en la mansión Wakabayashi alemana el día acordado. El lugar, si bien había sido decorado con discreción, se veía magnífico, aun cuando la ceremonia solo sería por el civil. En su habitación, Genzo terminaba de acomodarse el moño del traje frente al espejo, sin conseguirlo.

No puedo acomodarme esta porquería.- gruñó Genzo.

Son los nervios.- dijo Kaltz.- No te vas a casar todos los días.

Eso, o temes que se te caiga el teatrito.- replicó Misaki.

¿El teatrito?.- Genzo volteó a ver a su amigo.

No sé para qué te haces, si bien que me he dado cuenta de que tu novia es una gran actriz.- dijo Taro.- Lo que no sé es que ganas con casarte con alguien que no conoces, a menos que tengas en mente un matrimonio por conveniencia.

Lo cual, no me sorprendería.- añadió Kaltz.- Es demasiada casualidad que de repente te haya aparecido una novia doctora que te va a sacar del apuro con Yuki.

¿Cuál apuro?.- era obvio que Taro no sabía de la demanda por violación contra Genzo.

Wakabayashi miró fríamente a sus dos amigos, alternadamente. Lo habían acorralado, pero ni así se dejaría vencer.

Lo que yo haga con mi vida, es asunto mío.- dijo Genzo.- Les agradeceré que no se metan en lo que no les incumbe.

No lo estamos haciendo.- se disculpó Taro.- Yo solo dije que era extraño, pero tienes razón, es tu vida y la de nadie más.

Lo que no te da derecho a arruinar la vida de nadie más.- terció Kaltz.- Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, echarla a perder con drogas o alcohol, pero no tienes derecho a arruinar a terceros.

Wakabayashi no dijo nada ya, más que nada porque en ese momento Touya tocó a la puerta y le dijo que ya era hora. Los tres hombres salieron entonces y bajaron a la enorme y lujosa sala, en donde ya estaban esperando el juez y familiares y amigos de los Wakabayashi. Genzo empezó a preguntarse si Lily no habría escapado cuando vio llegar a una mujer hermosa, la cual traía un hermoso vestido blanco ajustado al cuerpo y con amplio escote; ella llevaba el cabello recogido en una discreta corona de perlas y no traía puesto ningún velo. Por un momento, Genzo se quedó sin aliento al ver a Lily tan bien arreglada, pero inmediatamente se recompuso y levantó su barrera de frialdad. No era momento de andar pensando en lo bella que lucía su futura esposa.

La ceremonia fue rápida y concisa. Por parte de Genzo, Misaki y Kaltz firmaron de testigos y por parte de Lily firmaron Jean y Enge, la enfermera del hospital que se había hecho amiga de ella al igual que de su padre. Akira y Kana se veían felices y lamentaban que el padre de Lily no pudiera estar presente, pero al mismo tiempo le dieron la bienvenida a la familia a la muchacha y quisieron hacerla sentir como en casa. Genzo no experimentó ninguna emoción conforme iba transcurriendo la ceremonia, pero Lily sentía que una soga le iba apretando el cuello, dejándola sin aire... Al final, cuando los dos firmaron, Lily sintió que había sellado su destino de por vida...

Bien, ahora ya son legalmente marido y mujer.- anunció el juez, con una amplia sonrisa.

¡Felicidades!.- exclamaron los presentes al tiempo que comenzaban a aplaudir.

Todos los invitados, incluso la propia Eriko que se había tranquilizado al notar lo simple que había resultado la ceremonia, se veían de lo más felices, pero ahí los dos únicos que no estaban alegres eran los recién casados. Genzo se veía demasiado serio y Lily parecía estar a punto de soltarse a llorar. Ella se dedicó, impulsada por su orgullo, a dedicarse a aguantar hasta que pudiera encontrarse a solas para derramar las lágrimas de rabia que se estaba aguantando. Genzo se dedicó simplemente a esquivar a cualquiera que pudiera hacerle preguntas y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó junto a Lily, lo que hizo pensar a los demás que la quería tanto que no podía separarse de ella... Cómo no...

Al fin, los recién casados se quedaron solos, en el ala este de la enorme mansión; el lugar era tan grande que nadie oiría nada de lo que sucediera entre los esposos en su "noche de casados". Lily, sin embargo, no quería ni pensar en eso; ella había aceptado ser la esposa de Genzo pero nunca su mujer... Pero claro, Genzo tenía otros planes muy diferentes, y en cuanto estuvieron solos, él arrojó a Lily sobre la enorme cama matrimonial.

Ahora, a cumplir con tus deberes de esposa.- dijo Genzo.

No me tutee.- replicó Lily.- Soy su esposa, pero no su mujer, y eso no le da derecho.

Pues yo creo que me da todo el derecho del mundo.- Genzo se acostó sobre Lily y la sostuvo contra la cama.- Vas a ser mía, quieras o no.

¡Suélteme!.- gritó Lily, retorciéndose, pero Genzo era más fuerte que ella.- ¡Maldito abusivo!

Soy tu esposo y ahora me perteneces.- Genzo comenzó a besar y acariciar a Lily por encima del vestido.- Firmaste un contrato, para siempre.

¡No!.- gimoteó Lily.

La chica comenzó a sollozar, al tiempo que se removía y trataba de zafarse de Genzo. El joven estaba dispuesto a llegar al extremo, iba a sacar el mayor provecho posible de la situación, pero entonces él miró los ojos de ella y se detuvo… En la mirada de Lily estaba dibujado el terror, un pánico y un miedo genuino, además de repulsión por alguien que se detesta… Genzo se sintió mal en ese momento y soltó a la chica. Ésta lo miró, aun asustada.

Nunca en mi vida he violado a nadie.- dijo Genzo, con voz seca.- Y no voy a empezar ahora.

El joven, sin decir nada más, salió del cuarto, dejando a Lily suspirando de alivio…


	9. Chapter VIII

**Capítulo VIII.**

"_Siempre te amaré..."._

_Eso era lo que ella le había dicho a Genzo. Ely era linda, rubia y de ojos verde esmeralda, una alemana adolescente que aparentemente no tenía malas intenciones... Cómo no... Ellos se conocieron después de un partido del Hamburgo Junior, Ely se había acercado con las intenciones de conseguir un autógrafo y al principio Genzo no se mostró muy interesado por complacerla, pero ella insistió de una forma tan persistente que él no tuvo más remedio que aceptar._

_Genzo cayó como idiota. Nunca se había enamorado de nadie, el fútbol ocupaba toda su mente, así que la experiencia fue algo nueva, pero Ely tenía sonrisa confiada y una rara habilidad para hacer que los demás se olvidaran de todos los problemas del mundo... Wakabayashi se sentía feliz al lado de ella y no le importó llegar tan lejos como se lo permitieron sus instintos, y ella se fue a vivir a la enorme mansión en donde él vivía solo... _

_James y Mine intentaron poner al joven sobreaviso; Ely no les daba buena espina, más que nada porque ella parecía haber surgido de la nada y no se le conocía su pasado, cosa que resultaba sospechosa dada la enorme fortuna que Genzo tenía a su disposición, pero él no quiso ni oír hablar sobre eso, así que Mine y James no tuvieron más remedio que desistir... _

_Y todo hubiera resultado perfecto de no ser porque empezó a desaparecer dinero de la caja fuerte... Al principio solo era poco dinero y el contador de Genzo pensó que quizás al joven se le estaba yendo el dinero en sus salidas con Ely, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo el dinero iba fugándose en grandes cantidades... El contador no resistió más y le dijo todo a Genzo; él de momento no dijo nada, pero estaba desconcertado. Nadie externo podría abrir la caja fuerte, si el dinero estaba desapareciendo de ahí era porque alguien de los que pisaban la mansión era el responsable... _

_Mine y James no se sintieron ofendidos cuando Genzo los interrogó y ambos aceptaron someterse al interrogatorio por la policía; sin embargo, ya Wakabayashi presentía que sus fieles trabajadores no lo traicionarían de esa manera... La policía encontró huellas digitales en la caja las cuales después de analizarlas resultaron ser de una chica que ya había sido acusada de robo en varias ciudades del país, aunque como era adolescente no se le había tomado demasiada importancia... La ladronzuela se hacía pasar por una chica normal que hacía que todos confiaran en ella para después robarles... Genzo no lo podía creer, pero las pruebas indicaban que solo una persona se ajustaba a esas características..._

_La trampa se puso esa misma noche. Ely se acercó a la caja fuerte sin sospechar que había alguien vigilándola. Cuando ella quiso abrir la caja, las luces se encendieron y ella se vio cercada; en un arranque de desesperación la chica intentó atacar a uno de los policías y éste no se vio con más remedio que dispararle... Ely recibió dos balazos en el pecho y se desvaneció al instante..._

_Genzo contempló con tristeza el cuerpo caído de Ely; había sido su primer amor, su primera decepción y su primera confirmación de que las mujeres solo lo querían por su dinero..._

Genzo despertó. Pasaba ya del mediodía, cosa que lo sorprendió; él no acostumbraba dormir tanto pero al parecer lo habían desconcertado tantos cambios drásticos en su vida, lo bueno es que par su buena suerte ese día era domingo. El joven se levantó, extrañado por haber recordado a Ely y se vistió, recordando que a partir de ese momento él ya tenía una esposa. ¿En dónde estaría ella? ¿No se habría fugado ya? La verdad era que Genzo consideraba a las mujeres capaces de todo y pensaba que quizás Lily ya había hecho un túnel para fugarse de la mansión. Igual y como su padre ya había sido deportado de Alemania, Lily podría pensar que ya no estaba en la obligación de cumplir con su parte del contrato y se fugaría cuanto antes...

Pero no. fiel a su palabra, Lily permaneció al lado de su nuevo esposo y Genzo la encontró sentada en el jardín, con un libro en las manos pero mirando fijamente al horizonte con melancolía. Genzo esquivó la mirada para no ver esa triste escena y se dirigió a James.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?.- preguntó el portero.

Quizás dos horas.- respondió James.- Quizás más. La quise convencer de pasar a la sala, pero no quiere moverse de ahí ¿Pasaron bien la noche?

Yo no, no sé ella.- replicó Genzo.- Dormimos en habitaciones separadas.

¿Y eso se debe a...?.- James enarcó las cejas.

A que somos esposos, más no marido y mujer.- musitó Genzo, sentándose a almorzar.- Y te agradecería que no hagas más preguntas al respecto.

Sí, señor.- respondió James, poniéndose serio.

Para el hombre, esa charla fue lo único que él necesitó para darse cuenta de que el matrimonio de su joven patrón era por conveniencia. A James no debería de importarle, pero él conocía a Genzo desde que éste llegó a Alemania y se había encariñado con él; el mayordomo había visto como todas las mujeres que Wakabayashi conocía lo traicionaban e iban minando su confianza en el amor, pero aun así James tenía la romántica esperanza de que el joven pudiera encontrar a la joven que lo solucionara todo...

Lily, por su parte, intentaba leer "¿Por quién doblan las campanas?", sin éxito. Pensaba en su padre y en si acaso habría llegado sano y salvo a México; pensaba también en su hermano, perdido en alguna parte de Alemania y si acaso vería la noticia de su matrimonio con Genzo Wakabayashi; pensaba en su madre, fallecida ya, y en lo que ella diría si supiera lo que acababa de hacer; pensó también en Débora y en su promesa de ir a verla Alemania y lo que diría al saber la estupidez que su amiga había hecho...

¿No gusta un poco de té, madame?.- le preguntó de repente una mujer joven, con acento francés, la cual usaba un traje negro propio de la servidumbre.

Ah.- Lily se sobresaltó.- Muchas gracias.

Hace calor y pensé que le vendría bien un poco de té helado.- dijo la mujer.- Espero que no me haya pasado con las hojas de limón.

Lily probó un poco de la bebida y se sorprendió. Realmente estaba deliciosa.

Está muy bien, muchas gracias... .- dijo Lily, con una sonrisa.

Soy Mine.- la mujer hizo una reverencia.- Y soy el ama de llaves. Cualquier cosa que necesite, madame, estoy a su servicio, al igual que James.

Muchas gracias.- dijo Lily, suspirando.- Pero lo que yo más deseo ustedes no me lo pueden dar...

Me imagino... .- suspiró Mine.- ¿Pero sabe algo? El joven Genzo no es malo, solo ha tenido mala suerte; dele una oportunidad.

El que tiene que darme una oportunidad, es él.- replicó Lily, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

La verdad era que a Lily nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Genzo quisiera tener relaciones íntimas con ella; Lily pensó que todo se limitaba a pura apariencia pero lo ocurrido la noche anterior le demostró que es o no era cierto. La joven había entrado en pánico cuando Genzo la tumbó en la cama e intentó poseerla; Lily sabía que el muchacho era mucho más fuerte que ella y además el terror de estar con el ser que más despreciaba le impidieron defenderse. Para fortuna de ella, él se había arrepentido en el último momento pero podría cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento...

Bueno, me tengo que retirar.- dijo Mine, haciendo volver a Lily a la realidad.- Cualquier cosa, búscame, querida.

Gracias.- Lily siguió tomando su té helado.

Ella sintió una mirada potente sobre ella y volteó la cabeza; Genzo estaba viéndola fijamente. Ambos se miraron por algunos minutos, en una especie de callado duelo, hasta que Lily desvió la mirada. Se sentí agotada de estar permanentemente en pie de lucha...

Horas más tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse, Wakabayashi se sorprendió de que Lily aun no hubiese entrado a la casa y salió al jardín. Él vio entonces que ella se había quedado dormida; Lily tenía una mano sobre el pecho y la otra seguía sosteniendo el libro, se veía pacífica y muy linda, pero el sol había producido algunas quemaduras leves en el rostro de la chica. Genzo la contempló por algunos momentos y estuvo tentado a despertarla, pero decidió que lo mejor era marcharse cuanto antes, ya que si seguía un momento más ahí correría el riesgo de ablandarse y eso no lo podría permitir...

Y sin embargo, cuando Lily despertó, ya de noche, y subió a su habitación encontró una pomada para las quemaduras hechas por el sol. Ella supuso de primera intención que el autor había sido Genzo, el cual evidentemente usaba gorra en sus partidos para protegerse del sol, pero después desechó la idea. Wakabayashi era incapaz de pensar en otra persona que no fuera él...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El lunes Genzo se presentó a los entrenamientos como si nada; no había habido luna de miel, y ni la habría ya que no tenía caso. Los compañeros de Genzo estaban sorprendidos, pero él simplemente dijo que su prometida acaba de llegar después de un viaje alrededor del mundo y que estaba muy cansada como para irse en otro viaje, además de que el equipo se encontraba a mitad del torneo de liga. Quizás la luna de miel podrían hacerla después, cuando terminara la Bundesliga. En realidad, a nadie le importaba tanto la luna de miel, les interesaba más el motivo por el cual Genzo se había casado con una belleza extranjera que además resultó ser médico y que nadie había conocido hasta hacía unos cuantos días atrás.

El único preocupado, por supuesto, era Kaltz. No se podía imaginar qué plan había imaginado Genzo para casarse con esa chica, y para empezar el alemán no sabía de donde había salido Lily Del Valle, aunque el apellido le sonaba tremendamente familiar; Kaltz estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado recientemente...

Wakabayashi, sé que no es asunto mío... .- comenzó a decir Kaltz.

Entonces no preguntes.- cortó Genzo, de mal humor.

Es solo que me sigue desconcertando.- continuó Kaltz, ignorando a su amigo.- ¿Qué planeas con este matrimonio? Porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo estás tramando.

Entonces, si tanto me conoces, dime tú lo que planeo.- replicó Genzo.

Creo que te casaste con Lily para quitarte a Yuki de encima.- suspiró Kaltz.- De alguna forma o de otra convenciste a esta chica para que aceptara estar contigo y después te diera el divorcio sin problemas.

Elemental, mi querido Kaltz.- se mofó Genzo, parafraseando a Sherlock Holmes.- Eres buen detective.

Búrlate, si quieres.- gruñó Kaltz.- Lo que no me explico es qué le habrás ofrecido a ella para que aceptara tu propuesta.

No le ofrecí nada, simplemente cayó presa de mi encanto natural.- Genzo continuó burlándose.- Nadie se me resiste.

Pues me dirás lo que quieras, pero se nota que tu esposa no estaba nada feliz de haberse casado contigo.- replicó Kaltz.- Wakabayashi, eres mi amigo, es normal que me preocupe por ti, y me preocupa en verdad lo que pudiste haber hecho para conseguir lo que quieres. Ya te dije que no se vale que arruines la vida de terceros para conseguir tus propósitos.

No es nada grave.- replicó Genzo.- Ni tampoco maté a nadie. Fue un trato justo, te lo puedo asegurar. Ella será libre en cuanto la demanda de Yuki falle a mi favor.

Para fortuna de Genzo, en ese momento el entrenador lo abordó para felicitarlo por su casamiento. En ese momento el teléfono del portero comenzó a sonar y Kaltz lo abrió para tratar de apagarlo, pero se dio cuenta que había un mensaje de voz esperando a ser revisado. Sin poder contener su curiosidad, Kaltz escuchó el mensaje, aprovechando que Genzo seguía distraído, el cual pertenecía al abogado de los Wakabayashi:

Genzo, me avisaron que el doctor Del Valle regresó sano y salvo a México.- decía el abogado.- Tardará al menos seis meses cuando mínimo en arreglar el problema para poder volver a Alemania.

Kaltz recordó entonces de dónde había escuchado antes el apellido Del Valle; ése era el doctor que había atendido a Akira Wakabayashi y al cual había demandado Genzo por mala práctica médica. Kaltz recordó también que Genzo había retirado repentinamente la demanda, aparentemente porque habían logrado convencerlo de que no había habido ningún error en el manejo con Akira. Y ahora, al parecer Alejandro Del Valle había sido deportado de Alemania a su natal México, justamente antes de que Genzo se casara con la que parecía ser su hija. O bien era demasiada coincidencia el que el portero se hubiese topado con su suegro sin saberlo, o bien Wakabayashi había hecho un trato con los Del Valle para que él los dejara en paz... Kaltz estaba seguro de que la segunda opción era la acertada; el alemán se preguntó si acaso Lily habría aceptado el condenarse de por vida con tal de que Wakabayashi dejara libre a su padre...

Genzo regresó y entonces Kaltz soltó el celular, como si éste le quemara. Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de inmediato de que algo pasaba.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó el portero.

Nada.- Kaltz se puso muy serio.- Es solo que olí tus calcetines. Realmente apestan.

Muy gracioso.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- Volvamos al entrenamiento.

Claro.- asintió Kaltz.

El alemán supo entonces que su amigo había llegado muy lejos; en cuanto pudiera, él iría a hablar con Marlene, quizás para encontrar la manera de ayudarlo. No solo Lily merecía ser salvada de semejante atrocidad, también Genzo necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a darse cuenta del enorme error que había cometido y que a la larga podría llevarlo a sumirse aún más en la amargura...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alejandro Del Valle se sentía traicionado; él no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que su hija había aceptado el trato con Wakabayashi para que lo dejaran libre. Y no solo eso, también de alguna manera había logrado que lo sacaran de Alemania para que no pudiera evitar la boda de Lily con Genzo.

Aun no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto.- murmuró Alejandro, mirando la fotografía de su hija, en la cual aparecía sonriente al lado de la fallecida Emily.- Somos una familia, ¿por qué quisiste resolverlo todo tú sola?

Las autoridades mexicanas estaban desconcertadas por el caso de Alejandro; simplemente no entendían el por qué el médico había sido deportado, si tenía todos sus papeles en orden y no había cometido ninguna falta grave que lo hiciera persona _non grata_ en el país teutón. Sin embargo, la embajada alemana se puso en plan imposible; ellos no pudieron dar una explicación razonable, pero tampoco quisieron aclarar el asunto. La embajada mexicana sin embargo prometió a Akira hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que pudiera volver a ese país; sin embargo, no le prometían resultados antes de seis meses.

Es demasiado tiempo.- murmuró Alejandro.- En seis meses pueden pasar demasiadas cosas...

Y sin embargo, no le quedaba más remedio que esperar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James vio a Lily pasearse por los jardines, por quien sabe cuanta vez en el día. La chica iba vestida con un vestido rojo de falda corta y de tirantes y llevaba suelto su largo cabello; la impresión que ella daba era la de un pájaro de fuego encerrado en una lujosa jaula. Lujosa, sí, pero jaula al fin y al cabo. James sintió un poco de compasión por la chica, se notaba a todas luces que ella había tenido muchas aspiraciones antes de llegar a ese lugar, aspiraciones que ahora se veían truncadas por su matrimonio reciente.

Milady, tenemos una piscina y una cancha de tenis.- informó James a la joven,- Podemos contratarle un entrenador si tiene deseos de jugar.

Muchas gracias.- Lily sonrió débilmente.- Quizás después.

Los Wakabayashi tienen membresía a uno de los clubes más sofisticados de la ciudad.- continuó James.- O también, si gusta, podría ir a cualquiera de los numerosos centros comerciales de la ciudad. El ser la esposa del joven Genzo le da derecho a usted a tener una tarjeta de crédito, accesoria de la de él.

Gracias.- la sonrisa de Lily se hizo más triste aún.- Pero realmente esas son cosas que yo nunca he hecho en mi vida y que la verdad no tengo ganas de comenzar a hacer. El gastar dinero en un centro comercial no es algo que me llame la atención.

James sonrió. Esta chica era diferente, en muchos sentidos...

¿Qué es lo que le gusta hacer, milady?.- preguntó James, genuinamente interesado.

Pues la verdad, soy médico.- respondió Lily.- Y ayudar a la gente es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer, claro que para eso necesitaría conseguirme un trabajo, aunque si de pasatiempos se trata, me gusta dibujar.

¿Dibujar? ¿Pintura?.- preguntó James.

No precisamente, más bien son dibujos a lápiz.- contestó Lily.- De hecho, pensaba hacer un dibujo de los ojos de Genzo, me parece que siempre están llenos de tristeza.

Otra vez, James se sintió impresionado por esa chica. Todo el mundo decía que la mirada de Genzo reflejaba odio, amargura o frialdad, más nunca nadie había percibido la tristeza, que era en realidad el sentimiento que daba pie a todos los demás...

¿No le gustaría que le consiguiéramos un caballete y algún profesor que le de clases de pintura?.- ofreció James.- Como ya le dije, el ser la señora de un Wakabayashi le da derecho a disponer de su fortuna.

Gracias, quizás después.- a Lily se le había ocurrido una idea, algo que le llegó a la mente con la velocidad y el impacto de un rayo.- ¿Dice que puedo disponer de cualquier cantidad de dinero?

Así es.- asintió James.

¿Y podría hacer lo que quisiera con él?

Así es.

Entonces... .- Lily titubeó un segundo.- Quisiera buscar a mi hermano...

A Lily se le había ocurrido que, si tenía que estar atrapada en Alemania y ligada a un monstruo, por lo menos podría tomar provecho de la situación y sacarle la mejor ventaja posible... Y nada mejor, que comenzando por buscar a Leonardo...


	10. Chapter IX

**Capítulo IX.**

Karl Heinz Schneider estaba secándose el sudor de la frente. El entrenamiento tuvo una pausa y Schneider aprovechó para descansar un poco. Junto a él, el sueco Stefan Levin leía una página del periódico con mucho interés.

Vaya, vaya, no puedo creerlo.- musitó Levin.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Schneider.

¿Ya te enteraste de que tu gran rival se casó?.- musitó el sueco.

¿Qué?.- Schneider alzó las cejas.- ¿Se casó?

Ciertamente era que el alemán tenía muchos rivales, pero solo había uno que podía ser considerado como su "gran rival". Años atrás, Karl ya había tenido enfrentamientos con esa persona por culpa de una chica, no solo por su rivalidad en el fútbol.

Tienes que estar bromeando.- dijo Schneider.- ¿Cómo que se casó?

Eso dice el periódico.- Levin le pasó a su compañero la sección del periódico que él estaba leyendo.- Wakabayashi se casó hace un par de días.

Schneider tomó el periódico y leyó la noticia de que Genzo Wakabayashi había contraído nupcias con la muy distinguida doctora Lily Del Valle, en una sencilla ceremonia efectuada en la mansión Wakabayashi, en la que solo estuvieron presentes los amigos y familiares más cercanos de Genzo, ya que al parecer el padre de la afortunada novia no pudo estar presente. La pareja no tuvo viaje de luna de miel ya que el equipo Hamburgo se encontraba a la mitad de la Bundesliga y eso hubiese afectado el deseo del joven portero Wakabayashi por convertirse en el mejor portero del país por tercer año consecutivo.

No puedo creerlo.- Karl miraba fijamente la fotografía.- ¿Wakabayashi, casado?

Yo diría que se tardó bastante.- comentó el chino Sho Shu Kong.- Después de que le bajaste a la primera prometida.

Uhm.- Schneider gruñó.- ¿Por qué habrá tenido tanta prisa en casarse?

Quien sabe.- Levin se encogió de hombros.

Schneider miró fijamente a la joven que se había convertido ya en la señora de Genzo Wakabayashi. Era hermosa, de rasgos finos y de porte elegante, además de ser médico, y Karl comprendió por un momento la prisa de Genzo por casarse. Con una mujer así, era mejor no dejarla ir... Y sin embargo, ella no se veía feliz, ni él tampoco, para acabar pronto. Wakabayashi tenía la boca torcida en una mueca y la chica, la cual el periódico decía que se llamaba Lily, parecía estar controlando las ganas de llorar.

Esto es raro.- opinó Schneider.- No sabía que Wakabayashi tuviera novia.

Yo tampoco.- negó Levin.

Ni yo.- negó Sho.- ¿Eso importa?

No lo sé, realmente.- murmuró Schneider, en actitud pensativa.- En fin, quizás un día de éstos deberíamos ir a Hamburgo a presentarle a los Wakabayashi nuestros respetos.

Mientras no intentes otra vez quitarle a la novia.- gruñó Levin.- Porque ahora, ya es su esposa.

En qué mal concepto me tienen.- protestó Karl.

El entrenador Schneider dio órdenes de volver al entrenamiento. Karl dejó el periódico en la banca que estaba sentado y se levantó. El padre de Karl, y entrenador del Bayern, observaba al equipo en compañía de un joven de cabello negro y ojos color miel, quien estaba tomando notas.

Ya falta menos.- dijo el muchacho.- Hay que estar listos para derrotar al Hamburgo.

Por supuesto, Salazar.- replicó Schneider padre.- Por cierto, ¿en qué estaban tan interesados los muchachos?

Por alguna noticia del periódico.- respondió el muchacho.- Iré a ver de qué se trata.

El joven se dirigió al sitio en donde había estado sentado Schneider y tomó el trozo de periódico que había estado viendo el alemán. El muchacho se quedó de una pieza al leer la noticia, no podía creer lo que leía, tenía que ser una aberrante coincidencia, una broma de mal gusto, una jugarreta del destino...

Te casaste.- murmuró el muchacho.- No puedo creerlo... Y con alguien que no conoces...

El muchacho miró a la pareja e hizo una mueca. No podía creer que el mundo fuera tan pequeño...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira Wakabayashi estaba recuperándose a pasos agigantados. El cirujano le dijo que pronto sería dado de alta y que podría descansar en casa, aunque ya no podría volver a la empresa.

No hay problema.- dijo Akira.- Ahora que Genzo se casó, puedo dejarle con tranquilidad el manejo de la empresa.

Y yo me encargaré de que verdad no se meta para nada.- dijo Kana.

Confío en usted, señora.- sonrió el doctor Smolinsky.- Gracias a usted su esposo ha ido recuperándose muy bien.

Gracias a usted también doctor.- sonrió Akira.- Y también al doctor que me atendió al principio, él fue el único que acertó con mi diagnóstico. Quisiera poder hablar con él, lamento mucho que mi hijo haya querido demandarlo, suerte que recapacitó.

Sí, es una suerte.- suspiró el doctor Smolinsky.- Ese doctor no se merecía lo que su hijo pretendió hacerle.

Por eso quisiera hablar con él.- insistió Akira.- ¿Cuándo tiene su turno?

El doctor Smolinsky se puso nervioso. Contempló por unos momentos el expediente del señor Wakabayashi y garrapateó su firma al final de la nota que acababa de escribir.

Lamentablemente, él ya no trabaja aquí.- dijo el cirujano Smolinsky, al fin.

¿Cómo dice?.- se sorprendió Akira.

Que el doctor ya no trabaja aquí.- explicó Smolinsky.- Fue deportado a su país.

¿Deportado?.- exclamó Kana.- ¿Por qué?

Nadie lo sabe, exactamente.- suspiró Smolinsky.- El doctor Del Valle nunca hizo nada que lo hiciera merecerse tal castigo.

Perdón, ¿cómo dijo que se apellida el doctor?.- Akira se incorporó levemente.

Del Valle.- respondió Smolinsky.

¿Y a dónde fue deportado?.- quiso saber el hombre.

A México.- el cirujano cerró la carpeta que contenía el expediente.- Su país natal. Una lástima, es un gran médico. En fin, descanse y pase buena noche, señor Wakabayashi.

El cirujano salió de la habitación; Akira miró fijamente a su esposa.

Querida, ¿me equivoco o nuestra nueva nuera se apellida Del Valle?.- inquirió Akira.

No te equivocas.- contestó Kana.- Y también es mexicana.

¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que dos mexicanos con el mismo apellido se encuentren en el mismo país y se relacionen con la misma familia, sin que entre ellos se conozcan?.- Akira comenzó a sospechar.

Muy pocas, yo diría que casi nulas.- suspiró Kana.- Sería más probable sacarse la lotería y que te cayera un rayo dos veces, todo el mismo día.

Preferiría pensar que es solo una enorme coincidencia.- Akira se removió entre las sábanas.- Es eso, o creer que nuestro hijo quiso demandar a su suegro.

Sin embargo, por lo que le habían comentado los empleados de su enorme empresa, Genzo sería capaz de eso y mucho más...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily no sabía por donde comenzar. Ni siquiera tenía una foto reciente de su hermano, vamos que ni siquiera sabía si su hermano estaba usando su nombre real o no, pero al menos debía intentarlo. Lo bueno era que James y Mine eran dos almas buenas y caritativas y se esforzaban por tratar de hacer feliz a Lily. Para fortuna de ella, entre semana Genzo llegaba muy tarde a la mansión y apenas y saludaba a su esposa, lo que tranquilizaba mucho a Lily ya que no tenía que lidiar con semejante demonio.

Mine era una francesa que había llegado a Alemania siendo muy joven, huyendo de su natal París debido a un lío en el que se vio inmiscuida sin tener ni la menor culpa; Kana la contrató para trabajar en la mansión, acogiéndola como si fuera otra de sus hijas. Mine había jurado lealtad a las personas que le dieron una segunda oportunidad y por lo mismo trataba a Genzo no como su patrón sino como si fuera su hermano menor. Lo que a Lily le daba risa era que la mujer siempre llevaba puesto un sexy traje negro de sirvienta, aun cuando no la obligaban a ello.

A los hombres es más fácil convencerlos de que les des lo que ellos quieren si vas vestida como una de sus fantasías.- explicó Mine.- Por eso voy siempre vestida así.

James era un inglés, proveniente de una larga dinastía de mayordomos que habían estado al servicio de los Wakabayashi por décadas. Por ser el más leal, el más confiable y el más amable, James fue elegido por Akira para trabajar en la mansión Wakabayashi alemana y ayudar a su hijo. James quería a Genzo como si fuera su propio hijo, y en ciertas ocasiones, hasta lo trataba como tal, por eso era que le pedía a Lily que le diera una oportunidad.

De verdad, no es tan malo como usted cree.- decía James a Lily.- Simplemente, ha tenido mala suerte en el amor.

Lily creía que Genzo tenía algo más que "mala suerte en el amor", pero no quiso contrariar al mayordomo, sobre todo porque él tenía muchos deseos de ayudarla.

Podríamos empezar por llevar la mayor cantidad de datos a la policía.- ofreció James.- Tengo un amigo que es detective y nos puede ayudar.

(Ja, alguien siempre tiene un amigo o conocido detective en mis historias XD)

No es mala idea.- apoyó Mine.- Yo tengo algunos amigos que trabajan en otras mansiones, quizás ellos también nos podrían echar la mano.

Se los agradezco, en verdad.- sonrió Lily.

Cualquier cosa, por usted, milady.- sonrió James.

Así pues, la chica le había dado toda la información a las dos únicas personas en quienes ella confiaba en esa casa. Leonardo Del Valle, el mayor de los hijos de Alejandro y Emily, mexicano de nacimiento, de 27 años de edad y de cabello negro con ojos color miel y tez blanca, la última vez que alguien lo vio fue en Berlín, trabajando de mesero en un café. Como señas particulares tenía un tatuaje en forma de calavera en el bíceps derecho. Lily recordaba que ese tatuaje se lo hizo Leo el día en que él cumplió los 18 años, como un símbolo que marcaba su liberación del yugo paternal. Leonardo jamás se llevó bien con su padre, más que nada porque culpa de él, Emily había tenido que dejar de trabajar como enfermera, profesión que amaba.

Esos son datos extras.- sonrió Lily, con tristeza.- No importan.

Haremos todo lo posible por encontrar a su hermano, milady.- sonrió James, queriendo conformar a la chica.- No se preocupe.

Gracias...

Por consejo de James, Lily había aceptado el que se le contratara un profesor de pintura ya que Genzo se negó a que su esposa consiguiera un trabajo, más que nada por el temor a que ella terminara por delatarlo. Así pues, la joven mexicana recibía la visita de un profesor que se fue ganando poco a poco su confianza y la liberaban un poco de su yugo matrimonial, ya que él era el único que se atrevía a contradecir a Genzo. Cuando Lily vio llegar a su profesor, ella respingó porque temía que él la interrogara sobre su matrimonio, pero Taro Misaki no tenía intenciones de fastidiarla con nada.

Realmente no sé para qué necesitas un profesor, eres muy buena.- Taro repasaba la carpeta de dibujos de Lily, sorprendido.- Eres muy buena, en verdad.

Gracias, soy solo una aficionada.- musitó Lily.- Hago estos dibujos en mi tiempo libre, pero solo he usado lápices o minillas de carbón, nunca he hecho nada con pintura o acuarela u otro material parecido.

Bueno, pues entonces te diré como hacerlo.- dijo Misaki, cerrando la carpeta.- No necesites que te enseñe nada.

El estar con Taro fue una revelación para Lily. El joven era abierto, sincero, e irradiaba una confianza que hacían quererlo de inmediato. Lily le tomó mucho aprecio, la clase de aprecio que solo puede tenérsele a un amigo o a un hermano; en cierto modo, Taro era como Leonardo en su forma de tratar y querer proteger a Lily.

Sé que no es asunto mío.- dijo Taro, una vez.- Eres bastante adulta como para tomar tus decisiones, pero creo que cometiste un error al casarte con Wakabayashi, sin quererlo.

¿Cómo sabes que no lo quiero?.- se sorprendió Lily.

No necesitas decirlo.- suspiró Misaki.- Se nota. Nunca hablas de él y prácticamente te dedicas a evitarlo. Si lo quisieras, hablarías de él. Una recién casada actúa como mujer enamorada, cuando lo está.

¿Y si soy como tu prometida?.- cuestionó Lily.

¿Eriko?.- Misaki enarcó las cejas.- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

Pues que no es precisamente del tipo de mujer cariñosa.- replicó Lily.- Está más ocupada en sentirse la más bella del lugar.

Eri es un poco vanidosa.- Taro soltó una risilla.- Pero créeme que es una mujer muy apasionada, sabe querer de verdad.

Lily no pudo evitar reírse; Taro de verdad estaba enamorado.

Ya veo.- sonrió Lily.- Bueno, yo puedo ser igual que Eriko.

No lo creo.- Misaki negó con la cabeza.- Tú eres muy diferente a Eri, aunque se parezcan en muchas cosas. Se te nota que tú eres más afectiva. Puedo leer en tus ojos el desprecio que le tienes a Wakabayashi, pero quisiera saber qué fue lo que te hizo él para que aceptaras ser su esposa.

¿Sabes? Creo que hay mucho más que me puedes enseñar.- Lily desvió la mirada.- No sé ni como rebajar el color de la pintura...

Misaki entendió la indirecta y por el momento dejó el asunto por la paz. Si Lily quería confiar en él, no debía presionarla... Al menos no por ese día...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo llegó a la mansión ya algo avanzada la noche. Estaba cansado y las manos le dolían por las ampollas que se hizo al estar tanto tiempo entrenando con guantes nuevos. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba. Debía estar listo para derrotar a Schneider en el próximo partido contra el Bayern. El alemán siempre había sido su más grande rival en todos los aspectos, y desde aquella noche tormentosa hacía más de ocho años hacían que a Genzo le dieran ganas de humillarlo en el campo de juego.

"_Solo me acosté con ella una vez, Wakabayashi..."_

Genzo alejó los pensamientos amargos y entró en la casa. El portero iba cruzando el vestíbulo cuando lo paralizó una voz, tan hermosa como nunca había escuchado otra en la vida. Por un momento quedó francamente desconcertado, preguntándose si acaso Mine, o quizás hasta James, habrían tenido una voz hermosa y la habían ocultado por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, el mayordomo estaba parado a media sala, contemplando el jardín a través de la enorme vidriera, la cual estaba abierta.

¿Qué sucede, James?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Quién está cantando?

Su esposa.- respondió James.- Tiene que ser ella, a menos que un ángel haya bajado al jardín...

Puede ser Mine.- gruñó Genzo.- Porque la doctora Del Valle no tiene nada de angelical por el simple hecho de ser mujer.

Tampoco soy yo, señor.- replicó Mine, a espaldas de Genzo.- Y no me agradó su comentario acerca de las mujeres.

Fue sin afán de ofenderte, Mine.- replicó Genzo, tratando de vislumbrar quien estaba en el jardín.

La canción era melancólica, hablaba de alguien que extrañaba el hogar y que deseaba volver al lado de su familia. El tono de voz era tan lastimero que bien hubiera podido hacer llorar a cualquiera que tuviera el corazón menos duro que el que tenía Genzo. Y sin embargo... Wakabayashi empezó a sentirse un tanto extraño...

Voy a detener esto.- dijo Genzo, saliendo al jardín.- Mi casa no es teatro para óperas.

Mine y James se miraron, pero decidieron no detener a Genzo. Después de todo, él seguía siendo su patrón. Wakabayashi vio a Lily sentada en el jardín, acariciando a John, el perro de Genzo. Ella se calló al instante, al verlo llegar. Sí, ella era quien había estado cantando... El perro se levantó corriendo al ver a su amo y empezó a brincar alrededor de él, pero Genzo lo rechazó.

Traidor.- gruñó.- Lo siento, doctora, hasta donde sé, no es usted cantante y ésta no es la ópera, sino mi casa.

No sabía que tenía prohibido cantar.- replicó Lily.- Pero no sé de qué me sorprende, si es un milagro que no me esté prohibido respirar.

Odio la música.- protestó Genzo.

Usted odia todo, hasta a su propia persona.- replicó Lily, poniéndose de pie.- Ojalá que su abogado me haga declarar pronto, el tener que soportar su presencia dos horas al día me parece demasiado.

No se le olvide que si no quiero, no le daré el divorcio.- amenazó Genzo.- Y me pertenecerá de por vida.

Usted puede comprar todo lo que desee con su dinero o con sus influencias.- replicó Lily, mirando a Genzo con desprecio.- Sobornar a quien quiere, poner a quien quiere a sus pies, pero jamás va a comprarme a mí. El contrato de matrimonio solo me hace su esposa, pero eso no lo convierte a usted en mi dueño.

Genzo se contuvo para no responder; la verdad era que su orgullo de hombre le daban deseos de dominar a esa chica y hacerla suya, a la cual no conseguía intimidar con nada, aunque también tenía el deseo muy oculto de protegerla... Lily estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando vio las ampollas que Genzo tenía en las manos; éstas sangraban y evidentemente le causaban mucho dolor, aunque el portero no emitía ni el menor sonido de queja. Lily sobrepuso su deber de médico a su desdén y decidió ayudar a su esposo.

Tiene muy mal esas manos, se le pueden infectar esas heridas.- dijo ella.

Iré a ver a un médico más tarde.- respondió Genzo, sin darle importancia.

¿Para qué más tarde?.- replicó Lily.- Si aquí me tiene a mí.

Mine y James se preocuparon al ver que Genzo y Lily tardaban mucho en volver; sigilosamente los dos salieron al jardín y ambos se sorprendieron de ver a Lily lavando las heridas de Genzo en el agua de la fuente.

Muy limpias que son sus técnicas, doctora.- dijo Genzo, con sarcasmo.

Esto es para quitarle toda la mugre que tienen sus manos, Genzo.- replicó Lily.- Allá adentro le limpiaré las heridas con desinfectante.

Wakabayashi no respondió. El cabello de Lily le caía en mechones sobre la frente y ocultaba sus ojos oscuros. Genzo estiró la mano que tenía libre y le recogió el cabello. Lily se sorprendió con el gesto.

Así podrá ver mejor lo que hace.- gruñó Genzo.

Por un segundo, un brevísimo segundo, Lily vio en los ojos de Genzo una chispa de algo que ella no pudo definir pero que evidentemente era un sentimiento bueno. Fue solo un segundo, pero ahí había estado.

Gracias.- Lily bajó la mirada y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo.

"No te engañes. No es quien crees que es...".


	11. Chapter X

**Capítulo X.**

Yuki arrojó con violencia el periódico al otro extremo de la sala. No podía ser posible, ¡Genzo se había casado con otra! El desgraciado se había negado a casarse con Yuki, pero sí se había casado con ésa, con ésa... Con esa maldita aprovechada que ahora tendría el lujo de ostentar el título de señora Wakabayashi.

No puedo creerlo.- Yuki gimoteó.- ¡Se casó! ¡Con otra!

No va a salirse con la suya.- gruñó el papá de la chica.- Voy a hundirlo en el lodo, tendrá que pagarte al menos una buena indemnización por esto.

¡Y qué me importa el dinero!.- gritó Yuki.- Yo lo que quiero es estar con Genzo. ¡Yo lo amo, papá!

Lo siento, querida, pero no podrás casarte con él a menos que se divorcie.- el señor apretó los dientes.- El infeliz por eso quiso terminar contigo cuanto antes, su esposa acaba de llegar a Alemania y él muy seguramente no quería que ella supiera que te tuvo como amante.

Los hermanos de Yuki quisieron consolar a su hermana, pero ella los rechazó violentamente. La chica estaba que reventaba de los celos y del coraje de que otra chica hubiese conseguido atrapar a su Genzo.

Pero esto no se puede quedar así.- murmuró Yuki.- Tengo que decirle a ella la clase de monstruo con la que se casó.

Yuki pensaba que Lily Del Valle había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo la prometida de Genzo Wakabayashi, solo eso explicaría el por qué el portero no había querido desposar a Yuki; por eso mismo, Yuki iría a avisarle a Lily que Genzo era un desalmado que la había engañado mientras ella había estado en México...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aki Yamazaki, así se llamaba ella..._

_Japonesa de nacimiento, con varios años viviendo en París, se mudó a Hamburgo cuando a su padre lo transfirieron a la empresa en donde trabajaba, empresa que casualmente pertenecía a los Wakabayashi. Genzo reconoció a la chica en una visita que hizo a la empresa para ver a uno de sus hermanos y vio a Aki esperando a su padre para darle de almorzar. Curiosamente, los dos ya se habían conocido de muy niños en Japón, pero después de que Aki se mudó Genzo no volvió a saber más sobre ella. el caso es que ahora estaban ahí, casi trece años después, en una compañía de un país que se encontraba al otro lado del mundo. A los dos les dio gusto volverse a encontrar con su antiguo compañero de juegos de la infancia y decidieron salir a pasear. Genzo le mostró a Aki toda la ciudad y ambos se sintieron tan a gusto que decidieron repetir la experiencia._

_El amor fue surgiendo, o al menos así lo creyó Genzo. Aki se hizo su novia, se quedó a vivir en Alemania al lado de su padre y dijo ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo cuando él le pidió matrimonio. Sin embargo, Kaltz no estaba muy seguro de que Aki no fuera lo mejor para él, ya que el alemán se había dado cuenta de que la chica coqueteaba descaradamente con cualquier hombre que se le pusiera enfrente, e incluso parecía que Karl Heinz Schneider le había puesto los ojos encima. Aki no se sentía incómoda por los coqueteos y galanterías de Schneider, y no le importaba mostrarlo frente a Kaltz. Además, el alemán había investigado mucho y supo que la familia de Aki estaba a punto de caer en la pobreza y que la chica buscaba la manera desesperada de buscar dinero de cualquier manera... Y el hijo millonario de los Wakabayashi, que además era un famoso jugador de fútbol, era una de las mejores maneras de conseguirlo..._

_Agradezco que te preocupes.- le había dicho Genzo a Kaltz.- Pero conozco a Aki, es mi amiga desde niña y sé que ella no es capaz de hacer algo así._

_Sí, ¿pero desde cuando que no le hablas o mantienes comunicación con ella?.- replicó el regordete alemán.- Te digo lo que yo he visto, quizás deberías esperar un poco más antes de querer casarte con ella..._

_Pero Genzo fue inmune a toda advertencia. Kaltz entonces recurrió a Marlene y ella ideó el plan que podía ayudarlos. La pareja decidió entonces seguir a Aki y fue cuando la descubrieron en el cine, besándose con Schneider. Cuando Genzo vio las fotos no lo quiso creer, pero entonces él se dirigió al departamento de Aki, encontrándola en la cama con Schneider._

_Wakabayashi de momento no dijo nada; simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí. Aki se puso encima lo primero que encontró y salió corriendo tras su prometido, pero él no la quería ni ver._

_Te lo puedo explicar.- pedía Aki, corriendo tras Genzo en la calle empapada.- Fue un accidente..._

_¿Y también fue un accidente el que te besaras con mi gran rival en el cine?.- el portero confrontó a su prometida._

_Ah... .- Aki se quedó sin saber qué decir.- Eso... No es lo que tú crees, Gen..._

_Cállate.- ordenó Genzo. Sus ojos parecían fuego líquido.- No quiero saber nada. Terminamos, simplemente._

_Tienes que perdonarme.- Aki se arrodilló y se abrazó a las rodillas de Genzo.- Dame otra oportunidad. No quiero perderte._

_¿No quieres perderme a mí o a mis millones?.- replicó Genzo._

_La chica lo miró sin querer comprender, derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Pero el corazón de Genzo se había endurecido y ella no iba a convencerlo._

_Conserva algo de dignidad.- dijo Genzo, fríamente, empujando a Aki levemente.. Y espero que Schneider te haya pagado bien por acostarte con él, porque mañana mismo haré que despidan a tu padre, sin liquidación._

_¡No puedes hacer eso!.- gimió Aki.- ¡No puedes despedir a mi padre, él no tiene la culpa de nada! Castígame a mí si quieres, pero no te desquites con él._

_En eso debiste haber pensado antes de tratar engañarme.- replicó Genzo.- Mañana mismo el contrato de tu padre se termina, y nuestro compromiso queda anulado desde ahora._

_Aki lloró y suplicó, pero Genzo la empujó y ella cayó en el lodo. El portero subió a su automóvil y se alejó, sin mirar hacia atrás. _

_El señor Yamazaki fue despedido al día siguiente, sin sueldo de liquidación, sin prestaciones ni recomendaciones y prácticamente fue desterrado del país, ya que ninguna otra compañía quiso contratarlo debido a la difamación que le causó la compañía Wakabayashi y regresó a Japón; Aki nunca se atrevió a confesarle la verdad a nadie... Kaltz pensó que el castigo para los Yamazaki había sido excesivo, y se dio cuenta de que ese día Genzo había perdido su corazón y que quizás no lo recuperaría jamás..._

Genzo abrió los ojos. Era de madrugada, el reloj marcaba quince minutos antes de las cinco. Otra vez había estado soñando con el pasado y eso no era nada agradable. Dado que faltaba tan solo media hora para que se despertara, Genzo decidió salir de la cama. Encendió la luz y se sorprendió de verse las manos vendadas; él recordó entonces que la doctora Del Valle le había vendado las manos por la noche después de curárselas. Tan efectivo había sido el remedio que Genzo ya no sentía ninguna molestia y por eso fue la sorpresa de verse las mans vendadas.

Lily lo despreciaba, eso se notaba a luces, y no la culpaba dado todo lo que le había hecho a su padre, pero aun así ella había curado las manos de Genzo por voluntad propia. Wakabayashi había tenido planeado mirar al médico del equipo, jamás se le había pasado por la mente el buscar a su esposa, así que ella lo dejó perplejo con ese acto.

Es una buena mujer.- había dicho James.- Se preocupó por usted.

Es una buena doctora, nada más.- replicó Genzo.- Se preocupó por mí como paciente, nada más.

Y sin embargo, el portero debía cuando menos agradecerle el gesto. Hacía mucho que él había perdido la costumbre de dar las gracias de manera verbal, pero pensó que quizás con cualquier otro detalle podría dar el mismo mensaje. Y qué mejor manera, que con un regalo costoso. Por ahí decían que los diamantes eran los mejores amigos de una chica, aunque Genzo consideraba que eso era excesivo pero pues podría darle un regalo similar... Ya más tarde le pediría a James que se encargara de eso...

Lily estaba tomando su clase de pintura mientras charlaba con Taro de arte cuando alguien tocó al timbre y James llegó al poco rato con un paquete para la doctora Del Valle.

Es para usted, milady.- anunció el mayordomo.

¿Para mí?.- Lily enarcó mucho las cejas.

¿Encargaste algo?.- cuestionó Misaki.

Nada.- negó Lily.

Es de parte del joven Genzo.- explicó James.- Es a manera de agradecimiento.

Lily, intrigada, abrió el paquete y vio que se trataba de un estuche de terciopelo con la leyenda de una famosa y cara joyería de Alemania impresa en él. Lily abrió el estuche, frunciendo la boca, y encontró un hermoso collar de esmeraldas. Dentro del estuche había también una tarjetita con una sola leyenda escrita en él:

"_Esto es por curarme"._

Vaya.- Taro estaba sorprendido.- ¿Pues que le hiciste? ¿Le quitaste el cáncer o qué?

Nada de eso.- gruñó Lily.- Esto es el colmo...

Genzo se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a su esposa llegar al campamento del Hamburgo en compañía de Misaki. El portero le hizo una seña a su amigo con la cabeza pero Taro solo se encogió de hombros. Lily llegó hasta donde se encontraba Genzo y se dirigió a él en una forma muy cortés.

Cariño, tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo ella, simplemente.

Cualquiera que hubiera puesto más atención a estas simples palabras, como Kaltz, se habría dado cuenta de que en la voz de Lily había más veneno que dulzura.

Mi amor, no esperaba verte aquí.- Genzo se escuchó muy convincente.- ¿Por qué no vamos un segundo lejos de todos para que me cuentes que pasa?

Lily aceptó y se marchó con Genzo, aunque se notaba que estaba a punto de estallar. Misaki se acercó a Kaltz, suspirando.

Se odian mutuamente.- comentó Kaltz.

Sí.- asintió Misaki.- Pero eso es bueno.

¿Qué dices?.- Kaltz creyó no haber escuchado bien.- ¿Por qué dices que es bueno?

Porque del odio al amor, no hay más que un paso bien pequeño.- suspiró Taro.

Mientras tanto, Genzo se preguntaba qué era lo que Lily iba a decirle, de manera que s sorprendió cuando ella le aventó el estuche de joyas que él había comprado en la mañana por consejo de James. La delgada y laga caja de terciopelo rebotó contra el pecho de Genzo y cayó al suelo.

¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó Lily, muy enojada.

Un agradecimiento.- respondió Genzo, mirándola fijamente.- Por haberme curado.

¿Es acaso una broma?.- gritó ella.- ¿O es otra de tus formas de humillarme?

No es nada de eso.- Genzo estaba sorprendido por la reacción de ella.- A las mujeres les gustan las joyas y...

No me salgas con esa idiotez.- lo cortó Lily.- Seré mujer, pero ante todo soy médico y tengo mi dignidad. No te curé anoche para que me regalaras joyas, lo hice porque era mi deber hacerlo y nada más. No quiero que me regales nada, ni joyas ni vestidos ni abrigos, no quiero nada material, con un simple gracias me hubiera conformado. Quédate con el collar, regálaselo mejor a la pobre chica que quiere demandarte a ver si con eso la dejas tranquila.

Lily se marchó y se dio la vuelta hecha una furia, agitando su largo cabello. Genzo pensó que era algo curioso que el cabello de la joven siempre pareciera una lluvia de destellos. Misaki vio pasar a Lily y la miró a ella y después a Genzo y al final no supo a quien seguir.

Ve tras ella.- aconsejó Kaltz.- Yo iré con Wakabayashi.

De acuerdo.- suspiró Misaki.- Si sobrevivimos, te hablaré más tarde.

De acuerdo.- asintió el alemán.

Genzo recogió el estuche que Lily le había arrojado. Estaba genuinamente sorprendido, esta vez había sido sincero y le había querido regalar algo a Lily como pago por sus servicios, pero al parecer eso la había ofendido mucho a ella.

"Con un simple gracias me hubiera conformado", había dicho Lily.

¿Qué pasó?.- quiso saber Kaltz.

Definitivamente, cuando creo que ya conozco a las mujeres, me topo con Lily Del Valle.- gruñó Genzo, exasperado.- De todas las mujeres con las que me pude haber casado, tenía que haberla escogido precisamente a ella. quizás hubiera sido mejor casarme con Yuki y repudiarla después, me habría ahorrado muchos problemas.

Creo que estás topándote con la horma de tu zapato, Wakabayashi.- sentenció Kaltz.- Ya era hora.

¡Ja! ¿Crees que esa mujer va a vencerme?.- se rió Genzo, con sarcasmo.- ¡Ni en sus sueños!

No, Lily Del Valle no iba a hacerlo caer. Genzo sabía que todas las mujeres tenían un precio y solo era cuestión y tiempo para descubrir el de esa orgullosa doctora mexicana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Débora Cortés sabía que era mala idea el que Lily se marchara tan precipitadamente a Alemania. Su amiga no llevaba ni un mes allá cuando a Deb la contactó el padre de la chica, muy preocupado. Alejandro Del Valle había sido deportado de Alemania por culpa de un desgraciado, el cual aparte de todo había tenido la desfachatez de casarse con su hija. Débora estaba atónita y quizás no hubiese creído la historia de Alejandro de no ser porque él le dio la copia de la noticia de la boda que se publicó en una revista deportiva.

Por Dios, es Lily.- musitó Deb.- No puede ser verdad...

Yo también quisiera creer que no es cierto, pero sí lo es.- dijo Alejandro.- Lily se ha casado con ese infeliz para sacarme de apuros y ahora no puedo ir a ayudarla.

El médico le había contado a Débora todo lo ocurrido. La muchacha no podía creer que en verdad hubiese alguien tan desgraciado y abusivo, pero en el mundo existía la maldad y Genzo Wakabayashi parecía ser su encarnación humana.

¿Y no se puede hacer nada?.- cuestionó Débora.- Anular el matrimonio o algo así.

¿Y cómo?.- quiso saber Alejandro.- Todo fue legal y con el consentimiento de Lily.

Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.- musitó Deb.

Vengo a decirte todo esto porque Lily me dijo que planeabas ir a visitarla a Alemania.- continuó Alejandro.

Sí, eso pensaba hacer.- contestó Débora.

Entonces quizás tú puedas hacer algo.- pidió Alejandro.- Yo no puedo volver a Alemania hasta que la embajada me de luz verde, y eso al parecer no será antes de seis meses. Pero si tú vas antes, quizás podrías sacar a Lily de las garras de ese demonio.

Lo haré.- decidió Débora.- Lily es casi mi hermana. No puedo dejar que mi familia sufra y quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Así pues, Alejandro hizo todo lo posible por conseguirle cuanto antes el pasaje a Deb para Alemania. Quizás él no podría ir en persona a ayudar a Lily, pero Débora sí podía hacerlo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schneider aprovecharía el fin de semana para ir a Hamburgo a darle a Wakabayashi sus felicitaciones por su nuevo matrimonio. El padre de Schneider estuvo de acuerdo y le pidió a Karl que también se llevara a Marie, ya que ella era amiga de Genzo y también quería felicitarlo. Además, Levin y Sho se apuntaron también para el viaje, Hamburgo era una bella ciudad y podrían darse así unos cuantos días de relajante descanso después del arduo entrenamiento. Karl no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Ese día, al final del entrenamiento, el asistente del entrenador Schneider se acercó a Karl. El alemán conocía al muchacho, era extranjero, mexicano al parecer, y tenía un carácter bastante agradable y en más de una ocasión había cubierto a Karl en sus escapadas con mujeres; Schneider lo consideraba una buena persona, aunque en realidad no sabía nada de su familia ni de su pasado.

¿Qué pasa, Salazar?.- preguntó Schneider.

Escuché que el fin de semana irás a Hamburgo.- dijo el joven.

Así es.- contestó Karl.- Iré a visitar a un viejo amigo.

Quería pedirte de favor que me dejaras acompañarte.- pidió Salazar.- Te cooperaré para la gasolina.

Claro que puedes venir, aunque no tienes que darme dinero para nada.- aceptó Karl.- Tú me has ayudado muchas veces y me dará gusto ayudarte en esto.

Gracias-

¿A qué irás? ¿Viaje de placer? ¿Alguna novia escondida?.- quiso saber Schneider.

No.- negó el joven.- Tengo un asunto qué arreglar.

Karl prefirió no preguntar, aunque en los ojos del joven relampagueó por un momento la rabia.


	12. Chapter XI

**Capítulo XI.**

Lily estaba tan enojada que no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro y de refunfuñar y gruñir en español. Taro al principio había intentado calmarla pero después se dio cuenta de que era más fácil detener un tren desbocado y prefirió dejarla en paz hasta que se calmara un poco.

Yo opino que fue un detalle considerado.- comentó Misaki.- Quiso darte las gracias.

¿Humillándome de esa manera?.- protestó Lily.- No me parece, gracias.

¿No crees que estás exagerando?.- suspiró Taro.- No fue gran cosa, solo un collar de esmeraldas que bien podría valer unos cuantos miles de dólares.

¡Precisamente por eso!.- exclamó Lily.- Tu tarado amigo cree que puede comprar todo con cosas caras pero conmigo no va a ser así. Si no me quiere dar las gracias de forma verbal, que no me las de, pero que tampoco me pague de esa manera.

Bueno, ya cálmate.- Taro levantó las manos para detener a su amiga.- Seguro que a Wakabayashi eso le quedó bien claro.

Y vaya que le había quedado bien claro, en el resto del entrenamiento Genzo no pudo concentrarse bien debido a que no dejaba de pensar en la rabia que había visto en los ojos de Lily. Ese par de ojos iban a volverlo loco, eran demasiado expresivos y reflejaban siempre demasiado orgullo.

Lo que podrías hacer es pedirle una disculpa.- dijo Kaltz.- Por haberla ofendido, y después darle las gracias por haberte ayudado.

No tengo por qué disculparme.- replicó Genzo.- No hice nada malo.

La ofendiste.- señaló Kaltz.

Se ofendió ella sola.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Yo solo hice un buen gesto y si ella lo tomó a mal, no es cosa mía.

Mira, quizás tú tuviste las mejores intenciones, pero también está el hecho de que encasillaste a Lily en tu patrón de mujer ambiciosa.- replicó Kaltz.- La tratas como a todas las demás que quisieron estafarte y es obvio que ella no es así. Lily va a sentirse ofendida mientras te empeñes en seguir creyendo que únicamente le interesan tus millones.

Todas las mujeres son así.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Por qué habría de tratarla diferente si sé que es como todas?

Mientras sigas pensando así, vas a llevarte mal con tu esposa.- suspiró Kaltz.

¿Y qué me interesa eso?.- gruñó Genzo.

Debería interesarte, mientras no se termine lo de Yuki, vas a tener que vivir con Lily y no puedes pasarte todo el tiempo evitándola.- opinó Kaltz.- Ni peleándote con ella.

Genzo sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero también era orgulloso y de ninguna manera iba a reconocer que se equivocó. Él había tenido buenas intenciones, si la doctora lo había malinterpretado no era cosa de él. Y por su parte, Lily estaba convencida de que si Genzo fuese menos idiota podría darse cuenta de que no toda la gente a su alrededor intentaba estafarla, que había personas que podían ayudarla de manera desinteresada.

Mira, quizás tengas razón.- suspiró Misaki, después de media hora de escuchar a Lily quejarse.- Wakabayashi se equivocó tal vez, pero tú deberías reconocer que tuvo buenas intenciones.

Es que tiene que dejar de creer que me interesa su dinero.- protestó Lily.- Por mí, que se pudra en sus millones, pero que a mí me deje en paz.

Tú no le ayudas mucho comportándote como mujer ofendida.- suspiró Misaki.- Aunque lo estés. Ese teatrito de ir a aventarle el estuche de joyas te lo pudiste haber ahorrado mínimo hasta que llegara a casa. No había necesidad de ir hasta el campamento del Hamburgo.

Lily sabía que su amigo tenía razón pero no lo iba a reconocer. Si el portero quería darle las gracias a ella por su ayuda, pus debía acostumbrarse a darlas de manera verbal y no con collares de esmeraldas.

Mujeres orgullosas.- suspiró Taro.- Eres igual a Eriko en ese sentido...

Sí, pero tú no eres como Genzo.- suspiró Lily, dejándose caer en un sillón.- ¿Por qué el no puede tener un poquito más de decencia?

Porque ha tenido mala suerte en el amor.- musitó Misaki.

Todos dicen eso y no tiene nada de sentido.- gruñó Lily.

Lo que ni Genzo ni Lily habían notado es que en el calor de la pelea habían terminado por tutearse. Esto sí lo notaron Kaltz y Misaki, pero ninguno de los dos sabía qué relevancia podría tener esto.

Wakabayashi llegó a la casa antes que de costumbre, después de regresar el collar de esmeraldas en la joyería; el encargado que lo atendió por la mañana esbozó una sonrisa de escepticismo.

¿No le gustó el regalo a la dama?.- preguntó el hombre.

Creo que no.- gruñó Genzo.- Tengo marcado en el pecho el nombre de su joyería al revés.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor un collar de diamantes o alguna pulsera de rubíes.- opinó el joyero, omitiendo una risilla.

Nada de eso, la hubiera ofendido más.- gruñó Genzo.

Una mujer con orgullo.- comentó el joyero.- Ésas son las más difíciles de complacer.

¿Qué se le puede regalar a una mujer así?.- el comentario era más para el propio Genzo que para el joyero.

Solo puedo decirle, por experiencia personal, que en esos casos las joyas no sirven de mucho.- dijo el joyero.- Esa clase de mujeres son como los diamantes azulados: difíciles de encontrar pero más valiosas que ninguna. Tiene suerte si tiene a una mujer así a su lado.

Wakabayashi salió de la joyería sin la sensación de sentirse el más afortunado, más bien parecía que sus males habían empeorado desde que Lily Del Valle entró a su vida; el portero maldijo la hora en que se le ocurrió demandar al doctor Alejandro, en verdad que él no había hecho nada malo y ahora Genzo estaba pagando su error muy caro.

Cuando Genzo llegó a la casa, encontró a Lily leyendo un libro, enroscada en uno de los sillones; ella llevaba puesta una falda muy corta que dejaba ver sus largas y torneadas piernas y Genzo las contempló un momento, antes de que James llegara. Wakabayashi se sintió como un ladrón observando lo prohibido pero, ¿de qué rayos hablaba? Lily era su esposa y tenía todo el derecho de mirarla si quería, aunque eso demostraría que su esposa le parecía atractiva.

Señor.- dijo James, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de nada.- Hace rato llamó la señora Kana. Parece ser que darán de alta a su padre por la mañana

¡Qué bien!.- exclamó Genzo, genuinamente feliz.- Suerte que mañana es sábado, podré ir al hospital por él y traerlo a casa.

Creo que por eso llamó la señora Kana.- dijo James.- El señor Akira quiere verlo en el hospital en compañía de su esposa.

Uhm.- gruñó Genzo.

Y además, me dio la impresión de que el señor Akira no vendrá a la mansión.- continuó James.- Creo que se irán a la casa de campo que tienen en Munich.

¿Y por qué para allá?.- quiso saber Genzo.- Tenemos muchas habitaciones aquí.

Creo que no quieren perturbar la felicidad su vida de casado con cosas de suegros, joven.- el tono de James fue más bien sarcástico.- Por eso quieren irse a Munich para que su padre termine de recuperarse.

Lily había estado escuchando toda la conversación, mientras fingía seguir leyendo. A ella le sorprendió porque Genzo parecía estar genuinamente feliz por la mejoría de su padre; quizás, después de todo, Genzo no era tan demonio como Lily creía...

Doctora.- Genzo la abordó con demasiada cortesía.- No quiero que se ofenda, pero mañana mi padre será dado de alta y quiere que usted este presente, así que le pido que esté lista mañana a las nueve.

Está bien.- Lily bajó las piernas al piso y Genzo las miró por un momento.- Estaré lista a esa hora.

Y espero que use algo más apropiado que esa minifalda.- Genzo seguía mirando las piernas de la joven y quizás un poco más.

No se preocupe, usaré un traje de monja, eso será más apropiado.- replicó Lily, poniéndose de pie. Además de la minifalda, ella traía puesto un suéter rojo holgado, de ésos que provocan fantasías en algunos hombres y Genzo la miró de arriba abajo con cierta lujuria.- Mañana, a las nueve.

La chica empezó a andar y Wakabayashi clavó la mirada en sus caderas. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? James se acercó y carraspeó un poco para sacar a Genzo de su estupidez.

La cena está servida.- dijo el mayordomo.- Invite a la doctora.

Vamos a cenar, ahora.- dijo Genzo, sintiéndose como un idiota.- ¿O es que acaso usted no cena?

Sí, lo hago.- Lily detuvo su andar y volteó a ver a Genzo.- Pero no creí que fuera necesario que lo hagamos juntos.

De hecho, me parece muy necesario si me permite decirlo.- intervino James, antes de que Genzo pudiera decir cualquier cosa.- Deberían empezar a comportarse como marido y mujer si no quieren que los señores Wakabayashi sospechen.

Genzo y Lily se contemplaron por un momento. ¿Comportarse como marido y mujer? Debía ser una broma de mal gusto. Lily pensó por un momento que tendría que dormir con Genzo en la misma cama y se preguntó si él no intentaría tomarla a la fuerza otra vez...

Nada demasiado elaborado.- continuó James, al mirar la cara de espanto de los otros dos.- Solo lo suficiente para engañar a sus padres, nada más.

Y podrían empezar por intentar cenar juntos sin matarse en el proceso.- opinó Mine, quien había estado escuchando todo.- Vamos, pueden hacerlo.

Genzo y Lily no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo y seguir a los otros dos. Bueno, una cena no era nada del otro mundo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlene hubiera querido ayudar a Kaltz, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor que el escucharlo. Según lo que el alemán le dijo, la esposa de Genzo no era como las novias que él tuvo, es más, no era como ninguna otra mujer conocida, era demasiado rebelde, orgullosa y sacaba de quicio a Genzo en un dos por tres. Marlene conocía las sospechas de Kaltz de que había sido Genzo el que deportó al doctor Alejandro Del Valle para poder casarse con Lily, aunque a ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió qué clase de trato pudieron haber hecho para que ella aceptara. El caso era que Lily era una mujer de armas tomar y era obvio que le estaba haciendo ver a Genzo su suerte.

¿Y eso es malo?.- quiso saber Mmarlene.

No lo sé, sinceramente.- suspiró Kaltz.- Al principio pensaba que ella estaría sufriendo por él, pero ahora que veo como es, no sé quien sufre más, si ella o él.

Mira, sinceramente no creo que Wakabayashi esté sufriendo.- opinó Marlene.- Él se lo buscó, así que no tiene derecho a quejarse. Además, aquí la pobre víctima es esa chica, no él.

Lo sé, lo sé.- suspiró Kaltz.- Es solo que si la hubieras visto... Lily podrá ser víctima, pero no creo que sea tan pobre, se nota que sabe como defenderse. Algo me dice que no dejará que Genzo se salga con la suya tan fácilmente.

Pues ahí tienes a Bella.- sentenció Marlene.- Al fin llegó.

¿Bella?.- Kaltz de momento no entendió.- ¡Ah! Hablas del cuento de la Bella y la Bestia.

Sí. Creo que Lily es Bella, si es que Genzo es la Bestia.- asintió Marlene.- ¿Qué opinas?

Que ves demasiadas películas de Disney.- gruñó Kaltz.- Quisiera poder hacer algo más que tratar de convencer a Wakabayashi que no sea tan desgraciado.

Quizás serviría si yo conociera a Lily.- comentó Marlene.- Podría hacerme su amiga y tratar de averiguar cual fue el trato que hizo con Wakabayashi, porque dudo mucho que él te diga algo.

Está bien.- asintió Kaltz.- Me parece una mejor idea...

Kaltz al fin se dejó caer en el césped, a un lado de Marlene. La verdad era que, pensó la chica, si Genzo y Lily no se dejaban ayudar, daba lo mismo si medio planeta se ofrecía a hacerlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriko estaba terminando de arreglarse frente al espejo cuando Taro llegó a recogerla. Ella le había pedido a su prometido que la acompañara al hospital a ver a su padre.

Ya casi estoy lista.- dijo Eriko, recogiéndose el cabello con horquillas.- Solo unos cuantos retoques.

Así te ves perfecta.- opinó Taro.- Siempre te ves hermosa.

Eso lo sé.- Eriko sonrió levemente.- Pero quiero estar preparada.

¿Para qué?

Cualquier cosa.- respondió Eriko.- Mi hermano sale siempre con una sorpresa nueva cada vez que lo veo. La última vez se iba a casar, quizás ahora va a decir que su esposa está embarazada o algo así.

Dudo mucho que Lily esté embarazada.- suspiró Taro.

¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?.- preguntó Eriko.- Mi hermano fue apodado "manos rápidas" por una razón y no creo que se haya quedado quieto con esa chica.

Uhm.- Misaki no dijo nada, dudaba de decirle la verdad a su prometida.

¿Qué pasa?.- Eriko conocía lo suficiente a Taro para darse cuenta de que estaba pasando algo raro.- Tú sabes algo que no me quieres decir.

Taro suspiró. Qué más daba, después de todo Eriko era la gemela de Genzo y merecía saber lo que andaba haciendo el idiota de su hermano. Así pues, Misaki le contó a Eriko que Lily y Genzo habían hecho lo que se llamaba matrimonio por conveniencia, pero que Taro aun no descubría el motivo por el que los dos habían aceptado un trato así. Eriko escuchó con atención, pero en ningún momento se mostró sorprendida.

Bueno.- dijo ella, cuando Taro terminó de hablar.- Eso lo explica todo.

¿No te sorprende?.- cuestionó Misaki.

La verdad, no.- suspiró Eriko.- A estas alturas, creo a Genzo capaz de todo...

Eriko se dirigió con Taro hacia el hospital. En el camino, ella le pidió a su novio que siguiera guardando silencio.

Es algo en lo que no nos debemos de meter.- advirtió Eriko.- Es muy noble de tu parte el que quieras ayudar a mi cuñada, pero creo que todo depende más bien de ella.

O de tu hermano.- repuso Misaki.

El resultado es el mismo.- sentenció Eriko.- No podemos hacer nada.

Misaki asintió; Eriko tenía razón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo esperaba en el vestíbulo de la enorme mansión a que Lily bajara. El portero no sabía que esperar, la chica podría bien vestirse como sexoservidora para dejar a Genzo mal parado con su padre. Si bien la cena de la noche anterior no fue tan mala como se esperaba, Genzo estaba seguro que con Lily ya no había seguridad en nada. Sin embargo, Wakabayashi se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Lily bajar con un hermoso vestido blanco con estampado de flores lilas, de tirantes y largo hasta los tobillos, con su largo cabello sostenido por broches a la altura de las sienes.

¿Y bien?.- preguntó ella.- ¿Me veo como la digna esposa de un Wakabayashi?

Sin dudarlo.- respondió Genzo, con sinceridad.

Gracias.- Lily notó que ese sentimiento bueno había vuelto a aparecer en los ojos de Genzo pero que se había vuelto a esfumar.- ¿Nos vamos?

Claro.

Genzo le abrió la puerta de su automóvil a su esposa, en un acto de cortesía que formaba parte del show. Genzo esperaba que resultara lo suficientemente convincente para sus padres...


	13. Chapter XII

**Capítulo XII.**

Akira estaba feliz de que todos sus hijos estuvieran presentes al momento de su alta en el hospital. Sin embargo, el que más le preocupaba era Genzo y era con quien quería hablar a solas. Ya Akira había llegado a la conclusión de que su hijo había intentado demandar a su suegro y eso le daba mucha mala espina. Sin embargo, cuando Genzo llegó en compañía de su esposa, cualquiera hubiera podido jurar de que se trataban de la pareja más feliz de la tierra.

Me alegra que ya estés bien, papá.- dijo Genzo, abrazando con cuidado a su padre.- Ahora solo debes descansar para que te recuperes.

Lo haré después de heredar la empresa en partes equitativas.- dijo Akira.- Ya es hora de que me retire definitivamente.

Los cinco herederos Wakabayashi se miraron entre sí, Touya y Kenji ya estaban listos y ansiosos, pero evidentemente a Genzo, Eriko y Hana no les hacía mucha gracia el asunto.

¿No crees que es algo apresurado, papá?.- preguntó Hana.- Ken sigue jugando en Japón y pues yo quisiera estar con él y no marcharme a España.

Podrías hacerte cargo de la empresa allá mientras tanto, querida.- replicó Akira.- Escuchen, sé que muchos de ustedes desearían estar haciendo otras cosas, pero nada me haría más feliz que el que todos mi hijos manejen mi empresa.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Kana. Como buena esposa japonesa que era, no era su deber opinar en asuntos de su esposo. Akira mientras tanto intentaba acomodarse la camisa sin quitarse la gasa que le cubría la herida reciente, sin conseguirlo. Lily se acercó cautelosa y tomó un rollo de microporo (una tela especial que pega sobre piel) que encontró en el carro de enfermeras.

¿Me permite ayudarlo, señor?.- preguntó ella, con una dulce sonrisa.

Gracias, querida.- asintió Akira, dejando que la doctora lo ayudara.

Lily acomodó la gasa con ayuda del microporo y después ayudó al señor Akira a ponerse de pie.

Tienes manos de ángel.- sonrió Akira.- No me dolió nada, muchas gracias.

No hay de qué.- Lily se puso algo roja.

Genzo pensó en lo que había dicho su padre; sí, Lily tenía manos muy suaves para curar, ya él lo había comprobado el día en que ella le curó las ampollas de las manos. El doctor Smolinsky entró entonces y firmó el alta del señor Wakabayashi, de manera que la familia entera abandonó el hospital. Kana iba platicando con sus hijas y nueras y los hombres, hijos y yernos, se pusieron alrededor del señor Wakabayashi, como era la costumbre. Hombres delante, mujeres detrás. La única que rompió el esquema fue Lily, ya que se ofreció a ayudar a caminar su suegro.

Gracias, Lily, eres muy amable.- dijo Akira.- Te agradezco la molestia.

No fue ninguna molestia, señor.- sonrió la chica.

No me llames "señor".- pidió Akira.- Ya somos familia, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Gracias.

¿Podría pedirte un favor?.- pidió Akira.- Quiero que le digas a Genzo que quiero hablar con él, a solas.

Claro.- respondió Lily, un poco sorprendida.

Después de que la chica acomodó al hombre en la parte trasera del automóvil, ella se dirigió a Genzo para darle el recado de su padre. El joven acudió a la cita después de asegurarse de que ninguno de sus hermanos lo seguiría.

¿Qué ocurre, padre?.- quiso saber Genzo, al llegar junto a Akira.

Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante, Genzo.- Akira estaba muy serio.- Hace poco me enteré de que demandaste al médico que me atendió primero.

Fue porque creí que había cometido un error.- Genzo se apresuró a defenderse.

Puedo creerte esto.- Akira levantó una mano para detener a su hijo.- Lo que no entiendo, es por qué lo hiciste aun cuando sabías que ese doctor es tu suegro.

Genzo se quedó de una pieza, sin saber qué responder. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que su padre pudiera enterarse de ese detalle, aunque era algo obvio. El portero se recriminó por su estupidez.

No lo sabía en un principio.- hasta cierto punto, eso era cierto.- Después llegó Lily y pues ella me lo dijo y...

No sé si creerte, hijo.- lo interrumpió Akira, con tristeza.- A últimas fechas te portas muy amargado y resentido con la vida, no sé si de verdad cometiste una equivocación o lo demandaste a propósito.

Yo... .- Genzo no supo qué decir.

Perdone que me meta, señor Wakabayashi.- habló Lily, en esos momentos.- Sé que se puede malinterpretar lo que sucedió con mi padre y con Genzo, pero fue un gran error. Mi esposo en verdad creía que se había cometido un error con su manejo, pero a él se le informó mal y se le dio el nombre de mi padre y por eso es que Genzo lo demandó, sin saber quién era él. Por eso fue hasta que yo llegué cuando las cosas se aclararon y Genzo retiró la demanda.

Akira miró fijamente a Lily varios minutos, valorando en si debía creerle o no. Lily parecía la inocencia misma. Después de un rato, Akira volteó a ver a Genzo.

¿Es eso cierto?.- preguntó.

Sí, lo es.- Genzo miró de reojo a Lily.- Fue todo un error, padre, del que no estoy orgulloso.

Está bien.- Akira se tragó el cuento.- Te creo, Genzo. Perdóname por haber dudado de ti, hijo...

No tengo nada que perdonar.- Genzo sonrió.

Gracias.- Akira se recargó en el asiento y cerró los ojos.- Ahora, si no les molesta, quisiera ir a descansar... Sé que todos planeaban festejar mi alta, pero estoy agotado.

Te llevaremos a casa, papá.- dijo Genzo.

No. Me quedaré con Hana.- negó Akira.- Y después me iré a Munich. No quiero interponerme entre los recién casados.

Genzo esbozó una mueca y Lily bufó. La verdad era que el matrimonio ni siquiera se había consumado.

No nos molestarás, padre.- insistió Genzo.

Nos encantará tenerlo de huésped.- apoyó Lily.

Gracias, pero sé que solo lo dicen por cortesía.- Akira abrió un ojo.- Los dejaré solos.

No hubo manera de convencer al señor Wakabayashi, de manera que éste se marchó en compañía de Hana, Kana, Eriko y Taro. Touya y Kenji se retiraron con sus propias esposas. Lily caminó hacia el automóvil, suspirando, el show había terminado y al parecer habían pasado la prueba.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- Genzo le dio alcance a su esposa.

¿Hacer qué?.- Lily fingió demencia.

El mentirle a mi padre.- respondió Genzo.- Pudiste haberte zafado del trato echándome de cabeza con mi padre.

Mira, no creas que lo hice por ti.- Lily no de saba cuenta de que estaba tuteando otra vez a Genzo.- Lo hice por él. Se nota que el señor Akira es una buena persona y me imagino que él sufriría muchísimo al saber que su hijo es un desgraciado. Por eso callé; no deseo que tu padre sufra también por tu culpa.

La joven subió al automóvil sin dejar que Genzo le abriera la puerta; la pareja regresó a la mansión en el más absoluto silencio. Lily bajó del auto apenas Genzo se estacionó y echó a andar hacia la entrada principal, tan rápido que Genzo no pudo darle alcance. Rato más tarde, a la hora de la comida, Lily se sorprendió de encontrar a Genzo esperándola en las escaleras.

¿Se le ofrece algo?.- preguntó Lily.

Pues la verdad, solo quería decirle una cosa, doctora.- Genzo miraba hacia todas partes, menos a Lily.

¿Qué cosa?

Se notaba que a Genzo le estaba costando trabajo el decir lo que quería decir; Lily reanudó su marcha y siguió bajando las escaleras, ya se había cansado de escuchar reclamos e insultos por parte del portero.

Espera, por favor.- Genzo detuvo a Lily por un brazo y después la soltó, casi inmediatamente.- Solo quiero decirte... Gracias.

Ahí estaba otra vez; Lily pudo ver ese sentimiento de bondad en los ojos de Genzo, el cual tardó más tiempo en desaparecer pero que al final terminó esfumándose al igual que en las otras ocasiones. Genzo se dio la vuelta y se marchó antes de que Lily pudiera responder o decir algo.

"¿Ves, no es tan malo?", dijo una voz en el cerebro de Lily. "Siempre has dicho que todas las personas tienen algo bueno en su interior. Genzo no puede ser la excepción...".

Lily movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para sacarse la idea de la cabeza. No debía bajar la guardia en esos momentos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Débora llegó a Munich en un estado de nerviosismo total. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a contactar a Lily? Bueno, el doctor Alejandro le había dado todas las señas de cómo localizar a Lily, pero aun así Deb estaba un tanto preocupada. De Munich debía trasladarse a Hamburgo y Débora no dominaba muy bien el alemán, pero ni modo, ya se había metido en el embrollo y ahora debía sacar a su amiga de eso... Sin embargo, Deb tuvo su primer problema al querer comprar un pasaje a Hamburgo, ya que el vendedor no hablaba bien el inglés y Débora no dominaba el alemán. La chica decidió hacerse a un lado para dejar que otros pasajeros compraran sus boletos, mientras se le ocurría qué cosa podría hacer.

No sé que voy a hacer.- suspiró Deb, sintiéndose frustrada.- Lo único que quiero es un pasaje a Hamburgo, nada más.

El viento comenzó a soplar y arrancó el mapa de las manos de Débora. La chica, protestando, se paró corriendo a recogerlo.

Stefan Levin se bajó del coche de Schneider para comprar unos pastelillos que solo vendían en una tienda ubicada en una estación de trenes. Karl y Sho refunfuñaron por eso, pero Marie apoyó la decisión del sueco ya que ella también quería pastelillos; el asistente del entrenador, invitado de último momento, no dijo ni pío. El caso es que Levin fue a comprar los pasteles y al echar a andar un mapa se le pegó en la pierna derecha. El sueco se lo quitó y buscó a todos lados para tratar de ver quien era su dueño.

Ese mapa es mío.- jadeó Deb, con el cabello agitado y revuelto. Ella se lo quitó con elegancia con una mano.- Muchas gracias.

¿Estás perdida?.- Levin miró fijamente a aquella chica morena de ojos oscuros.

No precisamente.- negó Deb, agradecida de que alguien le hablara en inglés.- Sé bien en donde estoy, pero la gente no entiende a donde quiero ir.

Eso puede representar un problema.- sonrió Levin.

Es que el taquillero no entiende el inglés y yo no entiendo el alemán.- suspiró la chica.

¿Vienes sola?.- Levin arqueó las cejas.

Sola, con mi alma.- asintió Deb.- No pensé bien las cosas antes de hacerlas...

Suele pasar.- sonrió Stefan.- Puedo ayudarte, si lo deseas.

¿En verdad?.- Deb sonrió, esperanzada.- Solo quiero que me ayude a comprar el boleto a Hamburgo, nada más.

Con todo gusto.- sonrió Levin, extendiendo la mano.- Soy Stefan Levin.

Débora Cortés.- sonrió la joven, estrechando la mano.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por un segundo; Deb vio a un hombre muy apuesto, de piel blanca con cabello rubio platinado y ojos azul hielo, alemán a todas luces (cosa en la que se equivocó); Levin vio a una mujer muy bella, de cabello negro con rayos rubios y ojos oscuros, de piel morena y a todas luces extranjera. Latinoamericana, quizás. Dicen por ahí que siempre hay un roto para un descosido y Stefan se preguntó si acaso esa chica llegada del otro lado del mundo sería la persona que marcaría su destino. Levin ayudó a Deb a comprar el boleto para el próximo tren a Hamburgo e incluso la acompañó a abordarlo. Débora, agradecida, le envió a su amable acompañante un beso pícaro una vez que el tren empezó a andar.

Schneider miró con odio a Levin cuando regresó; se había tardado exactamente media hora.

Ya estaba a punto de reportarte como desaparecido.- gruñó Karl.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Ayudando a alguien que lo necesitaba.- contestó el sueco sin más.

Tan buen samaritano, como siempre.- se burló Sho.

Ya te ablandaste, Levin.- dijo Schneider.

Pero Levin no los escuchaba. Hamburgo era el destino de la chica a la que él había ayudado y eso daba pie a un nuevo plan para el sueco...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mine se sorprendió mucho al ver a la joven esperando a la puerta de la mansión Wakabayashi alemana. La muchacha se veía decidida y algo enojada, y pidió hablar con la señora de Genzo Wakabayashi.

¿Quién la busca?.- había preguntado James.

Dígale que se trata de una amiga.- respondió Yuki.

Mine y James se miraron, dubitativos. Al final, James hizo pasar a la chica porque después de todo, no era asunto de ellos, se les pagaba para atender y para ser discretos, no para tomar decisiones. Yuki entró en la mansión tratando de no quedarse con la boca abierta; el lugar era lujosísimo y estaba decorado con buen gusto, además de que había un mayordomo y una ama de llaves. La chica se sintió más molesta, todo eso hubiera podido ser suyo, aunque no se comparaba con el privilegio de llamarse la señora de Genzo Wakabayashi.

Lily estaba en el jardín, jugando con John. Para fortuna de ella, Genzo estaba dormido en su habitación. James hizo pasar a Yuki al jardín y ofreció traerle limonada, lo cual ella aceptó.

Milady, esta señorita la busca.- dijo James.

Gracias, James.- respondió Lily, mirando con sorpresa a Yuki.- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

¿Usted es la doctora Lily Del Valle?.- preguntó Yuki, sorprendida, mirando a Lily de arriba abajo. La mexicana llevaba puestos unos shorts diminutos y una blusa sin mangas.

Sí, yo soy, ¿por qué?.- quiso saber Lily.

No sé, esperaba algo diferente.- confesó Yuki.- En fin, eso no importa. Solo quiero hablarle de su esposo.

Lily no dijo nada. Un presentimiento le hizo saber que quizás esa mujer no era otra que la chica que había demandado a Genzo. James en ese momento llevó las bebidas y al dejar la de Lily, se acercó lo suficiente a ella como para hablarle sin que Yuki escuchara.

¿Quiere que le hable a su esposo, doctora?.- preguntó James.

No será necesario, gracias.- respondió Lily, en voz muy baja.

La mexicana esperó a que James se retirara antes de dirigirse a Yuki. Lily tomó aire y le dio un sorbo a su limonada con displicencia.

¿En qué la puedo ayudar, señorita...?.- preguntó Lily.

Llámeme simplemente Yuki.- dijo la muchacha.- Vengo a hablar con usted sobre Genzo. Necesita saber que yo era su amante. Él la estuvo engañando conmigo mientras usted estaba en México. Él no la quiere, como tampoco me quiso a mí. Divórciese, está perdiendo su tiempo.

Sí, en definitiva, ésa era la chica que quería demandar por violación. Lily se dio cuenta de que Yuki estaba tan desesperada que lo importaba arriesgarse a ir a la casa de Genzo a anunciarle a su esposa que ella había sido su amante...


	14. Chapter XIII

**Capítulo XIII.**

Yuki esperó a que sus palabras hicieran efecto, pero la doctora Del Valle se limitó a mirarla fijamente y a sorber su limonada como si nada.

¿Me escuchó lo que le dije?.- preguntó Yuki.

La escuché.- replicó Lily.- ¿Algo más?

¿Qué no me entiende?.- gritó Yuki.- Genzo no la quiere, no se haga ilusiones.

Usted es la que no debería hacerse ilusiones.- suspiró Lily.- No va a conseguir que yo me divorcie de mi esposo. Me parece realmente patético el que se arriesgue a venir hasta la casa de Genzo a decirle a su esposa que usted tuvo una aventura con él. ¿Qué no se tiene algo de respeto o de amor propio?

¿Cómo se atreve?.- reclamó Yuki.- ¡No me insulte! Únicamente quiero ayudarla y advertirle.

Me parece que más bien lo que usted quiere es que yo me divorcie de Genzo, nada más.- contradijo Lily.- Dudo mucho que quiera ayudarme, así que por favor, váyase de mi casa y no vuelva más.

Usted no entiende.- reclamó Yuki.

Quizás no.- admitió Lily.- Pero no me interesa entender. Váyase.

¿Y si no lo hago, qué?.- amenazó Yuki.- ¿Va a llamar a Genzo?

No será necesario.- negó Lily.- Puedo correrla yo misma.

Yuki se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba hablando en serio, así que se puso de pie y empezó a andar; James ya estaba esperándola y la condujo hasta la salida de la mansión. Lily iba detrás de ellos, como si quisiera asegurarse que en verdad Yuki se marcharía.

Genzo miraba la escena desde lo alto de la escalera, sin poder creer lo que veía. Yuki estaba ahí, ella se había atrevido a ir a su casa y a poner un pie en ella. ¡Vaya descaro! Y lo peor del caso es que Lily la despedía como si nada. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¡Quizás Lily la había invitado para contarle todo! Wakabayashi se aguantó las ganas de hacer berrinche hasta que Yuki se hubo marchado, entonces el portero bajó veloz las escaleras y se interpuso en el camino de su esposa.

Ya se me hacía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.- dijo Genzo, confrontando a Lily.- No me acusó con mi padre, pero sí me delató con Yuki.

No sé de que me hablas.- Lily quiso seguir su camino, pero Genzo la sujetó del brazo con demasiada fuerza.- Me lastima.

Y qué me importa.- replicó Genzo.- Usted es más tramposa y más desgraciada de lo que pensé, ya se me hacía mucho que no le hubiera dicho nada del trato a mi padre pero sí le contó todo a Yuki.

Mire, ella llegó sola, yo no la invité.- Lily hizo lo posible por zafarse de la mano de Genzo, sin conseguirlo.- Y le dije que me dejara en paz.

No te creo.- los ojos de Genzo brillaban de ira.- No vas a engañarme.

Te estoy diciendo la verdad.- protestó Lily. El dolor de la presión que hacía Genzo era cada vez más intenso.

¡No vas a jugar conmigo!.- Genzo tomó a la chica por los dos brazos y la zarandeó.- ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No voy a permitir que tú me arruines!

¡Ya déjame en paz!.- Lily cerró los ojos, al ver la rabia que el joven tenía en los suyos.

Otra vez sucedió; el pánico que había en los ojos de Lily hicieron a Genzo reaccionar y la soltó inmediatamente. Lily no dijo nada, solo se apretó los brazos y salió corriendo hacia el jardín, su refugio. James, que había estado presenciando toda la escena y estuvo a punto de intervenir, se acercó a Genzo, suspirando.

Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen.- comentó James.

Y tú: ¿cómo dejaste que ella trajera a Yuki a esta casa?.- reclamó Genzo, aun enojado.

La doctora no invitó a la señorita.- explicó James.- Y yo no conocía a su ex amante hasta que ella llegó aquí, por su propio pie. La dama quería hablar con su esposa y ella la recibió con cortesía y con la misma cortesía la despidió. Estuve escuchando la conversación y créame que la doctora nunca tuvo la intención de decirle nada a la señorita.

Genzo se quedó callado; se había precipitado y había tomado sus propias conclusiones sin darle a Lily la oportunidad de explicarle. Y el portero comenzó a sentir un sentimiento que hacía mucho que no experimentaba y que se podía clasificar como culpabilidad...

Lily mientras tanto había huido a la zona más alejada del jardín y se sentó a llorar lágrimas de rabia y de frustración. Las manos de Genzo le habían dejado dos horribles marcas en ambos antebrazos, marcas que se convertirían en moretones y que serían una prueba patente de que no todos los seres humanos tenían algo bueno en su interior.

Mamá.- musitó Lily, recordando a Emily.- Quisiera creer lo que tú creías, el que cada ser humano por más desgraciado que sea tiene algo bueno en su interior. Sinceramente, creo que pensabas eso porque no tuviste la desgracia de conocer a Genzo Wakabayashi.

El día empezó a enfriar pero a Lily no le importó. John llegó y empezó a chillar suavemente, como si comprendiera el dolor de la chica y empezó a lamer sus lágrimas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schneider llegó rápido a Hamburgo debido a su tendencia a correr a grandes velocidades su deportivo último modelo. Marie estaba escandalizada, odiaba que su hermano condujera como psicótico, pero eso a nadie le importó más que a ella.

Quizás algún día me dejes conducir.- propuso Sho.

O a mí.- dijo Levin.

Hombres.- gruñó Marie.

Bien, iré primero a ver a Wakabayashi.- anunció Schneider.- Muero de las ganas de conocer a su esposa.

Igual yo.- confesó Sho.- ¿Qué clase de mujer habría aceptado a Genzo de pareja por vida?

Una muy loca.- supuso Levin.

O muy enamorada.- replicó Marie.

Los cuatro jóvenes siguieron hablando sobre la esposa de Genzo, mientras que el quinto acompañante los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. A él no le causaba gracia ninguno de los comentarios, pero mejor era no aparentarlo o cualquiera podría sospechar. El caso es que Schneider condujo hasta la mansión Wakabayashi alemana y se estacionó cerca. Marie fue la primera en bajar y llamó al intercomunicador, pidiendo hablar con Genzo. James les abrió la puerta, luego de asegurarse de que Wakabayashi recibiría a los invitados, y los hizo pasar a la enorme sala. El quinto invitado, sin embargo, no dio muestras de querer entrar.

¿Vienes, Salazar?.- preguntó Schneider.

Esperaré afuera.- negó el joven.- Vayan ustedes.

Genzo recibió a sus invitados en una actitud muy seria; Schneider, Levin, Sho y Marie le presentaron al joven sus felicitaciones por su matrimonio.

Aunque estamos sentidos porque no nos invitaste, Wakabayashi.- reclamó Sho.- Creí que éramos amigos.

Uhm.- gruñó Genzo.- Fue algo muy privado, solo amigos y familiares cercanos.

Tan privado que no estuvo presente ni la familia de tu esposa.- observó Levin.

Su padre no pudo estar presente.- dijo Genzo, simplemente.- Una lástima.

¿Y bien?.- quiso saber Schneider.- ¿No podemos conocer a la afortunada?

Lily está... .- Genzo titubeó.- Está ocupada y no puede venir ahora. no sabíamos que iban a venir o le hubiera dicho que no saliera.

Ya veo...

Muy convincente, pero por algún motivo, Karl no se tragó el cuento. Genzo se veía más arisco que de costumbre y algo nervioso. Schneider confirmó sus sospechas de que había algo raro ahí. En fin, Marie cambió el tema e invitó a Genzo y a su esposa a la fiesta de compromiso que darían ella y Gino Fernández. Genzo se sorprendió con tal información y de ahí vinieron las clásicas preguntas del cuando, donde y por qué. Karl aprovechó para ponerse de pie y acercarse al jardín; se paró muy cerca del ventanal abierto y alcanzó a escuchar algo que parecían unos sollozos, cosa que sorprendió al alemán. Karl aprovechó la distracción de los otros y salió al jardín. Empezó a guiarse por su buen oído hasta el sitio en donde venían los lamentos y llegó hasta un pequeño espacio producido por un grupo de rosales, en el centro del cual se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello, el cual se agitaba levemente cada vez que ella soltaba un sollozo.

¿Señorita?.- Schneider se acercó con cautela.- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

La joven se calló al instante e hizo un ademán para limpiarse las lágrimas y después volteó a ver al alemán. Karl se sorprendió al ver un par de hermosos ojos oscuros muy expresivos, los cuales en esos momentos estaban cargados de tristeza. Él la reconoció de la fotografía del periódico y supo que ella era la esposa de Genzo.

Gracias.- dijo ella.- Estoy bien. ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

Soy Karl Heinz Schneider.- dijo Karl, sentándose junto a Lily.- Conocido de Wakabayashi. Vine a visitarlos para felicitarlos por su matrimonio.

¡Ja!.- exclamó Lily, sobándose los brazos.- Vaya ironía...

Schneider confirmó su impresión de que algo andaba mal en ese matrimonio. Él se dio cuenta de que la joven tenía dos feas marcas en los brazos y se preguntó si acaso Genzo se las habría hecho.

¿Te lastimaste?.- preguntó Schneider, muy serio.

Un pequeño accidente, no es nada importante.- Lily se puso de pie.- Gracias por las felicitaciones, si me perdonas, no me siento bien y quisiera irme a descansar. Y perdona, no me he presentado. Soy Lily Del Valle... O mejor dicho, Lily Wakabayashi.

Gusto en conocerte, aunque creo que éste no es un buen momento para presentaciones.- respondió Schneider.

Creo que no.- Lily sonrió con tristeza y empezó a andar.

Karl, sin embargo, supo que tenía que preguntar. Esos moretones en los brazos no pudieron haber sido obra de un accidente.

Espera.- dijo Karl.- Esas marcas... ¿Te las hizo él?

Lily miró a Schneider, mordiéndose los labios. Ese alemán se veía agradable, pero aun así no podía decirle nada de lo que había pasado.

Fue él, ¿verdad?.- insistió Karl.- Wakabayashi te hizo eso.

Ya te dije, fue un accidente.- musitó Lily.- Nada importante.

La joven se veía muy triste y a punto de soltarse a llorar. Schneider se puso de pie y se acercó a Lily, tomándola con suavidad por los brazos. Ella agachó la cabeza para que él no la viera llorar.

Lo lamento.- murmuró Karl.- Pensé que las cosas estaban mal pero no creí que tanto.

Es un monstruo.- musitó Lily, soltándose a llorar.- No puedo más...

Karl quiso hacer algo desinteresado por esa pobre muchacha (ajá) y la abrazó para consolarla. Lily se sentía tan triste que se abrazó al alemán y lloró por un rato. Sin embargo, alguien los vio y de inmediato se desató la furia del infierno.

¡Aléjate de mi esposa!.- gritó Genzo, muy enojado.- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Yo no puedo tocarla, ¿pero tú sí puedes lastimarla?.- reclamó Karl, soltando a Lily pero colocándose frente a ella.

No te metas en lo que no te importa.- replicó Genzo.- Ya una vez me quitaste a una mujer que amé, ¿pretendes ahora quitarme a mi esposa?

¡Yo no pretendo nada!.- negó Karl.- Tu esposa está aquí llorando por las heridas que le causaste y yo solo quise ayudarla.

Ah, ya me imagino la clase de ayuda que quisiste darle.- gruñó Genzo.- Me figuro que después piensas llevártela a la cama.

Eres demasiado obstinado y muy idiota, Wakabayashi.- dijo Karl, respirando pausadamente.- Es increíble que estés comportándote así cuando acabas de casarte. ¿Qué culpa tiene ella de tu mal humor?

No digas nada, ni siquiera la conoces.- contradijo Genzo.

Y por lo que veo, tú tampoco.- replicó Schneider.

Los dos hombres se miraron con rabia por un momento. Si bien aparentemente Lily había sido la causante de todo, ella dudaba mucho que los dos hombres estuvieran peleándose por su culpa. Se notaba que entre ambos había una gran rivalidad y Lily se sentía como la gota que había derramado el vaso. Para fortuna de todos, aparecieron Levin y Sho y separaron a Karl y a Genzo antes de que empezaran a matarse. Marie Schneider se presentó ante Lily e hizo una reverencia a manera de disculpa.

Lamentamos la molestia, señora.- dijo la chica, y salió junto con los otros tres.

Lily ni siquiera miró a Genzo y echó a andar hacia la casa. Wakabayashi, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Él la tomó con fuerza por un brazo y la arrastró hasta un grupo de arbustos, tirándola al pasto.

¿Qué haces?.- gimió Lily.- ¡Suéltame!

No dejaré que Schneider te haga suya primero.- Genzo se recostó contra Lily y sostuvo sus manos contra el piso con una sola mano.- Vas a ser mía ahora, quieras o no.

¡No!.- gritó ella.- ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Yo ni siquiera conozco a Schneider!

No te voy a creer eso.- Genzo empezó a acariciar a la muchacha con la mano que tenía libre.- Eres mentirosa y embustera, como todas.

¡Yo no te he mentido en nada!.- suplicó Lily.- ¡He tratado de seguirte el juego! Por favor, no me hagas daño.

No voy a lastimarte.- Genzo besaba el cuello de Lily.- Créeme que lo que te voy a hacer te va a gustar...

Genzo no perdió más tiempo y prácticamente le arrancó la ropa a Lily de un tirón, para después empezar a quitarse la ropa él. Lily intentó defenderse, pero Genzo era mucho más fuerte y prácticamente ya la tenía desnuda sobre el pasto helado y además, Genzo ya no iba a detenerse...

Monsieur.- habló Mine, desde lejos.- Perdone que lo interrumpa, pero alguien lo busca.

Genzo maldijo en voz baja; soltó a Lily e intentó arreglarse la ropa lo más rápido posible.

Voy en seguida.- gritó Genzo, para evitar que Mine se acercara.- Te salvaste por esta vez.

Genzo prefirió no mirar a Lily para no volver a ver sus ojos llenos de terror. El joven se levantó y desapareció entre las sombras del jardín, dejando a una Lily sollozante y apenas cubierta por su ropa hecha jirones. Ella se decidió en ese momento. Genzo era el peor de los demonios y jamás podría encontrar nada bueno en él, Lily supo que tendría que escaparse si quería seguir conservando la dignidad... Y si quería seguir con vida...

(Qué exagerada).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salazar estaba esperando afuera, recargado contra el Porsche de Schneider. No se había movido de ahí porque también quería hablar con ese tal Wakabayashi, pero tenía que esperar a que él estuviera a solas. El joven vio a los Schneider, Levin y Sho salir de la mansión y los vio subir al automóvil. Karl vio al joven recargado contra un árbol, muy tranquilo.

¿Qué pasa, Salazar?.- preguntó Schneider.- Ya nos vamos.

Que les vaya bien.- replicó el muchacho.- Me quedo aquí, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.

Como quieras.- respondió Karl.- Buscaremos un hotel para pasar la noche y regresar por la mañana a Munich.

Está bien, yo regresaré en tren.- replicó Salazar.- Váyanse sin mí.

Schneider se encogió de hombros y se marchó en compañía de los otros cuatro. El joven entonces esperó a que el automóvil deportivo se perdiera de vista tras una nube de polvo y entonces llamó al intercomunicador.

Quiero hablar con el señor Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijo el muchacho, cuando alguien le respondió.- Dígale que es urgente.

Ya era hora de que Genzo conociera a Salazar; más le valía al japonés tener cuidado con Lily, ya que de lo contrario, bien podría arrepentirse.


	15. Chapter XIV

**Capítulo XIV.**

Mine se dio cuenta de que Genzo traía desabrochado el pantalón y que traía la camisa por fuera, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Ella había alcanzado a oír a Lily gritar, pero Mine no creía a Genzo capaz de hacer una canallada como una violación. Sin embargo, al verlo entrar así, Mine temió que su patrón hubiera cruzado el umbral.

¿Quién viene preguntando por mí?.- preguntó Genzo, molesto y algo avergonzado.

Un joven extranjero, no quiso dar su nombre.- respondió Mine.- Dice que es urgente.

Más le vale que lo sea.- gruñó Wakabayashi.

Monsieur.- musitó Mine.

¿Qué pasa ahora?

Tiene abierto el cierre.- musitó Mine.

Gracias... .- Genzo prefirió huir.

Antes de aparecerse en el vestíbulo, Genzo se acomodó la ropa y se peinó lo mejor que pudo ya que había dejado su gorra en el jardín, junto a Lily. Wakabayashi recuperó el control y al llegar al vestíbulo vio a un joven de unos 27 años, cabello negro y ojos color miel. Genzo se sorprendió, ya que el joven le parecía muy familiar y el portero estaba plenamente seguro de que jamás había visto antes a ese hombre, el cual miró a Genzo de arriba abajo, como si estuviera evaluando un caballo, o mejor dicho, a un burro.

¿Quién es usted?.- preguntó Genzo, con cara de pocos amigos.

Mi nombre es lo que menos importa aquí.- replicó el muchacho.- Quiero hablarle sobre Lily Del Valle.- contestó Salazar, simplemente.

¿Qué con ella?.- Genzo se preguntó si se trataría de alguna trampa o de algún familiar que quería sacarle dinero ahora que Lily se había casado con un millonario.

Vengo a advertirle.- el joven miró fijamente a Genzo.- He escuchado mucho sobre usted, lo que dicen en los periódicos no lo alaban precisamente. Sé que es un hombre frío, calculador y desalmado.

Deje de alabarme.- se mofó Genzo.- ¿Qué quiere?

El joven se tomó su tiempo para responder; Salazar se rascó el brazo derecho y dejó al descubierto un peculiar tatuaje en forma de calavera, lo cual llamó la atención de Genzo ya que se preguntó si el joven no pertenecería a una secta religiosa o una pandilla.

Ya le dije, advertirle.- replicó Salazar, luego de un rato.- Sé que usted es un mujeriego, un hombre sin sentimientos y que puede conseguirse fácilmente a la mujer que desee, por lo que no me explico como pudo conseguir a alguien como Lily. Ella no cae ante el dinero ni ante nada similar, es una muchacha muy especial y una gran doctora, así que más le vale que la cuide bien, porque le juro que si la lastima o la hiere en lo más mínimo, no importará cuanto dinero tenga, cuan famoso sea o cuanto sepa de box, porque vendré en persona a partirle la cara.

El anuncio fue hecho sin dramatismo, más bien fue directo y muy, muy real; tan así, que Genzo se sintió impresionado, a pesar de todo.

Quiero darle el beneficio de la duda.- continuó Salazar, sin dejar de mirar a Genzo de forma intimidatoria.- Quiero creer que Lily se casó con usted por amor y no por necesidad o porque usted la obligó. Así pues, me iré pero estaré vigilándolo. Lastime a Lily y puede irse despidiendo de su vida como la conoce.

¿Es una amenaza?.- preguntó Genzo, recobrándose.

No.- Salazar hizo una sonrisa torcida.- Solo una advertencia.

Genzo no pudo evitar preguntar; necesitaba saber el nombre de ese muchacho.

¿Quién es usted?.- cuestionó el portero, con cierto sarcasmo en la voz.- Al menos necesito saber el nombre de la persona que piensa arruinar mi vida.

El joven sonrió levemente; al parecer, le había parecido gracioso el comentario.

Leonardo.- respondió el muchacho, antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse.

Wakabayashi no lo detuvo; se dispuso a analizar todo lo que él le dijo, dándose cuenta de que ese tal Leonardo había hablado con mucho amor cuando se refirió a Lily y resaltó sus cualidades, cosa que denotaba que de verdad le tenía mucho cariño, y en cuanto Leonardo habló del matrimonio se notó el desprecio que parecía sentir por Genzo. El portero estaba convencido de que Leonardo cumpliría su amenaza, pero no le preocupaba eso sino el hecho de que muy seguramente ese muchacho estaba enamorado de Lily o algo similar... Claro, en ese momento Genzo no se había dado cuenta de que ese sentimiento odioso que estaba experimentando otra vez era algo muy parecido a los celos...

Joven Genzo.- habló James en esos momentos.- ¿Se retiró ya su visitante?

Parece que sí.- suspiró Genzo.- ¿Qué pasa?

Es que... .- James se tomó su tiempo para responder.- La doctora se ha ido...

¿Qué dices?.- Genzo se sorprendió.- ¿Cómo que se ha ido?

Mine la llamó para la cena.- dijo James.- Pero no la localizó en su cuarto así que la buscamos en la sala, en la biblioteca, en todos lugares, y salimos al jardín y nos dimos cuenta que de alguna manera ella escaló las paredes de la mansión y huyó.

Estás bromeando.- dijo Genzo.

No, no bromeo.- negó James.- La doctora se ha ido.

Genzo no se dio cuenta de que lo que le molestó no era que Lily hubiese huido dejando el trato inconcluso, ni la posibilidad de que ella lo acusara de intentar violarla, sino el hecho de que era ya muy noche y que ella había salido sola a las peligrosas calles de Alemania.

A Lily eso no le importaba, al menos no de momento. Ella, que siempre había estado en buena condición física, se puso como pudo una muda de ropa y escaló la pared de la mansión apoyándose en las enredaderas y salió a la calle. No podía seguir quedándose en esa mansión, en donde ese monstruo podría alcanzarla y hacerle daño en cualquier momento. Así pues, la muchacha salió sin tener realmente un plan, podría irse a la comisaría o incluso a buscar a su suegros, no sabía por qué, pero Lily estaba segura de que ellos la ayudarían… Ya era muy noche, casi todos los negocios estaban cerrados y había poca gente en las calles. La joven se dio cuenta de que en realidad no conocía la ciudad y empezó a meterse en lugares solitarios y peligrosos y pasó por una calle en la que estaban reunidos cuatro o cinco hombres, fumando a oscuras.

¿Por qué estás tan sola, lindura?.- dijo uno de ellos.- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

Una mamacita como tú no debería andar solita.- dijo otro.

Te acompañamos, preciosa.- terció otro.

Lily pretendió ignorarlos y empezó a caminar mucho más rápido, pero los hombres fueron tras ella y empezaron a seguirla. La joven intentó buscar un sitio en donde refugiarse, pero no había nada abierto ni una sola alma que pasara por ahí en esos momentos. Los hombres entonces comenzaron a hacerle propuestas indecorosas y Lily cayó en pánico y echó a correr, cosa que fue un grave error ya que los otros no esperaron a perseguirla. Lily entonces dio vuelta en el primer callejón que vio sin fijarse que era una calle cerrada y se encontró de frente con varios pares de ojos lujuriosos que la miraban con lascivia.

Bueno, lindura, vamos a ver qué tal meneas ese cuerpecito.- dijo el primer hombre que había hablado.

Déjenme en paz.- gimió Lily, comenzando a llorar.

Claro que te dejaremos en paz, después de haber jugado un rato contigo.- replicó el segundo hombre.

Lily se dio cuenta de que había resultado peor escaparse de la casa que quedarse con Genzo; al menos, solo un hombre la violaría en ese caso y no cinco… La chica buscó con qué defenderse, pero no encontró nada que le pudiera servir. El primer hombre la agarró por un brazo y la jaló, Lily intentó defenderse pero él era más fuerte y comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla, pero entonces algo golpeó la cabeza del sujeto y éste cayó al suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Los demás sujetos voltearon a todas partes para saber de donde había venido el golpe. Lily entonces vio a Genzo parado a la entrada del callejón, dirigiéndose a los hombres con los puños cerrados.

Antes que tocar a mi esposa, se meten conmigo.- dijo él.

Los otros, ni tardos ni perezosos, se le dejaron ir al portero, pero éste se puso en guardia y, como buen héroe oculto que es, golpeó a los dos o tres primeros tipos y esquivó los primeros cuatro o cinco golpes. Los demás lo superaban en número, pero Genzo tenía buenos reflejos y consiguió esquivar algunos golpes. Sin embargo, hay desventaja en ser menos que el resto y el portero empezó a perder la pelea, pero entonces Lily encontró la piedra que Genzo había arrojado para golpear a su agresor y ella misma la dejó caer en la cabeza de dos tipejos, los cuales se desvanecieron al instante. Ventajas tenía ser médico y saber en donde golpear. Wakabayashi ya había dejado fuera de servicio a dos tipos, pero el tercero se acercó a él con una navaja y con rapidez se la hundió en el brazo. Genzo golpeó al tipo en seguida y se sacó el arma para después amenazar al sujeto con la navaja.

Vuélvanse a acercar a ella y la pagarán.- murmuró el portero, en voz muy baja.

Lily, que alcanzó a escucharlo, estaba entre sorprendida, aliviada y quizás algo emocionada. A pesar de lo desgraciado e infeliz que era Genzo, él había ido a rescatarla.

"Ni te emociones", dijo una voz a Lily. "Muy seguramente lo hizo porque no quiere que lo demandes".

"O quizás fue porque él quiere tenerte primero", dijo otra voz.

Lily se estremeció. Ella era virgen aun y el solo imaginar que Genzo podría hacerla suya cuando quisiera le helaba la sangre…

Vámonos.- Genzo la tomó por un brazo y la sacó de ahí.

Lily no pudo defenderse de momento, dicen por ahí que de los males, el menor, y en ese momento el menor de los males sería irse con ese demonio. Así pues, la chica dejó que él la subiera a su coche, el cual estaba estacionado no muy lejos, y partieron a toda velocidad de ahí.

Vaya que te fuiste lejos.- musitó Genzo.- Me costó trabajo encontrarte.

No conozco la ciudad.- fue todo lo que Lily dijo.

Me imagino…

Lily volteó y se dio cuenta de que Genzo sangraba profusamente de la herida del brazo. Quizás ella estaba enojada, pero era médico y él estaba herido.

Necesitas ir a un hospital.- dijo Lily.

Nada de hospitales.- negó Genzo.- No quiero explicar por qué me pasó esto.

Entonces tienes que dejar que te cure, al menos.- sugirió Lily.

Genzo iba a replicar, pero en vez de eso prefirió ver a Lily a los ojos. Ella se notaba agradecida, aunque el miedo por él estaba presente; sin embargo, se notaba que quería corresponderle el favor de haberla salvado.

Vayamos a la mansión y ya veremos.- dijo Genzo, simplemente.

Una vez en la mansión Wakabayashi alemana, Mine y James le dieron a Lily todo lo que ella necesitaba para curar a Genzo: suturas, alcohol, gasas, vendas, jabón antiséptico, y Lily sacó el estuche de sutura que siempre cargaba con ella. Después de una rápida inspección y de una buena y vigorosa lavada que hicieron que el portero apretara los dientes, ella vio que la herida en sí no era muy profunda y que podía coserla sin problemas.

Va a arder.- advirtió Lily, cuando vació el antiséptico sobre la herida.

Ungh.- musitó Genzo, cuando ella comenzó a tallar.

Parecía que la chica estaba cobrándose lo que él había intentado hacerle, ya que todo lo hacía con una rudeza innecesaria, pero Genzo ni reclamó; él también se sentía miserable y muy culpable, además de que realmente la culpa de la herida la tuvo él.

¿No podría tratarme con más gentileza, doctora?.- preguntó Genzo, cuando Lily empezó a suturarle la herida sin anestesia.

¿Podría yo pedirle lo mismo?.- replicó Lily, mirando incriminatoriamente a Genzo.

Ya, no diga nada.- musitó Genzo.- Al menos deberías de reconocer que esto es culpa tuya.

¿Mía?.- gritó Lily, incrédula.

Sí, tuya.- afirmó Genzo.- Si no te hubieras escapado, esto no habría pasado.

Si no hubieras intentado violarme, no habría escapado.- replicó Lily.

Y si no te hubieras acercado a Schneider, no habría intentado hacer eso.- reclamó Genzo.

Y si fueras menos idiota, te habrías dado cuenta de que todos esos daños te los causas tú.- contradijo Lily.- Schneider se acercó a mí porque tú me lastimaste, ¿te acuerdas? Yo ni lo conocía.

Sí, pero te lastimé porque pensé que tú habías… .- Genzo se quedó callado de repente.

Lily tenía razón. Todo había sido culpa de Genzo, ya que él pensó que ella había invitado a Yuki a la mansión, cosa que no era cierta, y eso había causado que el portero lastimara a la doctora y que ella llorara y que Schneider quisiera consolarla, lo que le causaron celos a Genzo y por lo mismo intentara violarla, cosa que terminó en la fuga de Lily con su consiguiente rescate y la herida a Genzo. "Vaya, todo un drama telenovelesco", pensó el portero, con sarcasmo. Él prefirió no decir nada mientras Lily terminaba de suturar y de vendar la herida, todo con la cabeza baja.

Gracias por rescatarme.- musitó Lily, al terminar el vendaje.- No sé que hubiera hecho de no llegar tú…

No necesitas agradecérmelo.- murmuró Genzo.- No hice nada, fui el causante de todo esto… Yo… Lamento mucho haber intentado abusar de ti…

Lily levantó la mirada, sorprendida; Genzo tenía los ojos clavados en otro lado, pero en ellos se notaba el arrepentimiento marcado. Ella estaba asombrada, más que nada porque no se esperaba algo como eso y ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba con Genzo.

"¿Ves? Todas las personas tienen algo bueno en su interior".

Voy a hacerte una promesa, aquí y ahora.- continuó Genzo.- No intentaré volver a ponerte una mano encima, si prometes cumplir con tu palabra de ayudarme.

Eso es lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora.- gruñó Lily, poniendo cara de "hello con tu hello".- Te di mi palabra y ésa vale oro. Créeme que todo lo que he intentado hacer ha sido para ayudarte.

Eso espero.- suspiró Genzo.- Así pues, no volveré a dañarte físicamente, lo prometo. En cuanto gane la demanda, te daré el divorcio.

Gracias.- dijo Lily, sonriendo levemente.- Tendré que confiar en que cumplirás, supongo.

Genzo miró esos labios femeninos curvarse suavemente y por un fugaz momento se preguntó que sería el besarlos. Pero inmediatamente, ese pensamiento se alejó de su mente, aunque él no pudo evitar notar que ella se veía muy indefensa y frágil y que esa sonrisa le había dado un toque de calidez que Genzo nunca había sentido antes. Lily, por su parte, había visto en los ojos del portero ese sentimiento de bondad que había aparecido antes, aunque ahora estaba mezclado con la culpa. Ella lo miró a los ojos otra vez para tratar de averiguar si ese sentimiento sería algo real y Genzo entonces volvió a sentirse perturbado por esos dos océanos que eran los ojos de Lily. Confundido, Genzo desvió la mirada y se puso de pie.

Gracias por curarme.- dijo él.- Me voy a descansar.

Mañana le cambiaré el vendaje.- dijo Lily.- Y trate de no usar mucho el brazo.

Eso es difícil, considerando que soy portero.- replicó Genzo, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Lily miró al muchacho irse y suspiró; Mine se acercó a ella muy sigilosamente.

No es un mal muchacho.- dijo la francesa.

No, pero ojalá no fuera tan terco.- replicó Lily, retirándose.

James (que se había alejado un poco) y Mine se miraron. Había pasado mucho en la última escena.

¿Viste como se miraron?.- preguntó Mine.

Lo vi.- asintió James.- Pudiera ser… Pudiera ser que ella cure algo más que las heridas físicas del joven…

Las heridas de su corazón.- suspiró Mine.

Pero tanto Genzo como Lily eran demasiado tercos y solo el tiempo diría si ella tendría la fuerza necesaria en su corazón para curar el de él…


	16. Chapter XV

**Capítulo XV.**

Mientras tanto, Sho y Levin intentaban averiguar qué era lo que había ocasionado la pelea entre Genzo y Karl. El alemán no quería hablar más que nada porque su hermana estaba presente, pero ella también quería conocer la versión de los hechos y realmente terminaría por enterarse, al final de cuentas.

Supongo que la muchacha que estaba ahí era la esposa.- comentó Sho.- Muy linda, la verdad. Aunque solo a ti se te ocurre abrazarla.

Y en las narices de Wakabayashi.- continuó Levin.- A veces te pasas de idiota.

No hice nada malo.- se defendió Karl.- Wakabayashi se pasa de paranoico.

En eso puede que tengas algo de razón.- apoyó Marie.- Pero tiene sus motivos para dudar de ti.

Sí, pero… .- Schneider se calló momentáneamente.- No sé que le esté pasando a Wakabayashi, algo me dice que golpea a su esposa.

¿La golpea?.- exclamaron Sho, Marie y Levin al unísono.- ¿Bromeas?

No.- negó Karl.- Ella tenía moretones en ambos brazos muy feos, como si Wakabayashi la hubiese lastimado.

No creo a Genzo capaz de golpear a una mujer.- opinó Marie.- ¿Qué tal si fue un accidente?

Eso mismo dijo Lily, pero no me convence.- gruñó Karl.- Algo anda mal ahí, y además está la forma en como reaccionó Wakabayashi porque me acerqué a su esposa.

Bueno, no es para menos, cuando aparecimos estabas abrazando a la chica.- gruñó Levin.- Ya le quitaste una novia y como que no se vio muy decente de tu parte que abrazaras a la que ya es su actual esposa.

Solo lo hice porque ella estaba muy triste.- replicó Schneider.- Si la hubieran visto llorar… Lily dijo que Wakabayashi es un monstruo…

¿Eso dijo ella?.- cuestionó Sho.- ¿Entonces por qué se casó con él?

No dijo precisamente que fuera él.- explicó Schneider.- ¿Pero quién más pudo haber sido?

Ni se te ocurra empezar a averiguar que rayos pasa ahí.- Marie regañó a su hermano.- Eso no es asunto tuyo y creo que suficientes problemas le has causado ya a Genzo.

Cuando lo dices de esa manera, pareciera que le destruí la vida.- reclamó Karl.- Únicamente pretendo ayudar a esa pobre chica…

¿Y desde cuando tienes complejo de Madre Teresa?.- preguntó Sho.- La verdad, concuerdo con tu hermana, deja las cosas como están.

¿Y si Lily sale dañada porque nadie quiso ver que estaba pasando?.- replicó Schneider.- ¿Cómo me sentiría?

Mira, yo creo que suficiente te has metido en la vida de Wakabayashi.- dijo Levin.- Si golpea o no a su esposa, es asunto que a ti no te incumbe. Además, no tienes ninguna prueba ni nada, únicamente el llanto de una mujer que bien pudo haber estado mal por cualquier otro motivo diferente y ya.

Schneider no dijo nada. En parte, sabía que sus compañeros y hermana tenían razón, pero en parte tenía un presentimiento que no iba a dejarlo en paz a menos que averiguara qué rayos estaba ocurriendo entre Genzo y Lily.

Oigan, ¿en donde rayos se metió Leo?.- preguntó Marie, al notar que eran cuatro y no cinco.

Dice que va a regresar en tren.- explicó Karl.- No sé que vino a hacer a Hamburgo, sinceramente, algunos asuntos tenía que hacer.

Ese Salazar es alguien extraño.- comentó Sho.- Nunca habla de su familia, de su pasado, vamos, que ni siquiera sabemos si tiene novia o perro que le ladre.

Tiene familia en México.- dijo Marie, de repente.- Pero tiene mucho de no verlos. Tiene un perro que recogió de la calle y pues vive solo.

¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?.- Karl volteó a ver a su hermana con el entrecejo fruncido.

Eh… Pues hablo mucho con Leo cuando tú no terminas de entrenar.- confesó Marie, poniéndose algo colorada.

¿Qué no era que tu hermana estaba enamorada en secreto de Salazar?.- preguntó Sho, como quien no quiere la cosa.

¡Eso no es cierto!.- protestó Marie.- Además, yo estoy comprometida con Gino.

Y eso no quita que te pueda gustar Salazar.- gruñó Karl.- Como sea…

¿Y no será que Lily Del Valle es su hermana y que Salazar quiere poner a Wakabayashi sobre aviso?.- comentó Levin, pensativo.

Schneider, Sho y Marie voltearon a ver a Levin con escepticismo; incluso Sho hizo un bufido de sarcasmo.

De veras, cuando te da por inventar locuras, las inventas.- gruñó Schneider.- Dudo mucho que esté pasando lo que dices.

Bueno, podría ser, ¿no?.- Levin se encogió de hombros.

Los otros tres no dijeron nada. La versión de Levin era demasiado loca como para ser cierta.

Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que pasemos la noche aquí y nos vayamos por la mañana a Munich.- sugirió Schneider.- A menos que alguno de ustedes quiera manejar de noche.

Paso sin ver.- dijo Sho.

Yo no tengo licencia.- dijo Marie.

Conozco un buen hotel aquí.- dijo Levin.- Y además, olvidé mi cartera en la mansión, tendré que ir mañana por ella.

Te dije que no la sacaras.- suspiró Sho.

Me estaba molestando para sentarme.- replicó Levin.- Y es algo sin importancia, solo iré por ella y ya.

Así pues, los cuatro se dispusieron a pasar la noche. Marie se quedó sola en un cuarto y los otros tres se amontonaron en uno. Mientras Sho y Karl se peleaban por la cama o el sillón, Levin miró por la ventana el cielo estrellado y recordó a la joven que había conocido ese mismo día, preguntándose si la volvería a ver algún día...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro fue al día siguiente en compañía de Eriko a la mansión Wakabayashi alemana a visitar a sus futuros cuñado y concuña. Ese día, tanto Genzo como Lily se miraban raros, pero Taro no quiso ni decir pío. Lily tenía en ambos brazos dos parches blancos y Genzo llevaba uno similar en un brazo. Eriko pareció no tomarle importancia y trató a su hermano como siempre, aunque comentó que tenía que tener más cuidado al usar alguna herramienta, aludiendo al vendaje.

Esto no me lo hice con ninguna herramienta.- gruñó Genzo.- Fue… Jugando sóccer.

No sabía que los balones cortaban.- comentó Misaki, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Y más porque Lily parece haberse cortado también. Además, ayer fue sábado y hasta donde sé, no entrenas los sábados.

No fue con un balón.- replicó Lily.- Genzo estaba entrenando aquí y cayó sobre un rosal y pues yo me corté al querer ayudarlo.

Claro, le he dicho mil veces al jardinero que pode esos rosales pero nada de nada.- gruñó Genzo.

Muy convincente que hubiese resultado la explicación de no ser porque Lily se había lastimado ambos brazos a la misma altura. Era raro que un rosal ocasionara heridas tan parejas, pero Eriko no le dio más importancia y Misaki decidió quedarse callado. Ya luego le sacaría la verdad a Lily en las clases de pintura. Sin embargo, Taro no tendría que esperar mucho para poder hablar con Lily a solas, ya que Eriko y Genzo pronto empezaron a hablar sobre la empresa y los otros dos prefirieron irse a ver si ya había puesto la marrana para no estorbar en donde definitivamente no ayudaban. Ambos salieron al jardín y se pusieron a pasear por la cancha de fútbol. Misaki notó que Lily estaba distraída a pesar que ella hablaba mucho y Taro se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba evitando.

Lily, ¿pasó algo anoche?.- preguntó Taro, a quemarropa, cansado de tanta cháchara inútil.

¿Algo como qué?.- Lily se puso algo nerviosa.

No sé, dime tú.- Misaki la encaró.- Algo que explique por qué traen esas heridas los dos.

Ya te dije, fueron los rosales.- Lily evitó mirar a su amigo.- Fue todo.

Ajá, ese cuento no me lo trago.- replicó Taro.- Mira, no quiero pensar mal de Wakabayashi, es mi amigo desde la infancia pero… No sé, a últimas fechas es como si fuera otra persona… No quisiera pensar, no quiero hacerlo, que él te hizo eso…

No fue así.- Lily siguió evitando a Taro.- Deja de sacar conclusiones idiotas.

Fue él.- Misaki se puso serio.- Tu cara me lo dice todo.

Lily al fin miró a Taro a los ojos y se puso muy seria. Misaki leyó con espanto la respuesta en la expresión de ella y por un momento no lo pudo creer…

Tiene que ser una broma.- musitó Misaki, al fin.- No puedo creer que Genzo se haya atrevido a lastimarte.

Pasaron muchas cosas ayer.- suspiró Lily.- Cosas que preferiría no contar. Pero créeme que no volverá a suceder.

¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?.- Taro estaba algo escéptico.

Porque él me dio su palabra.- replicó Lily.- Y hasta ahora, siempre la ha cumplido.

Misaki se dio cuenta de una cosa que Lily no notó: ella estaba defendiendo a Genzo. Al principio, la chica estaba empeñada en decir que el portero era un ruin desgraciado infeliz, pero ahora Lily parecía estar dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a Genzo. Taro tenía muchas preguntas y ya no se las iba a callar, pero en ese momento apareció James.

Milady.- dijo el mayordomo.- La busca una señorita en la puerta.

¿A mí?.- Lily se sorprendió.- ¿No será…?

No, no es ella.- James entendió que la chica se refería a Yuki.- Es alguien a quien nunca había visto pero dice que viene desde México a verla a usted.

Ahhh.- Lily soltó un gritito y corrió hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Taro y James se miraron, pero ninguno supo de quién podría tratarse. De hecho, los dos se dieron cuenta de que en realidad conocían muy poco de la vida de Lily Del Valle.

Mientras tanto, Lily ya había salido a la calle y al hacerlo vio recargada contra la reja a nada más ni a nada menos que a Débora. Las dos chicas soltaron un grito y corrieron a abrazarse.

¡Deb!.- exclamó Lily.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine en tu ayuda.- respondió Débora.- Ay no, lo que me dijo tu padre es cierto: ¡Te casaste con un millonario! Y podría decirte que me alegro mucho por ti, de no ser porque sé que es un maldito.

Lily soltó levemente a su amiga y la calló con la mirada. A Deb se le estaba yendo la lengua y eso no era bueno, como tampoco lo era el que su padre le hubiera contado a su amiga toda la verdad. Lily invitó a Débora a pasar a la mansión, y dado que Eriko y Genzo aun se encontraban en la sala y Taro en el jardín, las dos mujeres se quedaron en el enorme vestíbulo. Lily se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca para interrogar a su amiga.

¿Papá te contó todo?.- preguntó Lily, en voz baja.

Claro que me contó todo.- gruñó Deb.- ¡Todavía no puedo creer que hayas aceptado en hacer algo semejante!

¿Tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo de encontrarte en una situación similar?.- preguntó Lily, muy seria.

La verdad.- suspiró Débora.- Sí… Pero aun así… No sé, ¿por qué no fuiste con un abogado?

Tenemos uno, pero él nos dijo que no se puede hacer mucho en casos como éste.- explicó Lily.- Genzo lleva las de ganar, proviene de una familia poderosa y muy influyente, llevábamos las de perder ante la familia Wakabayashi.

¿Genzo?.- exclamó Deb.- ¿Wakabayashi? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése, por Dios? Suena a Wakamolishi.

No lo digas en voz alta.- Lily sonrió levemente.- Hay más de uno y pueden oírte…

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, Genzo apareció en ese instante. Por fortuna para las chicas, iba solo y no en compañía de su aun más odiosa hermana gemela (XD).

Acaba de llamarme Levin.- anunció Genzo.- Dice que dejó su cartera aquí.

Ya veo.- Lily miró fugazmente a Deb.- Eh, quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga, Débora Cortés. Deb, él… Es mi esposo, Genzo Wakabayashi.

Mucho gusto.- el portero, cosa rara en él, saludó con mucha cortesía.

El gusto es mío.- dijo Débora, con cara de pocos amigos.

Genzo supo de inmediato que esa muchacha sabía todo; los ojos negros de Débora parecían querer descuartizar al hombre para después freírlo en aceite. Genzo solo había visto tanto odio en Lily, en el dichoso Leonardo y en Alejandro Del Valle, cuando el portero propuso casarse con su hija.

Bienvenida a mi casa.- dijo Genzo, actuando como el esposo modelo que no era.- Las amigas de mi esposa son bienvenidas, supongo.

Si piensas que me tragaré ese cuento, estás muy equivocado.- replicó Débora.- Sé que tienes a mi amiga atrapada por tus canalladas pero créeme que no te vas a salir con la tuya.

Wakabayashi no supo que responder; Lily se mordía los labios y temía que Genzo tuviera otro de sus "arranques", pero por primera vez el portero guardó silencio y se dedicó a mirar a Débora fijamente, hasta que ella tuvo que desviar la mirada, intimidada. Genzo se dio cuenta entonces de que si bien Débora era muy parecida a Lily en carácter, la primera no tenía ni la decisión ni la fortaleza de la segunda.

Señor, el joven Levin lo espera.- anunció James en esos momentos.- ¿Lo hago pasar?

Por favor.- pidió Genzo.- Señorita Cortés, si me disculpa, no suelo tratar asuntos de índole personal con mujeres recién llegadas de otro país, aun así se trate de una amiga de mi esposa.

No sé por qué, pero no me sorprende.- gruñó Deb.

Ya, Deb, por favor.- pidió Lily.- Basta, no es el momento.

Débora quiso replicar, pero entonces regresó James en compañía del joven rubio que la había ayudado en la Terminal de trenes de Munich.

Vaya que el mundo es pequeño.- Levin sonrió ampliamente al ver a Débora.

Muy, muy pequeño.- musitó Débora, poniéndose más roja que fresa.

¿Ustedes se conocen?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.- No puede ser, de las miles de mujeres que podías conquistar, Levin, y se te ocurre conocer a la metiche amiga de mi esposa.

A Lily fue la única a quien la situación y el comentario le resultaron lo suficientemente graciosos como para reír. Levin y Débora se miraron entre apenados y sorprendidos y Genzo suspiró. Demasiadas visitas, coincidencias y sorpresas para un solo día…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El abogado de los Wakabayashi revisaba las notas que le habían enviado por correo electrónico; al parecer, Yuki había hablado con su abogado pretextando que Genzo se había casado para quitarse la demanda de encima, ya que su esposa parecía salida de la nada. A decir verdad, el abogado de los Wakabayashi ya había pensado lo mismo pero no quiso meterse en lo que no le importaba; sin embargo, si Yuki conseguía demostrar que eso era cierto, el caso podría venirse abajo y Genzo perdería sin dudarlo.

El abogado suspiró; no iba a ser fácil, pero tendría que hablar con Genzo y si las sospechas resultaban ciertas, entonces los esposos Wakabayashi tendrían que montarse una obra de teatro que resultara muy convincente para poder engañar al juez…

Debí haber estudiado medicina.- suspiró el hombre.- Hubiera tenido menos problemas…

Y aun faltaba mucho por venir…


	17. Chapter XVI

**Capítulo XVI.**

Genzo estaba fastidiado el lunes por la mañana y Kaltz lo notó, además de captar la venda que su amigo llevaba en el brazo cuando se quitó la playera para cambiarse de ropa y el alemán se preguntó como se habría hecho esa herida.

¿Pasó algo interesante el fin de semana?.- quiso saber Kaltz.

Ni preguntes.- gruñó Genzo.

Por lo visto, no fue nada agradable.- dijo Kaltz.- Y más por ese vendaje del brazo…

Me corté con los rosales de la mansión.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Por qué todos hacen un escándalo por eso?

Tómatelo con calma.- pidió el alemán.- Solo decía. Como sea, ¿qué pasó que vienes de tan mal humor?

Pues para empezar, Schneider fue a hacerme una visita pública el sábado y tuvo el descaro de abrazar a mi esposa.- bufó Genzo.- Así que tuve que correrlo a patadas de mi casa.

Uhm.- dijo Kaltz.

¿Qué pasa?

Es que… No, mejor continua.- pidió el alemán.

Como sea, el caso es que al día siguiente fue a la mansión una de las amigas de Lily.- continuó Genzo.- Y pues Levin se apareció y resultó que ya los dos se conocían desde antes. ¡Qué comedia!

¿Lily y Levin se conocían?.- preguntó Kaltz, sorprendido.

No, Levin y la amiga de Lily, Débora se llama ella.- respondió Genzo.- De todas las mujeres que él podía conocer, se tenía que topar con la entrometida amiga de mi esposa.

Y supongo que no te trató muy bien, a juzgar por como hablas de ella.- comentó Kaltz.

Pues es que ella cree que… .- Genzo se quedó callado por unos instantes.- Bueno, no importa. El caso es que llegó por Lily y ahora no sé como me la voy a quitar de encima, aunque al parecer Levin está interesado en ella.

Uhm.- suspiró Kaltz.

¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Nada, es solo que… Bueno, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que ya no llamas a tu esposa como "tu esposa" sino como Lily.- observó Kaltz.

En algún momento tenía que llamarla por su nombre, ¿no?.- gruñó Genzo.- Vivo con ella.

Yo eso mismo te dije alguna vez y me mandaste al cuerno.- replicó Kaltz.- Y además, hay otra cosa…

¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo empezaba a fastidiarse.

¿Por qué habría de molestarte que Schneider la abrazara? Se supone que tú no la amas.- observó Kaltz.

Wakabayashi se quedó pensando el asunto por algunos momentos, al tiempo que se abrochaba las agujetas de sus tenis. En parte, su amigo tenía razón, él no tenía por qué sentirse molesto porque Schneider abrazara a Lily, se suponía que ella se casó con él solamente por conveniencia y nada más, Genzo no sabía nada acerca del pasado de la chica ni conocía sus gustos, vamos, que no sabía ni cuál canción era su favorita ni nada similar. Y sin embargo, alguna molesta vocecilla le susurraba a Genzo al oído que en parte su enojo estaba basado en el hecho de que aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, Lily le gustaba como mujer, por su orgullo, su fiereza y su decisión, y en parte también por su ternura y por el amor que le tenía a su padre, tan fuerte que no le importó sacrificarse para poder salvarlo a él. Muy en el fondo, Genzo hubiera querido que la conexión con su familia hubiese sido así de fuerte.

Me molesta porque otra vez Schneider quiere meterse con lo que es mío.- dijo Genzo, sin más.

¿Y desde cuando Lily es tuya?.- cuestionó Kaltz.- Te casaste con ella más no es un objeto de tu propiedad.

Y eso ella me lo ha dejado bien claro muchas veces.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- Pero es mi esposa y Schneider no puede acercarse a ella.

Eso, mi estimado amigo, se llaman celos.- observó Kaltz.

¿Te volviste loco?.- Genzo se puso de pie de un brinco.- ¿Yo, celoso de la Doctora Del Valle? ¿De Doña Justicia y Equidad? Por supuesto que no.

Wakabayashi se marchó molesto a su puesto frente a la portería, al tiempo que Kaltz movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación. Era obvio que el portero estaba celoso, no había de otra, pero no lo quería reconocer…

Y claro, las cosas no iban a mejorar mucho para Genzo ese día; el abogado apareció casi al final del entrenamiento y decidió esperar a su cliente. El hombre se veía de lo más gracioso sentado en las gradas con su traje y su portafolios. Al final, el portero se acercó al abogado, temiendo más malas noticias.

Señor Wakabayashi.- dijo el hombre.- Tengo nuevas sobre el caso contra usted por violación.

No me diga.- gruñó Genzo, secándose el sudor.- ¿Y ahora qué?

Bueno, pues la señorita Yuki ha sugerido que usted se casó por conveniencia.- dijo el abogado.

Gran cosa, no es un secreto para casi nadie.- bufó Wakabayashi.

Eso me temía, señor, pero puede representar un problema muy serio.- suspiró el abogado.- Porque si la señorita Yuki comprueba que usted y la doctora Del Valle no se casaron por amor, el juez podría sospechar que lo hizo para tratar de quitarse a Yuki de encima y entonces le dejaría caer la condena.

Vaya cosa.- bufó Genzo.- ¿Y al juez qué le interesa si me casé por interés o no?

Mire, señor Wakabayashi, la cosa podría ponerse muy seria y perder el caso.- advirtió el abogado.- Mi consejo es que, si de verdad se casó con su esposa por interés, empiecen a actuar como marido y mujer.

¿Y qué le hace pensar que no lo hacemos?.- replicó Genzo.

Su actitud, señor Wakabayashi.- suspiró el abogado.- Mire, le aconsejo que hablemos con su esposa para llegar a un acuerdo. No sé que le ofreció a ella para que lo ayudara casándose con usted, pero hay que asegurarnos de que no vaya a retractarse. Y de paso, bien podría avisarme cuando haga alguna estupidez como ésta, ya que si todos se hubieran enterado antes, no hubiera podido sacarlo de tremendo lío.

La verdad, dudo mucho el volver a hacer algo así.- gruñó el portero.

En fin, ahora estaba la cuestión de que Genzo tendría que ponerse de acuerdo con Lily para que actuaran como marido y mujer; cierto era que ya lo habían hecho cuando ellos fueron con la familia de él, pero esta vez sería diferente ya que ahora el show sería de manera permanente… Genzo no sabía que opinaría Lily al respecto, pero algo le decía que eso no le agradaría mucho a ella…

Sea como fuere, Wakabayashi y su abogado se pararon en la mansión a plena hora de la comida; Lily estaba almorzando con Deb, y de algo debían haber estado hablando ya que ambas mujeres se callaron al ver llegar a los otros dos. Genzo maldijo la hora por haberle ofrecido a Lily que su amiga se quedara en la mansión con ellos y maldijo también el momento de debilidad y de arrepentimiento que tuvo y que hizo que le ofreciera a esa entrometida su casa.

Llegas temprano.- Lily parecía sorprendida.- Creí que entrenarías también en la tarde.

Pensaba hacerlo.- replicó Genzo.- Pero surgió algo más importante…

¿Qué pasó?.- Lily enarcó las cejas al ver al abogado de los Wakabayashi.

Surgieron algunas cosas.- Genzo miraba de reojo a Deb.- Pero necesitamos hablar en privado…

Ya, me voy a ver si ya puso la marrana.- gruñó Débora, poniéndose de pie.- Entiendo cuando no soy bien recibida. Lily, querida, iré a turistear por ahí, cuídate de que este desgraciado no te quite otra cosa.

Débora salió, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de fuego a Genzo, el cual se la devolvió sin titubear. Suspirando, Lily se dirigió a la sala y ahí se sentó junto con los otros dos hombres, a la espera de que alguno le dijera qué estaba pasando. Wakabayashi prefirió dejar al abogado decir la noticia y que le explicara a Lily cuál sería el procedimiento a seguir. La muchacha escuchó con cara de absoluta incredulidad, ¿tendría que fingir que se había casado con Genzo por amor?

Eh, perdón.- Lily interrumpió al abogado por un momento.- ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso?

Pues para empezar, estaría bien que usted fuera a los entrenamientos de él.- respondió el abogado.- Déjese ver de vez en cuando en sus partidos y en las fiestas y conferencias de prensa.

¿Algo más?.- preguntó Lily.

Bueno, tendrán que empezar a tratarse y a conocerse.- suspiró el abogado, sabiendo que ésa era la parte más difícil.- Conocer todos sus gustos, pensamientos, forma de ser y ésas cuestiones, hasta la comida favorita y las veces que van al baño.

¿Eso no es demasiado?.- cuestionó Genzo.

La verdad, no.- negó el hombre.- Tienen que conocerse en todo, o sea, conocerse a fondo, de lo contrario nadie les creerá que se casaron por amor.

Uhm.- suspiró Lily.- Si no hay de otra…

Tienen que contarse de todo, hasta su pasado y relaciones familiares.- continuó el abogado.- Todo puede ser importante.

Genzo y Lily se miraron y suspiraron. Esto podría ponerse realmente complicado…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Débora salió de la mansión con aire apesadumbrado; no le gustaba dejar sola a Lily con ese demonio, no después de lo que ella le contó que él estuvo a punto de hacerle, pero no le quedó de otra. Después de todo, Lily ya era adulta y podía tomar sus propias decisiones…

La noche anterior, después de la llegada de Levin, Deb no supo que hacer de momento por haber vuelto a encontrarse a semejante hombre frente a ella, pero para bien o para mal, Genzo la sacó de su apuro y los pasó a todos a la sala después de las correspondientes presentaciones, en donde ya estaba una pareja conformada por una mujer que parecía una versión femenina de Genzo y un muchacho de mirada dulce. Levin intercambió únicamente unas palabras con el esposo de Lily, pero miraba furtivamente a Deb, cosa que a ella la ponía nerviosa. Al final, el mayordomo había llevado café y pastelillos y todos terminaron enfrascándose en una plática que estaba fundada en el asombro y en la casualidad. Nada tenían que hacer dos mexicanas, tres japoneses y un sueco en una mansión en una ciudad de Alemania, a menos que el destino los hubiera puesto ahí por alguna razón. Débora se dedicó primeramente a observar a Genzo, en verdad era un hombre guapo y en esa ocasión estaba haciendo gala de muy buenos modales, además de ser millonario y famoso, todo un gran partido de no ser por lo que Alejandro Del Valle le había contado; además, estaba el hecho de que Lily no se veía feliz…

¿Eres amiga del novio o de la novia?.- preguntó Levin, en un momento en el que todos parecían estar distraídos.

De la novia.- suspiró Débora.- Pero no me invitaron a la boda…

A mí tampoco.- replicó Levin.- Todo lo hicieron muy a escondidas…

Así pues, el sueco parecía estar igual de sorprendido que Deb por el rápido matrimonio, pero a diferencia de ella, él parecía no saber el motivo.

Dime loco, pero sabía que te volvería a ver.- murmuró Levin.

¿En serio?.- Débora soltó una risilla de escepticismo.- ¿Y eso como, eres psíquico?

Las estrellas me hablan.- respondió Levin.- Ellas me dijeron que vendrías a mí.

No me digas.- Débora empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

¿No me crees?.- sonrió el sueco.- Tengo antepasados vikingos y ellos leían sus futuros en las estrellas.

Débora rió a carcajadas, la mirada azul de ese muchacho la perturbaba y la distraía, cosa que no debía hacer dado que se suponía que había ido a Alemania para ayudar a su amiga, no para enamorarse del primer hombre atractivo que viera.

La verdad es que esperaba el poder volverte a ver.- confesó Levin.- Me pasé de tonto al no pedirte tu número de teléfono.

Acabo de llegar, no tengo ni casa.- musitó Deb, algo apenada.- Pensaba buscar un hotel…

Bueno, si te vas a Munich conmigo, yo te hospedo.- propuso el rubio, con una pícara sonrisa.- Mi departamento es muy grande.

Eh… Gracias.- Débora se puso roja a más no poder.- Pero necesito encontrar algo en Munich…

¿Por qué no se queda con nosotros, señorita Cortés?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a Lily.

¿Aquí?.- cuestionó Lily.

¿Por qué no, corazón?.- la sonrisa de Genzo resultó muy convincente.- Ya te dije que tus amigas son bienvenidas y tenemos mucho espacio.

Así pues, de momento Débora había aceptado, pensando en que sería más fácil vigilar a Genzo y ayudar a Lily si vivía con ellos. Sin embargo, Levin se portó tan dulce y encantador que por un momento Deb lamentó el haber rechazado su oferta de irse con él.

Por lo menos, ya sé en donde encontrarte.- había dicho el sueco, al despedirse.- Pronto tendrás noticias mías.

Muy en el fondo, Débora esperaba que fuera cierto, ya que el muchacho le había gustado en verdad. Por supuesto, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que ella volviera a tener noticias del sueco… Mientras caminaba por Hamburgo, Débora miraba distraídamente cada aparador o escaparte que se le ponía enfrente; de momento, la chica no pudo ubicar donde había visto antes el nombre de Stefan Levin, hasta que al pasar por un puesto de periódicos vio una revista deportiva con la fotografía de Levin en primer plano.

Vaya, un futbolista.- murmuró Deb, leyendo la portada de la revista.- Hubiera podido jurar que era modelo…

Pero no era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Lily estaba en problemas y había que ayudarla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonardo estaba por abordar el tren que lo llevaría a Munich; se había sentido mejor al hablar con ese tal Genzo Wakabayashi y dejar las cosas en claro. Sin embargo, él hubiese querido ver a Lily en persona, pero el hacerlo hubiera desencadenado muchas preguntas por parte de ella que él no estaba preparado para responder. Un muchachito pasó entonces junto a él, vendiendo el periódico y pregonando una supuesta demanda por violación en contra de Genzo Wakabayashi. Asustado y temeroso de que la víctima se tratase de Lily, Leonardo compró el periódico y leyó la nota. Sin embargo, la víctima era una tal Yuki, la cual aparentemente fue violada poco antes de que Genzo contrajera matrimonio con Lily, cosa que hizo a Leonardo sospechar. Además, también estaba el hecho, al parecer sin importancia, de que Wakabayashi había entablado una demanda por mala praxis médica a un médico mexicano, el doctor Alejandro Del Valle, padre de la actual esposa de Genzo.

Se me hace mucha casualidad.- murmuró el joven.- Que justo después de casarse, a Genzo le salga una demanda como ésta… Y que poco antes de hacerlo, él haya demandado al doctor Alejandro…

Y sobre todo, porque Genzo no era el tipo de hombre que pudiera enamorar a alguien como Lily. Leonardo supo que algo andaba mal, por lo que decidió que tendría que regresar tarde que temprano a visitar a Genzo Wakabayashi. Leonardo no iba a dejar que nadie se atreviera a chantajear o a lastimar a su hermana menor…


	18. Chapter XVII

**Capítulo XVII.**

El escándalo se había hecho. El rumor se había infiltrado y ahora toda Alemania sabía que una chica japonesa de bajos recursos había amenazado al mejor portero del país por una supuesta violación. Muchos admiradores del gran portero estaban conmocionados, y más que nada porque él acababa de casarse con una mujer que parecía ser perfecta y a la mayoría no le parecía justo que viniera alguna oportunista a quitarle la felicidad que podía tener al lado de su nueva esposa. Había otros tantos, la mayoría envidiosos, que creían que Genzo había querido tapar algún desliz con ese matrimonio precipitado y ahora se le estaba por revelar el cuentito, y más que nada, porque la demanda se estableció antes del matrimonio. Entre los últimos que creían esto, sin tener envidia, eran Kaltz y Misaki, los cuales comenzaron a ver la realidad de las cosas. Muchas cosas comenzaron a encajar, ambos hombres llegaron a la conclusión de que efectivamente sus sospechas eran ciertas y Genzo obligó a Lily a casarse con él para que lo ayudara con la demanda.

(Diecisiete capítulos para llegar a esto).

Kaltz comentaba sus sospechas con Marlene, al tiempo que le recriminaba su actitud.

Dijiste que te harías amiga de esa chica.- le recordó Kaltz.- Pero hasta la fecha, nada de nada.

No es fácil acercarse a la mansión con la Bestia adentro.- replicó Marlene.- Temo que Wakabayashi me correrá a patadas en cuanto me acerque.

No tiene por qué, y más le vale que no lo haga.- gruñó Kaltz.- Pero bueno, gran cosa, ya medio me sospecho que pudo haber pasado.

Sí, pero aun no sabemos con qué amenazó a Lily.- le recordó Marlene.

Pudo haber sido la demanda contra su padre, ¿qué más?.- suspiró Kaltz.- No se me ocurre otra cosa, además de que está ese mensaje que le dejó el abogado a Wakabayashi, donde se le informaba que el doctor Del Valle había sido deportado de Alemania.

Uhm.- Marlene se abrazó a sus piernas.- No creí a tu amigo capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad.

Ni yo, pero creo que a estas alturas ya no es él mismo.- suspiró Kaltz.- Se dejó llevar por la amargura… Más te vale tener razón en eso de que Lily puede curarlo, porque si no, quién sabe qué irá a pasar.

Oye, nomás hice una sugerencia, quien sabe si se cumpla.- protestó Marlene.- Pero espero que sí…

De cualquier manera, no estaría mal que intentaras acercarte a Lily.- sugirió Kaltz.- Ahora la cosa está más fea que antes.

Me pregunto cómo le hará Wakabayashi para zafarse de esto.- comentó Marlene.

De alguna forma le hará, siempre consigue salir del pantano sin mancharse las alas.- suspiró Kaltz.

El alemán le echó otro vistazo al periódico; muy seguramente, lo que a Genzo le preocuparía más en ese momento era el qué diría el entrenador del Hamburgo al respecto…

Por su parte, Eriko había leído primero el artículo antes de pasárselo a Taro. Como era de suponerse, la gemela Wakabayashi estaba incrédula y enojada ante tal artículo.

¿Puedes creerlo?.- musitó Eriko.- Alguna tarada quiere sacarle dinero a mi hermano. ¡Qué ingenua! Con nuestra familia no puede.

Uhm.- dijo Taro.

¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Eriko.

¿No crees que es por esto por lo que tu hermano se casó con Lily?.- cuestionó Misaki.- Eso explicaría tanta precipitación y misterio.

Yo también lo pensé.- suspiró la chica.- Pero ya te dije, eso es asunto de esos dos y nosotros no nos debemos meter en eso.

Sí, pero veo que a ti tampoco te agrada la idea.- observó Taro.

¿A quién podría agradarle saber que tu gemelo anda haciendo tratos con extranjeras desconocidas?.- replicó Eriko.- Pero él tiene ya edad para cuidarse solo y cometer sus propios errores. Me conformo con que nuestros padres no se enteren.

Pero después de esto, la veo difícil.- suspiró Misaki.

Lo sé. Y si después de esto, Lily resulta ser una cazafortunas, peor para Genzo, él se lo buscó.- replicó Eriko.

No creo a Lily capaz de hacer algo así.- Misaki salió en defensa de su nueva amiga.- Pero no sé hasta donde sea capaz de llegar Genzo…

Eriko sabía que su novio tenía razón, por lo que agachó la mirada. Taro, queriendo consolarla, la abrazó y la besó.

Aquí es cuando debes ponerte en tu rol de buena hermana y apoyar a tu hermano en todo.- dijo él.- Y de paso, no le caería mal a tu cuñada un poco de ayuda también.

¿Y a ella por qué?.- gruñó Eriko.- Tonta debe ser si aceptó un compromiso con mi hermano.

Yo acepté un compromiso contigo.- sonrió Taro.- ¿Soy un tonto por eso?

La verdad, sí.- replicó ella.

Él, en venganza, se le dejó ir con un ataque masivo de besos en el cuello. Ella rió levemente, y Misaki pensó que no había nada más hermoso que el estar con alguien por amor, y se preguntó si Genzo podría llegar a conocer esa sensación algún día…

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Wakabayashi alemana, Mine y James trataban de ayudar a Genzo y Lily a llevarse bien y a convivir como pareja. Los dos esposos pensaban que eso era algo poco menos que imposible, despreciándolo ella y odiándola él, pero debían intentarlo. Claro, necesitaban conocerse en todo, desde gustos hasta disgustos, y lo primero que Genzo le confesó a Lily fue que le encantaban los duraznos en almíbar y que odiaba a los gatos, mientras que la mexicana le confió al portero que le gustaba mucho tocar el violín desde niña, aunque había tenido que dejarlo por falta de dinero para comprarse un instrumento nuevo. Sin embargo, James y Mine consideraban que antes de saber los gustos personales de cada quien, primero debían aprender a tratarse como debía ser.

Lo primero.- dijo Mine.- Es que ambos se hablen siempre de tú. Como que el tratarse de usted no es de una pareja recién casada.

Antes lo era.- replicó Genzo.- Pero en fin, supongo que tendré que dejar de llamarte "doctora".

Y yo tendré que decirte Genzo.- suspiró Lily.

No, quizás funcionaría más un "Gen", simplemente.- acotó Mine.- Es más personal.

¿Gen-chan?.- sugirió James.

Demasiado personal.- gruñó Genzo.- Gen me parece bien. ¿Y yo te diré Lily?

Así me llamo.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

No, Lily no.- negó Mine.- Como que esperarían otra cosa…

¿Algún apodo?.- preguntó James.

Sí, algo como eso.- asintió el ama de llaves.

Lily-chan podría ser.- sugirió el mayordomo.

No me gusta.- objetó Lily.

¿Qué tal…?.- Genzo se quedó pensativo unos segundos.- "¿Yuri?". Significa "flor de lirio" en japonés, que es lo que significa Lily en inglés.

Pues… No se oye tan mal.- admitió Lily.

Bueno, ya nos pusimos de acuerdo en algo.- continuó Mine.- Ahora bien, una pareja de recién casados no se comporta como un par de perfectos extraños, tienen que mostrar más amor entre ustedes. Vamos, que se acaban de casar, tienen que mirarse como si quisieran comerse a besos o devorarse el uno al otro.

¡Ah! Y ésa es otra cosa importante.- añadió James.- Los besos.

¿Qué hay con ellos?.- preguntó Genzo.

Pues tendrán que practicarlos también.- respondió James.- No van a verse muy convincentes si nunca se besan.

Genzo y Lily se miraron momentáneamente, muy azorados. ¿Besarse? Bueno, una cosa era el que se trataran como esposos y otra muy, pero muy diferente, era el empezar a intercambiar fluidos corporales. Genzo tuvo otra vez ese fugaz deseo de rozar cuando menos los labios de Lily, y se preguntó por qué en esta ocasión el deseo más fuerte; por su parte, la chica se ponía roja de vergüenza de imaginar que ese hombre la besaría, ya que muy seguramente tendría mucha experiencia. Para suerte de los jóvenes, en ese momento tocaron al timbre y Genzo salió disparado a abrir la puerta, aun cuando era algo que le tocaba hacer a James. Para su fortuna, eran Kaltz y Marlene los que estaban esperando.

Creo que nunca hemos venido a felicitarte.- dijo Marlene, llevando en manos un pastel de zanahoria.- Ya sabes, por lo del matrimonio.

Pero ustedes estuvieron presentes.- Genzo enarcó una ceja.

Sí, pero no hemos venido a visitarlos.- Marlene se coló como pudo por la puerta y Kaltz la siguió, esbozando su clásica sonrisita.

Queríamos saber cómo esta "tu señora".- era franco sarcasmo el que se dejaba oír en la voz del alemán.- Después del chistecito del periódico…

Ya lo sabías, no era nada nuevo.- bufó Genzo.

Bueno, sí, yo lo sabía, pero ahora es del conocimiento general.- replicó Kaltz.- ¿Qué harás después de esto?

Pues simplemente, tratar a Lily como lo que es, mi esposa.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Qué más?

¿Cómo es eso?.- Kaltz creyó que su amigo le había tomado el pelo.

El abogado cree que el caso se puede venir abajo si Lily y yo no nos portamos como lo que se supone que somos.- suspiró Genzo.

O sea, recién casados.- completó Kaltz.- ¿Eso incluye el dormir con ella?

No lo había pensado.- negó el portero, pero un leve rubor cubrió su rostro.

Sí, como no…

Mientras tanto, Marlene ya había llegado hasta Lily y se había presentado con ella; la brasileña se hizo amiga de la mexicana al instante, en primera por llevar de ofrenda un pastel de zanahoria y en segunda por ser latinoamericana. Además, Marlene tenía mucha habilidad para hacerse de amigos en seguida y la chica tenía al poco rato a Lily riéndose de sus ocurrencias, mientras comía el pastel de zanahoria, el cual resultó ser el favorito de la mexicana. Genzo se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando a Lily reír y comer con deleite, algo tan simple pero que nunca le había visto hacer jamás; la muchacha se veía diferente cuando reía de esa forma, se veía tan… Hermosa... Claro, Genzo no fue el único que se sorprendió a sí mismo, Kaltz también notó la mirada de borrego que tenía su amigo.

¿Sentimiento de culpa?.- preguntó Kaltz, en voz baja.

Más del que quisiera reconocer.- suspiró Genzo.- Ella ha sido tan paciente, ha cumplido con su palabra y yo… Bueno, no me he portado bien con ella…

Recompénsala con algo.- sugirió Kaltz.- Algún detallito que le agrade…

¿Pero cuál? Las joyas no le gustan.- replicó Genzo.- ¿No recuerdas la escenita que me hizo en el campamento?

Tienes que buscar algo que le guste y le agrade, todas las mujeres tienen sus puntos débiles.- dijo el alemán.- ¿Qué gustos tiene, aparte de la medicina?

Uhm.- Genzo hizo memoria.- La he visto leyendo mucho. Y creo que le gusta cantar, y debo reconocer que lo hace muy bien…

Pues por ahí puedes empezar.- aconsejó Kaltz.- No sé, págale clases de canto, cómprale libros, qué se yo.

Wakabayashi tuvo una idea; encontró el regalo perfecto para alguien como Lily, un regalo que ella no rechazaría aun con su orgullo…

O también podrías disculparte.- continuó Kaltz.- Las dos cosas sirven.

Nunca he sido muy bueno dando disculpas.- gruñó el portero.- Optaré por el regalo, correré el riesgo de que me lo estrelle en la cabeza.

Kaltz iba a replicar, pero entonces Marlene los llamó a ambos a comer pastel. Juguetonamente, Lily embarró un poco de betún en la nariz de Genzo, cosa que hizo a los otros dos estallar en carcajadas. Wakabayashi, sin embargo, siguió el juego y embarró a Lily su trozo de pastel en la cara, para después reírse como un niño de su travesura. Esto a Lily la dejó perpleja, no tanto por el batidillo que el portero había hecho, sino más bien porque él reía con mucha alegría, de una forma en que Lily no había visto nunca… Esa risa juguetona le daba a Genzo un aire de niño desamparado que podía despertar la ternura en cualquier mujer… Sin quererlo ni pretenderlo, tanto Genzo como Lily estaban cayendo víctimas de una trampa que podría resultar mucho más peligrosa que el odio…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alejandro Del Valle leyó en el periódico la noticia de la demanda por violación contra Genzo. El médico suspiró entre aliviado y preocupado (¿se puede eso?), ya que por una parte, Lily no se vería tan forzada a cumplir con su parte del trato, pero por otra, Genzo podría presionarla más a ayudarlo…

Por el momento, al médico le bastaba con saber que Débora ya había hecho contacto con Lily. De alguna manera o de otra, al menos habría alguien que podría intentar ayudar a su hija, además de que el médico estaba en contacto a través del correo electrónico con Jean Lacaste, el cual seguía buscando infructuosamente una manera de invalidar ese truculento matrimonio.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, lo que más impacto había causado en Alejandro no era el artículo de la demanda contra Wakabayashi, de la cual ya sabía, sino más bien el artículo que hablaba de la entrevista hecha al entrenador del Bayern Munich y en la cual, muy escondido, aparecía Leonardo en una fotografía vistiendo el uniforme de entrenamiento del equipo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schneider se dio cuenta que desde que habían regresado de Hamburgo, tanto Levin como Salazar habían estado de lo más extraños. De hecho, el sueco se había desaparecido todo el domingo y después pretextó que se la había pasado en la casa de Genzo. ¿Haciendo qué? Solo el sueco y quizás el japonés lo sabían.

Me entretuve haciendo unas cosas.- fue todo lo que dijo Levin.- Es todo.

Yo creo que no es todo.- replicó Karl.- Andas algo extraño…

Alucinas, Schneider.- replicó Levin.- Yo ando tan normal como siempre.

El caso es que sin embargo, Stefan parecía andar en las nubes, algo que no era común en él. Schneider se preguntaba qué rayos habría visto o hecho su amigo en la casa de Wakabayashi para tener esa mirada de atolondrado.

El segundo que le preocupaba al alemán era Salazar. El muchacho, de por sí serio y reservado, andaba más callado que de costumbre y parecía andar también todo el día en las nubes o pensando en algún asunto importante. Sin embargo, el joven nunca le diría ni pío a nadie, ni siquiera a Marie la cual parecía ser su mejor amiga.

Leo anda raro.- comentó la propia Marie, el lunes por la tarde después del entrenamiento.- Para empezar, llegó tarde hoy.

Sí, y no dio una excusa clara.- asintió Schneider.- Quien sabe que andaba haciendo en Hamburgo.

Quizás fue a ver a su novia.- sugirió Marie.

¿No habías dicho que no tenía?.- cuestionó Karl.

Yo que sé, solo opino.- la chica se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento, el padre de ambos se acercó a hacer un anuncio. El próximo jueves sería el partido entre el Bayern y el Hamburgo, el cual se jugaría en Munich. Así pues, se esperaba que los jugadores dieran su máximo esfuerzo.

El Hamburgo es quizás nuestro rival más poderoso.- dijo el entrenador Schneider.- Por eso espero de ustedes el mejor esfuerzo.

Sí, señor.- dijeron los jugadores a coro.

El que parecía más emocionado de todos era Leonardo; al escuchar que el Hamburgo iría a Munich, los ojos le brillaron con cierta maldad. Schneider supo que, fuera el problema que fuera, Leonardo había ido a Hamburgo para algo relacionado con Genzo. El alemán no tenía ningún dato que se lo confirmara, solo su corazonada, pero la actitud de Salazar y los hechos ocurridos en Hamburgo le dijeron a Karl que había muchas más cosas aun por averiguar…


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII.**

El entrenador habló con Genzo muy temprano por la mañana. Sus compañeros solo los veían hablar desde lejos, preguntándose unos a otros si acaso el entrenador sacaría al portero del equipo para el partido del jueves contra el Bayern Munich debido al escándalo que estaban haciendo los periódicos.

No puede hacer eso.- dijo uno de los jugadores.- Sin Wakabayashi, perderíamos seguro. Nadie más puede contra los tiros de Schneider.

Pero es que se armaría mucho alboroto.- dijo otro.- No creo que nos convenga…

¿Y prefieres perder contra Schneider?.- reclamó Kaltz.- ¿Qué pesa más? Hasta ahora vamos invictos y no nos conviene perder contra el campeón.

Bueno, eso sí.- dijo el otro.- Pero pues…

Dejemos que el entrenador decida.- dijo otro jugador, llamado Margus.- Después de todo, nuestro deber como compañeros de Genzo es simplemente darle nuestro apoyo.

Claro, en eso el hombre tenía razón. El caso era que el entrenador y Genzo seguía platicando; en algunos momentos los dos hombres levantaron la voz, pero ninguno alcanzó a escuchar lo que decían.

Ésta es una situación delicada, Wakabayashi.- dijo el entrenador.- Es raro que la prensa no se haya dejado venir, pero como no han de tardar, le he pedido a los directivos que aumenten la seguridad.

Supongo que de ahí irán a mi casa.- suspiró Genzo.- Lamento mucho en verdad esto, no quería que se hiciera pública la situación, y lamento también no habérselo dicho antes, pero espero que comprenda que deseaba mantener esto en el mayor secreto posible.

Entiendo eso.- repuso el hombre.- Pero aun así creo que mínimo pudiste haberme advertido que tenías un problema encima.

No es nada que no pueda solucionar.- Genzo hizo una mueca.

¿Qué opina tu esposa de esto?.- quiso saber el entrenador.

¿Mi esposa?.- Genzo se sorprendió un poco.- Pues… Bueno, ella me apoya…

¿En serio? Me da gusto.- el hombre sonrió levemente.- Porque esto puede afectar tu matrimonio.

Lo dudo mucho.- Genzo hizo una mueca.

Ella debe amarte de verdad.- sonrió el entrenador.- Tienes suerte.

Ni se imagina cuanta.- el tono de Genzo fue más bien sarcástico, pero el otro no lo notó.

En fin, lo que no sé es si debo ponerte en el partido contra el Bayern.- el entrenador cambió de tema drásticamente.- Esto podría resultar contraproducente.

Esto no tiene por qué afectar mi desempeño.- replicó Genzo, enojado.- No por tener un escándalo encima significa que no podré jugar contra Schneider.

Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero la prensa podría acosarte antes y durante el partido.- observó el entrenador.

Me importa muy poco.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- Eso no afecta mi juego.

Entiendo… Pero aun así… .- el entrenador dudaba y no era para menos.

Wakabayashi era el mejor portero con el que contaban, y el único que podría detener a Schneider, a Levin y a Sho, pero aun así el rumor de la demanda era muy fuerte y eso podría ocasionar problemas en un caso dado. Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de que el entrenador dudaba, así que decidió, para variar, jugarse su mejor carta.

¿Y si mi esposa me acompañara al partido?.- sugirió Genzo.- Así todos verían que ella me apoya a pesar de todo.

Uhm.- lo pensó el hombre.- No lo sé…

Nada impresiona más a la gente que una pareja unida.- dijo Genzo, recordando el impacto que causaban Tsubasa Ozhora y su esposa Sanae juntos.- Si todos me ven llegar con Yuri, será menos el ataque.

Pues… Podría ser… Necesito pensarlo.- respondió el entrenador.- Al final del día te comunicaré mi decisión, después de hablarlo con los directivos.

Así pues, a Genzo no le iba a quedar más remedio que esperar. Sin embargo, ese día el jugó como nunca, demostrando las habilidades que había ganado con sus años de experiencia en el equipo. Todos sus compañeros estaban impresionados, nadie dudaba que Genzo era el mejor portero del país…

Si el entrenador no te pone después de esto, es porque es un tarado.- comentó Kaltz, casi al final del día.

Si no me pone, contrademando a Yuki por difamación.- gruñó Genzo.- Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo derrotar a Schneider.

Entiendo eso.- Kaltz sonrió.- A mí también me gustaría darle una paliza al viejo Schneider.

Genzo estaba de mal humor; a medio entrenamiento alguien había ido a decir que el campamento estaba rodeado por miles de paparazzi que obviamente querían entrevistar al portero por el escándalo. Por supuesto, la seguridad del Hamburgo era estricta y no dejaron pasar a nadie, aunque Wakabayashi se preguntó como le haría para salir de ahí… Eso sería una obra digna de Houdini, y aun cuando lo lograra, estaría la cuestión de que lo agarrarían al llegar a su casa…

Me gustaría en estos momentos tener el poder de desaparecerme.- comentó Genzo, fastidiado.- O de ser invisible.

Lástima que no se puede.- Kaltz tenía cara de "te dije que si te portabas mal, cosas como ésta te iban a pasar".

O por lo menos, quisiera tener una metralleta en estos momentos.- Genzo prefirió ignorar la expresión de su amigo.

Antes de irse, los directivos le pidieron a Genzo el hablar con él en privado. El portero acudió a la cita, preparado para todo y repitiendo lo que ya le había dicho el entrenador: quizás si Lily lo acompañaba, las cosas serían menos fuertes, cosa que también parecían pensar los directivos. Así pues, para su alivio y sorpresa, a Genzo le dieron el permiso de jugar el jueves contra el Bayern Munich, con la condición de que Lily fuese con él a apoyarlo. Wakabayashi pensó que eso era lo de menos, ya el abogado le había dado a la chica el mismo consejo.

Como era de esperarse, fue cosa digna de Jack Bauer el salir del campamento del Hamburgo. Genzo, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme y con la cabeza en alto cuando los guardias del lugar lo ayudaron a salir en medio de una lluvia de flashes y preguntas que él se negó a responder. Sin embargo, para su fortuna, en la mansión estaba esperándolo Lily en la entrada, a quien parecía no importarle el hecho de que había muchos otros reporteros grabando cada uno de sus movimientos. En cuanto Genzo se bajó del coche, Lily caminó hacia él con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Buenas tardes, mi amor.- dijo la chica, echándole los brazos al cuello.- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Muy bien.- Genzo, siguiéndole el juego, abrazó a la chica por la cintura.- Te extrañé.

También yo.- sonrió Lily.- Vamos, te hice algo muy rico de comer.

Toda una digna escena de enamorados que dejó cautivados a los reporteros; a la mayoría les quedó muy en claro que a pesar de todo, entre Lily y Genzo había un amor que era más fuerte que el escándalo, aunque no faltó el inútil que pensó que todo era solamente un cuento muy bien planeado…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Débora se paseaba de un lado a otro de la mansión, cual león enjaulado. James se preguntó si acaso todas las mexicanas tendrían esa costumbre. La chica refunfuñaba en voz baja y hacía comentarios ocasionales, hasta que Mine se atrevió a abordarla de frente.

¿Le pasa algo, doctora Cortés?.- preguntó la francesa.

¿Qué si me pasa algo?.- bufó Deb.- ¿Cómo está eso de que quieren que mi amiga se haga pasar por la esposa de ese… Ése tipo?

Es algo que se necesita hacer.- intervino James.- Fue un trato que hicieron el joven y milady.

Ya lo sé, pero es que no sé en que estaba pensando Lily cuando aceptó semejante cosa.- replicó Débora.- Tiene que estar muy loca… Bueno, no, sí sé en que estaba pensando ella, lo que no entiendo es como puede ser que Wakabayashi sea tan desgraciado…

James y Mine se miraron y pensaron que debían defender a su patrón.

Perdone, doctora, pero creo que no debería llamar así al joven hasta no saber qué lo llevo a esto.- dijo Mine, suavemente.- No sé que le hayan contado a usted, pero no puede culpar de todo al joven Genzo si madame Lily aceptó seguirle el juego.

Sí, pero porque él la obligó.- replicó Débora.

¿Está usted segura?.- cuestionó James.- Con todo respeto, doctora, creo que únicamente lo saben el joven Genzo y la doctora Lily. Todos sabemos que hicieron un trato, pero lo que acordaron es algo que únicamente ellos dos saben, así que no podemos juzgar. Sea lo que sea que haya ofrecido el joven, es obvio que la doctora aceptó la condición por voluntad propia.

Momentáneamente, Deb se quedó callada sin saber qué responder. En parte, James tenía razón, pero por otro lado, Débora creía que si a Lily no le quedaba más alternativa que obedecer a Genzo, la culpa no era de ella, sino de él.

Como sea.- gruñó Deb.- No se me hizo justo que Genzo haya llegado al extremo de deportar del país al padre de Lily para salirse con la suya.

¿Cómo dice?.- Mine enarcó mucho sus cejas.

Lo que oyó.- replicó Débora.- Wakabayashi hizo deportar al padre de Lily porque sabía que iba a interponerse en la boda. ¿Creen que eso no es ser desgraciado?

Eso no lo sabíamos.- confesó James.- No creo al joven de hacer tal cosa…

Pues créanlo.- gruñó Débora.- Porque lo hizo. Yo en persona hablé con Alejandro Del Valle y él me dijo que lo deportaron del país. ¿Quién sino alguien como Wakabayashi pudo haber echo tal cosa?

No puedo creerlo.- dijo Mine.- Me niego a creer que él haya sido capaz de hacer algo como esto…

Pregúntenle a Lily si no me creen.- retó Débora.

Deb.- la mencionada hizo acto de presencia en esos momentos.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

Ah, miren.- Débora volteó a ver a su amiga.- Ella se los puede decir ahora mismo. Vamos, Lily, diles a tu mayordomo y ama de llaves que tu querido esposo deportó a tu padre.

Lily miró a James y luego a Mine, quienes a su vez la miraban a ella expectantes. Ambos esperaban que la chica desmintiera a su amiga, muy en el fondo ambos aun tenían esperanza en Genzo.

La verdad.- Lily suspiró.- Sí, fue Genzo quien deportó a mi padre.

¿Ven? ¡Se los dije!.- exclamó Deb, triunfal.

No puedo creerlo.- musitó James.

No puede ser cierto.- musitó Mine.

Pero eso fue porque yo se lo pedí.- continuó Lily.

¿Cómo dices?.- exclamó Débora, sorprendida.

Yo le pedí a Genzo que deportara a mi padre.- repitió Lily.- Yo sabía que si él se quedaba en Alemania, iba a hacer lo posible para impedir la boda…

Débora estaba con la boca abierta. Eso debía ser una broma, pero Lily se veía muy seria. No fue sino hasta ese momento cuando Deb, James y Mine se dieron cuenta de cuanto quería esa chica a su padre.

Deb, agradezco que quieras ayudarme.- dijo Lily.- Pero de verdad, no puedes hacer nada. No me iré hasta no cumplir con mi parte del trato que hice con Genzo, porque él ha cumplido con lo suyo. Así que te pediré que por favor dejes de difamarlo ante los demás.

Ahí estaba. Débora conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para darse cuenta. Y no lo pudo creer. Tenía que ser una mentira, una broma, una mala jugada del destino… Pero no lo era…

Al hablar Lily de Genzo, no hubo en sus ojos desdén, ni odio, ni desprecio…

Más tarde, cuando la Bestia llegó al castillo, lo acompañaban medio centenar de reporteros, pero Débora vio como Bella salió al rescate y la chica suspiró. Su amiga andaba metiéndose cada vez más en peores líos… Cuando Genzo entró en la casa, hizo el anuncio de que Lily tendría que ir a Munich, cosa que ya casi todos se esperaban. Ella dijo estar incluso ya preparando su atuendo y hasta su banderín del equipo y Deb notó lo levemente emocionada que su amiga estaba. Claro, Lily le había pedido que no interfiriera más, pero Débora pensó que a nadie le hacía daño que ella fuera también a Munich…

Y más que nada, porque ahí Deb podría volver a ver a Levin…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era ya noche. Lily se la había pasado discutiendo con Genzo los detalles del próximo jueves. James y Mine se metieron en todo lo que pudieron, pero Débora se quedó al margen, quizás algo sentida por lo que Lily le había dicho, aunque al final expresó su deseo de ir a Munich también. Ni Genzo ni Lily encontraron razón válida para que ella no fuera; así pues, todo quedó más o menos planeado para ese día, Lily tendría que comportarse como la orgullosa esposa que se supone que era.

Lily recordaba todo esto, mientras se daba una ducha; al salir, las luces del cuarto estaban apagadas, cosa que la sorprendió, ya que ella hubiera podido jurar que las había dejado encendidas. De momento, ella se temió lo peor pero luego recordó que Genzo le había prometido no tocarla y Lily tendría que confiar en él…

Así pues, la muchacha encendió las luces y se sorprendió de ver un pequeño bulto sobre su cama, encima del cual había un sobre blanco. Azorada, Lily abrió el sobre y leyó lo que contenía la carta que venía dentro:

"_Eres terca y orgullosa, y yo soy igual y eso no nos viene bien a ambos. Sin embargo, de verdad lamento lo de la otra noche… Me siento mal porque jamás he intentado abusar de una mujer, esa noche me di cuenta de que soy capaz de muchas cosas pero afortunadamente el destino me detuvo… Y después, al ver que decidiste confiar en mí y quedarte a mi lado, supe que al menos podría yo darte la misma oportunidad…En fin, aun no soy capaz de pedirte perdón de frente, la vergüenza me lo impide, pero espero que me aceptes esto como una disculpa… Al menos hasta que sea capaz de decírtelo a la cara…"_

Lily, muy a su pesar, estaba conmovida y esbozó una leve sonrisa, preguntándose qué regalo sería esta vez. Si bien, la intención y la manera de entregar el regalo fue otra a cuando Genzo quiso darle el collar, Lily pensó en devolverlo, ya que no podía aceptar regalos de él. Sin embargo, cuando Lily abrió el paquete soltó un grito que bien pudo haber sido de alegría…

El regalo no era otra cosa que un violín Stradivarius, de colección y único en el mundo.


	20. Chapter XIX

**Capítulo XIX.**

Genzo no sabía si a Lily le gustaría o no su regalo. Él recordaba que ella le había dicho que no pudo seguir practicando con el violín debido a que no tenía dinero para comprarse uno nuevo, de manera que a él se le ocurrió comprarle uno de esos violines carísimos que son una verdadera reliquia. Wakabayashi recordó haber visto el Stradivarius en una tienda de antigüedades en una ocasión que iba paseando con Yuki. Incluso, la propia Yuki había querido que Genzo le comprara el violín, cosa que él no hizo porque le pareció que ella más bien quería el instrumento como adorno o capricho que para usarlo. Genzo tenía la idea de que un instrumento musical era como un balón de sóccer: si lo quieres, es porque vas a darle el uso para el que fue hecho. Así pues, cuando Genzo recordó el deseo oculto de Lily, él pensó que quizás el violín sería el mejor regalo para ella, aunque temía que pudiera ir a estrellárselo en la cabeza…

Yo creo que a milady le encantará el regalo.- opinó James, cuando supo lo que Genzo quería hacer.- Aunque aun no entiendo el por qué no va directamente a disculparse y ya.

Porque no tengo valor.- musitó Genzo.- Intenté hacerle algo terrible y no tengo cara para pedirle que me perdone…

Entiendo.- asintió James.- Eso vendrá con el tiempo, lo importante es que ya sabe que hizo mal y buscará la manera de corregirlo.

Claro.- suspiró Genzo.- Eso espero...

El portero decidió irse a dormir, cansado de esperar a que Lily le dijera algo, quizás ella esperaría hasta la mañana para decirle lo que opinaba. Sin embargo, una vez que el portero estuvo recostado en la cama, empezó a escuchar una melodía hermosa, como pocas había oído antes. ¡Mentira! Wakabayashi jamás había oído nunca melodía así antes. Él se imaginó que quizás estaba soñando, pero se dio cuenta de que el sonido era cada vez más fuerte. Intrigado, se levantó de la cama para tratar de descubrir de dónde provenía el sonido y a través de la ventana de su habitación se dio cuenta de que la música provenía del cuarto de Lily. La ventana de esa habitación estaba abierta y por ella se colaba una luz débil proveniente de una lámpara. Lily estaba recargada contra el quicio de la ventana y arrancaba del violín las más hermosas melodías que Genzo hubiese escuchado en su vida.

Lily se dio cuenta de que alguien la espiaba por la ventana y abruptamente dejó de tocar. De momento, solo había agarrado el Stradivarius más que nada porque no resistió el deseo de tocar un instrumento tan bello como ése, pero pensaba devolverlo, con todo el dolor e su corazón. Claro, empezando a tocar la chica se dejó llevar y ejecutó una hermosa melodía compuesta para violín, cosa que muy seguramente había despertado a Genzo ya que él andaba asomándose por la venta. Apenada, Lily guardó el violín en su estuche y cerró la ventana. Por su parte, Genzo regresó a la cama en cuanto ella apagó la tenue luz. Antes de quedarse dormido, Genzo recordó la voz de Lily y se dio cuenta de que aparte de ser una excelente doctora, era una artista innata. Más tarde, él soñó que se encontraba en un hermoso jardín, muy parecido al suyo, en donde alguien cantaba dulcemente, con la música de un violín como único acompañante. Genzo no pudo ver de quién se trataba, pero era evidente que era una mujer de cabello largo… Sorprendido, Genzo despertó muy temprano, preguntándose por qué en esa ocasión había dejado de soñar con Ely y con Aki y había soñado con alguien que se parecía mucho a…

No, no era ella.- negó Genzo, desechando la idea.- No tengo por qué soñar con ella… No la conozco, no me interesa, y cuando todo esto acabe no la volveré a ver nunca más.

Pero muy en el fondo, el portero sabía que sí era ella…

Sea como fuere, Lily apareció con una enorme sonrisa en el comedor muy temprano por la mañana. Genzo la miró, un poco cautivado por esa bella sonrisa, y después se concentró en el desayuno, preparándose para recibir un desplante de ella por el violín. Sin embargo, ella se sentó a la mesa y pidió el desayuno, de buen humor.

¿Durmió bien anoche, milady?.- preguntó James, con una sonrisa.

De maravilla.- sonrió Lily.- Creo que es la primera vez que estoy tan tranquila en este lugar.

Me da gusto oír eso.- James le servía jugo de naranja a la muchacha.- ¿Quiere pan francés?

No me gusta mucho, prefiero el pan tostado.- negó Lily.

¿No te gusta el pan francés?.- preguntó Genzo, por curiosidad.

No.- negó la chica.- No me gusta nada que sepa a hot cakes o a waffle.

Interesante dato que me tendré que aprender.- comentó Genzo, dándole un sorbo a su café.

Es buena idea eso.- opinó el mayordomo.- Podrían empezar por decirse sus gustos en cuanto a comida. ¿Mantequilla y mermelada, milady?

No me vayas a decir que estás a dieta, Yuri.- replicó Genzo.- No sé que obsesión tienen las mujeres con su peso.

No me pongo a dieta, no lo necesito.- Lily untó una cantidad considerable de mermelada en su pan tostado.- Eso es para las locas obsesionadas con su físico.

Tienes muy alta el autoestima.- sonrió Genzo.

¿Tendría algún motivo para no tenerla?.- replicó Lily, mirándolo a los ojos.

Supongo que no.- Genzo desvió la mirada.

¿Por qué lo perturbaban tanto esos ojos? Nunca antes ninguna mirada había conseguido que Genzo se sintiera tan nervioso, pero los ojos de Lily expresaban algo que él nunca había visto antes. Eran profundos y bellos y parecían chispear cuando Lily se emocionaba por algo...

"Vaya, ya pienso como si la conociera", pensó Wakabayashi. "Y no tengo ni un mes de haberme casado con ella".

Por cierto.- Lily habló como si nada.- Quiero agradecerte el regalo...

¿No vas a estrellármelo en la cabeza?.- preguntó Genzo.

No, eso sería una barbaridad.- replicó Lily, indignada.- ¡Destruir así una reliquia, estrellándolo en la dura cabeza de alguien?

Gracias por lo que me toca.- gruñó Genzo.- Si piensas devolvérmelo, cierra bien el estuche para que no se maltrate.

Pensaba hacerlo.- contestó Lily, algo pensativa.- Pero...

¿Pero?

Cometí el error de tocarlo ayer, para saber como sonaba.- suspiró Lily.- Y me enamoré de él. No podré regresarlo, aunque quiera.

Si me permite el comentario.- dijo James.- Ese violín se enamoró de usted. La escuché anoche, milady, tiene mucho talento.

En eso estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Genzo.

Lily dejó bruscamente su vaso en el jugo sobre la mesa y miró a su esposo con la boca abierta.

¿No vas a reclamarme porque hago mucho escándalo o porque tu casa no es teatro de ópera?.- preguntó ella, sorprendida.

No.- negó Genzo.- No tengo por qué. Tocas y cantas muy bien, puedes seguir con eso si lo deseas. Y si quieres conseguir trabajo, podría pedirle a mis conocidos en el Hospital de Hamburgo que te consiga un lugar.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? Ella volteó a ver a James, el cual parecía tan sorprendido como la chica y se hubiera encogido de hombros de no ser porque hubiera resultado inapropiado.

¿Por qué me miran como si me hubiera vuelto loco?.- preguntó Genzo.- No hice nada malo esta vez.

Es precisamente lo que me sorprende.- confesó Lily.- Es decir... ¿Estás seguro de lo que dijiste?

Bien seguro.- Genzo la miró fijamente.- Puedes tocar el violín, cantar, bailar, lo que se te ocurra, trabajar para el cuerpo de paz, con la condición de que cumplas con tu parte del trato, simplemente. Me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti y creo que debo ser... Menos desgraciado.

James no dijo nada, solo sonrió ampliamente y se marchó a la cocina para dejar a los esposos solos. Lily entonces tocó levemente el brazo del joven, mirándolo con dulzura.

De verdad te lo agradezco.- dijo ella.

No quiero que te sientas como prisionera.- replicó él, mirando sus ojos.- Quizás no puedas ser feliz, pero no tienes por qué sentirte desgraciada.

Gracias...

Genzo tocó con su mano la mano que Lily tenía sobre su brazo (medio confuso, ¿no?) y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió el gesto y por primera vez hubo entre ambos una conexión, leve pero al menos estaba presente. Wakabayashi volvió a tener la idea loca de besar a Lily, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

Se me había ocurrido acompañarte hoy al entrenamiento, para no ir tan verde al partido del jueves.- opinó Lily.- Mínimo quisiera saber como se llaman tus compañeros.

A Kaltz ya lo conoces.- comentó Genzo, cortando el contacto físico entre ambos.- Y Margus es el capitán. A los demás quizás no tengas que conocerlos tanto.

Entiendo.- asintió Lily.- Estaré lista entonces.

Después de un desayuno cargado de comentarios sobre los gustos y disgustos de cada quien, Lily se retiró para sostenerse el cabello en una cola de caballo. Genzo la miró marcharse de una manera que no pasó desapercibida para James.

La doctora es una mujer diferente.- comentó el mayordomo.- No es mala persona.

¿Por qué me siento con ganas de querer corregir todo lo malo que he hecho?.- cuestionó Genzo, aunque la pregunta estaba más bien hecha para él mismo.- Tengo deseos de dejarla ir, y sin embargo, no quisiera que se fuera.

Eso es algo que usted mismo debe descubrir, señor.- respondió James.- Solo dése una oportunidad a sí mismo.

Darse una oportunidad. Era más de lo que Genzo se sentía capaz de hacer.

Durante el entrenamiento, Lily se comportó como una esposa ejemplar, se portó muy cortés y de maravilla con los compañeros de Genzo, cautivó al entrenador y hasta llamó "babosos" a varios reporteros cuando le cuestionaron si estaba conforme con que su esposo fuera violador. De hecho, la forma de Lily de responder a la agresión fue tan cómica que Kaltz duró al menos media hora riéndose.

Todo un estuche de monerías.- comentó Kaltz.- No sé por qué dices que es inaguantable.

Porque no la conoces.- gruñó Genzo.

Con ella en el partido, nos ganaremos a la gente.- opinó el entrenador.

Creí que era futbolista, no actor.- gruñó Genzo.

Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte.- replicó el hombre.- No creo que quieras sumarte a la larga lista de jugadores que se fueron a la ruina por su mala fama.

Muy a su pesar, Wakabayashi reconoció que el entrenador tenía razón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schneider no se podía quitar la curiosidad. Leonardo andaba arisco y reservado, y más serio que de costumbre.

Leo siempre ha sido así.- objetó Marie.- Lo que pasa es que se metió en la cabeza la idea de que se trae algo entre manos.

¿Ya descubriste a qué fue a Hamburgo con nosotros?.- cuestionó Karl.

No.- negó Marie.- Pero eso no significa nada.

Y sin embargo, Levin había descubierto en alguna ocasión a Salazar mirando los periódicos con interés, sobre todo los artículos que se relacionaran con Genzo Wakabayashi. De hecho, Leonardo parecía alegrarse cuando los tabloides anunciaban que a Genzo se lo iban a comer vivo en el juicio.

Ya, hay algo raro aquí.- comentó Schneider.

Quizás solo le cae mal Wakabayashi.- replicó Levin, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¡Qué más da! Ya deja de hacerte ideas, Schneider, deja a Salazar en paz con sus ideas, sean cuales sean.

Claro, eso era lo más obvio, pero Karl no se iba a quedar tranquilo. Así pues, el alemán se acercó al mexicano cuando éste tomaba algunas notas.

¿Se te ofrece algo, Schneider?.- preguntó Leonardo.

Hablar contigo.- dijo Karl.- ¿A qué fuiste a Hamburgo con nosotros?

A arreglar asuntos pendientes.- fue todo lo que dijo Salazar.- ¿Algo más?

Tiene que ver con Genzo Wakabayashi.- continuó Schneider.- ¿O me equivoco?

Leonardo al fin dejó de mirar su tabla de reportes y miró fijamente a Schneider. Por su expresión, el alemán supo que había dado en el clavo. Leonardo suspiró y continuó escribiendo algo.

¿Qué te ha hecho Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Karl.- No sabía que lo conocieras.

No lo conocía.- aceptó Leonardo.- Es más alto de lo que pensé.

¿Eso importa?.- se sorprendió Schneider.

No podré golpearlo en la cara con tanta facilidad.- dijo Leonardo, simplemente.

¿Golpearlo? Debió hacerte algo en verdad fuerte.- comentó el alemán.

Se casó con mi hermana.- dijo Leonardo, muy serio.- ¿No tendrías ganas de golpearlo si lo hubiera hecho con la tuya?

Schneider creyó no haber oído bien. ¿Lily era hermana de Salazar? ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

¿Bromeas?.- preguntó Karl.- ¿Tu hermana?

Sí, mi hermana.- asintió Leonardo.- Lily Del Valle es mi hermana menor. ¿Por qué la sorpresa?

Para empezar, no tienen el mismo apellido.- replicó Schneider.

Salazar es el apellido de nuestra madre.- replicó Leonardo.- Del Valle es mi apellido oficial.

Ya veo. ¿Tú ya sabías que ella iba a casarse con Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Schneider.

Por supuesto que no. De haberlo sabido, lo hubiera impedido.- gruñó Leonardo.- Conozco a ese porterito por lo que dicen los periódicos y no es el tipo de hombre que se merece mi hermana. Me enteré por los periódicos.

Entonces debes estar tan sorprendido como nosotros.- opinó Karl.

¿Tú que crees?.- bufó Leonardo.- Por eso voy a golpearlo si se atreve a lastimar a mi hermana.

Schneider se dio cuenta de que no sería muy prudente el decirle a Leonardo que Genzo había lastimado a Lily; aunque por otro lado, sería de lo más divertido. Karl había visto luchar a Leonardo y lo hacía bastante bien. Genzo iba a tener muchos problemas si Salazar se llegaba a enterar de lo mal que estaba tratando a Lily.

Al menos viste a tu hermana.- comentó Schneider.

No la vi.- negó Leonardo.- No quiero que Lily sepa que estoy aquí. Tengo años de no verla, no quiero que sepa que estoy tan cerca de ella.

¿Por qué?.- una vez más, Schneider estaba sorprendido.

Líos familiares.- contestó Leonardo.- Algo de lo que no quiero hablar.

Entiendo.- aceptó Schneider.- No me meteré en lo que no me importa, pero creo que tu hermana te necesita.

¿Por qué lo dices?.- Leonardo captó el mensaje.- ¿Tú sabes algo?

No. Pero piensa en Marie, no sé, yo no podría desentenderme de ella tan fácilmente.- replicó Karl.- Después de todo, es mi hermana.

Leonardo no dijo nada; sabía que Karl tenía razón, pero el volver a ver a Lily significaría que ella lo llevara con Alejandro... Y Leonardo aun no había perdonado a su padre.

Vas a tener un pequeño problema.- dijo Schneider, recordando algo de pronto.- Lily va a venir al partido del jueves.

¿En verdad?.- se sorprendió Leonardo.- ¿Estás seguro?

Salió en los periódicos.- suspiró Karl.- Esos dos se han convertido en el centro de atención del país y por lo mismo, ya todos saben que ella piensa acompañarlo al partido.

Eso puede representar un problema.- reconoció Leonardo.- Pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar...

Schneider ya se lo suponía. Por la mirada de Leonardo, el alemán se dio cuenta de que sin quererlo, se había convertido en su cómplice.


	21. Chapter XX

Capítulo XX.

Y llegó el jueves. El Bayern Munich tenía la costumbre de tener sus partidos los jueves por la noche, y en esa ocasión recibirían al equipo de Hamburgo, el único que podría darle guerra seria al equipo capitaneado por Karl Heinz Schneider. Sería un encuentro interesante, Genzo Wakabayashi era quizás el único portero que podría defender su meta de los tiros potentes de los jugadores del Bayern, además de que el Hamburgo era el otro equipo que había llegado invicto hasta el momento. Por su parte, el Bayern Munich era el actual campeón de la Bundesliga y contaba con los mejores jugadores del país y con el campeón goleador de Europa. Lo dicho, sería algo interesante ver el partido.

Lily y Deb estaban ya en el palco reservado para los familiares y esposas de los jugadores, a la espera de que comenzara el partido. Como era la costumbre, Genzo llegaría al estadio en el autobús del equipo, pero según habían dicho que permitirían que Lily bajara al campo por unos cuantos minutos para verlo y desearle buena suerte.

- Cualquiera pensaría que en verdad lo amas.- suspiró Débora, mientras escuchaba a su amiga decir su plan.- Haces demasiado por él. - Le tengo amor a mi palabra, lo que no es lo mismo.- replicó Lily.- Hago todo esto porque prometí ayudar a Gen, simplemente. - ¿Gen?.- Deb enarcó las cejas.- ¿Ya lo llamas "Gen"? - Eso me recomendó el abogado, es más personal.- replicó Lily.- Por la misma razón por la que él va a llamarme Yuri. - Uhm, ya empiezan a tratarse de tú¿cuánto faltará para que se duerman en la misma cama?.- cuestionó Deb. - No vamos a llegar a eso.- Lily se puso colorada.- Él prometió no ponerme una mano encima... - No... Te va a poner las dos.- bufó Deb.

Lily ignoró a su amiga; la joven debía estar al pendiente para cuando el asistente del Hamburgo la llamara para llevarla al campo de juego. Era realmente una locura tanto show, pero Lily ya había comprobado que prácticamente todos los ojos del país estaban puestos en ellos. Con lo que le molestaban a la chica las actuaciones y las cámaras... En fin...

Las pantallas de televisión mostraron la llegada de ambos equipos al estadio. Schneider fue el primero en bajar del autobús, en medio de una lluvia de flashes y de gritos de admiradoras.

- Yo si voy a la guerra.- suspiró Débora.- ¡Qué guapos están los alemanes! - Y que lo digas.- suspiró Lily, deseando hablar con él.- Hubiera preferido casarme con él. - Pues bota a tu japonés y ve por el alemán.- replicó Deb.- He escuchado que es soltero. - Uhm.- Lily recordó lo furioso que se había puesto Genzo al verla a ella con Karl y se le esfumaron todas las ganas de ver al alemán.

Después de Schneider bajó Sho y después algunos jugadores más, entre ellos el portero, y casi al final bajó Levin. Lily se dio cuenta de que Débora soltó un suspiro más suave y prolongado al ver al sueco.

- Te gusta.- comentó Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa. - ¿Quién¿Levin?.- Deb se delató al instante.- No, nada que ver. - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba hablando de Levin?.- Lily puso una sonrisita misteriosa. - Pues... ¿Quién más?.- Débora se puso nerviosa.- Fue el último en bajar. - Claro, como digas.- replicó Lily.

Después del Bayern, llegó el equipo del Hamburgo; los jugadores empezaron a bajar del autobús y Lily reconoció a casi todos. Ya al final, apareció Genzo, vestido con el traje deportivo de su equipo, el cual era de color negro con detalles en verde. El joven portero se veía muy apuesto y muy seguro de sí mismo, y Lily muy a su pesar, se impresionó mucho al verlo.

- Cierra la boca, que se te van a meter las moscas.- gruñó Débora.- Vaya que babeas por ese tipo. - No babeo por él.- Lily se ruborizó un poco.- Estás loca. -Dime lo que quieras, pero él te empieza a atraer.- Débora sacó una lima de uñas de quien sabe donde y empezó a usarla.- Mala elección, bien que sabes que él no te quiere, nunca te quiso, jamás te va a querer y en cuanto le cumplas con lo que quiere, te va a botar. - Dime lo que quieras.- gruñó Lily.- Pero Gen no me atrae.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que los jugadores salieran al campo; fue entonces cuando el asistente del Hamburgo le hizo una señal a Lily y ella se puso de pie, pidiéndole a Deb que la esperara ahí. Débora vio cuando su amiga apareció en el campo y se acercó a Genzo, el cual pareció esbozar una sonrisa genuina al ver a Lily. Muy poca gente alcanzó a escuchar lo que la pareja se dijo, pero los que los oyeron habrían de repetir sus palabras después ante los medios:

- Me alegra que estés aquí.- dijo Genzo. - No me lo hubiera perdido por nada.- dijo Lily, acercándose a él.- Quiero que te lleves esto para la suerte.

Fue una imagen que le dio la vuelta al país (yaaaa): Lily se puso de puntillas y besó a Genzo en la mejilla, al tiempo que él sonreía. Fue un acto tan natural que nadie dudó que había amor puro en ese simple gesto. Genzo entonces se separó de Lily y se alejó en dirección a media cancha. Lily regresó entonces a su asiento, en donde Deb la estaba esperando con una sonrisa de burla.

- O eres muy buena actriz.- dijo ella.- O ya te empezaste a enamorar. - Cállate, ya te dije que solo es por el trato.- replicó Lily, evitando la mirada de la chica. - Sí, claro.- replicó Deb.- Ese cuento no se lo traga ni tu perro.

Lily prefirió evitar la voz de su corazón que le decía que su amiga tenía razón y prefirió concentrarse en el partido.

Escondido entre las sombras, Leonardo había observado todo el teatrito. Él conocía lo suficiente a su hermana como para saber que ella estaba fingiendo, su sonrisa y su postura habían sido algo forzadas aunque el beso se vio de lo más natural. Schneider pasaba su mirada de Genzo y Lily a Leonardo y se preguntó cuánto tiempo aguantaría este último antes de revelar su identidad. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamaba la atención al alemán en esos momentos era el hecho de que en esa ocasión, la mirada que le dirigía Lily a Genzo era muy diferente a la que él le había visto en la mansión. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira Wakabayashi observaba el partido por televisión en compañía de su esposa. Hana y Eriko se habían marchado con todos sus hermanos a ver el partido en el estadio, de manera que los esposos estaban relativamente en calma. Akira estaba preocupado por Genzo y no era para menos; en la última semana se había soltado la bomba y ya el país se había enterado de que el más famoso portero del país había violado a una chica japonesa. Akira había intentado comunicarse con su hijo, pero evidentemente habían bloqueado todas sus líneas telefónicas para evitar el ataque los periodistas, de manera que no le quedó más remedio que declarar ante los noticieros que quisieron entrevistarlo. Akira había dicho que él estaba seguro que su hijo no había violado a nadie y que eso muy seguramente era provocado por una fan desilusionada por la boda reciente de Genzo. Lo que Akira no sabía era el por qué Genzo se había empeñado en ocultarle ese hecho.

- Quizás no quiso causarte molestias, dada la operación.- opinó Kana.- Además, él ya es un adulto y sabrá manejar sus problemas solo. - Pero yo podría ayudarlo.- replicó Akira. - ¿Y para qué?.- cuestionó Kana.- Hubiera sido peor, que el padre llegara a encubrir el problema del hijo. - ¿Y si esto se relaciona con el doctor Del Valle y su hija?.- cuestionó Akira.- ¿Y si la demanda es cierta y Genzo se casó para ocultar las apariencias. - ¿Y si así fuera, qué?.- suspiró Kana.- Aunque no me gusta pensar que un hijo mío sea capaz de eso, es problema de Genzo y no nuestro. Déjalo que arregle sus problemas como pueda.

Akira ya no había dicho nada, pero seguía preocupado por Genzo. Y sin embargo, las dudas de Akira comenzaron a disiparse cuando Lily comenzó a aparecer en público acompañando a Genzo como una fiel y amante esposa. Akira y Kana no pudieron evitar sonreír cuando vieron a Lily darle a Genzo el beso en la mejilla antes del encuentro.

- Creo que me preocupo por nada.- opinó Akira.- Es obvio que ella lo ama. - Sí, y él la debe amar también.- asintió Kana. - Genzo tiene mucha suerte por haberse encontrado con alguien como la doctora Del Valle.- dijo Akira.

Claro, era muy pronto para opinar, pero lo pronto únicamente podrían disfrutar del partido. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki estaba que se la llevaba el tren. En vez de separarlos, el escándalo de la demanda parecía haber unido más a Genzo con esa... Tipa. Todos los periódicos decían que no era nada nuevo el que un famoso se la pasara violando chicas indefensas, de hecho casi todos se compadecían de Yuki, pero al mismo tiempo admiraban la lealtad que la señora Wakabayashi parecía demostrar por su esposo, cosa que estaba haciendo que Wakabayashi ganara puntos por parte del público.

- No sé de qué te preocupas, la decisión la va a dar un juez.- opinó uno de los hermanos de Yuki. - Sí, pero el juez es también un ser humano que puede ser cautivado por tanta porquería.- Yuki gruñó al ver la escena del beso de la suerte.- ¡Es una maldita perr...! - Es fotogénica.- comentó el segundo hermano de Yuki, mirando una fotografía del periódico.- Y muy linda. - ¿De parte de quién estás?.- preguntó Yuki, enojada. - Lo siento.- se disculpó el muchacho.

El padre de Yuki miraba atentamente la televisión. Él estaba seguro de que Wakabayashi se había casado por conveniencia, pero si la esposa seguía actuando de esa manera tan ejemplar, las posibilidades de que ganaran eran casi nulas. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriko, Taro, Hana, Kenji, Vicky, Touya y Hotaru estaban sentados en el mismo palco en donde estaban Lily y Débora, pero unos cuantos asientos atrás. Después de un rato de comenzado el partido llegó Marlene, un tanto agitada pero contenta de estar presente.

- Kaltz me reservó un lugar.- comentó ella. - ¿Él es tu esposo?.- preguntó Débora, ingenuamente. - ¿Qué¿Quién?.- Marlene se puso colorada.- ¿Kaltz¡No, como crees! - Entonces es tu novio.- adivinó Lily. - No, nada que ver.- Marlene se puso más nerviosa todavía.- Solo somos... Amigos... - Ah, claro.- Lily no se tragó el cuento.- Perdona, es que como siempre están juntos...

Marlene ya no supo qué responder y prefirió fingir que se concentraba en el partido. Al poco rato llegó Marie Schneider, la cual era muy buena amiga de Marlene, y la brasileña hizo las correspondientes presentaciones. Detrás de ellas, el clan Wakabayashi cuchicheaba y susurraba.

- Bonito espectáculo, casi me convencen.- dijo Eriko, refiriéndose a Lily y a Genzo. - Fue bastante motivo.- opinó Misaki. - Yo opino que fue bastante real.- comentó Hana.- Hacen una linda pareja. - No me parece correcto que estemos hablando de Genzo y su esposa, estando sentados tan cerca de ella.- dijo Touya. - Bah, si a ti también te interesa el chisme.- replicó Eriko. - No hay ningún chisme aquí, excepto que Genzo esté acusado de violación.- replicó Kenji.- Y creo que eso más bien fue por envidia que por otra cosa. - Eso vas a pensar porque es tu hermano.- dijo Vicky.- A mí en lo personal, me da lo mismo, me maravilla estar en un partido de sóccer, tenía siglos de no salir. - Bonita manera de cambiar el tema.- sonrió Hotaru.

La verdad, el clan estaba intrigado, pero nadie se atrevería a bajar a preguntarle a la joven que estaba sentada unos cuantos asientos abajo y que seguía el partido muy atenta.

Comentando muy brevemente el partido, en el primer tiempo Schneider intentó atacar la portería de Wakabayashi, pero a éste no le costó ningún trabajo el detener los disparos del alemán.

- ¡Bien hecho, Gen!.- Lily se ponía de pie y gritaba cuando la situación lo ameritaba. - Yaaa, me la voy a creer.- gruñó Débora. - Es buen portero, no lo puedes negar.- replicó Lily. - Y es muy guapo, además.- añadió Marie.

Lily miró con desconcierto a Marie, pero ésta inmediatamente levantó las manos para defenderse.

- Solo opinaba, se que es tu esposo y además yo estoy comprometida.- dijo Marie.

Después de detener el primer ataque importante de Schneider, Genzo realizó un largo despeje a Kaltz, el cual aprovechó el desconcierto general y metió el primer gol del partido, dejando a más de uno boquiabierto.

- ¡Ése es mi Kaltz!.- gritó Marlene, emocionada. - Y dices que no es tu novio.- se carcajeó Lily. - Bah, si bien que le encanta.- replicó Marie.- Y yo debería de estar enojada, yo apoyo a los contrarios.

Levin, Sho y Schneider continuaron intentando atacar al Hamburgo para conseguir el empate, pero Wakabayashi detenía cada uno de los tiros. Débora inconscientemente se emocionaba cada vez que Levin tocaba el balón y Marlene gritaba por Kaltz y Marie apoyaba obviamente a Kaltz. Lily, sin darse cuenta, contenía el aliento cada vez que Genzo detenía el balón. El primer tiempo terminó con el Hamburgo a la cabeza por un gol. Débora no resistió la tentación de hacer un comentario sarcástico.

- Tu "beso de la victoria" lo está ayudando.- se mofó la chica. - Bah, fue solo algo estratégico.- replicó Lily.- Se lo copié a Sanae Ozhora, solo que ella se lo dio a su esposo en los labios. - ¿Y por qué tu besaste a Genzo en la mejilla?.- preguntó Marie. - Ahm, pues no sé... Fue algo que me nació hacer... .- respondió Lily.

El segundo tiempo se inició y entonces Schneider, en una excelente jugada en donde se desmarcó de Kaltz, consiguió anotarle al SGGK. Lily pensó que, conociendo a Genzo, éste se enojaría, pero por el contrario el portero se notaba más entusiasta y alegre. El entrenador del Hamburgo, sin embargo, no quiso arriesgarse y optó por cambiar a jugadores que replegaran al equipo en la defensa. Sin embargo, en alguna jugada sucia Karl golpeó a Kaltz en la cara y éste, fuera de sí, pateó al capitán por detrás lo que le ameritó la expulsión del partido.

- No puede ser.- murmuró Marie. - Kaltz... .- murmuró Marlene.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Genzo no quiso perder la esperanza, impulsado por una fuerza que lo conminaba a seguir luchando; el portero desobedeció las órdenes e intentó cobrar un tiro libre que se cobró a favor del Hamburgo por una falta hecha contra el capitán. Wakabayashi hizo un excelente disparo, el cual desafortunadamente fue desviado y el balón cayó a los pies de Schneider, el cual se lanzó a la portería contraria aprovechando que Genzo estaba muy lejos de ella. Wakabayashi hizo todo lo posible por volver, pero desgraciadamente Karl consiguió anotar el gol que le daría la victoria al equipo de casa. Marie, al igual que el resto de los aficionados, estaba eufórica; Débora parecía neutral, aunque Lily y Marlene estaban tristes por la derrota.

Lily se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su sentimiento de tristeza por Genzo era genuino. Ella lo había visto jugar por primera vez en vivo y a todo color y se dio cuenta de que amaba con todo su corazón al sóccer y que le ponía mucha pasión a aquello a lo que había decidido dedicarle su vida, por lo que la chica sentía tristeza por el hecho de que Genzo hubiera perdido el encuentro; realmente merecía ganar el partido. Lily se dio cuenta que, a pesar de todo, Genzo tenía un corazón bueno, que por algún motivo se empeñaba en ocultar...

Notas:

Olvidé decir que Jack Bauer es el protagonista de la serie de acción "24". Y bueno, el partido está más o menos basado en el partido entre el Hamburgo y el Bayern Munich que sí ocurrió en el manga. 


	22. Chapter XXI

**Capítulo XXI.**

A pesar de la derrota y de que Kaltz fue expulsado, Genzo andaba de buen humor. Lo había dado todo en el partido y no estaba deprimido por el resultado, aun cuando gran parte había sido su culpa, sino es que toda. Los periódicos lo hundirían aun más, pero esa noche Genzo había confirmado que amaba al fútbol con todo su corazón.

Lo lamento, amigo.- musitó Kaltz.- Lo arruiné todo...

Lo arruinamos todo.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Y qué más da? Prefiero perder luchando que empatar con vergüenza.

Lo mismo digo yo.- Kaltz sonrió levemente.- Pero quien sabe si el entrenador va a opinar lo mismo...

Ya después lo descubrirían. El entrenador no se veía muy feliz, de un posible empate terminaron perdiendo, y después de ir a la delantera. El público lo juzgaría por varios de sus errores, pero lo que más le molestaba al hombre era que su portero y uno de sus defensas habían contradicho sus órdenes y eso no era nada bueno... Al rato el resto de sus jugadores comenzarían a contrariarlo.

Tenemos una plática pendiente.- dijo el entrenador a Genzo.- Pero eso será después, disfruta por ahora la humillación pública.

Wakabayashi esbozó una mueca; ya Kaltz había recibido su cuota y el alemán no se veía nada contento, pero afortunadamente llegó Marlene al rescate y ambos se perdieron en quien sabe donde. Genzo caminaba despacio, no queriendo romper su sensación de guerrero con las miles de cámaras que lo esperaban afuera. Al llegar al final del pasillo que lo llevaría a la calle, Genzo se detuvo y suspiró un poco, esperando que nadie fuera a hacerle ninguna pregunta impertinente ya que podría terminar golpeando a alguien. Sin embargo, al salir a la calle, la única persona que lo estaba esperando era Lily, quien sonreía muy dulcemente.

Jugaste muy bien.- dijo ella.- Me sorprendiste.

Sí, pero cometí un error serio.- replicó Genzo.

¿Y qué? Todos cometemos errores y muy seguramente tú lo hiciste porque querías ganar el juego.- repuso Lily.- Te arriesgaste por lo que querías y bueno, el resultado no fue el mejor pero lo intentaste. Te hubieras sentido peor de no haberlo hecho.

Eso es cierto.- admitió Genzo.- Siempre he dicho que un empate no es ganar.

Entonces no te sientas mal.- pidió Lily, con voz dulce.- Diste lo mejor de ti.

Wakabayashi le sonrió agradecido a la muchacha y extendió su mano, la cual ella tomó. Genzo se sintió mejor con el contacto cálido de Lily, la cual no dejaba de sonreírle con ternura y... ¿Admiración? Sí, eso parecía ser admiración. Genzo, sintiendo un impulso, abrazó a Lily, tomando a la chica por sorpresa.

Gracias por venir.- murmuró él.- Tu beso fue algo muy dulce.

N-no hay de qué.- balbuceó Lily, sorprendida por el gesto.- N-no fue nada...

Wakabayashi se separó levemente de Lily y la miró a los ojos. Era ya de noche, estaban solos y muy cerca uno de la otra, y quizás más unidos de lo que nunca lo habían estado. Lily intentó separarse, poniéndose nerviosa por la cercanía de Genzo, pero él se acercó más e intentó besar a la chica... Sus labios estaban tan solo a pocos centímetros...

Y una lluvia de reporteros se les dejó ir encima. Eran tantos y gritaban tantas cosas que nadie entendía lo que decían. Lily y Genzo prácticamente se separaron de un salto y miraron azorados a los paparazzi, sin saber qué hacer. Fue entonces cuando se apareció un automóvil deportivo y frenó en seco, a punto de atropellar a unos cuantos periodistas.

¿Los llevamos?.- Eriko abrió la ventanilla del lado del pasajero.

Sin dudarlo.- Genzo abrió la portezuela y prácticamente arrojó a Lily adentro para subir tras de ella.

De verdad que todas tus salidas parecen escape de prisión.- suspiró Misaki, quien estaba al volante.

O algo digno de Houdini.- suspiró Lily.- Muchas gracias.

No hay de qué.- sonrió Eriko.- Todo por mi hermanito y mi cuñada.

Lily y Genzo se voltearon a ver, un tanto sorprendidos, pero ella inmediatamente desvió la mirada, recordando lo cerca que él estuvo de besarla. Al hacerlo, Lily miró por la ventana y su corazón se detuvo un momento... Fue como en cámara lenta, él la vio por unos brevísimos momentos y ella le devolvió la sorprendida mirada, poco antes de que la chusma de reporteros se lo tragara...

¿Pasa algo?.- quiso saber Genzo, notando el cambio en la actitud de su esposa.

No.- negó Lily.- Debo tener hambre, he de estar viendo alucinaciones.

Claro, tenía que ser. Y sin embargo, Lily hubiera jurado que había visto a Leonardo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Débora suspiró. En cuanto se terminó el partido, Lily y el clan Wakabayashi habían salido disparados del palco rumbo a la salida. Marlene se perdió diciendo que iba a buscar a Kaltz y al poco rato Débora se dio cuenta que se había quedado sola con Marie Schneider.

Ahm.- musitó Deb.- No sé como volver a casa...

¿Dónde vives?.- preguntó Marie.

Ahm... En México... .- suspiró Débora, recordando que en realidad no tenía una casa en el país germano.

Pues vives lejos.- Marie soltó una carcajada.

Bueno, en realidad vine a visitar a mi amiga, la nueva y flamante esposa de Wakabayashi.- eso fue sarcasmo puro.- Y estaba quedándome en su mansión, pero ya no quiero hacer mal tercio ahí.

Podrías vivir conmigo.- ofreció Marie.- Vivo sola en un departamento muy grande.

¿Estás segura de lo que dices?.- se sorprendió Débora.

Sí, ¿por qué no?.- asintió la alemana.

Pues porque no me conoces.- replicó Deb.- Puedo ser una ladrona o una secuestradora.

Pues mala suerte para mí.- replicó Marie.- Eres amiga de la esposa de Genzo, y yo confío en él. Si él se casó con la doctora Lily es porque la conoce y la cree buena persona y pues si tú eres tan buena amiga como para que te quedes en casa de ellos, pues también te puedes quedar conmigo.

Débora se dio cuenta de que Marie era una chica confiada y parecía ser muy agradable. Y sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención era el hecho de que ella parecía no saber nada del pacto entre Genzo y Lily. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, la mexicana consideró la posibilidad de irse a vivir con Marie Schneider. Por un lado, dejaría sola a Lily con ese demonio que era Genzo, pero por otro, Deb ya no soportaría que ella se la pasara haciendo cosas por él pretextando que no se estaba enamorando. Además, el vivir con Marie tendría sus ventajas, así podría ver más de cerquita y echarse un taco de ojo con el bombón que tenía por hermano.

Bueno, ¿qué dices?.- preguntó Marie.- Bueno, mientras te decides, podrías acompañarme a felicitar a mi hermano por su victoria.

Eso me gustaría.- ni tarda ni perezosa, Débora se puso de pie para seguir a la rubia.

Después de un rato de evadir cámaras y micrófonos, las dos chicas llegaron al sitio en donde estaban reunidos los jugadores del Bayern a las afueras del estadio. Ahí se encontraban Schneider, Sho... Y por supuesto, Levin, el cual sonrió ampliamente al ver a Débora.

Miren lo que trajo el gato.- saludó Marie.- ¡Felicidades, muchachos!

Muchas gracias, hermanita.- Karl abrazó a Marie.- Pensé que apoyarías a Wakabayashi.

No, él ya tiene quién lo anime.- replicó Marie.

¿No nos presentas a tu amiga?.- preguntó Sho, mirando de arriba abajo a Débora, la cual iba vestida con unos pantalones tremendamente ajustados y una blusa de tirantes rosa debajo de una chaqueta de mezclilla.

Ya la conocemos.- replicó Levin, ceñudo.- Nos volvemos a encontrar.

Hasta parece cosa del destino.- Deb soltó una risilla nerviosa.

Pues la conocerás tú, porque lo que soy yo, no la conozco.- protestó Sho.

Schneider le hizo una seña negativa a Sho con la mano; era muy evidente el interés que mostraba Levin por la extranjera.

Vamos a celebrar, ¿vienes con nosotros, Levin?.- preguntó Karl, después de un rato.

Solo si la señorita me acompaña.- el sueco le hizo una reverencia a la mexicana.

Ahm... No sé... Es que no los conozco... .- dudó la chica.

Me conoces a mí.- intervino Marie.

Pero tú no irás.- replicó Schneider.

¿Por qué no?.- protestó Marie.

Si ella no va, yo no voy.- musitó Débora.

Entonces irá.- sonrió Levin.- ¿Verdad, mi buen amigo Schneider?

Levin tenía cara de "O me ayudas con esto, o te haré la vida imposible". Karl no tuvo muchas opciones.

Puedes venir, Marie, pero más te vale que no coquetees con cualquiera.- suspiró Schneider.

Soy una mujer comprometida, hermanito.- sonrió Marie.- ¿Vienes, Deb?

Claro.- la sonrisa de Débora era más para Levin que para Marie.

Así pues, los jóvenes marcharon, Karl y Marie charlaban y comentaban sobre Stefan y Débora. Sho por su parte, suspiraba.

Y sigo sin saber como se llama ella.- musitó el chino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misaki conducía relativamente en silencio, mientras Eriko, Genzo y Lily intercambiaban impresiones. Al parecer, Genzo no había encontrado a nadie de momento al salir del estadio porque él tomó otra ruta a la que tomó el resto del equipo y los reporteros habían estado esperando a que Wakabayashi abordara el autobús del Hamburgo, sin éxito. Así pues, cuando el autobús partió, los periodistas se fueron a perseguir a su presa.

Fue ahí cuando decidimos que lo mejor era venir por ti.- dijo Eriko.- Perdiste el autobús.

No lo perdí a propósito.- musitó Genzo.- Otro motivo más para que el entrenador se moleste.

Pues si se molesta, allá él.- replicó Lily.- Tendrá dos labores: enojarse y contentarse.

¿Vamos a tu casa entonces, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Taro.

Supongo que sí, no estoy de humor para nada, pero si te cansas puedo manejar yo.- respondió Genzo.

No, tú debes estar cansado.- negó Taro.- Yo manejo.

Pero antes, podríamos detenernos a cenar.- opinó Eriko.- ¿No tienen hambre?

Podría comerme un elefante.- confesó Genzo.

Así pues, por indicación de Genzo, Misaki se dirigió a un restaurante famoso de Munich, lugar en donde los jóvenes se bajaron para comer algo. Ellos se sorprendieron de ver camionetas de algunas televisoras estacionadas a las afueras.

¿Cómo es que supieron que veníamos para acá?.- cuestionó Genzo.- ¿Nos habrán seguido?

¿Y llegaron primero que nosotros?.- replicó Eriko.- Lo dudo mucho.

Quizás pusieron micrófonos en el auto.- sugirió Taro.

Ya, ni que esto fuera capítulo de CSI.- se burló Lily.

Los cuatro muchachos entraron al restaurante y de inmediato se dieron cuenta de por qué tanto alboroto: Schneider y compañía estaban cenando ahí. Misaki y Wakabayashi fruncieron el entrecejo al ver al alemán y cada uno tenía sus razones: Genzo por Lily y Taro por Eriko, ya que antes que andar con Misaki, la gemela Wakabayashi anduvo saliendo bastante tiempo con Schneider.

Miren lo que trajo el gato.- sonrió Marie Schneider.- ¡Vengan a comer con nosotros!

No creo que sea buena idea.- musitó Lily, mirando la cara de toro loco de Genzo.

¿Y por qué no, amigueta?.- preguntó Débora.- Vengan y celebremos todos, no hay que ser malos perdedores.

Genzo miró a Deb con odio contenido. Él recordó el golpe de Schneider a Kaltz y lo que Karl dijo en el partido: "Ustedes juegan un fútbol muy aburrido", y el portero se enfureció. Claro, había que ser buenos perdedores, pero también debería de haber buenos ganadores. Lily, por su parte, recordó que había dejado a Deb plantada (vaya buena amiga que es) y se sorprendió mucho de encontrársela con los jugadores del Bayern.

Creo que mejor nos vamos a otro lado.- sugirió Eriko.- Momentáneamente se me quitó el hambre.

Vamos, no sean así.- pidió Marie.

Creo que yo aquí soy la persona "non grata".- intervino Karl, mirando a Genzo, Taro, Eriko y Lily.- Pero créanme que no tengo intenciones de molestar esta noche.

Eso mismo dijiste la otra vez, y te encontré abrazando a mi novia.- gruñó Misaki.

O sea, que ya se te hizo costumbre bajarle la mujer al prójimo, ¿cierto Schneider?.- dijo Genzo.

Había mucha tensión entre los tres hombres y, temiendo una pelea, Lily optó por sugerir que compraran algo y que se marcharan cuanto antes. Eriko sugirió que mejor se fueran a otro lado, pero Lily dijo que entonces los medios creerían que habría disturbios entre ellos. Misaki tuvo que darle la razón a Lily, pero no le parecía muy buena la idea el dejar a Eriko y a Lily ahí, ni tampoco quería quedarse él con Genzo, de manera que ofreció quedarse él solo y ya Lily se propuso acompañarlo. Los dos gemelos Wakabayashi aceptaron la oferta y se marcharon entre una lluvia de flashes, no sin antes dirigirle a Karl una mirada que en Genzo fue de odio y en Eriko fue de desdén. Después de ordenar la comida, Taro entretuvo a la prensa con el cuento de que Genzo estaba cansado y quería estar lejos de todo, mientras que Lily se puso a interrogar a Deb para saber el motivo por el que ella estaba con los del Bayern (y para ofrecerle disculpas por haberla dejado sola), y pues Débora le explicó la oferta de Marie. Lily estaba asombrada de que su amiga hubiera aceptado la proposición hecha por una perfecta desconocida.

Bueno, ni tan desconocida.- replicó Débora.- Tu marido la conoce.

Según.- Lily frunció el entrecejo.- Pero aun así... ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? No te debe faltar mucho para volver a México.

Precisamente por eso me voy.- replicó Deb.- Fracasé en mi intento de ayudarte y no quiero pasar mis últimos días aquí viendo como te arruinas la vida por un estúpido como Wakabayashi.

Lily no respondió, más que nada porque ya estaba cansada de discutir. Además, en esos momentos Levin llamó a Débora y la chica lo miró con ojos de borrego a medio morir, de manera que a Lily no le quedó más remedio que despedirse de su enamorada amiga. Afortunadamente, no tardaron mucho en entregarles el pedido, de manera que Lily y Taro salieron del restaurante; sin embargo, Karl había salido rápidamente detrás de ellos.

Lily.- llamó Schneider.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Claro.- asintió la chica.- ¿Qué ocurre?

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó el alemán.

Claro.- Lily estaba un poco confundida.- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Wakabayashi... ¿No te volvió a lastimar?.- preguntó Karl, mirando a los ojos a la chica.

Lily titubeó. Después de la visita de Karl, Genzo había querido violarla pero al final de cuentas el portero se había disculpado. Además, no se vería bien que la señora Wakabayashi le contara las penurias de su matrimonio con el gran rival de su esposo.

Genzo, por su parte, alcanzó a ver a Schneider platicando con Lily. Y una vez más, lo invadió esa espantosa sensación de frío que se tiene cuando se ve a la persona que se ama platicando con otro hombre...

Celos.

**Notas:**

Por si no lo saben, Houdini es un mago escapista muy famoso, quizás el mejor de todos los tiempos.


	23. Chapter XXII

**Capítulo XXII.**

Eriko vio a su gemelo se reojo, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy contento que digamos. Genzo estaba muy serio, mirando fijamente a Schneider y Lily con ojos de pistola. Misaki también notó la mirada de su amigo y suspiró. Muy seguramente, habría problemas.

¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa chica?.- gruñó Eriko.- Se la está buscando.

Teóricamente, a Wakabayashi no tendría que importarle.- replicó Taro.- Se casó sin amarla.

Sí, pero ella sabe que él es su gran rival, y por lo mismo no debería acercarse a él.- replicó Eriko.

Tú tampoco podías mantenerte muy alejado de él.- gruñó Taro.

Bueno... Ésa es otra cosa... .- murmuró la joven.

Lo cierto es que Eriko ya no dijo nada. Wakabayashi cerró la puerta del auto y se alejó n dirección hacia su esposa y su gran rival. Lily miró a Genzo de reojo y se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que había metido la pata. Schneider también vio a Genzo, pero no se preocupó ni un ápice por eso.

Yuri, es tarde.- dijo Genzo, hablando muy calmado, hasta eso.- Debemos irnos ya.

Lo sé.- respondió Lily, rápidamente.- Lo lamento, no quise retrasarme.

La detuve yo, de hecho.- replicó Karl.- Quería asegurarme de que no la hubieras golpeado otra vez.

Yo nunca he golpeado a mi esposa.- gruñó Genzo, empezando a alterarse.- Deja de meterte en donde no te llaman.

Me interesa, porque Lily es alguien diferente.- dijo Schneider.- No puedo dejar que la lastimes.

Disculpa, ¿dijiste alguien diferente?.- Genzo se cruzó de brazos.- ¿En qué sentido, Schhneider?

Como dices, no debes meterte donde no te llaman.- replicó Karl.- Me voy, Lily, pero si Wakabayashi vuelve a lastimarte otra vez, búscame. Tu amiga va a vivir con mi hermana, ve con ellas y te ayudaremos.

Hablas como si estuviera por matarla.- protestó Genzo.- Yo jamás la lastimaría.

¿Ah, sí?.- Karl encaró a Genzo.- No te creo.

No me importa si no me crees.- replicó Genzo.- Nunca lastimaría a nadie a quien...

Wakabayashi se contuvo, pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Lily lo miraba algo azorada, pero más que estar asustada de él, estaba asustada de la situación en sí.

¿Nunca lastimarías a alguien a quien amas?.- sugirió Schneider, quien también miró sorprendido al japonés.- No lo parece.

Ya te dije, no me importa lo que pienses.- bufó Genzo.

Ya vámonos.- pidió Lily, de repente.- Estoy cansada, no quiero seguir discutiendo.

Supongo que será lo mejor que podemos hacer.- reconoció Wakabayashi, dándole la espalda a su rival.- Adiós Schneider. Algún día te venceré.

Cuídate, Lily.- fue todo lo que Karl dijo.

La chica lo miró con una expresión en el rostro que Schneider no pudo descifrar. Wakabayashi iba tan serio que Lily, que ya empezaba a conocerlo, pensó que empezaría por estallar.

¿Estás bien, Gen?.- preguntó Lily, en voz baja.

¿Qué hacías con Schneider?.- preguntó Genzo, fríamente.

Él me llamó, quería saber si estaba bien.- respondió Lily, algo dudosa.- Nada más.

Ajá. Y supongo que le contaste a tu príncipe que la malvada bestia estuvo a punto de violarte.- supuso Genzo, cada vez más enojado.

No le he contado a nadie lo de esa vez... .- murmuró Lily.- No tengo por qué... Prometiste que no me lastimarías y yo confío en ti... Lo siento, sé que no debí hablar con Schneider pero él solo quería saber como estaba...

Pues qué amable de su parte.- gruñó Genzo.

Schneider no me interesa.- dijo Lily.- Es solo un conocido apenas, es la segunda vez que le hablo. Solo quiere ser amable, nada más.

Pues qué linda.- replicó Genzo, llegando al automóvil.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

Nada más los estábamos esperando a ustedes.- respondió Misaki.- Vámonos. Yo puedo manejar hasta Hamburgo, no hay problema.

De acuerdo.- cedió Genzo, suspirando.- La verdad es que estoy cansado.

Lily se ofreció a ir de copiloto y mantener despierto a Misaki, cosa en la que Eriko estuvo de acuerdo ya que de por sí le resultaba poco glamoroso y muy molesto comer en el auto, pero Lily estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo con su padre y con su hermano. Además, así Lily estaría más lejos de Genzo, al menos por el momento, y quizás al llegar a Hamburgo él se calmaría. Eriko y Misaki notaron que las cosas no andaban bien entre los otros dos, pero no iban a intervenir, eso seguía siendo asunto de ellos y de nadie más. Al poco rato, ya en carretera, Eriko se había quedado dormida, recargada contra el hombro de su gemelo, mientras que Taro y Lily charlaban alegremente, y en voz baja, sobre arte. Wakabayashi miró a ambos y se dio cuenta de que esos dos tenían muchas cosas en común, y por un momento lamentó no saber tanto de Rembrandt como su amigo. Sorprendido de sí mismo, trató de descubrir el por qué había tenido ese pensamiento tan idiota y al final supo porque al menos de esa manera, tendría algo de qué charlar con Lily y así hacerla sacar más esa dulce sonrisa. La verdad era que Genzo no conocía a esa muchacha, poco a poco iba descubriéndola pero aun faltaba mucho de ella por saber...

Misaki miraba disimuladamente a través del espejo retrovisor, pretextando que vigilaba la distancia con los demás automóviles, pero en realidad estaba vigilando a Genzo. Su amigo estaba portándose raro, estaba muy serio y bastante más irascible de lo normal, nada de lo cual sería raro dado el resultado del partido, pero Taro sabía que su amigo había cambiado después de ver a Lily charlando con Schneider. Y además, estaba la muy sutil pero evidente mirada de desagrado que Genzo le lanzaba a Taro cada vez que Lily se reía. Misaki conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para saber que se estaba portando como un hombre celoso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonardo había visto todo desde el estacionamiento del restaurante. Él había acudido ahí invitado por Schneider, pero decidió ocultarse al ver llegar a Lily en compañía de su esposo, así como también la vio marcharse con él después de haber estado con Schneider. El mexicano se acercó subrepticiamente al alemán, el cual se quedó un rato afuera después de que se marcharon Genzo y Lily.

Acabo de ver a tu hermana.- dijo Schneider, al ver a Leonardo.

Lo sé, yo también la vi.- replicó Leo.- ¿Qué tanto le dijiste?

Solo quería saber como estaba.- respondió Karl.- Nada más.

¿Y por qué tanto interés?.- preguntó Leonardo.- Ah, lo olvidaba, no puedes mantenerte mucho tiempo alejado de una mujer hermosa, y menos si está ocupada.

¿Por qué todos me tienen en tal mal concepto?.- suspiró Schneider, fingiendo molestia.

Como dicen por ahí, crea fama y échate a dormir.- replicó Leonardo.

Como sea, solo quería saber como estaba tu hermana,. ¿qué tiene de malo eso?.- dijo Karl.- Pensaba contarte todo.

Sí, claro, yo más bien creo que pretendías ganarte su confianza.- replicó Leonardo.- Pero no vas a poder acercarte a ella, yo no dejaré que lo hagas y dudo mucho que Wakabayashi lo permita.

Oye, el chico malo aquí no soy yo.- protestó Schneider.- En realidad me preocupa Lily y su bienestar.

¿Y eso por qué?.- Leonardo enarcó una ceja.- No creí que la conocieras tanto.

No la conozco.- negó Karl.- Pero... No sé, es solo que...

Tú sabes algo.- Salazar encaró al alemán.- Dilo.

No sé nada, realmente.- suspiró Schneider.- Es solo que cuando conocí a tu hermana... Bueno, ella no estaba muy feliz que digamos... En realidad, ella estaba llorando cuando la vi por primera vez, tal parecía que...

¿Qué cosa?.- insistió Leonardo.

Schneider no supo si decir lo que sospechaba o no. Salazar se veía muy enojado y el alemán sabía que el joven mexicano estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de defender a su hermana, cosa que podría fregarle más la existencia a Wakabayashi. Bah, qué más daba, ahí la víctima en todo caso sería Lily, no Genzo.

La verdad, creo que Wakabayashi golpea a Lily.- Schneider esperó la peor reacción.- Pero no estoy seguro. Cuando la conocí, ella tenía dos horribles marcas en los brazos, como si Wakabayashi se las hubiera hecho, además de que Lily estaba llorando.

Ésa es una acusación muy seria.- contrario a lo esperado, Leo estaba muy tranquilo.- Espero que estés seguro de lo que dices.

Claro que lo estoy, yo la vi llorando y vi sus heridas.- confirmó Karl.- Además de que Lily se quejaba de un "monstruo", el cual solo pudo ser Wakabayashi.

Insisto, espero que estés seguro de lo que dices.- repitió Leonardo.- Porque si es cierto, voy a partirle la cara a Wakabayashi, pero si estás equivocado, al que vendré a golpear será a ti.

Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.- gruñó Karl.- Y yo no tengo vela en ese asunto.

Sé que no, pero lo tomaré como un intento de arruinar el matrimonio de mi hermana.- replicó Leonardo.- Y si es verdad, Wakabayashi pagará por ser un golpeador.

Schneider miró con burla al muchacho. ¿Acaso estaba hablando en serio?

¿No crees que exageras?.- dijo Karl, con sorna.- Ya pareces ángel vengador.

¿No harías tú lo mismo si en vez de Lily fuera Marie?.- cuestionó Leonardo.

Ante esto, Karl ya no tuvo respuesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Genzo se negó a recibir las llamadas de sus familiares; no estaba de humor para enfrentar sus mensajes de condolencia. Además, los noticieros lo atacaban doble por haber perdido el partido y decían que ya no tenía control ni sobre su vida ni sobre su carrera y Genzo no estaba de humor de momento para tolerarlo. Así pues, se encerró, por así decirlo, en su campo de fútbol privado y se dedicó a entrenar todo el día. Al menos su verdadero amor lo reconfortaría.

¿Vas a estar ahí todo el día?.- preguntó Lily desde las orillas del campo, llevando una bandeja en la mano.

Por lo menos hasta que tenga que ir al entrenamiento.- replicó Genzo.

Pero eso será el lunes, ¿piensas quedarte aquí sin comer ni dormir?.- cuestionó Lily.

No es algo que necesite hacer.- replicó Genzo, molesto.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, de manera que se dirigió al aparato que aventaba balones y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Lily. Quizás en la bandeja que ella llevaba había algo de comida.

¿Qué traes ahí?.- preguntó Genzo.

Algunos sándwiches.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Y limonada. James me dijo que te gusta.

Cualquier cosa es buena.- dijo Genzo, sentándose en el suelo.

Lily se sentó junto a él y abrió la bandeja, mostrando los pequeños sándwiches partidos en triángulos. Genzo tomó uno y empezó a devorarlo con deleite.

James nunca había hecho nada similar a esto.- replicó Genzo, saboreando cada bocado.- Están deliciosos.

No los hizo él.- Lily se ruborizó un poco.- Los hice yo.

¿De verdad?.- Genzo se sorprendió.- Vaya, ¿de qué están hechos?

Ensalada de pollo.- respondió Lily.- Mi madre me enseñó a hacerlos antes de irme a la universidad. Son fáciles y rápidos de hacer y alimentan bien a un estudiante de medicina.

Ya veo.- sonrió Genzo.- Y por cierto, ¿por qué nunca antes me habías mencionado a tu madre? Proteges mucho a tu padre, pero no sé del resto de tu familia.

Mi madre... Murió hace más de un año.- la mirada de Lily se entristeció de repente.- Por eso me preocupo más por mi padre...

Genzo se sintió culpable por haber abierto la boca, aunque claro, él no sabía que la madre de Lily había fallecido.

Lo siento muchísimo.- dijo Genzo, con sinceridad.- De verdad.

Gracias.- Lily sonrió débilmente.- Trato de superarlo, pero no es fácil.

Me siento como un idiota.- confesó Wakabayashi.- De haberlo sabido, no habría preguntado.

No te preocupes.- dijo Lily.- ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?

Al que tú quieras.- Genzo le dio otro mordisco a su sándwich.

En ese caso... .- Lily titubeó un poco.- ¿Por qué te llevas mal con Schneider?

Todos menos a ese.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Bueno, es que se ve que hay mucho odio entre ustedes.- Lily dejó la bandeja sobre el pasto y se abrazó a sus piernas.- Sobre todo, de parte tuya. ¿Qué fue lo que él te hizo?

¿Cómo estás tan segura de que él me hizo algo?.- quiso saber Genzo, sorprendido.

Porque se ve en tu actitud.- respondió Lily.- Dime, ¿qué fue eso tan grave que él te hizo?

Se acostó con mi prometida.- Genzo optó por mirar hacia otro lado.- Solo eso.

¿Cómo dices?.- Lily soltó una exclamación.

Lo que oíste.- replicó Genzo.- Es... Una larga historia...

Podrías confiar en mí y contármela.- sugirió Lily.- No voy a decírselo a nadie.

Genzo volteó a ver a su esposa. Ella parecía una niña, abrazada a sus piernas con su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro y una sonrisa de picardía y dulzura.

Vamos, confía en mí.- murmuró Lily.- Siempre he creído que las penas son menas si se las cuentas a alguien.

Supongo que es justo.- suspiró Genzo.- Tú me confesaste lo de tu madre...

Eso no fue una confesión, fue solo decir la verdad.- se sorprendió Lily.

Quizás, pero pudiste haber mentido y no lo hiciste.- replicó Genzo.- Como sea... Yo hace tiempo estuve comprometido, con la segunda mujer que me ha conseguido enamorar... Ella era una amiga mía de la infancia, creí conocerla y pues al volver a encontrármela me enamoré como idiota y le pedí que se casara conmigo.

¿Qué hay de malo en eso?.- preguntó Lily, en voz baja.- Enamorarse no tiene nada de malo.

Sí, cuando lo haces de la persona equivocada.- Wakabayashi miró a Lily de reojo.- El caso era que yo creí que Aki me amaba, creí que al fin podría ser feliz...

Pero...

Pero ella entonces conoció a Schneider.- continuó Genzo, dando un suspiro.- Y ahí acabó todo. Aki me engañó con él y yo la descubrí haciéndole el amor. Ahí acabó todo.

Debiste quererla mucho.- comentó Lily, mirando el pasto.- Se nota por el dolor que tiene tu voz al contarme todo esto.

Ja.- bufó Genzo.- Es patético que siga molesto por eso después de tanto tiempo, y ahora que lo pienso, no es nada de vida o muerte. Al menos me di cuenta a tiempo, Aki me pudo haber engañado con cualquier otro de no haber sido Schneider.

Quizás.- suspiró Lily.

No sé por qué no lo he superado.- comentó Genzo, sorprendido de sí mismo.- Tengo que seguir adelante con mi vida.

Lo que te hacía falta quizás era el contarlo.- opinó Lily.- No sirve de nada que te calles lo que sientes.

Gracias.- dijo él.

Ella le puso una mano en el hombro, como señal de apoyo. Genzo la miró y le sonrió con calidez, cosa que hizo a Lily enrojecer un poco.

Tienes una agradable sonrisa.- comentó Lily, tranquila.- Deberías mostrarla más seguido.

La verdad, solo aparece cuando estás tu cerca.- confesó Genzo.

Lily, sorprendida por el comentario, se puso bruscamente de pie. La conversación estaba poniéndose demasiado personal. Ella recogió la bandeja vacía e hizo el intento de irse.

Vendré más tarde, con la cena.- dijo Lily, echando a andar.- Como médico, te aconsejo que descanses un rato antes de entrenar otra vez.

Genzo se puso de pie y miró a la chica irse. Por un momento, estuvo tentado a pedirle que regresara con él, pero no se atrevió.


	24. Chapter XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII.**

Débora estaba feliz. Se encontraba acostada en el sillón de la sala del departamento de Marie, con Stefan Levin dormido en el regazo (ni tarda ni perezosa la chica XD). Después de la cena en el restaurante, a Marie se le ocurrió la idea de irse a un bar a tomar, cosa en la que Schneider no estaba de acuerdo más que nada porque seguía viendo a Marie como una niña aunque en parte también era porque el alemán estaba muy serio, y más desde que él salió a perseguir a Lily Wakabayashi.

¿Qué te pasó con la señora Wakabayashi, Schneider?.- había preguntado Sho, más en burla que en serio.

Nada, realmente.- había replicado Karl.- Solo la saludé.

Uhm. Táchame de loco, pero algo me dice que ella te gusta.- había opinado Levin.

No alucines.- había replicado Schneider.- Es linda, es cierto, es inteligente dado que es doctora y se nota que es cariñosa y dulce, pero no tiene por qué gustarme por eso.

No, que va.- se había reído Sho.- Y menos porque ella tiene un dato extra que a ti te encanta: es casada.

Qué gracioso.

Débora notó que el asistente del entrenador del Bayern, un joven que dijo ser mexicano y presentarse como Leonardo Salazar, frunció el entrecejo al escuchar hablar a los otros tres. Tal parecía que no le gustaba que hablaran así de Lily y Genzo, y Deb se preguntó si acaso Leonardo sería amigo del portero, ya que ella dudaba que conociera a Lily en persona, aunque a Débora se le hizo curioso el que Leonardo se apellidara igual que la mamá de Lily.

(Ya, hay que ser muy tonto o muy listo para no notar las señales XD).

El caso era que Schneider había negado estar interesado en Lily, a pesar de las burlas, y fue entonces cuando Marie ofreció ir a un bar, cosa a la que se negó su hermano y entonces Levin propuso ir a comprar algunas botellitas de licor e ir a festejar al departamento de Marie, cosa que ella aceptó, con el previo consentimiento de su hermano, que no tuvo más remedio que acompañar a los demás. El caso es que en el depa de la alemana se prendió la fiesta y los jóvenes se quedaron festejando hasta el amanecer. Sho y Schneider se habían quedado dormidos en el cuarto de huéspedes y Marie se fue a su cuarto, pero Levin y Débora, que fueron los que aguantaron más la bebida, se pusieron a ver películas de Disney, que fue lo único que pasaban a esas horas en la televisión. (Bueno, también había pornopictures, pero de ésas no hablemos XD). Ya era de madrugada cuando Stefan se había recostado en el regazo de Deb, quizás un poco impulsado por su amigo Johnny Walker, y se había quedado profundamente dormido. Débora se aprovechó entonces y acarició el rubio cabello del sueco, maravillada de tenerlo tan cerquita y también de la suavidad del pelo del muchacho.

Tengo que preguntarle qué tipo de acondicionador usa.- suspiró Débora, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Levin.- Ojalá mis hijos saquen su cabello.

Claro, hablaba el alcohol, no la chica. Suerte era que nadie la escuchaba. Los pájaros piaban y por la ventana se colaban las primeras luces del amanecer cuando al fin Deb se quedó dormida, sin dejar de abrazar a Levin.

Cuando Marie se levantó y vio a la pareja, no le quedó más remedio que sonreír. Ya su corazonada le había dicho que entre esos dos parecía haber algo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo abrió los ojos. Al parecer, se había quedado dormido en la sala, frente a la chimenea. Él recordó que había entrado ya muy noche a la mansión y no quiso irse a su cuarto, más que nada porque no quería encender mil luces y despertar a Lily. Así pues, Wakabayashi se había quedado a dormir en la sala, lamentándose de ser tan considerado ya que por eso estaría pasando frío. Sin embargo, al despertar, Genzo se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto por una manta tejida bastante abrigadora. El portero no necesitaba pensarlo mucho para averiguar de donde había salido esa cobija tejida que lo había mantenido abrigado durante la noche. Genzo escuchó ruidos en la cocina y se levantó, extrañado de que James no lo hubiera despertado. Sin embargo, no eran ni James ni Mine quien se encontraba en la cocina, sino Lily, la cual llevaba puesto un camisón azul marino bastante corto con un estampado de osito en el pecho. El camisón era de adulto, aun cuando tuviera detalles tiernos, y eso se notaba porque el cuerpo que lo usaba era el de un adulto, no la de una niña. La chica preparaba jugo de naranja al tiempo que tarareaba una canción.

Buenos días.- saludó Genzo, después de mirar de arriba abajo a su esposa.

¡Ah!.- Lily esbozó una sonrisa.- Buenos días. No quise despertarte.

Está bien, ya es tarde.- replicó Genzo.- Curioso pijama el que llevas.

Ahm.- Lily se ruborizó un poco.- Lo tengo ya desde hace tiempo... Sé que es algo infantil que tenga un osito dibujado pero pues es que es cómodo y me gusta. Y tengo otros camisones, pero quiero reservarlos para... Otra ocasión...

Se te ve muy bien el que llevas puesto.- Genzo habló con cierto tonito que hicieron a Lily ponerse más roja todavía.

Gracias.- musitó ella.- Se supone que viene con una bata, pero no estoy acostumbrada a usarla... Quizás deba ponerme algo más encima...

Ponte esto.- Genzo se quitó su chamarra y se la pasó a la chica.- Para que no tengas que ir hasta tu habitación.

Gracias.

Lily se puso la prenda y aspiró el aroma del portero. Por un momento, ella pensó qué se sentiría ser abrazada por él, y para evitar esos pensamientos babosos, continuó haciendo el jugo.

Nunca había visto una manta como la que tenía esta mañana en mis piernas cuando desperté.- comentó Genzo.

Es lana tejida en México.- respondió Lily.- Cargo esa manta siempre conmigo, no ocupa mucho espacio y calienta bastante.

Claro. Y no es lo único que me calienta.- murmuró Genzo, mirando las piernas de Lily.

¿Cómo dices?.- exclamó la chica.

Nada.- replicó Genzo.

Como sea, tu abogado llamó esta mañana.- dijo Lily, urgida por cambiar el tema.- Estuvo intentando localizarte, pero tienes tu celular apagado, así que me llamó a mí.

No quería encenderlo, por las razones obvias.- gruñó Genzo.

Eso nos imaginamos.- replicó Lily.- El caso es que quiere venir esta tarde, para hablarnos más de la demanda. Tal parece que ya hay fecha para el juicio y el abogado quiere que estemos listos para actuar antes de eso.

Ya era hora.- suspiró Genzo.- Pensé que este proceso sería eterno.

Quiere que le mostremos como nos estamos tratando.- continuó Lily.- Y darnos algunos consejos.

Ya veo.- suspiró Genzo.- Nunca pensé que algún día alguien tendría que decirme como tratar a mi esposa.

Jean también vendrá.- añadió Lily.

¿Hablas de Jean Lacoste? ¿Tu abogado?.- Genzo se puso algo tenso.- ¿Para qué?

No es para nada malo.- Lily le sirvió a Genzo un vaso con jugo.- Es solo que es mi amigo y él sabe mucho de estas cosas. Nos quiere ayudar, simplemente.

Ya. Entiendo que sea tu amigo, pero sigue siendo abogado.- gruñó Wakabayashi.

Ni hablar. Su esposa tenía derecho a llevar a su abogado, si así quería. Después de eso, Lily y Genzo se pusieron de acuerdo en algunos detalles, tales como la forma de tratarse y de mirarse e incluso más gustos personales. El color favorito de Genzo era el rojo, el de Lily era el azul. La chica hizo un comentario ocurrente sobre que si ellos tuvieran un hijo, el color del bebé sería el morado.

La combinación de nuestros colores.- sonrió Lily.

Un comentario muy ocurrente.- opinó Genzo.- Podrías decirlo y todos nos creerían.

Lily soltó una risilla y parte de su cabello cayó sobre su cara; Genzo extendió una mano y se lo recogió, con una sonrisa.

Tu cabello parece tener vida propia.- comentó Genzo.

Lo sé.- suspiró Lily, evitando mirarlo a él a los ojos.- No siempre quiere hacerme caso

Y tienes la piel de la cara quemada.- continuó él.- ¿No has usado la crema contra quemaduras que te dejé?

¿Fuiste tú?.- Lily se sorprendió un poco.

Claro, ¿quién creías que fue?.- se sorprendió Genzo también.- Me di cuenta de que te gusta salir mucho al jardín, pero no te proteges del sol.

Lily iba a decir algo, cuando llegó James, el cual se sorprendió de ver a su patrón en paños menores y a su señora cubierta por la chamarra de él, pero optó por no preguntar, y se indignó al ver que su señora ya había preparado el jugo de naranja. Un poco molesto, el mayordomo dijo que prepararía el desayuno antes de que Lily lo dejara sin empleo. La chica dijo que mejor subiría a cambiarse de ropa.

Por cierto, Milady.- dijo James, antes de que ella se marchara.- Recibí noticias de mi amigo el detective, sobre su hermano.

¿Qué pasa con él?.- Lily se detuvo a medio camino.- ¿Averiguaron algo?

Lo lamento, milady.- negó James.- No han encontrado a nadie con el nombre de su hermano hasta la fecha. Se tiene el registro de su ingreso al país, hace dos años, pero de ahí en más nada.

Ya veo.- Lily agachó la cabeza.- Gracias de todos modos.

Sin embargo, un extranjero no puede perderse así.- continuó el mayordomo.- Mi amigo seguirá investigando.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y continuó su camino; Genzo había observado todo sin decir nada y esperó el momento oportuno para hacer su comentario.

¿Qué fue eso, James?.- preguntó Genzo, muy serio.

Ah.- respingó James.- Es solo que la doctora está buscando a su hermano y pues le pedí a un amigo que me ayudara con el caso.

¿Qué le pasa al hermano de la doctora?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, interesado.

Solo sé que hace tiempo tuvo un disgusto con el doctor Del Valle y que se vino a Alemania. Milady no ha visto a su hermano en dos años.- explicó James.- Ella quiere localizarlo aprovechando su presencia aquí.

Ya veo.- Genzo le dio otro sorbo a su jugo.- ¿Por qué no estoy enterado de nada de esto?

Perdone, señor.- respondió el mayordomo.- Me parece que la señorita temía que usted también se opusiera a ello.

"Me lo gané", pensó Genzo. "No tengo derecho a quejarme".

El desayuno transcurrió sin novedades. Taro llegó para darle a Lily sus supuestas clases de pintura y mientras tanto, Genzo decidió volver a conectar los teléfonos y llamar a su familia. Justo le había hablado a su padre para decirle lo de la demanda y que no se preocupara por eso.

¿Estás seguro, hijo?.- preguntó Akira.- La prensa está haciéndote trizas.

Mientras sepa jugar sóccer, lo demás puede irse al demonio.- replicó Genzo.- Demostraré que es falso de lo que me acusan y cuando la verdad salga a la luz, les callaré la boca a todos los que hablaron mal de mí.

Cuentas con mi apoyo, hijo, lo sabes.- dijo Akira.- Si necesitas algo, solo dímelo.

Gracias, padre.- respondió Genzo.

En ese momento, James apareció para decirle a Genzo que tenía una visita. Wakabayashi se disculpó con su padre y colgó.

¿Quién es, James?.- preguntó Genzo.

Es el mismo hombre que vino hace tiempo.- respondió el mayordomo.- Solo dijo que quería hablar con usted y ya. Como la sala está ocupada con milady y el señor Misaki, lo dejé en el vestíbulo.

Ahí está bien.- bufó Genzo.- Gracias, James, puedes retirarte.

Sí, señor, estaré cerca por si me necesita.- dijo el hombre.

Wakabayashi se dirigió al enorme vestíbulo, en donde lo estaba esperando Leonardo. Sin saber por qué, Genzo no se sorprendió mucho al verlo, lo que sí le sorprendió fue que el joven se le dejara ir encima y lo golpeara en el rostro. Wakabayashi dejó que él diera el primer golpe, pero no hizo el intento por devolverlo, simplemente porque no quería armar una pelea en su casa. Salazar estaba muy serio y no parecía tener intenciones de querer atacar otra vez, pero aun así Genzo no quiso confiarse y se puso a la defensiva.

Buenos días, señor Wakabayashi.- saludó Leonardo.- ¿Está su esposa en casa?

¿Ésa es su costumbre de saludar a los "amigos"?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Golpeándolos primero y después preguntando por sus esposas? No dejaré que vea a Lily.

El golpe se lo merecía, por lastimarla.- respondió Leonardo.- Y realmente, no quiero ver a su esposa, solo quiero asegurarme de que no se le ocurra lastimarla otra vez.

Yo no he golpeado a Lily y no pienso hacerlo.- Genzo ya se estaba fastidiando.- ¿Por qué todos tienen ese pensamiento? Sé que no soy la mejor persona, pero no me atrevería jamás a lastimar a una mujer, y mucho menos, a mi esposa.

¿Y quién le hizo entonces esas marcas en los brazos?.- acusó Leo.- Ya sabe, le partiré la cara sino la cuida y más le vale que no la vuelva a lastimar.

¿Cuáles marcas?.- Genzo estaba sorprendido de momento, aunque después recordó.- ¿Cómo sabe usted de eso? ¿Y quién es usted, que se atreve a venir a mi casa a amenazarme a mí? ¿Qué relación tiene usted con Lily?

Eso, no le interesa.- contestó Leo.- Solo tiene que saber que yo por ella daría mi vida. No lo olvide, señor Wakabayashi. Vuelve a lastimarla, y no me detendré hasta que no lo deje en coma. Que pase buen día.

Leonardo se dio la media vuelta y salió de la mansión. Genzo se quedó analizando nuevamente sus palabras, sobre todo, lo de "Yo por ella daría mi vida". Sin duda, un antiguo amante o quizás el patético hombre que quiso alguna vez casarse con Lily y que no pudo hacer por culpa de Genzo.

¿Gen?.- preguntó Lily, sacando a Genzo de sus pensamientos.- Mine me dijo que tenías visita.

Así es: tenía.- dijo Genzo.- Pero acaba de irse.

¿Quién era?.- quiso saber Lily.

Wakabayashi titubeó por un momento en decirle la verdad a Lily. ¿Qué pasaría de ser así? ¿Ella correría tras Leonardo y se lanzaría a sus brazos? ¿Leonardo movería cielo, mar y tierra para rescatar a Lily de las garras de Genzo? A esas alturas, el portero se sentía lo suficientemente miserable y culpable como para dejar ir a Lily; sin embargo, la verdadera razón por la cual él no le daba el divorcio no era porque quisiera ayuda con el caso Yuki, sino más bien porque Genzo no quería que ella se fuera de su lado...

No era nadie importante.- dijo Genzo.- Un vocero de prensa, nada más.

¿Siguen molestándote?.- preguntó Lily, quien de repente notó que Genzo sangraba de una de las comisuras de la boca.- ¿Te golpeó?

Nunca se cansan de eso, ya sabes.- suspiró Genzo.- Y sí, me golpeó. Todo por llamarlo buitre, aunque eso es lo que es.

Esos desgraciados... .- Lily parecía estar indignada.- Déjame curarte.

El portero dejó que ella le curara la herida de la boca y le pusiera un poco de hielo; en algún momento, Lily miró de más los labios del portero y se ruborizó, y más cuando Genzo la miró a los ojos, pero ella volvió a huir, como solía hacerlo.

"Yo daría mi vida por ella". Definitivamente, Lily se merecía ser amada por un hombre que fuera capaz de decir eso con tanta pasión, como Leonardo. Genzo se preguntó si él acaso podría en algún momento tener la oportunidad de decir lo mismo por ella...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una chica leía el periódico, con interés, mientras un tren la llevaba de Frankfurt hasta Hamburgo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ella había estado en Alemania, y vaya que las cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez. Genzo Wakabayashi había sido declarado el mejor portero de Europa, era el portero titular de la selección mayor de Japón, estaba demandado por violación y... Se había casado...

Así que te volviste a enamorar.- suspiró Aki Yamazaki, viendo la foto de Lily besando a Genzo antes del partido.- Supongo que era de esperarse...

Aki leyó el reportaje del partido y las duras críticas que le hacían a Genzo. Sin embargo, la esposa de Genzo, la doctora Lily Del Valle, decía que todos los comentarios estaban hechos en base a la envidia y que ella nunca dejaría de apoyar a su esposo.

Parece que te encontraste a la mujer perfecta.- suspiró Aki.- Ojalá yo me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo de que tú eras mi hombre perfecto...

Aki cerró el periódico. Faltaba poco para llegar a Hamburgo.


	25. Chapter XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV.**

El abogado de los Wakabayashi (a estas alturas ya debía de haberle puesto un apellido, cuando menos), se sorprendió mucho de ver a su cliente con un moretón en el rostro. El hombre inmediatamente miró a Lily, pero ella se veía sin daños y las marcas de los brazos hechas por las manos de Genzo hacía mucho que habían desaparecido; el abogado suspiró de alivio, al menos Wakabayashi no había cometido el error de golpear a su esposa.

¿Tuvo algún percance, señor?.- preguntó el abogado, después de sentarse en la mesa del comedor.

Un reportero que vino a mi casa a insultarme.- respondió Genzo, simplemente.- Le respondí el agravio y terminó por golpearme.

No me diga que ahora se peleó a golpes con la prensa.- suspiró el abogado.

Nada de eso.- negó Genzo.- No le devolví el golpe.

Bueno, menos mal, Genzo parecía al fin estarse controlando. El abogado fue al grano y les explicó a Lily y a Genzo el asunto del juicio. Obviamente se pediría la declaración de un perito que evaluara si efectivamente Yuki seguía siendo virgen o ya había perdido su inocencia (¡Ja!). Lily, obviamente, ya no podría ser el perito, pero previamente ella, Jean y Genzo habían charlado al respecto y la joven declararía que sería imposible que Yuki hubiera podido estar con el portero ya que Lily siempre había estado con él las noches y días que Yuki declaraba haber sufrido abuso sexual por parte de Genzo. Esto, según Jean Lacoste, causaría más impacto que el reportaje hecho por el perito.

Una coartada es mucho mejor que un peritaje, en ciertos casos.- explicó Jean.- Yuki pudo haber perdido la virginidad con cualquiera, así que no serviría de nada el comprobar que ya no es casta si Lily declara que ella estuvo con Genzo todo el tiempo. El problema va a ser como justificar la presencia de Lily en México todo este tiempo.

Podríamos decir que ella venía a verme los fines en semana, en el jet privado de la empresa.- sugirió Genzo.- Prefiero que me acusen de malgastar fondos a que me acusen de violación.

Supongo.- Jean sonrió levemente.- Bueno, entonces nos enfocaremos en eso. Tienen que sonar muy convincentes, más si Wakabayashi no desea que nadie sospeche nada.

Lily y Genzo lo sabían; así pues, cuando el abogado de los Wakabayashi llegó, la pareja repitió su versión de una manera tan convincente que el hombre quedó satisfecho. Después de esto, el abogado les informó a ambos que los harían declarar por separado y que cada detalle era importante, las versiones de ambos debían coincidir en todo.

Y cuando vayan a declarar, deben vestirse correctamente.- continuó el hombre.- Doctora Del Valle, los colores pastel la harán verse más vulnerable, aunque debe seguir mostrando esa fortaleza interior. Recójase levemente el cabello, use maquillaje de colores discretos y recuerde que la postura cuenta mucho. Cuando altere la verdad, mire de frente a la persona que la interroga, no baje la vista ni la cabeza ni un momento y controle tics como morderse las uñas o tomarse el cabello.

Entiendo.- asintió Lily.- En el hospital he tenido que mentir piadosamente en algunas ocasiones y sé más o menos como debo comportarme.

Bien.- continuó el abogado.- Señor Wakabayashi, usted debe vestirse sobrio y elegante, pero sin ser presuntuoso. No debe verse como un hombre de poder porque eso causará mala impresión. Controle su carácter, intentarán hacerlo perder el control acusándolo de las peores cosas y por eso mismo debe mostrarse tranquilo y sereno. Si usted no es culpable, no tiene nada por qué preocuparse.

De acuerdo.- gruñó Genzo.

Y por último.- el abogado suspiró.- Aquí viene lo más difícil. Necesitan conocerse a fondo. Los abogados de la señorita Yuki querrán demostrar que su matrimonio es una farsa, preguntando sobre detalles personales, así que también deben estar listos para eso.

Hemos comenzado con eso.- dijo Genzo.

Pues eso espero, cada cosa es importante, por mínima que sea.- replicó el abogado.-Eso incluye también, el cómo duermen. ¿Comparten habitación?

No.- Genzo intercambió una mirada fugaz con Lily.- Dormimos en habitaciones separadas.

Tendrán que cambiar eso.- suspiró el abogado.- Duerman juntos en la misma cama.

¿Eso será necesario?.- respingó Lily.

Aunque no lo crean, se establece mayor vínculo entre parejas que pasan la noche juntos a las parejas que no lo hacen.- explicó el abogado.- No les pido que tengan relaciones eh, íntimas, pero sí tienen que dormir en la misma cama.

Entiendo.- asintió Genzo.- Modificaremos eso.

Después de algunos otros datos extras, el abogado se retiró, dejando a Genzo más tranquilo y a Lily al borde del pánico. ¿Dormir en la misma cama que Genzo? No, eso no podía ser, el solo pensar que estaría cerca de él le causaba un estremecimiento.

No pongas esa cara.- pidió Genzo.- Ya te dije que no intentaría ponerte una mano encima. Dormiremos en la misma cama en el más estricto sentido de la palabra.

Está bien.- musitó Lily.

Misaki se había quedado en la sala, pintando un cuadro de un fénix iluminando con sus llamas un hermoso jardín. Taro estaba concentrado en pintar la sombra de un hombre que contemplaba al ave de fuego y el efecto en sí era más de anhelo y tristeza que de alegría, o así le pareció a Genzo al ver la pintura. Misaki dejó su trabajo en cuanto vio a Genzo y a Lily llegar.

Hermosa pintura.- comentó ella.

Un fénix atrapado a la fuerza en un jardín.- explicó Taro.- El hombre que lo mira se cree ser su dueño, pero la verdad es que solo con amor podría retener a un ave como ésa.

Qué romántico.- sonrió Lily.

Uhm.- gruñó Genzo.- Muy deprimente, a mi parecer.

Todo depende de la persona que lo mire.- replicó Misaki.- ¿Cómo les fue?

Bien.- contestó Genzo, simplemente.

Vamos, ya no se hagan los tontos.- replicó Taro.- Sé que su matrimonio es una farsa, ya no tienen que seguir comportándose como si nadie lo supiera.

Uhm.- gruñó Genzo.- Entonces te agradeceré que nos guardes el secreto.

Eso es lo que he hecho hasta ahora.- suspiró Misaki.- En fin. ¿Qué les dijo?

Pues que tenemos que portarnos como un matrimonio.- musitó Lily.- Y eso incluye el dormir con Genzo...

Wow.- exclamó Taro.- ¿Quieren que les preste el Kamasutra?

Cállate.- gruñó Wakabayashi.- Dormir, literalmente hablando.

Sí, eso.- Lily estaba coloradísima.- No haremos... Otra cosa...

Taro miró pícaramente a sus dos amigos, los cuales se veían muy avergonzados. Misaki decidió cambiar el tema y sacar a la pareja de apuros.

Bueno, creo que bien podrían empezar a contarse sus pasados.- dijo Taro.- Wakabayashi, no estaría mal que le cuentes a Lily de tus inicios como portero en Japón y Lily tu bien podrías contarle a "tu esposo" todo lo que me has contado a mí de tu familia.

Genzo se sorprendió por ese comentario. ¿Lily le había contado a Misaki sobre su familia? Entonces quizás él sabría todo sobre el hermano de ella y sobre la manera en como había muerto la madre de Lily. Por un momento, Genzo se sintió mal pero no supo por qué.

Vaya, pareces conocer mucho sobre Yuri.- comentó Genzo, aunque su voz se oyó algo amarga.

Hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar.- Taro se encogió de hombros.- Si te tomaras el tiempo necesario para hablar con Lily, te aseguro que descubrirías muchas cosas interesantes sobre ella. Mejor me voy, seguro que tienen mucho de qué hablar.

No te vayas, Tarito.- pidió Lily.- Quédate a cenar con nosotros.

No quiero ser mal tercio.- replicó Taro.

Tú nunca harías mal tercio.- negó Lily.- Puedes quedarte sin problemas. ¿Verdad, Gen? Vamos, Taro, quédate.

Genzo vio en los ojos de Lily un entusiasmo que rara vez le veía. Al parecer, a ella le encantaba estar en presencia de Misaki.

No creo que haya problema.- aceptó Genzo.- Quédate, Misaki.

En ese caso.- suspiró Taro.- Le llamaré a Eriko, quizás quiera venir también.

Claro.- la sonrisa de Lily pareció disminuir un poco.

Eriko llegó más tarde y aceptó en quedarse a cenar. Si bien la charla era llevada por Eriko y Taro, Lily respondía muy animada a las preguntas que le hacía Misaki. Wakabayashi observaba todo sin decir palabra, pero se le encogía el corazón cuando Lily le sonreía a Taro.

"Deja de pensar en cosas que no son", se dijo Genzo. "Lily no puede estar enamorada de Misaki, además, él se va a casar con Eriko, entre Lily y Misaki no puede haber nada..."

Wakabayashi ya estaba empezando a divagar. Lo mejor era concentrarse en la plática y dejar las estúpidas ideas de lado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levin no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado. De buenas a primeras, despertó entre los brazos de Débora sin recordar cómo había llegado ahí. Bueno, al sueco no le molestó el despertar de una forma tan deliciosa, pero esperaba que no hubiera intentado seducir a Débora, ya que no tenía planeado hacer eso, al menos no de momento. Levin se zafó suavemente del abrazo y dejó a Deb dormida en el sillón. El sueco se puso sus zapatos y salió sigilosamente del departamento de Marie, más feliz de lo que había estado hasta ese entonces. Débora le agradaba mucho, le gustaba en verdad y sentía que podía llegar a algo serio con ella, pero debía irse con cuidado. De momento, Stefan recordó a Karen y suspiró; se pregunto si acaso ella le habría mandado ese ángel para hacerlo feliz...

Karen, sabes que no te he olvidado y no te olvidaré jamás.- le dijo Levin a la clara mañana.- Pero perdóname si me enamoro de nuevo. Sé que tú no querrías que yo estuviera solo y pues ahora creo que estoy listo para seguir adelante con mi vida.

Era una hermosa mañana; Levin pensó que su antigua novia ya fallecida estaría de acuerdo en que él intentara volver a ser feliz...

Por su parte, Débora despertó a media mañana, y más bien, la despertó su teléfono celular. La chica, amodorrada, sacó el teléfono de su funda y respondió la llamada.

¿Hola?.- musitó ella, en inglés.

Con la doctora Cortés, por favor.- pidió Alejandro Del Valle.

¡Ah! Doctor Del Valle.- Débora despertó de repente.- ¿Sucede algo?

Es lo que yo quiero saber.- dijo el doctor.- No he recibido noticias suyas más de lo que he visto en los periódicos, y bueno, ahí hablan más de "mi yerno" que de otra cosa.

Perdone, hemos estado ocupadas.- se disculpó Débora.- He intentado ayudar a Lily pero...

¿Pero?

Pero ella parece no querer ningún tipo de ayuda.- suspiró Deb.- Está empeñada a cumplir con su parte del trato.

En carácter, salió igual a Emily.- suspiró Alejandro.- ¿Pero Lily está bien?

Lo está, hasta donde la vi.- respondió Deb.- Muy bien alimentada, muy bien cuidada, de eso no se preocupe.

¿Ese maldito no se ha atrevido a ponerle una mano encima?.- cuestionó Alejandro, enojado.

Pues más le vale que no.- replicó Débora.- Porque sino, lo castraré sin anestesia y con un bisturí oxidado.

Eso sería lo mínimo que se merece.- gruñó el médico.- Por favor, no dejes sola a Lily.

No lo haré, doctor, pero ella es terca y espero que algún día se de cuenta de que no tiene por qué ayudar a ese idiota.- suspiró Deb.

Te lo agradezco, yo sigo intentando volver al país, sin conseguirlo.- dijo Alejandro.- En cuanto tengas noticias, llámame.

Lo haré.- dijo Deb.

Por cierto... .- Alejandro dudó.

¿Sí?

El médico titubeó. ¿Debía preguntar o no? Cierto era que él había visto a Leonardo entre los jugadores y el cuerpo técnico del Bayern Munich, pero eso no significaba que Débora se hubiera topado con él. Además, bien pudo haber sido el deseo intenso de Alejandro de ver a su hijo el que hizo que él se imaginara verlo en el periódico.

No es nada importante, Débora.- negó Alejandro.- Solo cuando puedas, dile a Lily que la quiero mucho.

Lo haré, doctor.- musitó Deb.

Cuídense, las dos.- pidió el médico.

Débora cortó la comunicación. Suspirando apesadumbrada, se levantó del sillón y se fue a la cocina, aunque en el proceso ella se dio cuenta de que tenía puesta una chamarra del traje deportivo del Bayern y se preguntó de quién podría ser, muy sorprendida.

Buenas tardes.- saludó Marie.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal la cruda realidad?

Bastante menos cruda de los esperado.- respondió Deb.- ¿Cómo terminé con esta chamarra del Bayern?

Un recuerdito que te dejó Levin antes de irse.- respondió Marie.- Supongo que no quiso que te enfriaras después de irse él.

Eso sonó raro.- musitó Deb.- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

¿No recuerdas que los dos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón?.- cuestionó Marie.

¿Quién? ¿Levin y yo?.- Deb respingó.- ¿Nos quedamos dormidos? ¿Después de hacer qué?

Eso si, no sé.- Marie se encogió de hombros.- Si no te acuerdas tú, mucho menos yo.

Ay, no, no me digas que... .- Débora se puso colorada.- ¿Nos acostamos?

Ya te dije, yo no sé.- rió Marie.- Tendrás que preguntarle a él si no te acuerdas tú.

Qué pena.- musitó la mexicana.- Recuerdo haberle acariciado el cabello y de haber visto "Aladdin", nada más.

No creo, personalmente, que se hayan acostado.- dijo Marie.- Yo creo que los hubiéramos oído, a menos que no suelas gritar mucho.

No digas eso, por favor.- pidió Deb.- Yo creo que nada más nos quedamos dormidos y ya.

Marie soltó una risilla. En ese momento, entró Karl a la cocina, sin camisa, y Deb lo miró con mucho disimulo (habría que estar muy ciega para no fijarse en alguien como Schneider y sin camisa). Claro, el alemán era muy atractivo, eso ni dudarlo, pero Débora se dio cuenta de que, al menos para ella, no había nadie mejor que Stefan Levin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba un poco nerviosa. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, de hecho, ya varias veces había tenido que hacerlo en sus prácticas en los hospitales, pero nunca antes lo había hecho con Genzo, con su esposo: Lily iba a dormir en la misma cama con él. Ella se miró al espejo y valoró qué tan provocativo era el pijama blanco de dos piezas que se había puesto para esa ocasión. La ropa consistía en una camiseta y en un short confeccionados en satín y realmente no eran tan transparentes como se podía esperar. Lily se puso de cualquier manera la bata blanca que le hacía juego y salió a la habitación, en donde Genzo ya la estaba esperando, sentado en la cama.

Suelo dormir sin camisa.- confesó él.- Pero... Supongo que tendré que cambiar eso.

Sería lo mejor.- asintió Lily, dándose cuenta de que no soportaría ver el torso musculoso de Genzo.

Y veo que tú cambiaste el pijama de osito.- sonrió Genzo.

Pues... Creo que esto está mejor... .- musitó Lily, aferrándose a la bata.

Pero no piensas dormir con todo y bata, ¿o sí?.- cuestionó Genzo.

No sé por qué me causa tanta vergüenza.- Lily se rió un poco.- Ya he compartido la cama con hombres, en los pequeños cuartos de los médicos de los hospitales muchas veces teníamos que compartir cama. Pero... Bueno, esos hombres eran amigos míos, compañeros de trabajo...

¿Y qué?.- se rió Genzo, bromeando.- Yo soy tu esposo.

Supongo que tienes razón.- rió Lily.- ¿De qué lado prefieres dormir?

Me da igual, escoge el que desees.- repuso Genzo.

Después de un rato de tratar de acomodarse y de acostumbrarse, Genzo se quedó dormido. Lily tardó mucho tiempo más en quedarse dormida, y antes de hacerlo, su último pensamiento fue que a pesar de tener un carácter endiabladamente difícil, Genzo Wakabayashi tenía el rostro de un ángel.


	26. Chapter XXV

**Capítulo XXV.**

Kenji se sorprendió mucho cuando Vicky le dijo que tenía una peculiar visita. Por la forma en como Victoria dijo "peculiar", se notaba que la persona pertenecía al sexo femenino. Cuando Kenji se dirigió a ver de quien se trataba, él vio a Aki Yamazaki esperando en la puerta, con una maleta en la mano.

Hola , Kenji.- Aki sonreía.- Mucho tiempo sin verte.

Supongo.- exhaló Kenji.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Aki?

Veo que sigo siendo persona "non grata" aquí.- suspiró la chica.- ¿Mi pecado fue tan grande?

No es eso, es solo que te apareces después de ocho años, sin avisar.- replicó Kenji.- Pero pasa, que no me gusta dejar a una mujer en la calle.

Aki pasó al departamento que Kenji compartía con Vicky durante su estancia en Alemania, la cual no duraría mucho. Vicky ya a esas alturas había preparado café y esperaba a la visita con displicencia.

Ella es mi esposa, Victoria.- dijo Kenji a Aki.- Vicky, ella es Aki Yamazaki, una antigua amiga.

Mucho gusto.- dijo Aki.- Soy Aki.

Agente Victoria Kamiya.- respondió Vicky.- Es un placer.

¿Agente? ¿Eres policía?.- preguntó Aki.

Agente especial de la INTERPOL.- contestó Vicky.- Espero que no estés huyendo.

Nada de eso.- Aki rió, un poco nerviosa.- Es solo que me sorprendió un poco. En fin, Kenji, me sorprende que te hayas casado, decías no estar interesado en el matrimonio.

La gente cambia.- Kenji se encogió de hombros.

De eso me di cuenta.- suspiró Aki.- Genzo también lo hizo.

No puedes esperar a que él continuara soltero para siempre.- replicó Kenji.- Tiene derecho a continuar con su vida.

Eso suena como a reproche.- reclamó Aki.- Aunque me lo merezco... ¿Quién es esa chica con la que se casó Genzo?

Una completa desconocida.- contestó Vicky.- Una doctora mexicana salida de quien sabe donde.

No sabemos mucho sobre ella, aunque parece querer mucho a Genzo.- completó Kenji.

¿O sea que su matrimonio también fue sorpresa para ustedes?.- cuestionó Aki.

Ni más ni menos.- asintió Vicky.

En ese momento, Vicky recibió una llamada a su celular y se disculpó para ir a contestar. Kenji miró a Aki de una manera poco agradable. Ella también había sido amiga de Kenji, de hecho estuvieron juntos un par de años en la universidad, pero Kenji había dejado de tener contacto con Aki cuando ella engañó a Genzo. La joven notó la mirada de su amigo y suspiró.

Lo sé, me lo merezco.- dijo Aki.- Pero estoy arrepentida. No sabía lo que hacía, era una niña y pues quise jugar con fuego y me quemé. La verdad, creo que después de ocho años he pagado mi culpa.

No sé en qué estarás pensando.- replicó Kenji.- Pero ahora Genzo está casado.

Y con alguien que lo quiere, ya lo sé.- bufó Aki.- No me lo tienes que repetir, me lo merezco y no lo niego, pero ahora lo que quiero es volver a ver a Genzo.

¿Para qué?.- cuestionó Kenji.- Solo lo vas a lastimar. Deja que siga adelante con su vida, él ya superó lo que le hiciste. Déjalo en paz.

Solo quiero decirle que ojalá que me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que lo quería.- suspiró Aki.- No lo hubiera engañado si hubiera sabido cuanto me dolería.

Ése es un pensamiento muy egoísta, Yamazaki.- replicó Kenji, con frialdad.- No sé a qué viniste a Hamburgo, pero lo mejor sería que Genzo no te viera. Deja que él sea feliz con Lily y sigue adelante con tu vida.

Aki se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, de manera que se despidió de Kenji y de Vicky y se marchó, no sin antes asegurarse de que tenía el nombre correcto. Lily Del Valle era el nombre de la chica y Aki quería hacerle una breve visita...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily despertó cuando ya era algo tarde. Genzo se había levantado muy temprano para irse a entrenar y había dejado la cama vacía. Curiosamente, esta vez fue él quien cubrió a Lily con la manta de lana tejida. Lily se desperezó y se incorporó lentamente. La primera noche no fue tan mal, Genzo roncaba levemente pero no lo suficiente como para que Lily no pudiera dormir; y si bien Genzo tuvo que empujar un poco a Lily porque ella pateaba, en general la noche no fue tan mala.

"El solo pensar que tenemos que hacer esto todos los días me causa escalofrío", pensó Lily. "Si sigo durmiendo en la misma cama que Genzo quien sabe qué pasará".

La chica se tomó una ducha y se vistió, preparándose para dar una declaración previa ante Jean; Lily bajó al comedor y se tomó con muchas ganas el desayuno en compañía de Mine y James.

No está bien que nosotros la acompañemos.- musitó James.

No empiecen con eso.- gruñó Lily.- Yo nunca he tenido "sirvientes" siempre he estado acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por mí misma. Además, ustedes son más como mis amigos, me han escuchado y apoyado en todo este tiempo.

Muy amable de su parte, milady.- sonrió James, conmovido.- Me siento honrado.

Lo mismo digo, madame.- sonrió Mine.- Nos ha encantado tenerla como señora.

Creo que solo ustedes piensan eso.- suspiró Lily.- Genzo sigue sin aceptarme.

Necesita darle más tiempo al joven Genzo.- dijo Mine.- De verdad, es buen muchacho.

Lily comenzaba a creer que Mine tenía razón; a últimas fechas, Genzo se estaba comportando de una manera muy diferente, mucho más amable que al principio.

El joven Genzo dijo que volvería a la hora de la comida y desea que usted lo espere para que coman juntos.- dijo James.- Quizás mañana podría ir al entrenamiento con él.

Gracias.- asintió Lily.

En fin, después del desayuno, Lily recibió la visita de Marlene y ambas se pusieron a platicar sobre el partido. Después del encuentro, Marlene se había ido a buscar a Kaltz para tratar de consolarlo y lo encontró a las afueras del estadio. Él tampoco había querido irse en el autobús del equipo. La chica quiso por todos los medios el consolar a Kaltz y a éste lo único que se le ocurrió fue llevarse a Marlene a pasear por Munich, yendo de mirador en mirador y charlando sobre mil cosas hasta el amanecer.

¿Eso es todo?.- preguntó Lily, sorprendida.

¿Cómo que si eso es todo?.- gruñó Lily.- ¿Qué esperabas?

Pues... No sé... ¿No pasó nada más "íntimo" entre ustedes?.- Lily sonrió pícaramente.

Eh... .- Marlene se puso muy colorada.- Pues... Algo pasó...

Ajá.- a Lily ya se le hacía.- ¿Y qué pasó?

Bueno, pues en el último mirador... .- comenzó Marlene, titubeando.

¿Sí?.- la animó Lily.

Nosotros... Nos besamos.- Marlene casi tose al decir esto.

¿Nada más?.- Lily debió de haberse oído muy desilusionada.

Pues sí... ¿Qué esperabas?.- Marlene se escandalizó.- No hicimos nada más... No éramos novios...

"Éramos" es la palabra clave.- sonrió lily.- ¿Significa que ya lo son?

Algo así.- Marlen prefirió mirar fijamente la alfombra.

Ya veo.- rió Lily.- No pasará mucho para que pasen al siguiente nivel.

¿Eso también aplica a Genzo y a ti?.- preguntó Marlene, con malicia.

Lily dejó abruptamente de reírse y se puso muy seria. ¿Por qué había dicho Marlene eso?

No es ningún secreto para nadie, Lily.- dijo la brasileña.- Todos sabemos que ustedes se casaron por interés.

Eh... .- balbuceó Lily.

No te preocupes por eso.- la interrumpió Marlene.- No me interesa juzgarte. Simplemente quiero saber si ustedes ya terminaron por enamorarse.

Ésa es una pregunta muy tonta.- gruñó Lily.- Genzo y yo nos vamos a divorciar en cuanto todo esto termine.

Eso es, nada te costaba admitirlo.- dijo Marlene.- ¿Y qué fue?

¿Cómo dices?.- preguntó Lily.

Sí, qué fue, quiero decir, qué te prometió Wakabayashi a cambio.- explicó Marlene.- ¿Dinero? ¿Qué fue lo que Wakabayashi pagó por una esposa?

No me juzgues tan duro.- pidió Lily.- No es lo que tú crees. Él amenazó con destruir a mi padre si no lo ayudaba, por eso me casé. No me interesa su dinero ni nada de eso, solo quiero que mi papá esté bien y a salvo, y ya lo está.

¿Tu padre sigue en Alemania?.- preguntó Marlene, recordando lo que Kaltz le había dicho.

No, él volvió a México.- negó lily.

Entonces dime una cosa: si tu padre ya no está en Alemania, si él está fuera del alcance de Wakabayashi, ¿por qué sigues tú aquí?.- cuestionó Marlene.

Se lo he dicho a miles de personas.- suspiró Lily.- Solo quiero cumplir con mi parte del trato.

¿Es eso, o será que te enamoraste ya?.- cortó Marlene, de un tajo.

Lily no supo qué responder. La afirmación de Marlene la había tomado de sorpresa y sin armas para responder coherentemente. Fue en ese momento cuando Lily se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todos sus intentos y de sus constantes negativas, ella había terminado por enamorarse de Genzo, a pesar de lo mal que él la trató, a pesar de sus abusos y de sus engaños, porque el Genzo que Lily había conocido los últimos días era alguien completamente diferente al demonio que ella había conocido en un principio...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El "regreso" de Genzo al equipo no fue del todo bueno. El entrenador lo trató con severidad desde el inicio, se notaba que estaba muy molesto con él pero al menos no era el único "maltratado". Kaltz también estaba sufriendo horrores por su error en el partido del pasado jueves, aunque sus compañeros comprendían su comportamiento. A muchos de ellos les hubiera gustado darle también unos cuantos golpes a Schneider.

Somos los parias.- dijo Kaltz a Genzo, a media mañana.- Llegamos como héroes, regresamos como desterrados.

Patético.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero es la realidad. No nos quedará más remedio que levantarnos de ésta, amigo.

De peores hemos salido.- sonrió Kaltz.

Eso es cierto.- asintió Genzo.

Y sin embargo, el entrenador trató bastante mal a Genzo e incluso pidió hablar con él a solas al final del entrenamiento. El portero sabía que la cosa iba por mal rumbo pero trató de no desanimarse. Ya suficientes problemas tenía como para aparte complicársela con lo que el entrenador pudiera decirle.

Yo creo que todos exageran.- opinó Margus.- La verdad, nos enseñaste que nunca hay que conformarse con un resultado, Wakabayashi. Eso debería verlo el entrenador y no tratarte con tanta severidad.

No creo que el entrenador lo vea de esa manera.- gruñó Genzo.

Creo que además está molesto también porque no regresaste con nosotros sino que te fuiste a pasear con tu esposa.- comentó Franz.

Eso no fue a propósito.- bufó Genzo.- La prensa se me dejó ir, no tuve muchas alternativas.

Sí, pero te vieron "charlando con el enemigo" en un conocido restaurante de Munich.- repuso Margus.- Creo que eso te lo pudiste haber evitado.

Tampoco fue a propósito.- reclamó Genzo.- Yo no tengo la culpa de que Schneider esté en todas partes.

Es de esperarse.- gruñó Kaltz.

En ese momento, el entrenador apareció y llamó a Genzo a solas. El portero decidió poner al mal tiempo buena cara y siguió al hombre. El entrenador comenzó por decir que estaba muy arrepentido de haber puesto a Genzo en el partido contra el Bayern ya que eso solo les causó problemas; el hombre recalcó su "mal comportamiento" en el partido, recalcó que Genzo lo había desobedecido al ir al ataque en vez de quedarse a defender y que para terminar, el portero no solo había sido responsable de que perdieran el partido que pudieron haber empatado, sino que además no regresó con el equipo sino que se fue a pasear con su esposa por Munich.

Creo que está usted exagerando.- dijo Genzo, tratando de mantenerse lo más calmado posible.- En primera, sino hubiera sido por mí, habríamos perdido con una diferencia importante en el marcador. Además, todo lo que hice fue tratar de ganar el partido. Y el paseo con mi esposa no fue por gusto, la prensa los acorraló.

¿Tratar de ganar es para ti el dejar la portería sola y darle la oportunidad a Schneider?.- reclamó el entrenador.- Desobedeciste mis órdenes y por culpa de eso nos ganaron el partido. Debiste haber hecho lo que les ordené y quedarte a defender el empate. Y bueno, de tu esposa no hablaré, porque ella realmente no hizo nada que me pueda molestar.

¡Un empate no es ganar!.- gritó Genzo.- El conformarse con el resultado habría sido mediocre.

¡Y por andar queriendo ganar, perdimos!.- replicó el entrenador.- Cometiste un error y tendrás que pagar por eso.

Sí, cometí un error, pero al menos fue por el equipo.- contradijo Genzo.- Algo en lo que usted no se ha fijado jamás.

El entrenador miró con ira al portero; el hombre siempre le había aguantado sus desplantes y su carácter a Genzo por mucho tiempo, pero ya estaba harto. No iba a dejar que esa estrellita le arruinara los planes de llegar al campeonato.

Es suficiente, Wakabayashi.- sentenció el entrenador.- Fue la última que te soporté. Para el próximo partido no estarás en la portería.

¡No puede hacer eso!.- protestó Genzo.

Claro que puedo.- dijo el entrenador, poniendo punto final.- Por algo soy el entrenador.

Genzo dio un puñetazo en la mesa. El entrenador lo miró fijamente, pero el portero prefirió salir sin decir nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily necesitaba pensar. La visita de Marlene la había perturbado un poco y la chica decidió salir a dar una vuelta, pretextando que quería comprar un libro. La muchacha sacó a pasear a John y apenas había recorrido una cuadra cuando el can comenzó a alterarse y se escapó de las manos de Lily hacia una chica que tenía el pelo muy corto y que lo acarició con mucha familiaridad.

John, regresa.- llamó Lily.- No molestes a esa persona.

Está bien.- dijo la muchacha.- No me molesta, lo conozco y él me conoce a mí. ¿Verdad, precioso?

¡Guau!.- ladró el perro, feliz, mientras la chica lo acariciaba.

Y tú debes ser Lily Del Valle.- dijo la muchacha, muy segura.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- se sorprendió Lily.

Porque solo tú podrías sacar a pasear a la querida mascota de Genzo.- sonrió la joven.- Tú debes ser su esposa. Mucho gusto, soy Aki Yamazaki.

Lily reconoció de inmediato ese nombre. Y sin quererlo, sintió una punzada de celos.


	27. Chapter XXVI

**Capítulo XXVI.**

Lily removía con desgana su café capuchino. Ella y Aki se encontraban sentadas en un café al aire libre a las orillas del Elba. John estaba echado, entre las piernas de ambas chicas, comiendo un pastelillo de chocolate que Aki le había dado.

A Genzo no le gustaba que le diera chocolate al perro, decía que le arruinaba los dientes.- comentó Aki, riendo.- Nunca le hice caso.

Nunca le hiciste caso en ninguna cosa.- replicó Lily.- No me sorprende.

Eso significa que sabes lo que pasó entre Genzo y yo, ¿cierto?.- a Aki se le borró la sonrisa de repente.

Él me contó que te acostaste con Schneider.- repuso Lily.- No sé si aparte de eso habrá otra cosa que le pudiste hacer.

Hablas como si yo fuera la malvada del cuento.- protestó Aki.- Y ni me conoces.

No, no te conozco, y por eso no te juzgo, pero cuando amas a alguien no lo engañas con otro.- replicó Lily.

¿Conoces a Schneider?.- preguntó Aki.

Claro que lo conozco.- respondió Lily.- ¿Eso importa?

¿Tú hubieras podido decirle que no a ese rubio alemán ojiazul, el Emperador de Alemania?.- cuestionó Aki.

Lily pensó muy bien su respuesta. Cierto era que Karl Heinz Schneider era el prototipo del hombre perfecto: atractivo, musculoso, exitoso, seguro de sí mismo, famoso, y además rubio y de ojos azules, igualito a un Adonis o a un Apolo y algo tenía que hacía que las mujeres enloquecieran por él, pero Lily lo comparó mentalmente con Genzo y supo que había mucha diferencia entre ambos.

Sí, sí podría.- respondió Lily.- Quizás Schneider es muy atractivo, pero Genzo no tiene nada que envidiarle. Además, amando a una persona no importa qué tan atractivo o irresistible sea otro hombre, no caerás ante él porque tu hombre es el mejor para ti.

Hablas de una forma muy romántica.- dijo Aki.- Puede que tengas razón, pero ese pensamiento no queda en el mundo real.

¿Y qué queda en tu mundo real?.- preguntó Lily.- ¿Ser infiel de cuerpo pero fiel de alma?

Dicho así, no se oye muy bien.- replicó Aki.- ¿Por qué me juzgas tan severamente?

Ya te dije que yo no te juzgo, pero no entiendo por qué engañaste a Genzo, si decías amarlo.- respondió Lily.- Según sé, él te amaba con toda su alma y lo hubiera dado todo por ti. ¿Por qué lo desperdiciaste por una aventura? Y tuvo que haber sido una aventura porque de lo contrario estarías con Schneider ahora.

Porque soy una idiota.- confesó Aki.- Al principio, lo único que quería era casarme con alguien con dinero, no te lo voy a negar, pero me fui enamorando sin darme cuenta. Fue hasta que Genzo me vio con Karl cuando yo me di cuenta de cuánto lo quería, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Claro, pero tuviste muchos años para corregir eso.- replicó Lily.- ¿Intentaste pedir su perdón? ¿Intentaste buscarlo?

No.- negó Aki.- No me atreví en aquel momento. ¿Pero ya no tengo derecho a otra oportunidad?

A estas alturas, ya no.- negó Lily, pidiendo la cuenta.- Ahora Genzo se ha liberado de ti y no tienes derecho a intentar arruinarle la vida otra vez.

¿Y tú crees que podrás hacerlo feliz?.- rió Aki.- Algo me dice que no lo conoces tan bien como yo.

Puedes decirme lo que quieras.- Lily pagó la cuenta.- Pero la que se casó con él fui yo. Así que, mejor suerte para la otra y procura no portarte como una cualquiera.

Lily se puso de pie, sin saber por qué estaba tan enojada. John se puso a cuatro patas y gimió suavemente a Aki, quien lo acarició.

Adiós, muchacho.- musitó Aki.- Creo que no nos volveremos a ver, a menos que tu verdadero dueño sí quiera verme otra vez.

Vamos, John.- llamó Lily.- Debemos irnos ya. Y usted, señorita Yamazaki, mejor será que se aleje de mi esposo y que no lo moleste más.

Aki y Lily se miraron fijamente por varios minutos. John miró a una y luego a la otra y entonces decidió irse con la mexicana, moviendo la cola alegremente. Lily pensó que al menos alguien la prefería a ella.

Quizás yo no te de pastelillos de chocolate, pero te daré cosas que cuiden tu salud y que te permitan seguir siendo un perro.- suspiró Lily.- Y créeme que yo no te engañaré encariñándome con otros perros.

Lily, sin querer, estaba hablando metafóricamente refiriéndose a Genzo. Ella estaba entre enojada, triste, decepcionada y no sabía por qué. La presencia de Aki le causó un disgusto muy grande, más que nada porque ella había tenido el desparpajo de decir que amaba a Genzo. Lily se preguntó qué haría él de saber que Aki estaba en la ciudad y que estaba dispuesta a intentar que la perdonara.

Supongo que volvería con ella, ¿no crees?.- preguntó Lily, suspirando.- Es de esperarse, después de todo, él la quiere.

John lamió las manos de Lily a manera de apoyo. Ella no quería decirlo, pero la verdad era que tenía el corazón a punto de romperse.

Jean estaba esperando a Lily en la mansión y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba triste. El francés preguntó si acaso Genzo la había lastimado otra vez, pero Lily, sin embargo, lo negó. La joven hizo pasar al abogado a la sala, en donde la pintura que había hecho Taro seguía secándose en el caballete. Misaki le había agregado detalles a la pintura, tal como una reja que rodeaba al jardín y por tanto, al fénix. El hombre seguía teniendo cara de anhelo al mirar la mítica ave.

Interesante pintura.- comentó Jean.- Muy acorde a la realidad.

¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó Lily.

Creo que es muy obvio lo que esta pintura representa, pero no lo será para quien se niegue a verlo.- replicó Jean.- ¿Ensayamos el interrogatorio?

Lily estuvo de acuerdo y Jean empezó por hacerle las preguntas más básicas, tales como su nombre y antecedentes más básicos. Después pasaron a las cosas más difíciles y estaban a la mitad de la coartada cuando Misaki hizo acto de presencia.

Perdón, no quería interrumpir.- dijo Misaki.- Vendré más tarde.

No es necesario que te vayas, Taro.- dijo Lily.- Mira, él es Jean Lacoste, mi abogado. Jean, él es Taro Misaki.

Mucho gusto.- dijo Jean.- Creo que ya nos habíamos visto en la boda.

El gusto es mío.- asintió Misaki.- ¿Ya vas a divorciarte, Lily, o por qué llamaste a tu abogado?

Solo estamos ensayando.- suspiró Lily.- Pero ya me cansé, esto es agotador.

El juicio será peor.- replicó Jean.

Lo sé, cuando era estudiante hubo un caso que terminó en demanda y me llamaron a declarar.- musitó Lily.- Recuerdo que fue agotador, me exprimieron cual naranja a la que le quieren sacar la última gota.

Jean y Taro rieron y Lily se dejó caer en el sillón. Taro se acercó a la pintura, la cual aun estaba sin terminar, y la miró. Jean revisó sus notas y empezó a recoger todos los papeles.

Podríamos terminar por hoy.- dijo Jean.- Tengo que ir a la corte por otro caso, pero vendré mañana.

Está bien, yo iré practicando la coartada.- suspiró Lily.- Gracias por venir.

Hasta mañana.- dijo Jean.- Mucho gusto, Misaki.

Igualmente.- respondió Taro.

El francés se marchó y Taro se dejó caer junto a Lily en el sillón.

¿Quieres continuar con tus clases de pintura?.- preguntó Misaki.

La verdad, no.- suspiró Lily.- Me duele la cabeza y no me siento bien...

¿Qué tienes?.- quiso saber Misaki, preocupado por la salud de su amiga.

No lo sé.- mintió Lily, abrazando un cojín.

¿No sabes o no me quieres decir?.- cuestionó Taro.

Da lo mismo.- musitó ella, cerrando los ojos.- La verdad, la pintura no se me da mucho, o mejor dicho, no me gusta tanto como los dibujos a lápiz, creo que eso es lo mío.

Está bien, no te preocupes.- sonrió Misaki.- Ya me lo imaginaba, esto de las clases de pintura solo son un pretexto para charlar.

Claro.- Lily rió levemente.- Quisiera enseñarte los dibujos que he hecho últimamente.

Eso me gustaría.- sonrió Taro.

Lily se disculpó y fue a buscar sus carpetas de dibujo para mostrárselas a Taro. El joven revisó varios dibujos y se sorprendió con los avances que la muchacha había hecho.

Pues quizás las clases de pintura no fueron del todo un desperdicio.- rió Lily.- Me enseñaste la técnica del claro-oscuro.

Y la adaptaste de alguna manera a tu estilo de dibujar.- completó Misaki.- Estoy muy sorprendido.

¿Eso es bueno o es malo?.- quiso saber Lily.

Es muy bueno, en verdad.- Taro dio la vuelta al último dibujo y vio un boceto de la cara de Genzo.

No sé como llegó eso ahí.- Lily se puso colorada e intentó tomar el dibujo, pero Misaki no la dejó.- Es algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho...

Taro miró detalladamente el dibujo. La gorra le caía a Genzo tapándole un ojo y dejando al descubierto una mirada entre triste y profunda. El efecto de las sombras era tan bueno que la imagen se veía muy real. Taro se dio cuenta de que ese retrato había sido hecho por alguien que le tenía mucho amor al portero.

Lo quieres.- sentenció Misaki.

Eso no importa, ¿o sí?.- Lily habló con tristeza, desviando la mirada.- Nos vamos a separar muy pronto. Y él no siente lo mismo.

Lo siento.- musitó Misaki.

No lo sientas, la gente se enamora de quien no debe todo el tiempo.- suspiró Lily.

Él podría enamorarse de ti.- comentó Taro, recordando lo mal que Genzo se ponía al ver a Lily con otro.- Si es que no lo está ya.

Eso es imposible.- negó Lily.- Además... Esa tal Aki Yamazaki está en Hamburgo...

¿Cómo dices?.- Misaki no se esperaba eso.- ¿Aki está aquí?

Lily le explicó a su amigo todo lo sucedido con la Yamazaki. Taro estaba muy serio, él tampoco sabía qué impacto podría causar en Genzo esa noticia.

¿Crees que deba decírselo?.- preguntó Lily, suspirando.

No lo sé, sinceramente.- confesó Misaki.- Aki no se portó muy bien que digamos y por culpa de ella Wakabayashi es el amargado que es. No creo que le siente muy bien la noticia.

Por eso no quiero decir nada.- musitó Lily.- Él me contó lo sucedido y no se veía muy feliz al decírmelo, más bien, se veía miserable. No quiero que esa chica lo lastime otra vez.

Sí, lo quieres.- suspiró Taro.- De otra manera, no lo protegerías.

Soy una idiota.- musitó Lily, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Taro abrazó a su amiga y Lily lloró en el hombro de él. Ambos se quedaron abrazados un rato, mientras él trataba de animar a su amiga. Fue en ese momento cuando Wakabayashi llegó y lo primero que vio fue a su esposa abrazada de su mejor amigo. Otra vez estaba ahí ese odioso sentimiento que él desearía poder borrar de su mente, porque se la nublaba por completo cuando a Lily la veía cerca de otro hombre.

Buenas tardes.- saludó Genzo, fríamente.

H-hola.- musitó Lily, separándose de Taro al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas.- No te escuché llegar.

Dudo mucho que me hubieras escuchado así como estabas.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Por qué estás llorando ahora? ¿Le ha pasado algo a alguno de tus queridos amigos o familiares?

La pregunta de Genzo sonó más ácida de lo que él hubiera deseado e inmediatamente se reprochó su falta de tacto, pero no podía evitarlo. Algo lo estaba irritando demasiado, y quizás era el hecho de que Misaki no soltaba a Lily de la mano.

Mejor me voy.- Misaki notó la mirada de Genzo.- Te veré después, y tú, tranquila. No es nada grave lo que te ha pasado, podrás con eso.

Gracias.- Lily puso cara de "no digas nada".- Nos veremos mañana.

Taro le lanzó a Genzo una mirada de "ni se te ocurra tratarla mal".

¿Quién te hizo ese moretón?.- preguntó Misaki.

Algún reportero idiota.- respondió Genzo, y Misaki se dio cuenta de que él mentía.

Demándalos por difamación y ya.- replicó Taro.- Y ponte hielo en la cara.

Misaki se marchó. Wakabayashi en ese momento bien pudo haberle dado un golpe en la cara, pero no hizo nada. Quizás Lily entonces se pondría de parte de Taro y Wakabayashi no lo soportaría.

¿Qué te pasó?.- preguntó Genzo a Lily, cuando se quedaron solos.

Nada importante.- mintió Lily.- Extraño a mi padre.

Ya veo.- Genzo no supo qué decir a eso.- Quizás puedas llamarle después...

Gracias, prefiero no hacerlo.- musitó Lily.- Si escucho su voz, seré capaz de escaparme de nuevo.

Wakabayashi no respondió, solo se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente al lugar en donde se encontraba Lily. Él estaba cansado, le había ido mal en el entrenamiento, el entrenador lo mandó a la banca y lo peor del caso era que no era ninguna de esas cosas lo que lo tenía tan irritado, sino el hecho de que Lily hubiera estado abrazando a Taro.

¿Tuviste algo emocionante el día de hoy?.- preguntó Lily, solo por romper el silencio.

Muchas cosas.- respondió Genzo.- Pero no quiero hablar de ellas por el momento. ¿Y tú?

Lily lo consideró por un momento. ¿Qué pasaría si ella le contaba a Genzo que Aki quería verlo? ¿Él haría el intento por buscarla, la perdonaría y regresaría con ella cuando él se divorciara de Lily? Quizás, y quizás era eso lo que Genzo quería, pero Lily no quería que él volviera a sufrir otra vez por esa muchacha que no se lo merecía.

No, nada interesante.- respondió Lily.- Solo hablé con Jean.

Ya veo.

Se hizo un silencio pesado entre ambos. Genzo pensaba en Misaki, Lily pensaba en Aki, y los dos estaban confundidos en un sentimiento que ninguno había experimentado con tanta intensidad hasta ese momento.

"Pero quizás ella ame a Misaki".

"Pero quizás él ame a Aki".

Y ninguno de los dos se atrevería a decirse la verdad.

**Notas:**

Pobre Aki. En realidad, la chica es buena onda y no ha hecho nada, pero yo la detesto y por eso siempre la pongo de villana. En este fic le daré un buen fin, creo, ya me dio pena tratarla mal XD.


	28. Chapter XXVII

**Capítulo XXVII.**

Débora decidió ponerse a aprender el alemán, para después buscar trabajo. Levin se ofreció a enseñarle, pero Marie creyó que no era muy prudente.

Te va a enseñar su lengua, y no hablo precisamente del sueco.- replicó Marie.- Mejor yo te enseño.

Bueno.- Deb se veía algo desilusionada.

Ella se estaba adaptando bastante bien a vivir en Munich; Marie era una buena compañera y rápidamente se convirtió en amiga de Deb, además, Gino Fernández, el prometido de Marie, llegó de visita a Munich y a Débora le cayó muy bien el apuesto joven. Gino y Marie hacían una buena pareja y a Deb le daba mucho gusto saber que ellos iban a casarse. Por las tardes, Levin buscaba algún pretexto para ir al departamento de Marie, y siempre se agarraba a Schneider de pretexto.

Ya deberías invitarla a salir y dejar de hacerte el guaje.- gruñó Karl.- ¿O qué crees que nadie se da cuenta de lo que pasa?

¿Quieres que invite a salir a tu hermana?.- Levin fingió demencia.

No te pases de listo.- gruñó Schneider.- Bien sabes que te hablo de Débora. Ella te gusta y se nota que tú le gustas a ella. ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?

Porque estoy esperando el momento adecuado.- replicó el sueco.

A este paso, te vas a morir de viejo.- se mofó el alemán.

Sea como fuere, los dos llegaron al departamento de Marie, en donde ya las chicas los estaban esperando. Deb y Levin inmediatamente se pusieron a charlar, ignorando a los otros dos. Marie suspiró.

Ya es muy obvio para todos, menos para ellos mismos.- opinó ella.- ¿Por qué no le dices a Levin que la invite a salir?

Claro que sí, eso hago todos los días.- protestó Schneider.- Tú podrías decirle a ella que se le declare a él.

Eso he intentado yo también.- replicó Marie.- Pero no funciona del todo. Los dos son tímidos.

Y algo necios.- suspiró Karl.

Además, yo creo que también cuenta el hecho de Levin debe tener miedo de enamorarse otra vez.- comentó Marie.- Ya sabes, por lo de Karen...

Creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello.- opinó Schneider.- Está como Wakabayashi, quejándose del pasado, pero ambos deberían afrontarlo ya.

Lo dices porque le quitaste la novia a Genzo.- protestó Marie.

También lo digo porque su obsesión no le está dejando ver que tiene a una estupenda mujer a su lado.- replicó Karl.- Wakabayashi podría ser muy feliz con Lily, si tan solo pudiera dejar el pasado atrás. Ella podría hacer que cualquiera se olvidara de los errores y seguir adelante.

Marie no dijo nada. Por la forma en como hablaba su hermano, tal parecía que le interesaba esa chica Lily, pero al parecer él no tenía intenciones de conquistarla. En se momento, alguien tocó al timbre y Marie fue a abrir, encontrándose a Leonardo en la puerta.

Hola, Marie.- saludó él.- ¿Está tu hermano aquí?

Hola, Leo.- sonrió Marie.- Sí, aquí está. Pasa, por favor.

Marie condujo a Leo por la sala hasta la cocina. En el camino, el mexicano saludó a Deb y a Stefan. La chica miró a Leonardo con curiosidad, ella estaba segura de que le parecía muy familiar su rostro, pero no ubicaba de donde. Ya en la cocina, Schneider se sorprendió de ver a su amigo ahí.

Salazar.- dijo el alemán.- No esperaba verte aquí.

Ando buscándote y es éste el único sitio en donde me faltaba buscar.- dijo Leonardo.- ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Iré a comprar pan.- suspiró Marie.- Gino no tarda en llegar.

La chica salió y entonces Leo confrontó a Karl.

Fui a ver a Wakabayashi.- dijo el mexicano.

¿Y qué pasó?.- quiso saber Karl.

Lo golpeé.- dijo el otro, simplemente.

¿Lo golpeaste?.- se sorprendió Schneider.- Vaya, tu no tienes ninguna marca o herida.

Él no me devolvió el golpe.- replicó Leonardo.- O bien se sintió culpable, o bien no tenía ganas de pelearse.

Wakabayashi nunca se sentiría culpable de nada.- replicó Karl.- Ni tampoco se aguantaría el deseo de golpear a alguien. Hay algo raro ahí.

Pareces conocerlo bien.- comentó Leonardo.

Es mi gran rival.- Karl sonrió levemente.- ¿Crees que no lo conocería bien?

Supongo.- Leonardo se encogió de hombros.- Como sea, más le vale que no vuelva a lastimar a mi hermana.

De manera que ya me crees a mí y no a él.- supuso Schneider.

No del todo.- negó Leonardo.- Pero dada su reacción, yo diría que el de la culpa, por ahora, es él. Por lo pronto, más le vale que el golpe lo haya hecho reaccionar.

Débora entró en la cocina y Leonardo se calló abruptamente. Ella se apresuró en sacar un par de refrescos del refrigerador.

Sigan con su charla, yo no sé nada.- dijo Deb.- Solo vengo por esto.

Ya me voy.- Leo se puso de pie.- Estamos en contacto, Schneider.

Karl asintió con la cabeza. El joven se despidió de Deb y salió de la cocina. La chica lo miró, preguntándose una vez más en donde había visto a ese muchacho. Lo que sí, Schneider quizás tendría la respuesta.

¿Quién es él?.- preguntó Débora.

Leonardo Salazar, el asistente de mi padre.- respondió Karl, simplemente.

Eso ya lo sé.- replicó Deb.- ¿Pero de donde viene, por qué está aquí?

Solo sé que es mexicano, como tú.- dijo Karl.- El resto, no lo sé.

Él había jurado que iba a guardar el secreto de Leonardo, así que no tenía por qué decir nada a nadie. Deb entonces recibió un mensaje de texto a su celular; la chica se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que pertenecía a una prima segunda que tenía mucho tiempo de no ver:

"_Hola, ¿cómo estás? Espero que bien. La otra vez estaba viendo el partido entre el Bayern Munich y el Hamburgo en una repetición y te vi entre el público. ¿Estás en Munich ahora? Espero que sí, porque me tomaré unas breves vacaciones y mi último vuelo será a esa ciudad. Me gustaría verte y salir un rato, tengo mucho tiempo volando y ya tengo ganas de probar tierra firme. Avísame en cuanto recibas este mensaje, yo te diré qué día llego a Munich. Tu prima, muy, muy lejana, Elieth. P.D: ¿Qué rayos haces en Alemania?_

Débora se sorprendió. ¿Elieth en Alemania? Ahora sí que se iba a poner el mundo de cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Leonardo salió a la calle, pensativo; conforme iba pasando el tiempo, iba preocupándose cada vez más por su hermana y tenía muchos deseos de ir a verla, pero aun cuando extrañaba mucho a su familia, él aun seguía culpando a su padre de la muerte de su madre y era algo contra lo que Leonardo no quería luchar. El joven iba tan distraído que no se fijo en una chica que estaba agachada frente a él y sin querer le golpeó levemente el trasero, haciendo que ella se fuera al piso de bruces.

Perdón.- dijo Leonardo.- No me fijé...

¡Eso es evidente!.- gritó la muchacha, enojada.- ¡Pervertido, qué te crees!

Oye, no fue a propósito.- se disculpó Leonardo.- Ya te dije que no me fijé por donde iba.

¿Fue eso o simplemente buscabas la manera de manosearme?.- la chica estaba furiosa.- ¡Pedazo de animal!

Oye, fíjate como me llamas.- protestó Leo.- ¿Quién te manda andar con el trasero en alto por la calle?

La chica abofeteó a Leo con fuerza y se marchó, furiosa. Leo se frotó la mejilla adolorida mientras miraba a la chica irse, con algo de enojo. La muchacha, por su parte, caminó muy enojada y tomó el primer taxi desocupado que pasó por la calle.

¿A dónde la llevo, señorita?.- preguntó el chófer.

A la estación de tren, por favor.- respondió ella.

En seguida.

La chica por un momento pensó en el joven que se acababa de encontrar; él era bastante apuesto, pero un pervertido a todas luces. La joven gruñó y prefirió mejor concentrarse en su destino: Hamburgo.

(Parece que todos van a Hamburgo, ¿eh? XD).

Mucho rato después, cuando el tren llegó a la estación, la chica tomó otro taxi hacia un pequeño conjunto habitacional en donde se dirigió al departamento del último piso y tocó el timbre.

¿Quién es?.- preguntó Yuki, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Soy yo, amiga mía.- respondió la chica.- ¿No le das posada a una vieja amiga?

¿Leci?.- Yuki abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con una vieja compañera y amiga de la escuela.- ¿Lecited Narda?

La misma que viste y calza.- respondió Leci.- ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?

Yuki miró con cierto espanto a Leci. ¿Qué andaba haciendo la chica en Alemania?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriko estaba viendo los guiones de películas que le había enviado su agente. Ella tenía varias ofertas de trabajo y estaba tratando de decidirse por la mejor. Alguien tocó el timbre y al abrir, Eriko vio a Genzo en la puerta.

Me hubieras avisado que venías.- dijo Eriko.

No hubiera sido sorpresa.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Estás muy ocupada? Tengo algo muy serio de qué hablarte.

Siempre tengo tiempo para mi hermano favorito.- dijo Eriko.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Problemas conyugales?

No precisamente.- gruñó Genzo.

Más te vale. Te recuerdo que aun no me caso, así que no esperes mucho.- replicó ella.- ¿Qué pasa?

Es sobre Lily.- respondió Genzo.- Y de Misaki.

¿Qué hay con ellos?

¿Sabías que pasan mucho tiempo juntos?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Sí, lo sabía, Taro le da clases de pintura.- respondió Eriko.- ¿Eso qué?

Pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, diría yo.- continuó Genzo.- Además, siempre que los veo están muy juntos o hablando en susurros.

¿Cuál es tu punto?.- Eriko se puso muy seria al escuchar esto.- ¿Tratas de decirme que tu esposa y mi prometido tienen un romance?

Podría ser.- admitió Genzo.- O bien, al menos Lily está enamorada de Misaki.

Para que eso sea posible, entonces ella no estaría enamorada de ti.- dijo Eriko.

¿Y eso qué? Ya ustedes lo saben, ¿por qué perder el tiempo en eso?.- protestó Genzo.- El caso aquí es que quizás estén teniendo un romance a nuestras espaldas.

Eso sí que no lo creo.- la voz de Eriko titubeó un poco.- Taro me ama.

¿Y eso qué? Yo también creía que Aki me amaba y me engañó.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que Misaki te es fiel?

Porque lo conozco.- fue la respuesta en Eriko.- Taro no sería capaz de algo así.

Como quieras.- suspiró Genzo.- No hay peor ciego que el que se niega a ver. Yo los vi abrazados, no fue invento mío.

Mira, si tu matrimonio no anda bien, deberías de hablar con tu esposa, no con tu gemela.- opinó Eriko.- Eso sería mejor que tratar de arruinar un matrimonio que aun no se consuma porque el tuyo va para el fracaso. Y te lo digo con las mejores intenciones.

Sino fuera porque eres mi hermana, no te creería.- gruñó Genzo.- Pero por lo mismo, deberías de creerme que todo te lo digo con las mejores intenciones.

Eriko movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Genzo optó por cambiar de tema y preguntó por los planes de trabajo de Eriko. La chica le contó a su gemelo sobre sus opciones y él le contó a ella sobre la decisión de su entrenador de mandarlo a la banca. Eriko estaba tan enojada con el entrenador que bien podía ir a decirle unas cuantas verdades.

Ese tipo es un idiota.- dijo Eriko.- Yo te vi en el partido y jugaste excelente. Tu manera de actuar fue con la mejor intención y créeme que todos estamos orgullosos de ti.

Gracias.- Genzo sonrió levemente.

Incluso Lily se veía muy emocionada.- continuó Eriko.- Sinceramente, creo que mejor deberías hablar con ella y tratar de aclarar las cosas en vez de andarte con suposiciones.

Genzo no dijo nada y prefirió retirarse. Eriko se dio cuenta de que a él le estaba afectando mucho el tema, como si le doliera, pero prefirió no añadir nada a lo ya dicho. Ella intentó volver a concentrarse en los guiones, pero Wakabayashi dejaría de ser si no comenzaba a tener dudas sobre lo que le había contado su hermano. La mente de la joven no dejó de dar vueltas, de manera que cuando Taro regresó, ella ya tenía el enojo a flor de piel. En cuanto él puso un pie en el lugar, Eriko le soltó una bofetada que lo dejó viendo estrellitas.

Necesitamos hablar.- dijo ella, muy seria.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Taro, sin entender, frotándose la mejilla adolorida.

¿Qué relación tienes con Lily?.- quiso saber Eriko, cruzándose de brazos.

Misaki supo que algo andaba mal ahí. Cuando Eriko tomaba esa actitud a lo Genzo era porque algo andaba muy, muy mal. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Misaki no supo de qué podría tratarse en esa ocasión, ya que no había hecho nada más que intentar ayudar a Lily. Taro se tomó su tiempo para responder y se sentó junto a Eriko en el sofá en donde ella seguía teniendo sus guiones desperdigados.

Es mi amiga, le doy clases de pintura.- respondió Misaki.- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Me dijeron que tienes un amorío con ella.- dijo Eriko, muy molesta.- ¿Qué tan cierto es esto?

¿Qué?.- Misaki echó a reír a mandíbula batiente.- ¡No te habrás creído eso!

¿Es o no es cierto?.- exigió saber Eriko.- Dímelo ahora.

Claro que no es cierto.- Misaki se mantuvo tranquilo.- ¿Qué mente diabólica e idiota vino a decirte esto?

Genzo.- respondió Eriko.- Él me ha dicho que te ha visto abrazando a Lily y hablando con ella a escondidas.

Eso es cierto.- admitió Misaki.

¿Y todavía me lo dices en mi cara?.- Eriko enrojeció de rabia.

Pero no tiene nada de malo.- replicó Taro, deteniendo a su novia de las manos para que ella no volviera a abofetearlo.- La abracé porque ella estaba llorando por culpa de tu hermano. Hablo con ella a escondidas porque no quiere que tu hermano la oiga, no porque tenga un romance con ella. Mi amor, sabes que solo te quiero a ti, mi Emperatriz Japonesa, la dueña de mis quincenas. ¿Por qué te imaginas cosas que no son?

No me llames de esa manera.- protestó Eriko, aunque sonrió levemente.- Es solo que… Genzo está muy seguro de que ustedes tienen un romance.

Pues tú deberías estar segura de que no es así.- replicó Taro.- Tú me amas. Sabes que yo te amo. ¿O es que no confías en mí?

Eriko miró fijamente a Taro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que él era sincero. Suspirando, ella se dejó abrazar por su prometido.

Te creo.- dijo ella.- Lo siento, es solo que Genzo se veía tan seguro…

Porque es un idiota.- replicó Taro.- Pero no te preocupes, te ves linda cuando te pones celosa.

Uhm.- gruñó Eriko.- Y bien que te encanta.

La verdad, no.- suspiró Taro, fingiéndose herido.- Golpeas muy duro.

Siento mucho eso, corazón.- Eriko besó a Taro en la mejilla lastimada.- Prometo que te lo compensaré.

Pero ya sabes como.- Misaki guiñó un ojo.- Lo que sí, hay algo que no entiendo…

¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Eriko.

Es normal que tú te pongas celosa, me amas y eso lo demuestra.- respondió Taro.- Pero…

¿Pero?

Genzo no tenía por que haberse puesto así.- continuó Misaki, pensativo.- Se supone que él no ama a Lily, no tendría por qué importarle si ella le es infiel…

Y la verdad, sí se veía alterado por el asunto.- suspiró Eriko.- ¿Acaso significará que él… Se ha enamorado de Lily?

No le veo otro motivo.- suspiró Taro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Taro valoraba lo ocurrido. Lily amaba a Genzo y Genzo a Lily. Quizás ninguno de los dos lo había buscado, pero había ocurrido, y Misaki esperaba que sus amigos no fueran tan idiotas como para no atreverse a tomar la oportunidad que se les estaba presentando.

**Notas:**

Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth.

Lecited Narda es un personaje creado por Ryujin Maky.

Este capítulo va dedicado a mis amigas: Made, Liss, Tsuki, Vicky, Sam, Vini, Nadia, Sanae 82, Kro, Minos, Arisa, Maki, Yelitza, porque son mis amigas por muchas cosas, pero más que nada, porque tienen el valor de decir las cosas de frente. Nunca cambien, chicas.


	29. Chapter XXVIII

**Capítulo XXVIII.**

Lily estaba mirando la pintura de Misaki, sin comprender aun de qué se trataba el tema. Jean había dicho que no tendría sentido para alguien que se negara a ver, pero Lily no creía estarse negando a ver y aun así, no entendía nada. Genzo apareció sutilmente tras ella y no dijo nada, solo se dedico a observarla y la pintura también; para el portero la pintura comenzó a tener sentido pero se negó a creer que eso estuviera ocurriéndole a él. Sin embargo, semanas antes, de haber supuesto que su esposa lo engañaba, Genzo habría armado un escándalo que habría terminado muy mal, pero en ese momento Genzo se sentía muy tranquilo, aunque inexplicablemente triste. Lily se dio la vuelta y entonces vio a Wakabayashi parado frente a ella.

No te escuché llegar.- Lily dio un respingo.

Acabo de llegar.- dijo Genzo.- Fui a ver a mi hermana.

Ya veo.- Lily no sabía que esperarse.

Fui a decirle que tienes un romance con Misaki.- anunció Genzo, tranquilamente.- La verdad, a mí no me importa pero a Eriko sí. Ella ama a Misaki y no considero justo que intentes arruinar su compromiso.

Escucha.- Lily se sentó en el sillón.- Sé que piensas que todas las mujeres somos unas desgraciadas y que no conocemos lo que es la fidelidad. Pero aunque no lo creas, yo no soy así y aunque estuviera enamorada de Taro, jamás me atrevería a interponerme entre él y Eriko. Y como dato agregado, te diré que no estoy enamorada de Taro, es más para mí un hermano que otra cosa. Y estoy segura que él piensa lo mismo de mí, está muy enamorado de tu hermana, ¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto en amargarte la vida y la de los demás?

¿Por qué habría de creerte?.- replicó Genzo.- Te he visto con Misaki, ríes mucho con él, hablas con él, confías en él, parece conocer más de tu vida que yo.

Eso es porque no te has tomado la molestia de escucharme un momento.- replicó Lily.- Siempre estás ocupado con los entrenamientos, o sintiéndote miserable o tratando mal a la gente de la empresa.

Yo no trato mal a la gente de la empresa.- replicó Genzo, enojado.

Bueno, últimamente ya no, pero me enteré de algunos comentarios cuando acabábamos de casarnos y tus empleados tenían los peores comentarios sobre ti.- replicó Lily.- Eso ha cambiado a últimas fechas, al parecer te has suavizado.

La verdad, me tiene sin cuidado lo que la gente piense.- dijo Genzo.- Lo único que me interesa es el sóccer.

Eso lo sé muy bien.- dijo Lily.- Pero también tienes otras responsabilidades y no te caería mal el tratar mejor a tu gente. Incluso tampoco estaría mal que fueras a la empresa a ver qué es lo que los empleados necesitan.

Es lo mismo que me dice mi padre y nunca le hago caso.- protestó Genzo.

Pues podrías empezar por tomarlo en serio.- propuso Lily.- Yo podría ir contigo.

¿Irías conmigo?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Claro.- asintió Lily.- ¿Soy tu esposa, no?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largo rato. Genzo seguía pensando, ya no tanto en Misaki sino más bien en Salazar. ¿Quién sería él? Se moría de la curiosidad de preguntar pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

No estoy enamorada de Taro.- dijo Lily.- Créeme eso. La verdad, todo esto ha sido muy pesado para mí, eres más como una especie de verdugo y ni la mujer más fuerte podría tolerar eso. Necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar y Taro se convirtió rápidamente en mi amigo precisamente por eso. Además, tenemos cosas en común. No confundas las cosas.

De acuerdo.- aceptó Genzo, jugueteando con su gorra entre las manos.- Tendré que creerte, después de todo. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Mientras no sea el por qué no estoy enamorada de Taro, estará bien, supongo.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

¿Tuviste novio allá en México?.- preguntó Genzo.

Uhm.- suspiró Lily.- No quisiera hablar de eso, pero como tú me confiaste lo de Aki... Pues sí, sí tuve novio, de hecho, tuve varios a decir verdad.

No me digas.- bufó Genzo.

Algo así.- Lily volvió a suspirar.- Terminé con el último hace apenas cuatro meses.

Eso no puedes decírselo al juez.- observó Genzo.- Se supone que tú y yo llevábamos ya mucho tiempo de novios.

Lo sé.- rió Lily.- De todas maneras, ese noviazgo no es nada digno de admirar, y ni vale la pena ser contado.

¿Cómo es que no te habías casado?.- quiso saber Genzo.- ¿Ninguno de tus novios te lo propuso?

Más de uno lo hizo.- replicó Lily.- Pero fui yo la que no se sintió con las ganas de hacerlo. No sé, creo que soy mala para elegir a mis parejas, sin ofender. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Curiosidad.- Genzo supo que la historia de ella no concordaba con su teoría sobre Leonardo.- No es nada importante. ¿Entonces no estás enamorada de Misaki?

Por última vez, no.- Lily elevó sus ojos al cielo.- ¿Me vas a escuchar alguna vez?

Éste es un buen momento.- propuso Genzo.- Podrías empezar a hablarme de tu vida... Y Quizás yo te hable de la mía...

Lily sonrió y se recargó más cómodamente en el sillón; Genzo trató de no mirar el pronunciado escote de la chica y se puso cómodo también. Sería una tarde larga, tendrían muchas cosas por contarse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean Lacoste miraba los papeles del juicio. Había muchas posibilidades de que Genzo ganara si Lily resultaba lo suficientemente convincente y si ambos encontraban la forma de llevarse bien y tratarse como esposos. Jean tenía una pequeña debilidad por mujeres como Lily, el tipo de mujeres que aparentaban ser muy débiles pero que escondían una enorme fuerza interior. El abogado francés se había encariñado mucho con la chica y con su padre, el cual en esos momentos debía estar en México preguntándose qué rayos estaría pasando con su hija. Jean suspiró, él esperaba que todo ese lío terminara pronto para que Lily pudiera ser libre y así irse con su padre. Casos como el de Alejandro y Lily conmovían al francés, ellos eran una familia que había permanecido unida a pesar de todo.

Alguien tocó al timbre; refunfuñando por creer que se trataba de algún cliente latoso, Jean se demoró en abrir y al hacerlo vio a una joven de cabello oscuro a la altura de los hombros y ojos claros, casi grises. La chica lo miró de arriba abajo antes de hablar.

Buenas tardes.- dijo la chica.- Busco al señor Francois Lacoste.

¿Quién lo busca?.- Jean se sorprendió de que la muchacha preguntara por su fallecido padre.

Soy Lecited Narda.- respondió ella, titubeando un poco.- Y bueno... Sé que esto sonará raro pero... Creo que Francois Lacoste es mi padre.

Jean abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Tenía una hermana? Bueno, media hermana, pero entonces lo que le había dicho su padre había sido cierto y no solo la loca confesión de un paciente semicomatoso. Poco antes de morir, Francois Lacoste le había confesado a su único hijo que había tenido una aventura con una mujer japonesa y que muy probablemente tenía un hijo o hija no reconocido. Sin embargo, Jean no pensó que su padre estuviera hablando en serio.

Ahm.- Jean escogió con cuidado sus palabras.- Francois Lacoste está muerto... Falleció hace dos años... Lo lamento...

Tiene que ser una broma.- musitó Leci.- No puede estar muerto... No puede ser, después de tanto que he hecho por tratar de encontrarlo.

Eh... Lo siento, de verdad... .- musitó Jean.- Esto debe caerte de sorpresa, pero créeme que también me cayó de sorpresa a mí. Francois Lacoste era mi padre...

Leci miró fijamente a Jean a los ojos. Claro, esos ojos grises eran iguales a los que Leci había visto en la única fotografía que tenía de su padre. La chica quizás ya no tenía un padre, pero sí seguía teniendo un medio hermano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie no comprendía el mal humor de Deb; ella de pronto pareció cambiar de humor sin motivo explicable.

¿Qué te pasa?.- le preguntó la alemana un día a su amiga.

Vendrá mi prima a visitarme.- suspiró Deb.

¿Y eso es algo malo?.- cuestionó Marie.

No lo sé, tengo siglos de no verla.- replicó Débora.- No sé que tanto haya cambiado, pero antes solíamos tener mucha rivalidad entre nosotras.

Uhm.- suspiró Marie.- ¿Rivalidad buena o mala?

Ninguna rivalidad es buena.- replicó Deb.- Para ser sincera, la última vez que la vi teníamos las dos como quince años y nos peleábamos por ver quien era la más bonita. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que es algo idiota. Ella ya creció y yo también.

Y tú cambiaste y quizás ella también.- añadió Marie.- No la juzgues tan severamente.

Tienes razón.- sonrió Débora.- Soy una tonta por preocuparme por nada. Además, si quiere verme es porque seguramente quiere hacer las paces, ¿no?

Así es.- asintió Marie.- Mejor cuéntame de Levin.

¿Qué quieres saber?.- Deb empezó a lanzar un cojín al aire.

¿Ya se besaron¡ ¿Ya son novios? ¿Ya te pidió matrimonio?.- quiso saber la alemana.

Nada de eso.- negó Deb, poniéndose colorada.- Solo somos...

Amigos.- cortó Marie.- Ese cuento ya me lo sé.

Bueno, para qué negarlo, Débora estaba loca por Levin, pero mantenía una cierta distancia desde que él le contó sobre Karen. Deb se había dado cuenta de que Stefan había querido mucho a su novia y la mexicana no estaba segura de que él estuviera ya listo para seguir adelante. Débora suspiró; en esos momentos comprendía cómo debía sentirse Lily con respecto a Genzo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su amiga, Deb estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo necesario, más que nada porque Levin sí era un hombre que valía la pena.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se dio cuenta de que él y Lily llevaban ya casi dos horas hablando sobre sus vidas. El portero había iniciado con su niñez en Japón, alejado de sus padres y hermanos. Lily lo escuchaba con interés, tomando un poco del delicioso café francés que preparaba Mine.

Yo nací en Japón, como todos mis hermanos, en la prefectura de Shizuoka.- empezó Genzo.- Pero cuando era muy niño ellos se mudaron a Tokio y yo me quedé en Fujisawa en compañía de mi entrenador personal. Es curioso, muchos tienen la idea de que mis padres siempre han vivido en Londres pero en realidad ellos se mudaron para allá unos cuantos meses antes de que yo me viniera a Alemania. Quizás pensaron esto porque a pesar de vivir tan cerca, rara vez veía a mi familia y pues no es mi costumbre hablar sobre ellos. No soy tan unido como el resto de mis hermanos, más que nada porque enfoqué toda mi energía al fútbol sóccer.

¿Y qué hay de Eriko?.- quiso saber Lily.

Ella se quedó a vivir conmigo en Shizuoka y permaneció ahí un año después de que yo me marché, hasta que Kenji le propuso irse a vivir a Francia con él.- explicó Genzo.- Ella conoció a Schneider una vez que fue a visitarme y él no pudo permanecer alejado de ella. Tuve que tragarme mi bilis y dejar que mi gemela anduviera con mi archirrival por más de tres años.

Eso fue mucho tiempo.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿Y Schneider con tu hermana? Vaya que eso me parece mala jugarreta del destino.

Lo sé.- suspiró Genzo.- Todas las mujeres importantes de mi vida han estado ligadas de una forma u otra con Schneider.

Uhm.- suspiró Lily.- Continúa.

Esa ya es otra historia, pero afortunadamente después apareció Misaki y Eriko se olvidó de que tenía un novio en Alemania.- rió Genzo.- Mi querida hermanita mandó a Schneider a freír espárragos y se entregó a Misaki.

Vaya, vaya.- murmuró Lily.- No sé por qué siento que eso tampoco te agrada mucho.

Todos los hermanos somos celosos con nuestras hermanas.- bufó Genzo.- Pero de Misaki a Schneider, mil veces Misaki.

Me imagino.- suspiró Lily, recordando a Leo.- Mi hermano también era muy sobreprotector conmigo.

¿Por qué no me cuentas de tu hermano?.- propuso Genzo.- Eso me parece que es algo importante por saber.

Lo haré después.- Lily sonrió débilmente.- Termina de hablar de tu familia.

No hay mucho misterio, ya los conociste a todos.- suspiró Genzo.- Mis padres, Touya el mayor, casado con Hotaru, Kenji el que le sigue, casado con Victoria, Eriko comprometida con Misaki y Hana la menor, comprometida con Ken Wakashimazu. Me llevo bien con ellos pero no tenemos lo que se puede decir una relación muy íntima.

¿No hubo nadie de tu familia con quien te llevaras bien?.- quiso saber Lily.

Mi abuelo.- respondió Genzo, inmediatamente.- Falleció en mi primer año en el Hamburgo. Él quería verme convertido en un gran portero y fue una promesa que le hice, pero desgraciadamente él ya no alcanzó a saber que la cumplí.

Yo creo que sí lo sabe.- sonrió Lily.- Yo también le hice una promesa similar a mi abuelo, solo que yo le prometí convertirme en un gran médico.

Y estoy seguro de que él sabe que le cumpliste.- sonrió Genzo.- Si mi abuelo lo sabe, también el tuyo.

Sí, tienes razón.- Lily desvió la mirada.

Si llegara a tener un hijo, me gustaría ponerle Daisuke, como mi abuelo.- continuó el portero.- Es triste decirlo, pero me sentía más cercano a él que a mi propio padre.

Daisuke es un buen nombre.- opinó Lily, tomando la mano del portero.- Me gusta como suena.

Si dices eso, vas a resultar muy convincente.- replicó Genzo, un tanto confundido.

Lily no dijo nada; ya estaba empezando a fastidiarse por tener que fingir que todo lo hacía por causa del juicio. Por un momento, ella tuvo el deseo de decirle a Genzo que en verdad quería quedarse con él y tener un hijo suyo que se llamara Daisuke. Pero Lily sabía que esas eran pretenciones estúpidas de una chica soñadora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki estaba algo preocupada. El día anterior, había llegado a visitarla Lecited Narda, una de sus más antiguas amigas. La chica había llegado al país teutón para ir en busca de su verdadero padre, el cual aparentemente vivía en Hamburgo, pero Leci había pedido alojamiento a Yuki por unos días. El problema no era ese, sino la reacción que tuvo Leci cuando Yuki le contó que había demandado a Genzo Wakabayashi por violación.

Pero eso no es verdad, Wenzo nunca te violó.- replicó Leci.- Tú solita fuiste a caer en sus garras, ¿por qué quieres demandarlo ahora?

Porque él se casó con otra, en vez de casarse conmigo.- replicó Yuki.- No puedo permitir que se burle así de mí.

Pero lo que estás haciendo no es menos desgraciado que lo que supuestamente él te hizo.- le hizo ver Leci.- Creaste un berenjenal por un capricho tuyo, Yuki.

Eso a mí no me importa.- bufó la chica.- Y a ti, tampoco.

Leci ya no quiso seguir insistiendo, pero Yuki no se sentía bien. ¿Y si su amiga no la apoyaba y decía toda la verdad? Yuki no podía permitirlo, ya suficiente tenía con maldita resbalosa de Lily Del Valle como para aparte tener que lidiar con su propia amiga.

Y sin embargo, Leci no tenía pensado decir nada, al menos no por el momento, pero sí tenía planeado el hacer cambiar a su amiga de opinión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo y Lily terminaron sentados uno junto al otro frente a la chimenea. Era ya muy noche y James había optado por prepararles algo sencillo para comer ahí mismo y no interrumpir la momentánea conexión que se había establecido entre ellos. Genzo había terminado de contarle a Lily sobre su vida en Alemania, desde sus comienzos en el Hamburgo, pasando por sus lesiones y terminando en la actual Bundesliga. Lily no quería empezar a hablar sobre su vida, no le gustaba contar demasiado sobre ella misma, pero la idea de hablar sobre su pasado le parecía mucho menos aterradora que la otra oferta que hizo Genzo: intentar besarse.

Tenemos que practicarlo, tarde que temprano.- dijo él.- Porque muy seguramente nos pedirán que lo hagamos.

Lo sé.- suspiró Lily.- Pero…

No te preocupes, no te haré nada más que besarte.- sonrió Genzo.- ¡Ja! Eso sonó muy idiota.

Lo sé.- Lily rió también.- Pero qué remedio… Está bien… Hagámoslo.

¿Estás segura?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Sí.- suspiró Lily.- Y mejor lo hacemos ahora antes de que me arrepienta…

Como quieras.

Lily apretó los ojos y juntó mucho sus labios; Genzo soltó una risilla.

Tiene que ser más creíble.- dijo él.- Relájate un poco. Afloja los labios y relaja los párpados.

Está bien.- musitó Lily, sin abrir los ojos.

Lily entreabrió un poco sus labios y Genzo los miró un poco antes de acercarse muy lentamente y rozarlos con los suyos. Al principio, fue solo un simple contacto, pero Genzo empezó a sentir un extraño calor recorrerle el cuerpo y movió sus labios muy lentamente sobre los de Lily. Ella suspiró pero empezó a corresponderle al beso. Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos supiera lo que pasaba, Genzo y Lily se vieron enfrascados en un beso que fue robándoles el anhelo y aumentando sus deseos ocultos. Genzo tomó a Lily por la cintura y ella le echó los brazos al cuello. Después de un buen rato, ambos se separaron, muy asombrados.

Creo que fue suficiente de práctica por hoy.- jadeó Genzo, para recobrar el aire.- Mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir.

Estoy muy de acuerdo en eso.- suspiró Lily, poniéndose de pie y echando a andar hacia las escaleras.- Hasta mañana.

Genzo respiró profundamente varias veces para tratar de controlarse. Ese beso fingido, a decir verdad, había sido uno de los mejores que había tenido en su vida.

**Notas:**

Wenzo es la manera en como Ryujin Maki le dice a Genzo, combinación de Genzo Wakabayashi, y pues me da risa y por eso se lo puse a Leci XD.

Veintiocho capítulos para que Genzo y Lily se besaran. Un nuevo récord.

Kasainy, este capítulo va para ti. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y por ser mi amiga.


	30. Chapter XXIX

**Capítulo XXIX.**

Genzo Wakabayashi estaba recostado en su cama, medio dormido, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Lily entró por ella, luciendo un diminuto camisón transparente, más bien dicho, era un negligé rojo muy transparente. Genzo se despertó al instante, preguntándose que pasaría.

¿Lily?.- preguntó Genzo, asombrado.- ¿Qué sucede?

No puedo más.- murmuró ella, con voz seductora.- Quiero que me hagas tuya...

Y sin decir más, Lily se subió a la cama, empujó a Genzo sobre ella y empezó a besarlo con pasión. El portero de momento no supo como reaccionar, pero el contacto con ese cuerpo femenino lo hicieron perder el control y...

Genzo se despertó, sudando. Había estado soñando, y había sido un sueño muy sugerente. Wakabayashi bufó y contempló el techo por unos momentos. Ese beso, tan inocente, tan infantil (ajá), ese beso tan planeado que le había dado a Lily lo hicieron perder el control de sí mismo. El joven había tardado mucho en dormirse, recordando esos cálidos labios femeninos y el suave temblor del cuerpo de Lily cuando él la abrazó. Y cuando al fin Genzo pudo conciliar el sueño, había empezado a tener sueños un tanto cuanto subiditos de tono. El portero optó por darse una larga ducha fría, si seguía teniendo esos sueños iba a terminar por romper la promesa que le hizo a Lily de no ponerle una mano encima...

Lily, por su parte, no podía dormir; daba una y mil vueltas en su cama, sintiendo en sus labios la presión de la boca de Genzo, ese mismo hombre que alguna vez la asustó podía besar como el más tierno de los amantes. La chica estaba por volverse loca ante tanta confusión y por un estúpido momento deseó el que Genzo no cumpliera su promesa de no tocarla...

Ya me estoy volviendo loca.- gruñó ella, mirando la pared.- Tengo que salir pronto de aquí.

Mientras tanto, Genzo seguía dándose una ducha. El agua fría le caía por la espalda mientras él agachaba la cabeza. Él no quería que Lily se marchara pero no sabía cómo retenerla, ya que él seguí pensando que ella no lo quería.

No puedo dejarte ir.- murmuró Genzo.- No puedo dejarte ir...

Vaya que sería una noche muy larga...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Débora y Marie fueron a recoger a la prima de la primera al aeropuerto. De ahí, las tres chicas se irían al próximo partido del Bayern Munich ya que no alcanzarían a llevar a Elieth al departamento que las chicas compartían. Marie iba haciéndole mil preguntas a Deb, más que nada porque en la mañana, cuando ella abrió la puerta del cuarto de la mexicana, Marie encontró a Débora durmiendo muy a gusto con Levin.

Ya te dije: nos quedamos dormidos.- dijo Deb, por milésima vez.- No fue nada del otro mundo.

¿Pero tuvieron, eh, ya sabes?.-quiso saber Marie.

¿Te refieres a tener relaciones íntimas?.- Débora estaba muy colorada.- No tienes por qué saber eso.

Oye, al menos tengo derecho.- replicó Marie.- Vives en mi departamento y la verdad que no me gustaría despertar un día y encontrarlos en plena acción.

Eso no va a volver a pasar, no nos quedaremos dormidos otra vez.- musitó Débora.- Y bueno, para que lo sepas, fue accidental. No lo teníamos planeado...

Nadie suele planear esas cosas.- Marie se echó a reír de buena gana.- Pero en fin... Lo bueno es que al menos ya son pareja.

¿Quién te dice que somos pareja?.- tartamudeó Deb.

¿No me digas que después de "eso" aun no sabes si le gustas?.- Marie puso los ojos en blanco.- Como dices tú: ¡No inventes! Se nota que se muere por ti.

Eso espero.- murmuró Deb, más roja aun, si es que eso era posible.- Porque estoy loca por él...

Marie y Deb rieron; en ese momento, anunciaron que el vuelo en donde Elieth viajaba había aterrizado y la gente empezó a bajar. Marie buscaba a alguien que coincidiera con la descripción física que le había dado Débora, una chica rubia de ojos azul grisáceo, sin éxito. Deb estaba de lo más tranquila, hasta que la tripulación empezó a descender.

¿Estás segura de que éste es el vuelo?.- quiso saber Marie.- Ya bajaron todos los pasajeros.

Bien segura.- asintió Débora.- Ella no es pasajera, sino azafata.

Y no bien Deb acabó de decir esto cuando a ella se dirigió su prima, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Prima querida!.- dijo Elieth, muy feliz.- ¡Cuánto de no verte!

Y no se te quita la costumbre de decirme "prima querida".- gruñó Deb.- Pero al menos se te quitó lo mocosa escuincla que solías tener.

Bah. Sigo siendo más bella que tú.- replicó Elieth, con una sonrisa burlona.

Ya se me hacía que hubieras cambiado tanto.- gruñó Deb.

Las dos chicas se echaron a reír y después de eso, Débora le presentó a Marie a su prima en segundo grado. De ahí las chicas partieron inmediatamente al estadio en donde ya el partido estaba por comenzar.

¿Y por qué vinimos para acá primero?.- quiso saber Elieth.

Porque Marie tiene un hermano al que te puedes comer de una mordida y que juega en el Bayern.- explicó Deb.

¡Oye!.- protestó Marie.- Más respeto para mi hermano.

Perdona, querida, pero no puedes negar que Karl es un bombón.- replicó Débora.

Las chicas no alcanzaron a ver cuando los jugadores bajaron del camión y Deb lamentó no ver a Levin en todo su esplendor; sin embargo, al medio tiempo, Stefan se coló entre las cámaras y le lanzó un beso a la chica. Elieth comenzó a burlarse de su prima.

No sabía que ya tuvieras galán.- se burló la chica.- ¡Qué rápido caíste!

Cállate.- gruñó Deb.- Algún día te vas a topar con alguno que te va a quitar el aliento.

Yaaa, por favor, qué cursi.- Elieth se partía de la risa.

Obvio, el Bayern ganó el partido, gracias a los montones de goles que anotó Karl. El alemán se contoneaba cual pavo real después de anotar un gol y lanzaba besos a sus admiradoras.

Ese tipo se cree la gran cosa.- gruñó Elieth.

Tranquila, que es el hermano de Marie.- se rió Deb.

Naa, mi hermano es un payaso, para qué negarlo.- gruñó Marie.

Al final del partido las chicas fueron a esperar a Karl y compañía para felicitarlos. Débora se le dejó ir a Levin y ambos se besaron en frente de todos, sin importar los comentarios. Karl iba con su actitud de galán conquistador cuando vio a Elieth, la cual estaba un tanto fastidiada de tanta presunción. Schneider solo sonrió y después se dirigió a su hermana.

¿Te gustó el partido, Marie?.- preguntó él.

Jugaste como nunca.- sonrió la muchacha.- ¡Eres el mejor!

Claro que lo soy.- replicó Schneider, con algo de petulancia.

Elieth nada más lo miraba con cara de incredulidad. Ese tipo se pasaba de payaso.

¿Y bien?.- quiso saber Karl.- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

Levin y Sho intercambiaron miradas. Ése era Schneider...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaltz notó que su amigo estaba más extraño de lo normal. Genzo parecía no andar en las nubes, sino en otro planeta ubicado al otro lado de la galaxia o quizás al otro lado del universo. Si bien el portero seguía deteniendo los disparos con precisión y exactitud, parecía que su cuerpo trabajaba solo como una máquina y que su mente estaba en "No process".

Oye, amigo, sé que te desilusiona que el entrenador te haya mandado a la banca.- dijo Kaltz.- Pero no es para que te pierdas en tu propio mundo.

Algún día le haré comerse sus palabras.- gruñó Genzo.- Se arrepentirá de haberme sacado de este último partido.

Vaya, ése es el Genzo que yo conozco.- sonrió el alemán.- ¿En dónde te habías metido?

En ningún lado.- gruñó Genzo.- Solo... He estado pensándolo mucho...

¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber Kaltz.

En la oferta que me hizo Schneider.- respondió Wakabayashi.- Creo que es momento de cambiar de aire.

Kaltz se quedó callado; él sabía a qué se refería, hacía ya varios meses que Karl Heinz Schneider le había ofrecido a Genzo el ser el portero titular del Bayern Munich. De momento, Wakabayashi se negó debido al amor que le tenía al Hamburgo y también porque prefería al alemán de rival que de compañero. Sin embargo, en esos momentos y ante la necedad del entrenador, Genzo consideraba la opción de aceptar la oferta del equipo rival.

Ésa es solo decisión tuya.- dijo Kaltz, después de un largo rato.- Tú decides que es lo mejor para tu carrera.

Gracias, amigo.- sonrió Genzo levemente.- Aun no lo tengo decidido.

Pero creo que ya sé cuál será tu decisión.- suspiró Kaltz.- Te voy a extrañar, amigo.

Genzo volvió a sonreír; en ese momento, Kaltz vio a dos chicas que estaban esperándolos a las orillas del campo: Lily y Marlene. Kaltz sonrió al ver a su novia y se le olvidó todo lo demás, pero Genzo titubeó un poco para dirigirse a Lily; él seguía con las ganas de besarla, pero tendría que controlarse. Y sin embargo, Lily lo besó con suavidad en la mejilla, tal y como lo había hecho en el partido, exceptuando porque en esa vez ella lo besó en la comisura de la boca. Genzo estuvo a segundos de devolverle el beso.

Hola.- saludó ella, tímidamente.- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien.- fue todo lo que Genzo dijo.- Me sorprende verte aquí.

Pensé que podríamos ir a comer.- Lily se encogió de hombros, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto.- Las parejas lo hacen y eso te daría puntos con la prensa. Quien sabe, quizás hasta pueda contarte de mi vida.

Me parece bien.- fue todo lo que Genzo dijo.

A Lily se le había ocurrido la idea porque el estar fuera de la mansión haría más impersonal las cosas, y de esa manera ella podría hablar de su familia y evitar otro beso... Aunque los dos lo deseaban con ganas... El caso es que la pareja se dirigió a un conocido restaurante de Hamburgo, a las orillas del río Elba. Lily se relajó un poco al contemplar la hermosa vista y se sintió más confiada. Genzo simplemente esperaba; él ya había abierto su corazón y solo faltaba esperar a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean Lacoste estaba atónito aun; tenía una media hermana, después de resignarse a la idea de que nunca tendría hermanos, Leci apareció de repente y le vino a cambiar el mundo. La chica estuvo mucho rato charlando con él, explicándole la forma en que ella se había enterado de que el que ella siempre creyó que era su padre no era su verdadero padre y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para localizar a Francois Lacoste.

Me da tristeza el que él esté muerto.- confesó Leci.- Pero al menos sé que tengo un hermano, o un medio hermano... Vaya, ahora que lo pienso, todos mis hermanos son medio hermanos...

Yo tengo una hermana.- murmuró Jean.- Qué curioso.

Espero que no sea tarde para iniciar algo.- propuso Leci.- Ya sabes, hablarnos de vez en cuando, reunirnos en algún cumpleaños o día festivo.

Eso me gustará.- confesó Jean, sonriente.- Aunque creo que no le diré a mi madre que mi padre la engañó una vez...

Quizás ella lo sabe.- Leci se encogió de hombros.- Leí unas cartas de mi madre y ahí ella dice que tu padre... Bueno, nuestro padre, le iba a contar todo a su esposa.

Uhm.- gruñó Jean.

En fin.- Leci suspiró.- Me tengo que ir ya. Estoy quedándome con una amiga que tiene una idea loca de chantajear a un famoso y como que tengo que impedirlo.

¿Chantajear a un famoso?.- se sorprendió Jean.

Sí. Quiere demandarlo inventando un cuento chino.- gruñó Leci.- Mejor me voy. Pero tendrás noticias sobre mí.

Jean se despidió de su media hermana, un tanto confundido. ¿Acaso la amiga de Leci sería...? Naaa, debía ser una coincidencia...

Leci salió a la calle y observó un hermoso atardecer. Las tardes en Hamburgo eran hermosas y muy frescas. Leci se quitó su chaqueta y se la amarró a la cintura, dejando al descubierto una diminuta camiseta que tenía un amplio escote. La chica decidió regresar caminando y al pasar por enfrente de una tienda de artículos deportivos decidió entrar para comprar un par de zapatos de sóccer nuevos, ya que Leci también era futbolista. La chica vagó por la tienda, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, y vio a alguien que se le hizo muy familiar, un hombre que era muy apuesto y que tenía un tatuaje en el brazo derecho. El joven volteó la mirada y Leci reconoció al instante ese par de ojos color miel: era el tipo que la había pateado en el trasero sin querer.

¿Ese idiota aquí?.- musitó Leci.- ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que me lo volviera a encontrar?

Leonardo también gruñó al ver a la chica; lo mejor era mantener alejadas sus manos de cualquier parte del cuerpo de la chica para evitarse una nueva bofetada. Aunque pensándolo bien, ya ella lo había golpeado sin razón y era momento de regresarle el golpe... Leonardo se acercó a Leci, y ella intentó alejarse, pero mientras más se alejaba ella, más se acercaba él.

¿Se te ofrece algo?.- preguntó Leci.

Quiero agarrar un balón, pero no me decido por uno.- respondió Leonardo, inocentemente.

Pues adelante.- dijo Leci, cruzando sus brazos en la espalda.

Leo aprovechó el momento y se pegó mucho a Leci para tomar un balón, de manera que al hacerlo rozó sin querer el pecho de la chica. Leci se puso colorada y emitió un respingo.

Perdón.- Leo la miró con burla.- Fue un accidente.

¡Óyeme.,tú!.- protestó Leci.- ¿Qué te crees?

Ya, ni que estuvieras tan buena.- se rió Leonardo.

¡Idiota!.- gritó Leci, intentando golpear al joven, pero Leo detuvo su mano.

Tranquila, no seas tan agresiva.- dijo él.- Que nadie va a quererte nunca así.

¡Estúpido!.- gritó Leci, golpeando a Leo con la otra mano.

Leonardo sonrió, al tiempo que soltaba a la chica.

Eres brava.- sonrió él.- Me gustas.

Leci no podía creer que hubiera tanta estupidez reunida en un solo hombre. La chica soltó un gruñido y salió muy enojada de la tienda. Leonardo consideró el hecho de seguirla; después de todo, tendría que averiguar en dónde vivía.

**Notas:**

Este capítulo va dedicado a mis amigas Poly, Eli, Gina y Mary (Tutanilla), por ser tan increíbles personas, por ofrecerme su amistad y por ser quienes son

Por cierto, lo de que el entrenador del Hamburgo mandó a Genzo a la banca por su actuación en el partido contra el Bayern es cierto. Sucedió en el manga Golden 23.


	31. Chapter XXX

**Capítulo XXX.**

Después de comer, Lily empezó a hablar sobre su familia. Durante la comida, ella empezó con cosas menos personales, como sus años en la carrera de medicina, su esfuerzo por salir adelante a pesar de lo difícil y duro que era y el año que decidió perder debido a la enfermedad de su madre.

Éramos una familia muy pequeña.- dijo Lily.- Mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano y yo. El trabajo de mi padre le daba dinero suficiente como para que viviéramos con comodidades y sin tantos líos, aunque nunca fuimos millonarios. La verdad, tampoco éramos muy unidos, mi padre siempre trabajando y mi madre se encargaba más de tratar de mantener a la familia unida, así que mi hermano y yo nos cuidábamos uno al otro. A decir verdad, a papá casi no lo veíamos, se la pasaba trabajando por las mañanas y tenía cada tercer día un turno nocturno, así que en la tarde básicamente se preocupaba más por dormir que por estar con sus hijos. Yo creo que fue esto lo que hizo que él y mi hermano se empezaran a distanciar, él deseaba que papá nos prestara más atención.

¿Qué estudio tu hermano?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Hasta donde yo sé, nada.- suspiró Lily.- Quiso ser médico, quizás para tener la atención de papá, pero no aguantó la presión y se dio de baja en el primer año. Mi padre se enojó tanto que lo corrió de la casa, y no se hablaron en por lo menos dos años.

Creí que tu padre era más tolerante.- comentó Genzo.- Cuando lo conocí, pensé que era una persona tranquila.

Mi padre nunca fue y jamás será una persona tranquila.- rió Lily.- Después de la muerte de mamá cambió mucho, pero antes era muy intransigente. El caso es que mi hermano se fue de la casa y no lo vimos en años, hasta que mi madre lo contactó y le pidió que volviera. Creo que ella ya sabía desde mucho antes lo que le iba a ocurrir...

¿De qué murió tu madre?.- preguntó Genzo, lo más suavemente posible para no alterar a la chica.

Cáncer de seno.- respondió Lily, mirando fijamente el río Elba.- Mamá ya llevaba tiempo quejándose de un bulto en uno de sus senos, pero ella no le prestó atención y la verdad es que nosotros tampoco lo hicimos. Yo estaba en los primeros años de la carrera, mi hermano acababa de volver a casa y mi padre seguía siendo mi padre. Todos nos lamentamos ahora por no haberle insistido en que se fuera a revisar a tiempo, pero no hay peor familiar que los que son médicos y no queríamos pensar en qué sucedería si mamá tenía algún problema más serio. Así pues, dejamos avanzar el reloj hasta que el cáncer había avanzado tanto que no se podía ya hacer nada; cuando al fin mamá acudió con un médico, el cáncer ya se había pasado a los pulmones y no quedaba nada por hacer.

Los ojos de Lily empezaron a brillar por las lágrimas que ella se esforzaba por contener; Genzo estiró su mano y tomó con firmeza pero con suavidad la de la chica. Ella le devolvió el gesto, pero siguió mirando el río.

Lo lamento.- murmuró Genzo.

Está bien.- musitó Lily.- El caso fue que a mamá le diagnosticaron pocos meses de vida. Ella jamás se enteró que esa misma noche mi papá y mi hermano discutieron fuertemente y casi llegaron a los golpes. Creo que la culpabilidad los invadió a ambos pero mi hermano acusaba a mi padre de no haber tomado cartas en el asunto. Cierto que mi madre se negaba a recibir atención médica, pero mi hermano decía que era obligación de mi padre el llevarla a revisión como jefe de familia y médico calificado que era. Papá le dijo que si no estaba conforme con la manera en como él manejaba las cosas que entonces podía irse de la casa. Mi hermano se fue, pero siguió visitando a mamá y jamás le dijo que ya no estaba en la casa; ella murió creyendo que éramos una familia unida, ya que ése fue su último deseo, que permaneciéramos juntos y que nos apoyáramos entre los tres. Sin embargo, mi hermano ni siquiera acudió al funeral y desapareció de nuestras vidas sin decirnos adiós...

Genzo no sabía qué decir, así que se dedicó a tomar las dos manos de Lily entre las suyas. Él se dio cuenta, tontamente, que ella no llevaba anillo de casada, y él tampoco. Un detalle aparentemente insignificante que habían pasado por alto pero que podría costarles muy caro...

"No es momento para pensar en eso", pensó Genzo, mirando el rostro triste de su esposa.

¿Qué sucedió con tu hermano después?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Lo último que supimos es que se marchó a Europa.- suspiró Lily.- Siempre quiso hacer un viaje de mochilero y pues al parecer escogió ese momento para hacerlo. De hecho... El viaje lo íbamos a hacer los dos, pero dadas las circunstancias decidió largarse él solo. Alguien, algún paciente de mi padre, hizo un viaje de vacaciones a Alemania y vio a mi hermano trabajando en un café en Berlín. Fue un golpe de suerte, no volvimos a saber de él.

La chica lucía ahora un tanto enojada, aun cuando las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Genzo estiró una mano y se las secó; Lily le sonrió levemente.

Como que siento que no te agradó mucho la idea de que Leonardo se fuera.- comentó Genzo.

¿A quién le va a gustar que su hermano lo abandone?.- reclamó Lily, enojada.- ¡Éramos un equipo! Se suponía que ese viaje a Europa lo íbamos a hacer juntos, siempre nos habíamos tenido el uno al otro en todo momento, y justo cuando yo más lo necesitaba él se largó sin dejarme siquiera una nota. Lo detesto por eso, si lo tuviera frente a mí le gritaría mil cosas, lo detesto por idiota pero más que nada lo detesto porque lo extraño tanto que me duele en el alma.

No sabía si era la tarde, la situación o la plática, pero Genzo notó por primera vez lo apasionada que era su esposa, y de hecho se recriminó por no haberlo notado antes. Lily sufría al extremo, se enojaba al extremo y muy seguramente disfrutaba al extremo, ella vivía cada situación y cada sentimiento al máximo y con intensidad. Wakabayashi se dijo que eso debería de ser muy agotador, pero al mismo tiempo, fascinante...

Y por eso quisiste buscarlo.- comentó Genzo.- James me contó todo.

Lamento si no te dijimos nada.- murmuró Lily.- No quería que... Bueno...

Sí, lo sé.- suspiró Genzo.- No querías que te lo prohibiera. Me merezco que no hayas confiado en mí, pero ahora sí puedes hacerlo. Te ayudaré a encontrar a tu hermano.

Gracias.- Lily volvió a sonreír, y fue como si el sol hubiese salido tras el arco iris.- No sé qué tanto habrá cambiado mi hermano. Siempre fue muy rebelde, era su forma de llamar la atención, así como la mía era estudiando, según decía él. El día en que él cumplió los 18 años, Leo se hizo un tatuaje en forma de calavera en el brazo derecho, para hacer rabiar a papá.

Al escuchar esto, una alarma se encendió en la mente de Genzo. Un tatuaje en forma de calavera... Él ya había visto eso antes en algún otro lugar... Pero no solo estaba eso, sino también el nombre que Lily había usado.

¿Cómo dijiste que se llama tu hermano?.- preguntó Genzo, tratando de sonar más bien curioso.

Leo.- respondió Lily.- Bueno, se llama Leonardo, pero yo le digo así de cariño.

Fue entonces cuando todas las piezas encajaron. Wakabayashi recordó de pronto el por qué le había sonado familiar el apellido Salazar: ése era el segundo apellido de la mexicana. Y el tatuaje en forma de calavera lo había visto él en el brazo de Leonardo, el tipo que había ido a amenazarlo en dos ocasiones y a golpearlo en una por tratar mal a Lily...

Claro, era obvio. Leonardo no era ningún antiguo amante de Lily. Era su hermano.

(¡Bravo! Ya puedes ganar un concurso de inteligencia, Wakys XD).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora era Elieth la malhumorada. Débora metía alegremente unas cuantas prendas en una maleta pequeña mientras que Marie hacía lo similar; Deb quería ir a Hamburgo a visitar a su amiga la Bella y ver como le estaba yendo con la Bestia y Marie insistió en acompañarla. Claro, Elieth también estaba invitada, pero el malhumor de la chica se basaba más que nada en la presencia de Karl Heinz Schneider, el cual aparentemente había sido invitado al viaje por Levin.

Ya no te quejes.- pidió Deb.- Schneider tiene carro.

¿Y eso qué?.- protestó Elieth.- Podríamos irnos en tren.

En coche llegaremos más rápido.- replicó Marie.- Y así como conduce mi hermano, mucho más.

Lo que no quiero es precisamente ver a tu hermano.- gruñó Elieth.

¿Y por qué no?.- se sorprendió la alemana.- ¿Qué tienes en contra de él?

Es un petulante.- dijo Elieth.- Un completo presumido, se siente la última coca cola del desierto.

Sí, ¿y eso qué?.- cuestionó Deb.- Tú eres igual.

Qué graciosa, Debbie.- gruñó Elieth.

Deja de llamarme así.- protestó Débora.- ¡Lo odio!

Pues yo odio a Schneider, la vida no es perfecta.- replicó Elieth.

¿Entonces no vas a ir a Hamburgo con nosotros?.- preguntó Marie.

Claro que iré, pero no dejaré de lanzarle indirectas.- bufó Elieth.

Marie y Deb pusieron los ojos en blanco. Después del partido, cuando Schneider pidió que le presentaran a Elieth, la chica detestó al alemán de inmediato dado que se comportaba como si fuera tremendamente atractivo. Y claro, lo era, pero Elieth jamás lo iba a reconocer. Esa noche Karl estuvo echándole los perros a Elieth, pero la muchacha se resistió a todos sus ataques. Al final de la noche, ella le dijo a Marie y a Débora que nunca saldría con Karl por ser un arrogante, mientras que a su vez Karl le dijo a Sho y a Levin que no descansaría hasta que Elieth no saliera con él.

Nunca he salido con tipos tan petulantes.- gruñó Elieth.- No son mi tipo.

Nunca ninguna mujer se me ha resistido.- dijo Karl.- Y ella no se me va a resistir.

Desde entonces, Marie, Deb, Levin y Sho habían soportado las constantes insistencias por parte de Karl y los constantes rechazos por parte de Elieth. Lo que ninguno de los cuatro primeros sabían era que el departamento en donde vivía Schneider, que quedaba en la calle de atrás de la de Marie, tenía un cuarto que daba al cuarto en donde se estaba quedando Elieth, de manera que en más de una ocasión la chica había visto paseándose al alemán en bóxers únicamente. De primera intención, Elieth se había sorprendido de ver el bien formado cuerpo de Karl, pero después odiaba que él se luciera tanto delante de ella. Y en otra ocasión, algo que Elieth jamás revelaría, Schneider tuvo el tino de verla a ella en paños menores. Elieth aun buscaba la manera de cobrarse el agravio, sin saber que la atracción entre ella y Karl estaba haciéndose cada vez más latente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Crees que debamos decírselos?.- preguntó Eriko, dejándose caer en un sillón.

Taro pintaba otro cuadro, esta vez era el rostro de una mujer que miraba melancólicamente hacia un amplio jardín nevado, a la espera de la primavera. Si bien Eriko había sido la modelo para el rostro de esa mujer, era obvio que no se trataba de ella.

No creo que sea buena idea.- respondió Misaki.

¿Por qué no?.- cuestionó Eriko.

Tú misma lo dijiste.- Taro dejó su pincel y volteó a ver a su prometida.- No es asunto nuestro.

Pero tú has dicho que Lily está enamorada de Genzo.- replicó Eriko.- Y Gen la ama a ella. ¿Por qué no decírselos? No lo buscaron en un principio pero ahora quizás merezcan estar juntos.

Muy bien.- Misaki se secó las manos.- ¿Quién eres tú y en donde dejaste a Eriko? ¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por las cosas del corazón?

Oye, se trata de mi hermano.- protestó Eriko.

Y te sientes culpable por no haberle dicho nada sobre lo que sospechabas de Aki y Schneider a él, ¿cierto?.- cuestionó Taro.

No tenía pruebas de ello.- suspiró Eriko.- Si hubiera tenido algo latente, hubiera ido a decírselo todo a Genzo. Y además... Bueno, después de haber abandonado a Karl por ti, me sentía culpable de querer acusarlo de algo que quizás no hizo.

Pero que al final, sí hizo.- replicó Taro.

Sí, pero no tenía pruebas suficientes.- repitió Eriko.- ¿Crees que Genzo me hubiera creído?

No.- negó Misaki.- En eso tienes razón.

Por eso creo que deberíamos hacerle ver a Genzo lo que está ocurriendo.- insistió Eriko.- No quisiera admitirlo, pero creo que Lily puede ser la mujer que él ha estado esperando.

Taro se sentó junto a Eriko y la abrazó. Él también quería ayudar a sus amigos pero Wakabayashi ya estaba algo histérico y actuaba tontamente a ciegas y a locas. A Misaki le había sorprendido mucho que él hubiera ido a decirle a Eriko que Taro y Lily mantenían un romance secreto, habría que estar demasiado ciego o paranoico para pensar eso. Dadas las circunstancias, Misaki creía capaz a Wakabayashi de acusar a su hermana y a su mejor amigo de querer arruinarle la vida y él mismo podría terminar por arruinarle la vida a todos. Era demasiado extremista, pero Genzo seguía escondiendo a una bestia en su interior.

¿Qué te parece si dejamos de pensar en tu gemelo, al menos por ahora, y nos concentramos más en nosotros?.- propuso Taro, rozando con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de Eriko.- Tengo algunas cosas en mente.

De acuerdo.- Eriko sonrió seductoramente.- Dime qué tienes planeado...

Ambos se besaron con intensidad y se recostaron sobre el sillón. El mundo podía esperarlos por un momento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki, no hagas eso.- dijo Leci, por quien sabe cuanta vez.

Deja de fastidiarme, Lecited.- replicó Yuki.- No voy a echarme atrás ahora que he llegado tan lejos.

Pero sabes que está mal.- insistió Leci.- Wenzo no se quiso casar contigo, supéralo.

Pues el que va a tener que superar la demanda va a ser él.- replicó Yuki.- Va a tener que divorciarse de esa estúpida y casarse conmigo, le guste o no.

¿Por qué quieres separar a Wenzo del amor de su vida?.- cuestionó Leci.- Parece que esa tal Lily lo quiere. ¿Acaso prefieres hacerlo infeliz con tal de tenerlo contigo?

Yuki no dijo nada; ella sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Yuki amaba a Genzo y no podía resignarse a perderlo; su familia estaba interesada en el dinero que Genzo tendría que darles si ganaban la demanda, pero a esas alturas, Yuki solo quería una cosa: separar a Genzo de esa Lily del Valle. A como diera lugar.

Leci se hartó de discutir con su terca amiga y salió un rato al jardín que rodeaba al edificio de departamentos. Ella notó un movimiento rápido a su derecha y volteó, pero no había nadie. Leci suspiró; ya estaba viendo visiones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la comida, Genzo y Lily salieron a pasear a las orillas del Elba. La tarde era tranquila y Lily terminó de contar toda su historia. Genzo la llevaba tomada de la mano, no para complacer a toda la fila de paparazzis sino para apoyar a Lily. Ella, curiosamente se sintió mejor después de contarle todo a él. Genzo, sintiéndose en confianza, le contó entonces a Lily sobre lo ocurrido con Ely, su primera novia, y el dolor que ella le causó con su engaño. La joven supo entonces que James y Mine habían tenido razón todo el tiempo y que la amargura de Genzo provenía de su mala suerte en el amor.

Esta vez, fue sin planear. Hacía frío y Lily no llevaba chamarra, así que Genzo se quitó la suya, que pertenecía a su traje deportivo del Hamburgo, y se la colocó a ella. Lily no podía subir la cremallera porque ésta estaba atorada, así que Genzo la ayudó y le acomodó la prenda. Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento y ninguno lo pudo evitar... Lily cerró los ojos cuando Genzo se acercó a ella y la besó... No fue nada planeado, fue solo algo que surgió. Y en ese beso apasionado y dulce, salvaje y tierno, cauteloso y temerario, ambos se dijeron lo que no habían podido decirse con palabras...

"Te amo...".


	32. Chapter XXXI

C**apítulo XXXI.**

Esta vez, era Lily quien dormía pacíficamente, mientras Genzo contemplaba el techo, sin poder dejar de pensar. Otra vez habían vuelto a dormir en la misma cama, ya que la noche del primer beso Lily decidió huir a su antigua habitación aunque en esa ocasión ella había regresado a la cama matrimonial. Claro, a dormir únicamente, ya que ni Genzo ni Lily se habían animado a confesarse sus sentimientos aún. Después del beso a orillas del Elba, un par de fotógrafos habían arruinado con fotografías y preguntas impertinentes y Genzo y Lily prefirieron huir. Una vez en la mansión, Lily, Mine y James le contaron a Genzo todo lo que sabían de Leonardo para que el portero estuviera enterado, aunque él no necesitaba de tanta información como para saber como localizar al susodicho.

"Basta con que Leonardo crea que maltrato a Lily para que Leonardo acuda por su propio pie", pensó Genzo.

Él, por supuesto, no abrió la boca y dejó que Lily le contara mil y una cosas sobre su hermano. Por supuesto que Leonardo quería mucho a Lily, por supuesto que se preocupaba por ella y daría la vida por ella; ella era su hermana y no podía esperarse menos.

Después Lily se dedicó a tocar un poco con su Stradivarius, ejecutando con maestría "Winter", de las Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi.

Cridhe es un violín excelente.- comentó Mine.- Pero usted es mucho mejor.

Gracias.- sonrió Lily, algo apenada.

¿Cridhe?.- se había extrañado Genzo.

Así le puse a mi violín.- confesó Lily, aun avergonzada.- Mi mamá tenía un arpa con el mismo nombre y pues...

Entiendo.- sonrió Genzo.- No necesito más explicaciones. Es un lindo nombre, además.

Significa "corazón" en gaélico.- explicó Lily.

Genzo se distrajo un momento con la música de ese hermoso violín. Sin embargo, lo que él más deseaba era escuchar cantar a Lily. Sin embargo, Genzo ya traía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para pedirle a su esposa que le cumpliera ese capricho. Así pues, la noche llegó más pronto de lo que pensaba y Genzo ya tenía a Lily esperando en su habitación.

Bueno, creo que debemos intentarlo otra vez.- dijo Lily, tranquila.

¿Intentarlo otra vez?.- no, si Genzo besaba a Lily mientras ella usaba esa diminuta pijama, muy seguramente iba a hacer algo más que solo besarla.

Sí, no lo hicimos ayer, pero creo que no lo hacemos tan mal.- Lily se acurrucó en la cama.- Deberíamos dormir juntos.

¿C-cómo dices?.- balbuceó Genzo.

¿A poco pateo tanto?.- se sorprendió Lily.- Lo siento, pero tú roncas.

¿Dormir?.- exclamó Genzo.- ¿Te refieres a dormir, dormir?

Claro.- Lily lo miró con sorpresa.- ¿Qué pensabas?

Nada.- Genzo respiró, aliviado, y se acostó en la parte de la cama que le correspondía.- Solo estoy alucinando.

Gracias por lo de hoy.- murmuró ella, sonriéndole.- Por haberme escuchado y por haberme tomado de la mano. Me sentó mejor después de contarte lo de mamá.

No me lo agradezcas.- musitó Genzo.- Realmente no fue nada.

El joven no quería seguir viendo esos ojos femeninos, realmente estaba muy confundido, así que después de desearle las buenas noches a su esposa se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y fingió quedarse dormido. Sin embargo, Genzo escuchó como Lily suspiraba y como su respiración iba haciéndose cada vez más acompasada hasta que al fin se quedó dormida. Genzo entonces se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido ese día; Leonardo no era amante de Lily, era su hermano, y ella estaba desesperada por encontrarlo. Genzo ya se había topado en dos ocasiones con el susodicho, sin imaginarse cuánto deseaba ella por verlo; el portero se sentía mal porque no estaba seguro de querer decirle a Lily que él sabía en donde se encontraba su hermano, más que nada porque si Leonardo regresaba a la vida de Lily, él podría llevársela en cualquier momento. Y no era que Lily no se lo mereciera, era el hecho de que entonces Genzo no encontraría un motivo para pedirle a ella que se quedara a su lado...

Y además, estaba el beso. Genzo no podía dejar de pensar en eso tampoco y lo estaba volviendo loco. La segunda vez fue más bien natural, fue un deseo espontáneo y había sido increíble, pero los reporteros lo habían arruinado todo...

Y mientras Genzo se quebraba la cabeza, Lily dormía. Wakabayashi la contempló por unos segundos y deseó el haberla podido conocer de una forma diferente...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira Wakabayashi ya se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para salir a pasear de vez en cuando en compañía de Hana. Quizás dentro de pronto, Akira y Kana podrían volver a Londres a retirarse a descansar y entonces Hana iría a Japón con Ken. Al parecer, las cosas estaban mejorando y Akira no veía el motivo de quedarse más en Alemania. Genzo ya había encontrado la manera de arreglárselas con lo de la demanda y le iría bien, sin dudarlo.

Sin embargo, un día Hana se sorprendió cuando tocaron a la puerta de su casa y encontró a Aki esperándola en la entrada, con un ramo de rosas perfumadas y una canasta en las manos.

Hola, Hana.- saludó ella.- ¿Cómo estás?

Aki.- Hana no sabía qué decir.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Paseando un poco.- la chica se encogió de hombros.- Me enteré de lo de tu padre y quise venir a saludarlo. ¿Puedo pasar?

Claro.- musitó Hana.- Supongo.

Aki pasó y saludó a Kana en la entrada, al tiempo que le entregaba el ramo de rosas.

¿Cómo ha estado, señora Kana?.- preguntó Aki, con una sonrisa.

Eh... Bien.- Kana no podía sobreponerse de su asombro.- Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Qué has hecho este tiempo?

Regresé a Japón y después me fui a Francia un tiempo.- explicó Aki.- Pero estoy de regreso. ¿Cómo está su esposo?

Bien, gracias.- respondió Kana.- ¿Deseas pasar a saludarlo?

A eso vine.- dijo Aki.- Muchas gracias.

Kana y Hana intercambiaron miradas, pero no dijeron nada. Ellas sabían que Aki había traicionado a Genzo, pero Akira no lo sabía y no estaban muy seguras de cómo debían tratar a la chica. Akira, sin embargo, recibió con mucho gusto a la muchacha. Aki le dio la canasta a Akira, la cual contenía queso, vinos, aceitunas y en general delicias refinadas y perfectas para un gusto como el de Akira.

Tanto tiempo sin verte.- dijo Akira.- ¿Cómo has estado, preciosa?

Muy bien, señor, muchas gracias.- sonrió Aki.

No te he visto desde que mi hijo rompió su compromiso contigo.- suspiró Akira.- Es una lástima, yo te miraba como a una hija.

Lo sé, señor, yo también lo veía como un padre.- dijo Aki.- Por eso estoy aquí, me enteré de su operación y quería saber como sigue de salud.

Mucho mejor, gracias.- sonrió Akira.- Todo gracias al doctor Smolinsky, quien me operó, pero más que nada, al doctor Del Valle, mi consuegro. Sino hubiera sido por él, no sé que hubiera pasado.

¿Su consuegro?.- se sorprendió Aki.

Sí, el padre de mi nueva nuera, la esposa de Genzo.- asintió Akira.- Es un estupendo médico, al igual que su hija. Perdóname que te lo diga, querida, pero Lily es una mujer estupenda. Me pareció muy triste que Genzo y tú hayan roto el compromiso pero me alegra que él se haya encontrado a la mujer que lo hará feliz.

Obvio, ella no se sentía muy feliz con el comentario, pero puso al mal tiempo buena cara y sonrió. Aki ya tenía su plan y solo bastaba ponerlo en práctica.

Me da gusto eso.- fue todo lo que Aki dijo.- Y de hecho, me gustaría mucho poder conocer a su esposa. Quisiera invitarlo a una fiesta de beneficencia que dará un amigo mío, quisiera que todos ustedes fueran, de ser posible. Podrían llevar a sus esposas y cooperar así para una buena causa.

Eres muy amable, querida.- dijo Akira.- Me parece una excelente idea. Estoy seguro de que todos mis hijos querrán ir.

Papá.- dijo Hana.- ¿Crees que sea una buena idea? Con el problema de Genzo...

Creo que es una excelente idea, princesa.- replicó Akira.- Genzo podría lavar un poco su buen nombre con algo tan noble como cooperar para una causa.

Entonces no se diga más.- sonrió Aki.- Le diré a mi amigo que me reserve los boletos para todos.

Hana miraba a la muchacha con ojos de pistola. Ella presentía que Aki no se tramaba nada bueno, pero como su padre confiaba en ella y aparte era algo ingenuo, Hana no se atrevió a decir nada. Aki se quedó un momento hablando con Akira y Kana, pero cuando hizo el intento de retirarse, Hana se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la puerta para poder hablar con ella a solas.

No sé que planeas, pero será mejor que te alejes de mi hermano.- dijo Hana, muy seria.- Ya una vez dejé que lo lastimaras y no creas que volverá a pasar.

No tengo malas intenciones con tu hermano.- replicó Aki.- Pero tu cuñada es otro cantar.

Déjalo ser feliz.- gruñó Hana.- O te arrepentirás.

¿Qué me vas a hacer, "princesa"?.- se burló Aki.- Eres una niñita de papi. No puedes con una mujer como yo.

Hana dejó de momento que la chica se fuera, ya que Kana estaba observándolas desde lejos. Pero ya Hana tendría la oportunidad de cobrárselas todas a la Yamazaki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leci volvió a visitar a su hermano, aprovechando su estancia en Hamburgo. Ese día, el francés estaba ocupado revisando unos papeles de una demanda del esposo de una de sus clientas y Leci decidió esperar a que él terminara. Sin embargo, Jean quiso portarse como hermano por primera vez y empezó a preparar algo de comer para Leci. Mientras él cocinaba, ella empezó a hablarle a su hermano sobre su vida actual, la chica estaba jugando para un equipo de sóccer femenil en Alemania. Jean escuchaba con atención al tiempo que terminaba de cocinar.

¿Podrías hacerme el favor de recoger los papeles de la mesa?.- preguntó Jean.- Ya casi termino.

Bu, ya empezaste a actuar como hermano.- gruñó Leci, al tiempo que recogía los papeles.- Pero está bien. Yo muchas veces les hice lo mismo a mis hermanos menores.

Mientras Leci recogía las cosas de Jean, algunos papeles cayeron al suelo y Leci vio el nombre de Yuki escrito en ellos. Tratando de no sonar asombrada, Leci le pidió a Jean entrar a su baño, llevándose las hojas con ella. Una vez en el baño, Leci leyó con cuidado los papeles, sin poder creer lo pequeño que era el mundo. Jean era uno de los abogados que tratarían de defender a Genzo del caso de violación impuesto por Yuki.

¿Estás bien, Leci?.- preguntó Jean, desde afuera.- La comida está servida.

Gracias, en un segundo salgo.- Leci acomodó todos los papeles y los escondió bajo su chamarra.

La chica salió del baño y puso los papeles en su lugar, aprovechando un descuido de Jean. Él le sonrió al tiempo que le ponía una gran cantidad de comida en su plato. Leci le devolvió la sonrisa, al tiempo que pensaba que algo tenía que hacer para detener a Yuki.

Mucho rato después, Leci salió del departamento de su hermano, pensando en que el mundo era un pañuelo. La chica recibió entonces una llamada de su entrenador, el cual le informó que su equipo viajaría a Hamburgo para un entrenamiento intensivo.

Te avisaré en cuanto estemos allá.- dijo el entrenador.- Espero que te nos unas.

Menos mal que van a venir, porque tengo mucho que hacer aquí.- musitó Leci.

La chica intercambió unas cuantas palabras con el entrenador y después colgó. Detrás de ella, un muchacho sonrió con malicia. Él había escuchado lo suficiente como para formular su propio plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Las voy a matar. Definitivamente, las voy a matar".

Elieth estaba enojadísima con Débora y Marie. El par de infelices desgraciadas se habían largado con sus novios y la habían dejado a ella sola con el patán de Schneider. Ya desde el inicio del viaje Elieth estaba enojada, ya que Marie y Deb habían dejado que ella se fuese de copiloto de Schneider, cosa que Elieth odió a morir. Y claro, después de desempacar en el hotel, ese par de mujeres locas habían dejado a Elieth sola con Karl, sin avisarle siquiera. Nada más de repente la chica quiso buscar a sus amigas y no las encontró.

Parece que nos dejaron solos.- dijo Karl, sonriendo.- Mi hermana está con Fernández y Débora está con Levin.

¿Y Sho?.- quiso saber Elieth.

No sé.- Karl se encogió de hombros.- ¿No tienes hambre?

No.- mintió Elieth.- Creo que iré a dormir.

¿Tan temprano?.- rió Schneider.- No seas aguada. Vamos al restaurante, yo invito.

Aguado tendrás el... .- gruñó Elieth.

¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó Karl.

Nada.- Elieth se encogió de hombros.

El estómago de Elieth gruñó y Karl soltó una risilla. Ella se molestó mucho más, pero se dijo que era otra cosa que ella tendría que cobrarle a él. Así pues, Elieth fingió una sonrisa y aceptó en acompañar a Karl al restaurante. En dicho lugar, ella vio una pintura de Hamburgo a las frescas orillas del río Elba y se le ocurrió una idea. Oh, sí, ya Karl iba a tener la oportunidad de arrepentirse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se fijó la fecha del juicio. Los abogados de Yuki y los de Genzo fueron avisados para que a su vez ellos les comunicaran a sus clientes. El abogado de los Wakabayashi estaba algo preocupado, aun era muy pronto y no se sabía si acaso sus clientes ya podían comportarse como marido y mujer. Yuki, por su parte, se sentía cada vez más miserable, y por culpa de Leci.

No puedes retractarte ahora.- le dijo su padre.- Wakabayashi va a caer y tendrá que darnos todo su dinero.

Papá, entiende que lo único que yo quiero es que él se case conmigo.- gimoteó Yuki.

Eso ya lo veremos después, pero dudo mucho que se vea bien que te cases con el hombre al que acusaste de violación.- replicó el hombre.

Yuki ya no estaba muy segura de querer continuar; Leci le estaba haciendo ver lo mal que ella estaba actuando, pero ahora sería su padre quien no la dejaría arrepentirse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba terminando el boceto de Genzo, en el jardín, cuando escuchó pasos que se dirigían a ella. La chica inmediatamente guardó la hoja, no quería que nadie viera ese dibujo en particular, y escondió la carpeta entre los arbustos del jardín para después ponerse rápidamente de pie. Ella vio entonces a Genzo ir hacia ella, muy serio, aunque sus ojos brillaban levemente.

¿Estás ocupada?.- preguntó Genzo.

No.- mintió Lily.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Quiero darte algo.- dijo él.- No me lo vayas a aventar a la cara, ¿de acuerdo?

No te aventé el collar a la cara.- protestó Lily.- Fue al pecho. Y fue porque te pasaste.

Ok, lo reconozco, pero esto es diferente.- replicó el portero.- Hasta hace poco noté que ni tú ni yo tenemos anillos de casados, pero ya corregí eso.

Genzo le dio a Lily un estuche pequeño, de terciopelo. La chica dudó en abrirlo, pero la mirada de él era muy insistente, de manera que lo hizo… Y se quedó muda al mirar un hermoso anillo de compromiso, que descansaba sobre el almohadón de terciopelo junto a una argolla de matrimonio.

**Notas:**

"Las cuatro estaciones" es un conjunto de cuatro melodías compuestas por Vivaldi; cada una lleva el nombre de una estación del año: Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter (Primavera, Verano, Otoño e Invierno). Winter es básicamente una melodía para violín, y es de mis favoritas.

Ya casi acabo este fic… Espero…


	33. Chapter XXXII

**Capítulo XXXII.**

Mine encontró a Genzo y a Lily en el jardín; ambos se veían raros, pero la francesa ya estaba acostumbrada a no decir nada.

Madame, la busca su amiga, la doctora Cortés.- anunció Mine.- Y a usted lo buscan la señorita Marie Schneider, Stefan Levin y Gino Fernández, monsieur.

Gracias, Mine.- sonrió Lily.- ¿Los pasaste a la sala?

Sí.- asintió Mine.- Espero que no haya estado mal.

Está bien, Mine, gracias.- dijo Genzo.- Vamos, "querida".

Ya hasta te la voy a creer.- bromeó Lily.- Te oyes muy convincente.

Mine opinaba que Genzo estaba siendo sincero, pero se guardó su comentario; las amas de llaves no debían comentar nada sobre la vida de sus amos. Lily corrió al ver a Deb y la abrazó muy efusivamente. Marie hizo lo propio con Genzo, aunque éste vio con desagrado que Schneider también estaba ahí, en compañía de una chica rubia a la que el portero no conocía.

Espero que no te moleste en que mi hermano haya venido.- se disculpó Marie.- Karl quiere hacer las paces contigo.

Uhm.- gruñó Genzo, mirando de forma recriminatoria a Mine.

Perdón, monsieur.- se disculpó la francesa.- Si le decía que el joven alemán estaba aquí, muy probablemente iba a enojarse y no quería cortar el bello momento que estaba pasando con su esposa.

Al escuchar esto, Karl alzó las cejas. ¿El bello momento que Genzo estaba pasando con su esposa? Karl hubiera jurado que eso era sarcasmo, de no ser porque Lily se veía muy feliz, a menos que eso fuera porque estaba en compañía de Débora, pero la muchacha no tenía huellas plateadas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y de hecho, Lily sí se veía feliz, se le notaba en los ojos. ¿Acaso habían cambiado tanto las cosas desde la última vez que Karl vio a Lily?

Elieth miraba con disimulo la escena. La chica trigueña de larga cabellera que tenía a su prima fundida en un fuerte abrazo debía ser la dichosa Lily, la mejor amiga de Débora, y el hombre apuesto y musculoso que usaba la gorra debía ser su esposo por conveniencia, como Deb lo había llamado, Genzo Wakabayashi. Elieth pensó que Genzo era lo suficientemente bombón como para casarse con él, por conveniencia o no. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamaba la atención a Elieth era la interacción Genzo-Lily-Karl. Era como si éste último estuviera interesado de más en el matrimonio de los dos primeros, mientras que Genzo parecía tener ganas de golpear a Karl y Lily parecía querer ignorar al alemán. Todo un drama de telenovela.

¿Pasa algo?.- le preguntó Levin.

¿Has tenido alguna vez esa impresión de que has llegado a la mitad de una película y que no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que pasa?.- preguntó Elieth.- Así me siento yo.

Pues no creas que yo sé mucho.- suspiró Stefan.- Solo sé que, para variar, Schneider se está metiendo en donde no debe.

Naaa, si él ni sabe.- gruñó Elieth, sarcástica.

Después, Deb presentó a Elieth con Genzo y Lily, diciéndoles que era su prima que estaba de vacaciones. La mexicana saludó muy alegremente a la chica, mientras que Genzo le sonrió con amabilidad. Elieth se dio cuenta de que todo lo que su prima le había dicho era cierto: Genzo y Lily eran una pareja atractiva, pero a todas luces se notaba que no se habían casado por amor. La forma de comportarse entre ambos era como el de dos personas que apenas están conociéndose y están aprendiendo a amarse y a convivir mutuamente.

¿Quieren algo de tomar?.- preguntó Genzo.- Hay whisky, vodka, coñac, tequila, ron o cerveza, lo que gusten.

Bueno, ya que insistes.- dijo Elieth.- Yo quisiera tequila.

Nunca he probado esa bebida.- comentó Levin.- ¿Qué tal está?

Te la recomiendo.- sonrió Deb.- Sabe delicioso. Yo quisiera también un tequila.

Yo prefiero un vodka.- dijo Marie.

Igual que tú, ¿verdad, amor?.- preguntó Genzo, dirigiéndose a Lily.- Así es como te gusta. Con jugo de uva.

Lo recordaste.- sonrió Lily.

¿Cómo no saber cuales son tus gustos?.- cuestionó Genzo, con una sonrisa.

Deb gruñó levemente y Karl carraspeó. Lo dicho, ahí había algo raro, según Elieth. Mientras Genzo le informaba a James sobre las bebidas que querían sus invitados, Lily se disculpó un momento. Ella quería volver al jardín para recuperar su carpeta de dibujo, pero Karl salió tras ella, aprovechando la distracción de Genzo.

Lily.- habló el alemán.

Tú no entiendes.- suspiró Lily.- ¿Necesitas que mi esposo te golpee otra vez?

No le tengo miedo a tu esposo.- replicó Schneider.- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Ya de pronto él te llama "amor" y te trata como si fueras su esposa de verdad?

Técnicamente, lo soy.- replicó Lily.- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

¿Me vas a decir que Wakabayashi cambió y que ahora confías en él?.- cuestionó Schneider, bufando.- La gente no cambia, Lily. Si Wakabayashi es un desgraciado, seguirá siendo un desgraciado.

Es curioso que lo menciones, cuando le quitaste a la novia.- replicó Lily, cruzándose de brazos.

Ya te contó lo de Aki.- Karl sonrió con tristeza.- Está bien, en mi defensa solo diré que soy humano y que cometo errores.

Pero no aprendes de ellos.- replicó Lily.- No hay nada de malo en cometer errores, eso nos ayuda a aprender, lo malo está en no querer superarse.

Karl se quedó mudo, por un momento. Lily le había dado un golpe bajo, y muy certero. Sin embargo, Schneider solo pretendía ayudar sinceramente a la muchacha, ya no tenía intenciones de seducirla, aun cuando de primera instancia sí era eso lo que pretendía. Karl quiso decirle todo esto a la muchacha, pero entonces Elieth se apareció de repente.

Perdonen la interrupción.- dijo ella.- Pero Genzo está buscándote, Lily.

Ya veo.- asintió la mexicana.- Muchas gracias.

Lily entró en la mansión y entonces Elieth y Karl se quedaron a solas. El alemán por primera vez quiso irse sin lanzarle ningún piropo a Elieth, pero ella no lo iba a dejar irse tan fácilmente.

Ahora me cae el veinte.- dijo Elieth.- Lily Wakabayashi es otra que se te va de las manos.

Nadie se me va de las manos, si yo no quiero.- replicó Karl.- Ninguna mujer que yo desee tener se me escapa, si no he estado con Lily es porque simplemente no me interesa conquistarla.

¿Es eso o te dio vergüenza quitarle la esposa a Wakabayashi?.- se mofó Elieth.

¿Siempre has sido así de fastidiosa?.- gruñó Schneider.

El fastidioso eres tú.- replicó Elieth.- Te crees el galán que el mundo esperaba y cuando una mujer con cerebro te dice que no, te pones patético e insoportable. Ah, no, perdón, siempre eres patético e insoportable.

Y tú te crees una joyita.- bufó Karl.- Te sientes demasiado hermosa como para dignarte a mirarnos a todos de frente, siempre nos miras desde arriba, como si fueras Miss Universo.

¡Eres un idiota!.- gritó Elieth.- Un payaso y un patán.

Sí, quizás, y tú eres una alzada presumida, pero aun así sé que te mueres por mí.- Karl tomó a Elieth por la cintura y la abrazó.- No me lo niegues, nena.

Nena lo será tu... .- Elieth se quedó a media frase, porque Karl tuvo la osadía de robarle un beso.

Elieth tuvo la primera intención de golpear a Schneider; pero solo de primera intención, porque después se le olvidó...

Volviendo con los demás, Genzo traía cara de disgusto cuando Lily volvió, pero ella decidió ignorarlo. Si a esas alturas él aun no confiaba en ella, nunca lo haría. James ya había llevado las bebidas y Mine había llevado botanas, de manera que se inició lo que podría llamarse una reunión amistosa, aunque Deb no dejaba de lanzarle indirectas a Genzo. Marie se extrañó de que Elieth y Karl aun no hubieran regresado, pero en cuanto Marie se animó a ir a buscarlos, los dos regresaron, Karl con cara de picardía y Elieth con cara de enojo.

¿Pasó algo?.- preguntó Marie.

Nada.- Elieth sonrió.- Solo nos quedamos a ver el atardecer.

Y vaya que fue hermoso.- murmuró Schneider.

Elieth tuvo ganas de golpearlo.

Te ves muy colorada, Eli.- comentó Débora.- ¿Qué otra cosa hiciste, aparte de "contemplar" el atardecer?

Cállate, Debbie.- gruñó Elieth, sentándose lo más alejado posible de Karl.

Iba Débora a protestar cuando notó un brillo extraño en la mano izquierda de Lily; los ojos de Deb inmediatamente se fueron a la mano izquierda de Genzo y entonces ella vio otro brillo similar.

¿Es eso un anillo de compromiso?.- preguntó Débora.

¿Eh?.- respingó Lily.- ¿Cuál?

Ese que traes en las manos.- replicó Deb, frunciendo el ceño.- Y el otro, parece un anillo de matrimonio.

Lo son.- dijo Genzo.- ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

No es nada raro en un matrimonio.- añadió Lily.

Ninguna, supongo.- gruñó Débora.

Sin embargo, la chica no se iba a quedar con las ganas de decir algo. Así pues, Débora aprovechó un momento de una discusión general para hablar con Elieth en voz baja.

No sé a quien quieren engañar.- musitó Deb.- No se quieren, ¿por qué se comportan como si lo hicieran?

Querrás decir que no se _querían_.- replicó Elieth.- Se pudieron haber casado por conveniencia, pero los dos terminaron por enamorarse.

¿Te volviste loca?.- gruñó Débora.- ¡Eso no es verdad!

Mira.- suspiró Elieth.- Quizás a ti te parezca que Genzo es un patán y que es imposible que alguien lo quiera, pero eso es cerrar los ojos a la verdad. Lily y Genzo se quieren, punto. Además, Genzo es un bombón de pies a cabeza, tonta de Lily si no aprovecha.

¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?.- se escandalizó Débora.

Que si no fuera porque Genzo es casado, ya me le habría lanzado encima para hacerlo mío.- Elieth soltó una risilla.- Pero ni modo, ya está ocupado, aunque si yo tengo ganas de hacer eso, no me imagino qué sentirá tu amiga viviendo y durmiendo con él.

Deb sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero no quería hacerle caso. De pronto, Marie comentó que le gustaría dar una vuelta por Hamburgo, en compañía de todos. Elieth sonrió entonces, mirando con cierta maldad a Karl.

Me parece una buena idea.- sonrió Elieth.- Yo quisiera pasear por el Elba y después terminar en un bar.

Schneider notó la mirada de Elieth, pero hombre tarado que es, supuso que era porque ella al fin iba a reconocer que estaba loca por él.

Genzo, por su parte, seguía dándole vueltas a su mente. ¿Debía decirle a Lily que él sabía en donde estaba Leonardo? Eso sería lo mejor, pero entonces Lily pensaría que Genzo la había estado engañando a propósito y entonces perdería la poca confianza que ella tenía en él. Y sin embargo, a Lily nada la haría más feliz que el volver a ver a su familia reunida, y no había nada que Genzo más quisiera en esos momentos que verla a ella feliz...

Y por otro lado, estaba Schneider. De momento, Genzo estuvo tentado de ir tras él cuando se dio cuenta de que el alemán había ido con Lily, aunque después se dijo que debía confiar en su esposa. Además, estaba esa muchacha, Elieth, la cual parecía estar interesada en Schneider, y él en ella. Wakabayashi se preguntó si acaso esa chica podría dominar y hacer sentar cabeza al alemán, y a juzgar por la forma en como Elieth le respondía con indirectas a Schneider, todo parecía indicar que el alemán se había encontrado al fin con la horma de su zapato.

Más tarde, cuando al fin todos se retiraron no sin antes ponerse de acuerdo para salir al día siguiente, Lily encontró a Genzo en la cocina, preparando espagueti.

Sé que no te gusta el espagueti.- comentó Genzo.- Pero quería preparártelo como lo hace Kenji. A él se lo enseñó un chef italiano amigo suyo y mi hermano me enseñó a mí. Sé que te va a gustar, no lo has probado con auténtica salsa italiana y especias y por eso lo debes detestar.

No sabía que supieras cocinar.- comentó Lily.- Y a decir verdad, huele delicioso.

Uno de mis talentos ocultos.- sonrió Genzo.

Mine y James dejaron a la pareja a solas, por petición de Genzo, el cual quería hablar a solas con Lily. El portero tenía la loca idea de pedirle a la chica que después del divorcio se hicieran amigos o al menos intentaran llevarse bien. Después de tanto tiempo de vivir con ella, Genzo no quería sacar a Lily de su vida y quería tenerla de amiga, cuando menos. La cena fue bastante agradable, Lily hacía bromas y comentarios suspicaces que hacían a Genzo reír, y él a su vez le contaba a la chica sobre sus experiencias como jugador de sóccer.

Una noche, una fan se metió a mi habitación de hotel.- contó Genzo.- La encontré semidesnuda esperándome en la cama.

¿Y qué hiciste?.- exclamó Lily.

No lo que tú crees.- sonrió Genzo.- No tuve ni tiempo de decir ni pío, porque de repente llegó la mamá de la chica queriendo matarme por desflorar a su hijita. Y la chica, muy cínica, me acusó de haberla embriagado.

Lily soltó una alegre carcajada. La verdad era que estaba pasándola muy bien.

Vaya chicas con las que te topas.- dijo ella.- Todas quieren acusarte de que abusas de ellas.

O quitarme el dinero.- suspiró Genzo.

De verdad que has tenido mala suerte.- comentó Lily.- No es de extrañar que desconfíes tanto de las mujeres.

No todas son iguales.- dijo Genzo, tomando a la chica de las manos.- Tú eres diferente.

¿Eso crees?.- preguntó Lily, algo sorprendida.

Me lo has demostrado.- asintió el portero.- Estaba equivocado cuando te prejuzgué por creer que eras igual que todas.

La mirada que Wakabayashi mostraba en sus ojos oscuros reflejaba ese sentimiento de bondad que Lily le había visto ya muchas veces, pero en esa ocasión el sentimiento no se esfumó, sino que se quedó ahí. Lily empezó a sentirse muy, muy confundida, si Genzo seguía mirándola en esa forma, iba a terminar por delatarse ella sola.

Quiero decirte algo.- murmuró Genzo, tomando valor.- Sé que no comenzamos de la mejor manera pero yo quisiera que…

Milady, perdón que interrumpa, pero tiene una llamada telefónica.- dijo James, en esos momentos, lamentando en el alma el tener que interrumpir a sus patrones.

¿Aquí?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿Quién es?

No, es a su celular.- negó James.- No quería molestarla, pero tiene ya mucho rato sonando.

Extrañada, Lily fue a revisar su teléfono, el cual se había quedado en la sala, y vio que justo en ese momento estaba sonando. El identificador de llamadas solo decía: "Número privado llamando", de manera que ella no pudo saber de quién se trataba.

¿Hola?.- contestó Lily, algo curiosa.

Al fin puedo comunicarme contigo.- dijo una voz masculina, la cual se quebró de repente.

¿Papá?.- Lily casi se paraliza al escuchar esa voz.

Genzo alcanzó a escuchar esto último. Él vio como la mexicana habló por más de media hora en español, con su padre, al tiempo que derramaba lágrimas. No, Genzo no podría hacerlo; no podría pedirle a Lily que se quedara con él...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean no podía creer lo que Leci acababa de decirle: ¡Ella era amiga de Yuki! Era una gran, gran coincidencia, aunque a él no le agradaba mucho el hecho de que ella hubiera estado revisando sus papeles.

No creas que lo hice por boicotearte.- se defendió Leci.- Solo que me dio curiosidad… Yo sabía que Yuki quería demandar a Genzo, pero no creí que tú fueras su abogado.

Pues no precisamente.- suspiró Jean.- Más bien, soy el abogado de Lily, su esposa, pero pues también estoy algo involucrado.

Ya veo.- asintió Leci.- Pues contáctame entonces con alguno de los abogados principales, el caso es que quiero ayudar.

¿Tú?.- se sorprendió Jean.- ¿Cómo?

He intentado hablar con Yuki y convencerla de que lo que hace está mal.- suspiró Leci.- Va a arrepentirse después de lo que está haciendo, pero no quiere escucharme… Y como tampoco puedo permitir que calumnien a un viejo amigo, por eso quiero declarar a su favor. Yo sé que Wenzo no violó a Yuki.

No sabía que Wakabayashi fuese amigo tuyo.- comentó Jean.

Pues lo es.- dijo Leci.- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Aceptas mi ayuda o no?

Vaya golpe de suerte. Jean estaba sorprendido; de una forma o de otra, Genzo conseguiría salir del pantano sin mancharse las alas.


	34. Chapter XXXIII

**Capítulo XXXIII.**

Y ahora, ni Genzo ni Lily podían dormir. Después de hablar con su padre, la joven estaba muy decaída y bastante triste. Lily no sabía como era que su padre había conseguido contactarse, ya que una de las medidas que la muchacha tomó para evitar que su padre la localizara era el cambiar de número celular a uno de Alemania. Sin embargo, Lily estaba feliz de que su padre le hubiera llamado, tenía meses de no escuchar la voz de su padre, y el saber que él estaba bien era la mejor recompensa para Lily...

Creo que Deb de alguna manera consiguió mi número y se lo dio a papá.- le comentó Lily a Mine.- Precisamente lo que no quería era oír su voz, ya que me darían muchas ganas de volver a verlo...

Quizás pueda hacerlo pronto, madame.- la consoló Mine.- Esto está por acabar.

Genzo también había escuchado este intercambio de palabras y se sintió miserable. Ése hubiera sido un buen momento para que él le dijera a Lily que era libre, pero el portero no dijo ni pío. Todos sus planes de pedirle a Lily que se quedara en Alemania y que intentaran ser amigos se le habían arruinado, pero aun habría otra manera de retener a Lily junto a él...

Gen, eh... .- Lily abordó al portero poco antes de dormir.- Quería pedirte un favor...

¿Cuál es?.- Genzo estaba muy serio.

Verás, eh... .- Lily titubeaba.- Mi padre me llamó, hace rato.

Lo sé.- replicó Genzo.- Mine me lo dijo.

El caso es que... Bueno, yo sé que hicimos un trato pero... .- Lily no sabía como decirlo.- Quisiera que me permitieras ir a México a ver a mi padre. Será solo por un día o dos, la verdad es que lo extraño muchísimo y tengo muchos deseos de verlo...

Ése era otro buen momento para que Genzo dejara en libertad a Lily, pero no lo hizo; a Genzo le gritaba todo su ser que no dejara ir jamás a la chica o la perdería para siempre. A Lily le brillaban los ojos por la esperanza, tanto que Genzo se sintió mal por cortársela tan bruscamente.

No creo que se prudente.- negó Wakabayashi.- El juicio ya está cerca y no debes irte ahora o la gente pensará que has dejado de apoyarme.

Eso no tiene por qué ser así.- insistió Lily.- Solo sería poco tiempo, podríamos decir que simplemente quiero ver a papá y...

No.- la interrumpió Genzo.- Yo creo que no. Te quedarás aquí conmigo, ya falta poco y después serás libre de irte a donde gustes.

Extraño a mi padre.- musitó Lily.- Creí que confiabas en mí, solo te pido eso...

Ya dije que no.- sentenció Genzo, con voz glacial.- Y es mi última palabra.

Genzo se acostó en la cama y apagó la luz. Lily ya no insistió, y Wakabayashi la escuchó llorar por largo rato; Genzo trató de cerrar sus oídos y su corazón al llanto que él mismo había causado.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Lily estaba como si nada, y eso podía deberse más que nada al hecho de que ella y Genzo irían en compañía de todos los demás agregados culturales a pasear por Hamburgo, después de una breve visita a la empresa de la cual estaba encargada Genzo. Él ya estaba en negociaciones con Touya y con Kenji para venderles sus acciones, pero mientras el trato no se confirmara, Genzo tenía que hacerse cargo. Así pues, el portero se dirigió a la empresa en compañía de su esposa, la cual a esas alturas ya era tan famosa como él.

Doctora Del Valle, un placer conocerla.- dijo el guardia de seguridad de la entrada.- No puedo creer que sea usted en persona.

Pues sí soy yo.- Lily estaba francamente desconcertada.

¿Podemos pasar?.- preguntó Genzo al guardia, el cual parecía estar muy emocionado.

Eh, sí. claro, entren por favor.- pidió el hombre, haciéndose a un lado.

¿Desde cuando soy famosa?.- preguntó Lily, en voz muy baja.

Desde que te casaste conmigo.- respondió Genzo, también hablando bajo.- Eres toda una celebridad.

Uhm.- gruñó Lily.- A muchas mujeres les gustaría pero a mí no me causa gracia el chiste.

En la empresa, Genzo habló básicamente con sus gerentes y vicepresidentes y trató asuntos de importancia. Genzo les informó que estaba por vender la empresa a alguno de sus hermanos y que por lo mismo habría cambios en el personal. Los gerentes y vicepresidentes se removieron inquietos; conociendo al tercer heredero de los Wakabayashi, todos temían por sus empleos, pero Genzo no había acabado aun.

Sé lo que han de estar pensando.- dijo él, respirando profundo.- Todos deben estar temiendo por sus empleos y es de lo más natural. Pero quisiera decir que si bien no fui el mejor presidente que esta empresa pudo tener, agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dieron en todo este tiempo. Su trabajo fue de los mejores y estoy conciente de que todos son excelentes empleados, por lo que he comunicarle a cualquiera de mis hermanos que pueden confiar sin reservas en cualquiera de ustedes.

Los hombres de negocios se miraron unos a otros, sorprendidos. ¿De verdad Genzo Wakabayashi estaba diciendo eso? ¿El Niño Rico, el Niño Mimado, estaba agradeciéndoles por su trabajo a las mismas personas a quien él alguna vez humilló? ¿Habría alguna broma, trampa o truco en eso?

Sé que no soy de confiar.- continuó Genzo.- Pero tienen mi palabra de que el nuevo dueño será justo y mucho mejor que yo.

Los demás hombres no podían aun salir de su asombro, pero aun les faltaba ver lo mejor. Genzo después quiso salir a dar un último paseo por la empresa y los demás lo acompañaron; y en cuanto ellos salieron de la sala de juntas, vieron a Lily saludando amablemente a los obreros y obsequiando sonrisas al por mayor. La mayoría de los empleados estaban encantados con la señora de Genzo Wakabayashi, aunque no faltaban por ahí los envidiosos malintencionados con sus comentarios oportunos. Los vicepresidentes y gerentes también estaban encantados, pero ninguno más que el propio Genzo.

Cuando creo que ya no me puedes sorprender, me doy cuenta de que me equivoco.- murmuró Genzo, sonriendo levemente.

Lily entonces miró a los importantes hombres de negocios que la miraban y con paso firme y sonrisa confiada le tendió una mano a Genzo. Él la tomó y entonces la pareja se la pasó saludando al resto de los empleados. Por ahí algunos tomaron fotos y sacaron sus propias conclusiones, cada una diferente a la otra, pero más o menos todos pensaban lo mismo...

Esa mujer produjo un cambio radical en el patrón.- dijo uno de los gerentes.

Dicen que detrás de todo gran hombre, hay una gran mujer.- replicó un vicepresidente.

Después del show de la fábrica, Lily y Genzo se dirigieron al hotel en donde se hospedaban los Agregados Culturales. La pareja decidió esperar en el lobby, mientras tomaban una bebida refrescante y levemente alcohólica.

Perdona si me meto en lo que no me importa.- comenzó a decir Lily.

Entonces no digas nada.- gruñó Genzo, leyendo distraídamente el periódico.

Lo siento, pero no me quiero quedar callada.- replicó Lily.- Es sobre tu familia.

¿Qué con ellos?.- preguntó Genzo.

Deberías acercarte un poco más.- dijo Lily.- Los he tratado poco, pero se que son buenas personas y que te quieren mucho. Tú tienes la fortuna de tener aun a tus padres y a cuatro hermanos, deberías aprovecharlos. Entiendo que de más joven te hayas alejado por tu carrera en el fútbol y todo eso, pero ya estás a punto de llegar al pináculo de tu carrera y no tienes pretextos para descuidarlos.

¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?.- preguntó Genzo, dejando el periódico.

Porque hoy vi en ti una faceta que no creí que tuvieras.- respondió Lily.- Fuiste muy cálido y amable con los empleados, es como si ellos fueran para ti una especie de gran familia y noté tu anhelo oculto por tener algo así. Pero si no lo tienes, no es porque no puedes sino porque no quieres. Si yo estuviera en tu situación, créeme que me sentiría muy feliz, y sin embargo, tú no lo aprovechas. Yo daría lo que fuera por tener a mi familia completa.

Genzo se quedó pensándolo mucho rato. Lily, muy indirectamente, estaba lanzándole comentarios sobre que por culpa de él, ella estaba sola, pero por otro lado Genzo se dio cuenta de que sí extrañaba a su familia...

¡Hola!.- saludó Elieth, alegremente.- ¿Cómo está la pareja del año?

Hola, Elieth.- saludó Lily, un poco agitada.- ¿Cómo estás?

Muy bien, gracias.- sonrió Elieth.

No te escuchamos llegar.- respingó Genzo.

Suelo ser muy sigilosa.- dijo Elieth.- Lo lamento, espero no haberles arruinado el romance.

Déjalos en paz, Eli.- gruñó Débora.- Perdonen la tardanza, acá Miss Universo no quería soltar el baño. Quizás un día de éstos se comprometan y se casen.

No me llames de esa manera.- protestó Elieth.

¿Cómo?.- Deb no entendió.

Miss Universo.- dijo Karl, en esos momentos.- No quiere que la llames así porque ése es mi apodo especial para ella.

Mi buen Schneider.- Elieth ensanchó más su sonrisa.- ¡Cuánto te extrañaba!

Eso fue sarcasmo puro.- Sho palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

Al menos tienes amigos inteligentes, Karl.- dijo Elieth.- Era de esperarse, alguien tiene que encargarse de que no babees todo el tiempo.

Genzo y Lily soltaron una risilla y se miraron el uno al otro. Al parecer, Karl y Elieth se tenían muuuucho aprecio XD. Marie llegó y miró a la pareja con cara de "Y eso es todos los días" y suspiró apesadumbrada. Al parecer, ya se estaba fastidiando de que su hermano y la prima de su amiga se estuvieran molestando todo el tiempo.

Un día les daré a ambos un par de hachas.- gruñó Marie.- A ver si ya terminan por matarse.

No creo que sea tan malo, ¿o sí?.- Lily soltó una risilla.

¿Qué no?.- gruñó Marie.- Karl le puso ayer un sapo a Elieth en su cama y ella le regresó el regalito con un alacrán.

Vaya, hasta que al fin alguien va a ponerle un alto a Schneider.- Genzo se rió con muchas ganas.- Ya era hora.

Parecen un par de niños.- rió Lily.- Pero se nota que se gustan...

Suerte que Elieth no la escuchó, porque de ser así, ella le hubiera regresado el cumplido XD. El caso es que el grupo salió a comer al mejor restaurante de Hamburgo y de ahí a pasear a orillas del Elba, repitiendo el paseo que Genzo y Lily habían hecho días atrás. Básicamente, Genzo, Sho y Levin discutían con Gino sobre sóccer, Débora, Marie y Lily hablaban de temas de mujeres y Elieth y Karl... Bueno, eran Elieth y Karl... Básicamente, los otros los dejaron solos porque esos dos no paraban de pelearse.

Van a terminar matándose.- suspiró Marie.

O los dos metidos en la cama.- opinó Débora.

¿Eso crees?.- se escandalizó Marie.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con esa teoría.- comentó Lily.- La atracción física entre ambos es de lo más evidente.

Elieth, de momento, cansada de discutir con Karl, se acercó a las orillas del río y metió una mano para sentir esa fresca agua. Schneider, obvio, no iba a dejarla en paz y se acercó a ella.

¿Por qué no reconoces que te mueres por estar conmigo?.- preguntó Karl, con voz seductora.- Así podríamos evitarnos todo esto y te llevaría más fácilmente a mi cama.

¿Pero qué te crees?.- exclamó Elieth.

A mi cama a que veas mi colcha de balones.- continuó Schneider.- No me dejaste terminar.

Eres bastante idiota.- gruñó ella.

Eso ya lo has dicho muchas veces.- suspiró él.- ¿No tienes otro insulto más inteligente?

Elieth iba a replicar, pero en vez de eso, lo pensó mejor y le sonrió cautivadoramente a Karl. Ella lo tomó por las solapas de su camisa y se acercó mucho a él.

¿Sabes algo?.- murmuró ella.- Tienes mucha razón. Ya no puedo seguir ocultando esta pasión desbordada que siento por ti... Me rindo...

Yo lo sabía.- murmuró Karl.- Sabía que te mueres por mí...

Elieth se acercó a Karl al punto de que sus labios casi se rozaron. Casi. Cuando Schneider cerró los ojos, Eli aprovechó y lanzó al alemán al río. Karl cayó justo en medio de una familia de patos, los cuales graznaron y agitaron sus alas ruidosamente, haciendo que se creara un gran alboroto.

¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Marie, preocupada por su hermano.

Nada. era hora de regresar un charal al agua.- replicó Elieth.

Sho y Levin se reían a carcajadas; Deb y Gino los miraban a ambos con severidad pero después terminaron por reírse también. Genzo no sabía si reír o ir a ayudar a su rival, pero entonces Lily lo ayudó a decidirse.

Pobres patos.- murmuró ella, con una voz tan trágica que Genzo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Las únicas que no se reían eran Marie y Elieth. Ésta estaba cruzada de brazos y la primera miraba angustiada al agua. Karl se había hundido y no parecía que fuera a salir pronto a la superficie.

Se está ahogando.- gimoteó Marie.- ¡Alguien haga algo!

Todos dejaron de reírse súbitamente y los hombres intentaron meterse al río, pero Elieth se les había adelantado y saltó al río para ir en ayuda de Schneider. La chica sacó al muchacho del agua, mientras Levin y Sho los esperaban en la orilla.

¡Llamen a una ambulancia!.- pidió Marie.

Yo sé de primeros auxilios.- dijo Elieth.

Mi esposa es médico.- añadió Genzo.

Yo también soy médico.- intervino Débora.- Aunque de cualquier manera, busquen una ambulancia.

Lily, sin embargo, no se movió; Genzo lo miró sorprendido pero Lily le hizo una señal negativa con la cabeza.

¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Genzo.- ¿Por qué no lo ayudas?

Podría jurar que Karl abrió un ojo.- murmuró Lily.- Está fingiendo.

¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?.- preguntó Genzo, aunque después se dio cuenta de que Elieth iba a darle respiración de boca a boca al alemán.- ¡Ah!

Así pues, Genzo y Lily se cruzaron de brazos y vieron como Elieth juntaba sus labios con los del alemán para intentar reanimarlo, pero entonces Karl alzó una mano y tomó a la chica por la nunca, dándole un beso apasionado de aquellos quita aire.

¿Le está dando respiración de boca a boca o le piensa quitar las amígdalas?.- preguntó Deb, alzando mucho las cejas.

Yo creo que lo segundo.- murmuró Levin.

Elieth de momento se resistió, pero después los apasionados labios de Karl Heinz Schneider la hicieron dejar de removerse y empezar a disfrutar ese beso. Los otros se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Cuando Karl soltó a Elieth, ella no le dio ni la oportunidad de decir una palabra, simplemente ella lo empujó nuevamente al río y echó a andar. Sho, Levin, Gino y Genzo volvieron a reírse con ganas, mientras que Deb, Marie y Lily prefirieron seguir a Elieth. Lily no lo podía negar, se había divertido mucho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriko miraba con cierto recelo la invitación que había recibido para la fiesta de caridad que estaba organizando un tal Hanz Schubert (anda pues XD), dentro de algunos días. Eriko había escuchado mencionar en algún par de veces al mentado Schubert (y no hablo del compositor XD), pero ella estaba segura de que él no la conocía como para haberla invitado.

Quizás solo te invitó por ser famosa.- opinó Misaki.

Yo también pensaba lo mismo, hasta que Touya me comentó que también lo invitaron a él.- replicó Eriko.

Pues no tiene nada de malo, tu hermano es empresario.- dijo Taro.- Se supone que a estas fiestas van este tipo de personas.

No sé, Kenji también fue invitado, según me dijo Touya.- continuó Eriko.- Y Hana me dijo que papá y mamá también, así como ella misma. ¿No se te hace extraño?

¿Qué todos los Wakabayashi vayan?.- preguntó Misaki.- Sí, es bastante extraño. ¿Crees que también hayan invitado a tu gemelo?

Supongo que sí.- Eriko se encogió de hombros.- Aunque quizás podrían no invitarlo por lo de la demanda…

O quizás, precisamente por eso los invitaron a todos.- sugirió Taro.

Sí, también puede ser eso… .- suspiró Eriko.- Ya tienen fecha del juicio, tendré que testificar. Yo no sé para qué, si de todas maneras yo no estaba en Alemania cuando pasó todo esto.

Quizás te van a preguntar sobre la conducta de tu gemelo.- Misaki se encogió de hombros.

Sí, quizás era eso. Eriko volvió a mirar la invitación, presintiendo que nada bueno iba a salir de esa dichosa fiesta.


	35. Chapter XXXIV

**Capítulo XXXIV.**

Pasaron varios días. El juicio por violación contra Genzo Wakabayashi dio comienzo, y la primera en declarar fue la frágil y falsa víctima. Leci suspiró; ella no había conseguido hacer que Yuki reaccionara y al final la muchacha iba a acusar a Genzo de violación. Aunque bueno, después de todo, Yuki a esas alturas solo seguía las indicaciones de su avaricioso padre.

Leci volteó a su derecha; Lily y Genzo estaban sentados uno al lado de otro, él vestido con un traje gris oscuro con camisa blanca y corbata gris perla, ella con un traje de saco y falda rojo cereza, medias y zapatos de tacón. Una gran pareja, atractiva y magnética, algo tenían esos dos que se veían muy bien estando juntos y era imposible quitarles la mirada de encima. Los dos se veían prósperos y emprendedores, incapaces de tener algún roce con la ley, y al fiscal (ja) le costaría trabajo romper esa imagen para pintar a Genzo como un depravado. Los pocos que conocían la verdad, pensaron que si Genzo ganaba sería gracias a la jugada maestra que él hizo al casarse con Lily. Sin duda alguna, ella le estaba dando la estabilidad y la confianza que él necesitaba.

Leci recordaba la sorpresa que Genzo tuvo al volver a ver a otra de sus viejas amigas de la infancia. Pero las sorpresas aun estaban empezando, ya que Leci iba acompañada de Jean Lacoste. Después de que Genzo le presentó a Leci a su esposa, Leci y Jean explicaron a Lily y a Genzo sobre su parentesco, dejando a los otros dos muy sorprendidos, pero eso no era todo. Los jóvenes pasaron a la sala y hablaron un poco sobre la vida de Leci. Ella también había conseguido convertirse en futbolista profesional y ahora jugaba para un equipo en Alemania. Después de una breve plática, Jean se fue directamente al punto.

Bueno, vayamos al punto.- dijo el francés.- Ésta no es una visita social.

Me lo supuse.- dijo Genzo.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Más malas noticias?

Al contrario, son buenas.- sonrió Jean.- Tenemos una testigo que va a declarar a nuestro favor.

¿Quién?.- quiso saber Lily.

Yo.- respondió Leci.- El mundo es tan, tan pequeño que resulta que Yuki es una vieja amiga mía, y yo sé muy bien que ella no fue violada por Genzo.

¿Conoces a Yuki?.- Genzo enarcó mucho las cejas.

Sí.- asintió Leci.- De hecho, desde hace mucho que yo sabía que tú andabas con ella, Yuki me contaba cada salía que tenían y por eso sé que no abusaste de ella. La mocosa se entregó a ti por voluntad propia.

Lily se removió, algo inquieta. Jean la miró y levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Era como si a Lily le incomodara escuchar sobre la vida íntima de Genzo.

¿Estás dispuesta entonces a declarar a mi favor?.- preguntó Genzo, esperanzado.

Claro.- Leci se encogió de hombros.- Por ahí todos dicen que eres un infeliz desgraciado y quizás lo seas, pero violador no eres. No que yo sepa.

Vaya, gracias.- Genzo sonrió.- No sé si fue sarcasmo o no, pero gracias.

Fue en serio.- replicó Leci.- Te creo capaz de todo, menos de obligar a alguien a acostarse contigo.

Después de eso, Leci se puso de acuerdo con Genzo y Lily. Jean opinó que no era conveniente que Leci hablara sobre el matrimonio ya que el francés no consideraba prudente que la chica mintiera o de lo contrario perdería peso su testimonio. Así pues, ahora Leci estaba en el juicio, escuchando la declaración de Yuki, a la espera de que la defensa la llamara a declarar.

Sin embargo, la mente de la chica empezó a divagar por otro lado. Al salir de la mansión Wakabayashi, Jean y Leci se separaron para irse cada uno por su rumbo. La chica se había salido ya de la casa de Yuki, pero Jean no quería que ella viviera con él, no por el momento, para que la gente no empezara a sospechar. Así pues, Leci decidió irse caminando hasta el pequeño hotel en donde se estaba hospedando cuando Leonardo la abordó.

¿Eres alguna clase de acosador?.- gruñó Leci, harta de encontrarse al muchacho a cada rato.

Nada de eso.- negó Leo, muy serio.- ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Genzo Wakabayashi?

¿Eres reportero entonces?.- cuestionó Leci.

No. Y responde.- ordenó Leo.

Responde tú mismo.- replicó Leci.- A mí no me mandas ni me das órdenes. Y déjame en paz, sino quieres que te de un golpe que te dejará sin descendientes.

Leci echó a andar, pero Leonardo le cortó el paso.

Necesito saber qué relación tienes con Genzo Wakabayashi.- repitió Leonardo.- Es importante para mí que me lo digas.

¿Y por qué?.- preguntó Leci.- ¿Vas a demandarlo tú también.

Lo demandaría, si con eso consiguiera que él deje ir a una de las personas a quienes más quiero en esta vida.- suspiró Leonardo.- Pero como sé que eso no es posible, por eso ando vigilando a todos los que tengan relación con él.

¿Qué? Cada vez entiendo menos.- bufó Leci.- Ahí te ves.

Leci empezó a caminar, y Leonardo ya no la detuvo.

Él tiene a mi hermana.- dijo Leo, en voz baja.

¿Cómo dijiste?.- exclamó Leci, sorprendida.- ¿Tiene a tu hermana?

Eso fue lo que dije.- musitó Leonardo.- Por eso es que lo estoy vigilando.

¿Pero cómo está eso?.- Leci regresó a donde se encontraba él.- En esa enorme mansión solo viven el mayordomo, el ama de llaves y Genzo. ¡Ah! Y esa chica que se casó con Wenzo y que... ¿Tu hermana es Lily?

Lotería.- musitó Leonardo.- Te tardaste en averiguarlo.

Oye, ni siquiera te conozco, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que la señora Wakabayashi es tu hermana?

Bueno, pues ahora lo sabes.- replicó Leo.- Así que dime: ¿qué relación tienes con Genzo Wakabayashi?

Leonardo se veía algo desesperado, así que Leci suspiró y se lo llevó con él a dar una vuelta. El muchacho no se veía bien y a Leci le dio algo de compasión, por lo que después de darle mil vueltas a un parque, los jóvenes se sentaron en una banca y Leonardo le contó a Leci todo lo que sabía sobre el matrimonio de su hermana, incluyendo la demanda hecha a su padre por el propio Genzo. Leci empezó a sentir más y más empatía por ese atractivo joven conforme él iba hablando.

Sé que él la maltrata.- musitó Leonado.- Sé que Lily no es feliz y por eso quiero sacarla de ahí, pero no se cómo.

¿Es idea mía, o indirectamente te culpas de lo sucedido?.- preguntó Leci, suspicaz.

Es algo difícil de explicar.- suspiró Leo.- Después de atar cabos, me he dado cuenta de que si yo no me hubiese fugado de México como lo hice, mi padre no habría tenido deseos de venir a Alemania a buscarme y jamás se hubiera topado con Genzo Wakabayashi.

Leci no supo qué decir o hacer, de manera que le sonrió. Leonardo le devolvió el gesto.

¿Por qué no sonríes más seguido?.- preguntó él.- Tienes una sonrisa dulce y te hace ver más linda.

Leci se había puesto colorada con el comentario y optó por cambiar el tema. Ella prometió tratar de ayudar a Lily, por Leonardo, y él le pidió que le guardara el secreto. Después de tan peculiar plática, Leci se dio cuenta de que Leonardo Del Valle no era el pervertido que ella creyó que era.

Volviendo al juicio, Leci volvió a ver a Lily y se preguntó qué diría ella si se enteraba que toda la gente que la rodeaba sabía en donde encontrar a su tan añorado hermano, menos ella.

Cuando Yuki terminó de hacer su declaración, miró directamente a Leci, algo enojada, como si estuviera recriminándole a su amiga su traición. Yuki no tenía que pensarlo mucho para saber que su amiga iba a testificar, y que muy probablemente no sería a su favor. Leci, sin embargo, le devolvió la mirada con firmeza y sin parpadear. No era ella la que estaba actuando mal.

Después de los primeros días, cuando los abogados exprimieron a Yuki, el siguiente en testificar fue Genzo. Había sido una maniobra audaz el que los abogados del joven lo hicieran pasar primero, ya que casi siempre el acusado solía declarar al final, pero Jean pensó que sería bueno que el juez empezara a conocer al portero y a verlo no como el malo de la historia sino como un hombre decente. Si bien su declaración fue más bien fría e impersonal, la presencia de Lily en el lugar le dio más credibilidad. El joven testificó que los días en que Yuki señalaba como los días del ultraje, él había estado con Lily; además, Genzo dijo que efectivamente había mantenido una relación con Yuki, la cual terminó cuando él conoció a Lily. Los abogados de Yuki intentaron hacer quedar como un auténtico desgraciado a Genzo, diciendo que el joven había aprovechado que Lily estaba en México para engañarla con cuanta chica bonita se le pusiera enfrente. Lily, sin embargo, no pareció afectarse por esta noticia y eso le dio más peso a la negativa de Genzo ante estas acusaciones. Al final de su declaración, sin embargo, Genzo terminó con un discurso que sonó muy convincente y enternecedor.

Solo quisiera decir que nunca abusaría de una mujer.- dijo el portero.- No he sido el mejor hombre, lo sé y lo reconozco, pero no caería tan bajo como para abusar de una mujer y robarle su inocencia, y lo digo sin temor porque mi esposa está presente. Gracias a ella soy una mejor persona cada día y por ella quiero llegar a ser el mejor. Yuri se merece tener al mejor hombre a su lado, amándola cada día.

Este discurso estaba dicho con tanta sinceridad que no hubo nadie que no se conmoviera. Lily, incluso, se quedó con la boca abierta y se sintió muy confundida.

Bonito discurso le hiciste.- comentó ella a Jean, en voz baja.

Yo no le dije nada.- negó Jean.- A menos que el otro abogado le haya dicho algo, pero al menos yo no.

Lily se sorprendió, pero lo más seguro es que eso haya sido planeado. Como sea, Lily se dirigió a Genzo al finalizar las declaraciones y él extendió los brazos hacia ella. Lily se refugió en esos fuertes brazos y entonces Genzo la besó con intensidad. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto se hubiera dado cuenta de que ese beso no tenía nada de fingido.

Ai Shiteru.- murmuró Genzo, lo suficientemente alto para que los demás escucharan.

Eh... .- Lily no estaba muy seguro de saber lo que eso significaba.- Fue un hermoso discurso.

Lo dije pensando en ti.- sonrió él.

Ya, muy lindo el teatro pero era hora de retirarse. Lily estaba cansada y los zapatos de tacón le apretaban, además de que al cabeza le taladraba como si tuviera mil hombres trabajando con perforadoras en su cerebro. Genzo se sentía más o menos igual, pero el beso que le dio a Lily fue una especie de medicina que la hicieron sentirse mejor. Kaltz y Marlene hicieron acto de presencia; evidentemente, habían ido ahí para darle apoyo moral a su amigo.

No estuvo tan mal.- sonrió Kaltz.- Te escuchaste muy convincente, Wakabayashi.

Pudo haber sido peor.- gruñó Genzo.- Al menos los abogados de Yuki me dejaron algo de dignidad.

Sé que esto es algo inoportuno.- intervino Marlene, en esos momentos.- Sé que deben estar ya hartos y por eso sería bueno que cambiáramos el tema, así que Hermann y yo queremos invitarlos a cenar a nuestra casa.

¿Su casa?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿Ya viven juntos?

Acabamos de mudarnos juntos.- dijo Kaltz, tomando de la mano a Marlene.- Por eso queremos que nos inviten esta noche. Sé que suena repentino, pero es algo que queríamos hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Vaya, hasta que caíste, amigo.- Wakabayashi palmeó a su amigo en el hombro.

Si tú pudiste, no veo por qué tú no.- replicó Kaltz, con una sonrisita.- Y por cierto, ese beso, y ese discurso, fueron de lo más convincentes, casi como

Después de las consabidas felicitaciones, Lily y Genzo prometieron ir por la noche a visitar a Marlene y a Kaltz. Al volver a la mansión,. Wakabayashi agradecía el tener a su lado a esa mujer que podía hacer que todo malestar desapareciera con solo sonreír. Lily subió a la habitación que ambos compartían y se cambió su elegante traje de pantalón y saco color crema por unos diminutos shorts y una blusa sin mangas, quedándose descalza. Wakabayashi la miró con la boca abierta.

Ah... ¿Y esa ropa?.- cuestionó él.- ¿Vas a ir al campo o qué?

Perdón, quizás me vea muy fachosa pero la verdad es que estoy cansada.- suspiró Liy.- Han sido días largos.

Lo sé.- suspiró Genzo, dejándose caer en la cama, aflojándose al mismo tiempo la corbata.- Espero que esto termine pronto.

Yo también lo espero.- Lily se dejó caer en la cama junto a él, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo.

Genzo se preguntó si ella habría vuelto a tener contacto con su padre. Quería preguntar, pero el portero no se animaba. Él se incorporó levemente y aspiró el dulce aroma del perfume de ella: Channel No. 5, el único lujo que ella se había permitido comprar con el dinero de Genzo.

Gracias.- dijo Genzo, simplemente.

¿Por qué?.- Lily se descubrió los ojos.

Por apoyarme.- respondió él.- Sé que no me lo merezco, pero has estado aquí, a mi lado, ofreciéndome tu hombro y tu sonrisa.

No es nada.- negó Lily, débilmente.- Realmente, no es nada.

Ambos habían quedado muy juntos, respirando el aroma de sus respectivos perfumes y mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro. Genzo miró la curva del cuello de Lily y el espacio entre sus senos, evidente a través del pronunciado escote de su camiseta. Ella no hizo nada más que contener el aliento cuando él la volvió a besar. Genzo al principio saboreó esos labios sabor frambuesa, y después sus manos empezaron a acariciar esa suave piel en brazos y espalda, por debajo de la ropa, y más tarde los labios masculinos bajaron por el cuello femenino, arrancando suaves suspiros a Lily, quien tenía deseos de correr pero al mismo tiempo un poderoso sentimiento la mantenía fija entre los brazos de Genzo. Los besos y las caricias aumentaron de tenor, Genzo y Lily se enfrascaron sin querer en un apasionado duelo de arrumacos que los estaba dejando a ambos sin aliento. Genzo recostó a Lily en la cama, sin dejar de besarla, y sus manos impacientes empezaron a quitarle a ella la camiseta... Justo en el momento en que el celular de Lily volvía a sonar...

Genzo se dejó caer en la cama, suspirando de fastidio. Lily se acomodó la ropa y se apresuró a contestar su celular. "Salvada por la campana", pensó ella, desilusionada. Quién sabe qué habría pasado de no recibir esa llamada justo en ese preciso momento.

¿Hola?.- respondió Lily.

Hola, buenas noticias.- era Alejandro Del Valle.- La embajada me permitirá volver a Alemania en quince días.

Papá.- musitó Lily.- No creo que sea conveniente que vengas... Esto ya casi acaba...

No puedo esperar ni dejarte más tiempo en las garras de ese desgraciado.- replicó Alejandro.- Iré en cuanto pueda.

No, papá, no quiero que vuelvan a lastimarte.- suplicó Lily.- No vengas.

Te escuchas muy agitada.- advirtió el doctor Del Valle.- ¿Qué sucede?

Lily respiró profundamente antes de responder. "Nada, papá", pensó ella. "Simplemente, me enamoré del hombre que te demandó y te deportó y estuve a punto de acostarme con él".

Nada, papá.- dijo ella.- Solo que he tenido días pesados...

No me sorprende, estando al lado de ese infeliz.- gruñó Alejandro.- Como sea, también te hablaba por otra cosa... Te tengo una buena noticia: Hablé a tu Universidad, tu título está ya listo. Felicidades, ya eres doctora.

Lily se quedó de una pieza al escuchar estas palabras. ¡Al fin, su sueño se había cumplido! ¡Ya tenía su título como médico, después de tantos años de esfuerzo ya era doctora con todas las de la ley! Lily gritó después, de alegría, cuando al fin le cayó el veinte de lo sucedido. Ella lloró y rió por el teléfono con Alejandro, hasta que a ella se le acabó el crédito y la llamada se cortó. Pero no importaba, Lily tenía dos granes motivos para ser feliz: su padre le había llamado y al fin era médico.

¡Adivina!.- gritó Lily, mirando a Genzo y aventando el celular a quien sabe donde.- ¡Ya tengo listo mi título, ya soy doctora.

¡Felicidades!.- Genzo sintió una felicidad genuina.- ¡Me da mucho gusto por ti! ¡Esto hay que festejarlo!

Lily, sin pensarlo, se arrojó a los brazos de Genzo; él la abrazó, la cargó y bailó con ella por todo el lugar. Hasta que ambos se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a sentir esa irrefrenable atracción física entre ambos. Genzo soltó a Lily, recordando lo sucedido momentos antes y temiendo que en esa ocasión ya no pudiera controlarse.

Voy a pedirle a Mine que prepare algo especial.- dijo Genzo.- Y bueno, habrá que decirle a Kaltz y a Marlene para festejar todos juntos.

Y antes de que Lily pudiera decir nada más, Genzo salió de la habitación, dejando a la joven con el deseo de ir tras él.

**Notas:**

Bueno, no sé mucho, por no decir que nada, sobre leyes, juicios, demandas y demás, solo sé que todos los testigos convocados y acusados y demandantes declaran para dar su testimonio. En el juicio no me voy a extender demasiado con las declaraciones de cada uno, resultaría muy tedioso y aburrido.

Y tal y como le pasó a Lily en este capítulo: ¡Ya tengo mí título de médico! ¡Alabado sea Dios, al fin soy médico con todas las de la ley! Después de tantos años, al fin he cumplido mi sueño. ¡Soy médico!


	36. Chapter XXXV

**Capítulo XXXV.**

Lily tomaba una ducha, preparándose para ir a casa de Kaltz y Marlene; Genzo, mientras tanto, miraba la invitación que le hacía un tal Hanz Schubert para una fiesta de beneficencia que se realizaría en cuestión de días. Dadas las circunstancias, lo que Genzo menos deseaba era ir a alguna fiesta en donde medio mundo le preguntara cómo andaba el juicio. Además, Genzo había recibido una llamada de Eriko preguntándole si acaso él conocía a ese mentado Schubert.

No.- negó Genzo.- Ni idea de quien es.

Yo lo he oído mencionar, vagamente, pero estoy segura de que no tengo el placer de conocerlo.- dijo Eriko.- ¿Por qué habría de invitarme?

¿Tal vez por que eres una de las modelos y actrices más famosas del mundo?.- aventuró eso.- Podría ser eso, hermanita.

No me la trago.- negó Eriko.- O sea, entiendo que me haya invitado a mí, hasta entiendo que te haya invitado a ti aunque no seas tan famoso.

Vaya, gracias.- bufó Genzo.

De nada.- Eriko prosiguió.- El caso es que no me explico qué tienen que hacer nuestros padres, Hana, Kenji y Touya junto con todo el clan agregado ahí.

¿También ellos están invitados?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Sí. Y no me lo explico, el resto de nuestra familia es exitosa pero no es famosa.- respondió Eriko.- No tienen nada que andar haciendo en fiestas como ésas, y mucho menos Hana. Ella rara vez ha salido de Inglaterra.

¿Y qué piensas que puede ser esto?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Porque si me lo dices, es por algo.

Creo que hay alguna especie de trampa aquí, aunque no sé cual.- explicó Eriko.- Este tipo no nos conoce y sin embargo nos quiere a todos juntos. ¿Para qué?

Quizás no es a ustedes a quienes quiere.- opinó Genzo.- Quizás solo quiere sacarles comentarios sobre la demanda, qué se yo.

¿Crees entonces que es algo contra ti?.- bufó Eriko.- Traes la paranoia en el nivel más alto, hermanito.

Por el contrario, la paranoica eres tú.- replicó Genzo.- Tú eres la que piensa que hay algo raro, yo creo que simplemente este tal Schubert quiere aprovechar el morbo de la demanda y llamarnos a todos porque quizás así vaya más gente a su condenada fiesta.

Uhm.- gruñó Eriko.- Si eso quieres creer... Pero si yo fuera tú, no iría a esa dichosa fiesta. Quédate en casa, con tu esposa.

Prefiero no hacerlo.- Genzo recordó lo que estuvo a punto de suceder con Lily horas antes.

¿Tanto te sigue desagradando esa muchacha?.- suspiró Eriko.- Creí que ya te llevabas mejor por ella.

Es precisamente por eso por lo que no quiero quedarme solo con ella.- bufó Genzo, y sin darle tiempo a su hermana de decir nada más, se despidió y colgó.

Genzo volvió a ver la invitación que le habían enviado, la cual únicamente iba dirigida a él. Meses antes, a Genzo esto no le hubiera sorprendido pero ahora ya todo el país sabía que él estaba casado y todas las invitaciones que le mandaban estaban dirigidas a él y a su esposa. Quienquiera que fuera ese tal Schubert, por algún motivo no quería que Lily fuese a la fiesta con Genzo.

Lily salió de la ducha, ya medio vestida con un vestido largo, de color rosa pálido, aunque tenía problemas para subirse el cierre de la espalda.

¿Podrías ayudarme?.- preguntó ella.

Claro.- Genzo puso sus manos en el cierre del vestido, cuidando de no tocar la piel de Lily, y se fijó en el tatuaje que ella tenía en la zona en donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre.- Lindo tatuaje.

Leo no fue el único que se hizo un tatuaje al cumplir los 18.- Lily se sonrojó.- Él me llevó en persona con la persona que se lo hizo a él al cumplir la mayoría de edad en nuestro país.

Interesante.- Genzo tuvo deseos de ver mejor ese tatuaje, pero se controló.- ¿Estás lista?

Ya casi.- Lily se separó y fue a cepillarse el cabello..- ¿De qué fue la invitación que te llegó?

Para una fiesta de caridad.- respondió Genzo, dubitativo.

Ya veo. ¿Vas a querer que vayamos?.- preguntó Lily, sin dejar de arreglarse.

No sé.- dijo Genzo.- Aunque la verdad es que la invitación solo está dirigida a mí...

Ah.- Lily se escuchó algo desconcertada.- Entiendo... Bueno, como digas entonces.

Genzo ya no quiso seguir hablando sobre el tema, así que apresuró a hablar de otra cosa. Más tarde, cuando ambos se dirigían ya a casa de Kaltz, el portero notó que Lily iba muy callada, como si algo la hubiese entristecido, pero no quiso preguntar. Ya en su destino, Marlene le dio a Lily un abrazo muy fuerte para felicitarla por su titulación. Kaltz ofreció un vino especial a sus invitados y Genzo se sorprendió por el detalle.

Bueno, tenemos mucho qué festejar.- dijo Kaltz.- Nosotros por vivir juntos, Lily por su título y tú por... Bueno, tú sabes por qué.

El tono del alemán fue bastante sugerente, pero el japonés no le quiso hacer caso. Rato más tarde, cuando Lily se ofreció a ayudarle a Marlene a servir el postre, un pastel de fresas que la mexicana preparó, Kaltz aprovechó para hablar con su amigo.

¿Todavía piensas divorciarte?.- preguntó.

Claro. Ése es el plan original.- respondió Genzo, tranquilo.

¿El plan original?.- cuestionó Kaltz.- ¿Y cuál es el plan alternativo?

No hay ningún plan alternativo.- mintió Genzo.

¿Y esperas que te crea que nunca te ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de pedirle a Lily que se quede contigo?.- se rió Kaltz.- Te conozco, amigo, y por eso sé que has cambiado. Ella te ha cambiado. Ya no sueles mirar al mundo con esa amargura de antes, ahora lo ves con los ojos de alguien que desea creer. Por eso sé que tienes el deseo de no dejarla ir.

Aunque eso fuera cierto, y aunque quisiera hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo.- murmuró Genzo.- Le di mi palabra, debo cumplirla...

Sí, pero cuando lo hiciste tus sentimientos eran diferentes, y no tiene nada de malo que quieras no cumplir si es porque ahora sientes algo nuevo por ella.- replicó Kaltz.- Vas a ser muy infeliz si dejas que Lily se vaya de tu lado.

Deberías ser psicólogo y dedicarte a ver pacientes para que así a mí me dejes en paz.- gruñó Genzo.- Nada de lo que dices es cierto.

Y sin embargo, y a pesar de todo lo que Genzo pudiera decir, Kaltz vio como a su amigo se le iluminaron los ojos cuando Lily regresó de la cocina con Marlene. Y eso, lo decía todo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deb releía nuevamente la invitación que Marie había dejado sobre la mesa. ¿Quién rayos era Hanz Schubert? ¿Y para qué estaba haciendo una fiesta de beneficencia?

Yo no lo conozco, pero Karl sí.- dijo Marie.- Y la fiesta es para recaudar fondos para los niños pobres de África.

¿Y por eso te invitó?.- preguntó Deb.- ¿Por ser hermana de Karl?

Supongo.- Marie se encogió de hombros.- Pero no sé si vaya, a Gino no le gustan esas fiestas de caridad.

Que se vaya acostumbrando, porque cuando se case contigo, tú vas a organizar miles.- se mofó Karl.

Qué simpático.- gruñó Marie.- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Si Elieth te ve te va a querer matar.

¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera venir a ver a mi hermana?.- protestó Karl.- No es culpa mía que ella sea prima de tu compañera de cuarto.

Si supiera que fuera por eso por lo que vienes aquí, no te diría nada.- bufó Marie.- Pero sé que estás aquí solo para fastidiarla a la pobre (ni tan pobre) y créeme que no tengo ganas de planearte el funeral.

Esa chica se muere por mí.- dijo Karl, con su actitud de pavo real.- No podría matarme.

Sí, como no...

Débora tenía una mueca de burla en el rostro. A esas alturas, y después de lo ocurrido en el río, la mexicana ya había comprobado que a Elieth sí le gustaba Karl, pero la chica era tan terca que jamás lo iba a reconocer.

Déjalo, le gusta la mala vida.- dijo Deb.- Al rato que mi prima lo quiera golpear, lo ignoras y ya.

Eso si me dejo.- replicó Karl.

Deb estaba a punto de replicar cuando de repente le entraron unas náuseas tremendas y tuvo que correr al baño con urgencia. Karl y Marie se miraron con sorpresa y después fueron a seguir a Deb, quien estaba vomitando en la taza. Marie mojó una toalla y le limpió el rostro a su amiga cuando ella se sintió mejor, y Karl la cargó después a pesar de que Deb dijo encontrarse mejor.

Mejor llamaré a un médico.- dijo Marie.

No será necesario, yo soy médico, ¿recuerdas?.- replicó Deb.- Fue algo que comí...

¿Estás segura?.- cuestionó Marie.

Sí.- Deb, sin embargo, se refugió contra el pecho de Karl (tonta no es).

Karl cargó a la chica y la llevó a su cama, justo en el momento en que Elieth iba regresando de hacer sus compras. La chica vio a su prima y al hombre que según ella detestaba muy juntitos y sin saber por qué, se sintió mal.

¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó Elieth, con voz seca.

Me sentí algo mareada.- musitó Débora.- No es nada serio...

Quizás fue algo que comiste.- sugirió Elieth, deseando que Karl soltara a Deb.- Tú eres la doctora.

Por eso digo que no es nada serio.- dijo Deb, pero no bien lo acababa de decir cuando la chica tuvo que volver a vomitar en un bote de basura que Marie le acercó, al tiempo que Karl la sostenía.

Una vez más, Débora tuvo que volver a pasar por la desagradable sensación de devolver todo el contenido de su estómago, al tiempo que experimentaba unos mareos intensos. Su instinto de mujer y sus conocimientos como médico le advertían a Deb que su malestar no se debía a una simple indigestión, sino que había una cosa más seria de fondo...

Elieth, por su parte, se sintió algo molesta al darse cuenta de que por primera vez Karl no le prestaba atención, ya que el alemán estaba más preocupado por ayudar a Débora que por otra cosa, ya que a pesar de ser un petulante pretencioso, Karl era un caballero; aunque estaba claro que Elieth estaba más preocupada por Débora, de manera que mandó todo al demonio y se concentró en su prima. Una vez que Deb se sintió mucho mejor, Marie fue por agua fresca para continuar poniéndole lienzos húmedos en la frente (no sé para qué XD), mientras que Karl se ofreció a prepararle a la chica mexicana un remedio para los malestares del estómago. Elieth se sentó en la cama y tomó la mano de su prima.

¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó ella, en español.

Ya te dije, una indigestión.- replicó Deb, en el mismo idioma.

¿Estás segura?.- insistió Elieht.- ¿No crees que sea otra cosa?

¿Algo como qué?.- Deb se dio cuenta que su prima estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

No sé.- negó Elieth.- Pero tú lo debes saber mejor que nadie.

Débora no dijo nada. No, era una simple indigestión y nada más.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El juicio continuó. Las declaraciones iban y venían, pasaron los familiares de Yuki a testificar que Genzo se había negado a responder por su hija, y que se habían visto obligados a tomar medidas drásticas, sin éxito. A pesar del término usado, los abogados de la parte demandante no quisieron insistir en las "medidas drásticas", dado que obviamente Genzo estaba como si nada. Por su parte, los familiares de Genzo habían declarado que él era un buen muchacho, que a pesar de su carácter mantenía bien la sucursal de la empresa que le tocaba por herencia y que su verdadera pasión era el fútbol sóccer. Eriko incluso dijo que su gemelo era incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie, físicamente hablando. Y de ahí, las declaraciones siguieron con los vicepresidentes de la empresa que manejaba Genzo.

Los abogados de Yuki hicieron ver que Genzo tenía muchas quejas en contra por maltrato laboral y que en general él era un completo desgraciado con sus empleados. El abogado de los Wakabayashi y Jean Lacoste bufaron al escuchar estas acusaciones, ya que no habían encontrado la manera de encubrir y mucho menos de corregir los errores que Genzo había cometido en su empresa, pero una sorpresa estaba a punto de ocurrir. El último vicepresidente en testificar fue uno de los socios con mayor antigüedad en la empresa Wakabayashi. Era un japonés serio, reservado, con tres hijas, todas casadas, y al menos unos diez nietos. Era un hombre muy recto, del tipo que no toleraría nunca una violación y que en definitiva iba a atacar a Genzo con todo. Los abogados casi se relamían los bigotes de gusto, el vicepresidente daría fin a todo, pero para sorpresa de ellos, la declaración no salió como se esperaba. Después de una breve introducción, el vicepresidente dijo que al principio Genzo tenía la actitud de un chico pretencioso que está acostumbrado a tenerlo todo y que podía desperdiciar miles de euros solo por remodelar su oficina; dijo que efectivamente Genzo tenía muchas acusaciones en contra por maltrato laboral, pero el vicepresidente recalcó que todos los regaños e insultos que el portero había dado habían sido hasta cierto punto justificados. Los empleados que Genzo corrió y degradó de puesto fueron gente pendenciera y poco trabajadora, por lo que sus decisiones jamás fueron injustas. Y a pesar de su mal carácter poco tratable, Genzo siempre había sido justo con sus empleados.

¿Entonces está usted justificando el mal comportamiento de su patrón?.- preguntó el abogado, francamente desconcertado.

No lo estoy justificando.- negó el vicepresidente.- Simplemente digo que cada uno de nosotros tiene su carácter, forjado en base a lo que a cada uno de nosotros le tocó vivir. El señor Genzo tenía su carácter fuerte, irascible y amargado, pero a pesar de eso puedo asegurarle que no por eso él no trató mal ni injustificadamente a nadie.

Bueno, quizás antes no, pero podría hacerlo después.- señaló el abogado.

Objeción.- dijo el abogado de los Wakabayashi.- Eso no tiene nada que ver con el caso.

Ha lugar.- dijo el juez.- Y más le vale que se concentren en lo actual, no en lo que puede pasar.

El caso es.- continuó el abogado de Yuki.- Que no se sabe lo que el señor Genzo Wakabayashi puede hacer, ¿cierto? Con el carácter intratable que tiene, no se sabe lo que puede ocurrir.

No lo creo.- negó el vicepresidente.- Tengo años de conocer al joven Genzo y él nunca ha hecho nada impredecible. Y además de eso, debo decir que él cambió. Yo lo vi con su esposa, en una visita reciente que ellos hicieron a la empresa y su actitud era muy distinta, se mostró más cálido con los empleados y fue directo con nosotros. Por eso, puedo decirle con firmeza que Genzo Wakabayashi manejó bien la empresa y que los motivos de queja son bastante injustificados.

El abogado, desilusionado, decidió terminar pronto. No encontraría nada ahí que lo pudiera ayudar. Y sin embargo, el máximo show estaba por comenzar. Al fin, después de muchos días, los abogados se decidieron jugar su carta máxima.

Llamamos a la doctora Lily Wakabayashi a declarar.- dijo el abogado de los Wakabayashi.

(Insisto, ya era para ponerle un apellido, pero a estas alturas, qué flojera).

Se escuchó un murmullo general. La declaración de Lily podría decidirlo todo, cualquier error que ella cometiera y Genzo perdería el juicio.

**Notas:**

Ya, mezclé todo en el juicio y me hice bolas, pero me vale XD. Me dan mucha flojera las leyes P.

Bueno, ahora sí, no sé cuantos capítulos falten pero esto ya se va a acabar.


	37. Chapter XXXVI

**Capítulo XXXVI.**

Lily se veía confiada y segura de sí misma, además de aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía. Ella estaba nerviosa y no era para menos, una cosa era soltarle una mentirilla piadosa a algún paciente y otra muy diferente el tener que mentirle a un juez y a varios abogados. Si alguien la descubría, Lily podría irle diciendo adiós a su recién obtenido título y a su libertad.

Ese día, por consejo de Mine, Lily llevaba un traje sastre color amarillo mantequilla, de saco ajustado en el talle y falda a medio muslo, el cual combinó con unas botas altas color camel; Mine le recogió el cabello a Lily y la maquilló con tonos discretos que resaltaban el tono claro de su piel. El efecto en general era el de una mujer profesionista que irradiaba seguridad. A los abogados les iba a costar trabajo romper además esa imagen de fragilidad que paradójicamente Lily siempre tenía presente. El abogado de los Wakabayashi empezó con Lily por algo sencillo, como su nombre, edad, profesión y nacionalidad, para después pasar a datos más personales como la forma en como había conocido a Genzo y su supuesto noviazgo, el matrimonio y todo lo demás. En realidad, a Lily no le costó ningún trabajo mentir sobre ello, más que nada porque ella había practicado lo suficiente y casi siempre en presencia del mismo abogado. El hombre pasó después a preguntar sobre las fechas de las supuestas violaciones y Lily declaró, tranquilamente, que la señorita Yuki difícilmente podía haber sido ultrajada por Genzo ya que en esos mismos días, Lily había estado con él, disfrutando de las delicias que puede ofrecer Europa. Pan comido. El interrogatorio resultó muy convincente, pero era pronto para cantar victoria. Lo difícil fue cuando el abogado de Yuki intentó hacer ver todo era una farsa. El hombre sacó fechas, datos y demás cosas y quiso demostrar que cuando Yuki y Genzo eran amantes, él ni siquiera conocía a Lily, dejando en claro que ella se encontraba en México en esos días.

Ésa es la versión oficial.- dijo Lily.- Que yo estaba en México, pero la verdad era que yo me encontraba en Europa con Genzo.

¿Y por qué motivo se empeñó en ocultar algo así?.- cuestionó el abogado de Yuki.- Cualquier mujer se sentiría orgullosa de decir que es pareja de alguien tan famoso como el señor Wakabayashi.

¿Usted nunca ocultó un romance por alguna razón, la que usted quiera, guste y disponga?.- replicó Lily.- ¿Nunca tuvo algún problema por una relación pero que estaba tan enamorado que prefirió mantener todo en secreto?

Aquí quien hace las preguntas soy yo, doctora.- replicó el abogado.

Está bien, lo entiendo.- aceptó Lily.- Solo quiero decir que muchas veces ocultamos nuestras relaciones personales porque son tan bellas que no queremos que nada las perturbe. Para Gen y para mí, era más sencillo el mantener nuestro romance en secreto, porque así conservaríamos la magia y el misterio, preservando nuestro amor del contagio venenoso de los reporteros. Sí, oficialmente yo me encontraba en México cuando supuestamente la señorita Yuki estuvo con mi esposo, pero la verdad era que yo me escapé en el jet de la compañía de Gen para venir a Alemania a visitarlo.

Y dicen que no hay malversación de fondos.- el abogado de Yuki sonrió con burla.

Objeción, eso es difamación.- objetó el abogado de los Wakabayashi.

Guárdese sus comentarios, abogado.- amonestó el juez al abogado de Yuki.

Ok, retiro lo dicho.- replicó el otro.- Pero continuemos. Usted dice, doctora, que se escapó muchas veces para venir a ver a su novio.

Así es.- dijo Lily sin titubear.

Porque no quería que los reporteros los molestaran.

Usted lo ha dicho.

Y entonces, nos está diciendo a todos que los días que mi cliente afirma haber sido violada por el señor Wakabayashi, usted estaba con él.- dijo el abogado, paseándose lentamente por la sala.

Exactamente.- asintió Lily.

Bien, supongamos que le creo todo eso.- replicó el licenciado.- Ahora dígame una cosa: ¿cómo es que su esposo demandó a su padre por mala praxis médica?

Se escuchó un murmullo general. Casi nadie sabía lo de esa dichosa demanda por lo breve que fue, y también porque no sabían el parentesco que había entre Alejandro y Lily. Jean y Genzo intercambiaron miradas y el abogado principal suspiró.

Eso fue un malentendido.- suspiró Lily, poniendo cara de tragedia.

¿Nos podría explicar eso, doctora?.- pidió el abogado de Yuki.

Me da vergüenza.- musitó Lily.

Pues trate de comérsela.- replicó el otro.- Necesitamos saber qué pasó ahí.

Lo que Genzo hizo... .- Lily suspiró de manera teatral.- Fue tomar venganza contra mi padre.

¿Venganza?.- el abogado se sorprendió.- ¿Nos puede explicar eso?

Es que Gen y mi padre nunca se llevaron bien.- suspiró Lily.- ¿Tiene usted hijas, licenciado?

Dos.- asintió el hombre.- En plena adolescencia.

Bueno, entonces podría comprender lo sobreprotector que puede ser un padre con sus hijas.- continuó Lily.- Y así es mi padre conmigo. Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que un jugador de sóccer extranjero se llevara a su hija menor, y Gen nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la manera poco digna de mi padre de tratarlo, así que la relación entre ambos era tensa. Por casualidades del destino, Akira, mi suegro, cayó enfermo y a mi padre le tocó atenderlo, así que Genzo aprovechó la oportunidad para desquitarse y demandarlo; el asunto se resolvió cuando yo le pedí a Gen que retirara la demanda, aunque papá estaba muy enojado. No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa, pero los hombres pueden ser bastante infantiles cuando quieren. Sin ofender.

Hubo algunas risillas, incluso el juez esbozó una leve sonrisa. Genzo estaba sorprendido, al igual que el resto de su familia. ¡Vaya que Lily era buena para mentir! El abogado de Yuki no encontró la manera de rebatir esa parte de la declaración de Lily, así que decidió irse por la deportación de Alejandro Del Valle. Lily, sin embargo, dijo sencillamente que su padre fue deportado porque simplemente no tuvo todos sus papeles en regla. El abogado entonces intentó hacer caer a la chica preguntando datos personales sobre Genzo, los cuales ella respondió con facilidad. Frustrado por no poder conseguir su propósito, el licenciado intentó entonces hacer enojar a Lily.

Entonces, doctora, a usted no le interesa el que su esposo la engañe en su cara.- dijo el hombre.

No le entiendo a qué se refiere.- replicó Lily.

Genzo Wakabayashi tiene fama de ser mujeriego empedernido.- dijo el abogado.- Ha andado con muchas mujeres, famosas y no famosas, y no ha habido ninguna que se le escape. Marie Schneider, Aki Yamazaki, Daniela Ribentrop, Alana Ebrard, Andrea Solórzano, entre muchas otras, e incluso ha andado con más de dos mujeres a la vez. ¿Cómo es que está tan segura, doctora, de que su esposo le va a ser fiel?

Lily no supo de momento qué responder. Ella sabía que Genzo no era el hombre más recto del planeta, pero el enterarse de que anduvo con tantas mujeres la hicieron sentirse mal momentáneamente. Claro, Lily no era más que una de las tantas que Genzo había tenido, la cual desaparecería cuando él se divorciara de ella. Y eso a Lily le rompió el corazón...

Yo creo en Genzo.- murmuró Lily, débilmente.- No tengo nada más que añadir.

Bien.- en los ojos del abogado brilló una chispa de malicia.- No más preguntas.

El último comentario hizo dudar un poco al abogado de los Wakabayashi, ya que Lily no se había mostrado tan segura como lo había estado hasta entonces. El juez dio entonces por terminado el día y la gente empezó a retirarse.

Quizás lo último nos pueda perjudicar.- comentó el abogado a Genzo.- Su esposa no se vio tan confiada como siempre.

Genzo no respondió; sus ojos estaban fijos en Lily, la cual no se había levantado del banquillo de los testigos. El portero nunca se esperó que el abogado de Yuki sacara a relucir sus miles de aventuras amorosas, él no quería que Lily se enterara de esa parte de si vida. A Genzo no le importaba ya el resultado de la demanda, sino la mirada de desconcierto y tristeza que Lily dejaba mostrar en su ojos.

Pasaron los días; aun faltaba la declaración de Leci, quien se hizo en ese tiempo muy buena amiga de Leonardo. El joven veía a la chica a escondidas y ella trataba de mantener a su nuevo amigo informado sobre lo que ocurría con Genzo y Lily. Al parecer, él ya no la lastimaba a ella y eso mantenía tranquilo a Leonardo, más eso aumentaba la culpabilidad de él por no atreverse a aparecer frente a su hermana.

¿Por qué simplemente no vas y te paras en la casa de Wenzo cuando esté Lily presente?.- cuestionó Leci.- Sería lo más sencillo.

Lo sé, pero mi hermana va a estar muy enojada conmigo y con toda razón.- musitó Leonardo.- Los abandoné, a ella y a mi padre, justo cuando más me necesitaban y ahora me merecería que ellos me dieran una patada en el trasero, aunque yo bien podría regresárselas.

Uhm.- suspiró Leci.- ¿Tan malo fue?

Estoy molesto con mi padre.- musitó Leonardo.- Sigo pensando que por culpa de él, mi madre está muerta.

Me has contado muy poco sobre eso.- comentó Leci.- Pero puedo decirte que la principal en tener la culpa fue tu mamá, no tu papá. Ella sabía que tenía un problema y aun así, no quiso ir a revisarse. Sí, quizás ustedes debieron haber insistido pero después de todo tu madre ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecita como para decidir por ella misma. Y ella decidió no hacer nada cuando era su momento, no es justo que quieras culpar a tu padre de ello.

Supongo que no.- murmuró Leo, mirando con melancolía al horizonte.- Son cosas que uno sabe pero que se resiste a aceptar, por el dolor que causan.

Sé lo que es eso.- musitó Leci, recordando su propia vida.

Gracias por tu amistad.- dijo Leonardo, sonriendo levemente.

Gracias por la Coca.- rió Leci.- Y ojalá te animes pronto a ver a tu hermana.

Quizás después del juicio.- comentó Leo, vagamente.- Por ahora, lo mejor será no alborotar más las cosas con un hermano aparecido de la nada.

Leci rió; después de eso, ella y Leo hablaron de cosas más sencillas y menos dolorosas, esperando a que llegara el turno de ella de declarar en la corte. Sin embargo, la declaración de Lecited Narda en el caso Genzo vs. Yuki fue más bien corta, ya que las declaraciones previas habían dado al traste con los planes de Yuki y la declaración de Leci fue el golpe de gracia. El abogado de los Wakabayashi le preguntó a Leci si ella sabía que su amiga andaba con el portero, y Leci dijo que sí. Ella dijo no saber si los días en que Yuki había dicho estar con Genzo él había estado en realidad con Lily, pero Leci estaba bien segura de que cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado entre los dos primeros sucedió con el consentimiento total de Yuki. Leci declaró que su amiga siempre había tenido el deseo de conocer a Wakabayashi en persona y que incluso iba a todos sus partidos con la esperanza de estar más cerca de él.

¿Entonces usted está diciendo que, cualquiera que haya sido la relación que tuvo la señorita Yuki con el joven Wakabayashi, no fue forzada para ninguna de las partes?.- preguntó el abogado de los Wakabayashi.

Exactamente.- asintió Leci.

¿Y cómo es que está tan segura?.- cuestionó el hombre.

Porque Yuki me confesó que estaba loca por Genzo.- suspiró Leci.- Es más, sé que aun lo está.

Y eso fue todo. La última frase lo decidió todo. El abogado de los Wakabayashi dijo no tener más preguntas y entonces fue el turno del abogado de Yuki, pero ya no había mucho por hacer. El hombre intentó denigrar a Leci y poner en duda su amistad con Yuki, aunque sin mucho éxito, ya que Leci en realidad tenía una buena reputación. El abogado cuestionó también la interpretación que Leci pudo haberle dado a las palabras, sentimientos y expresiones de Yuki, en un desesperado intento por restarle credibilidad a su declaración, pero ya nadie, ni la misma Leci, le prestó atención.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levin estaba preocupado por Débora. Los últimos días, ella estaba sintiéndose mal y evitándolo lo más que podía, cosa que Stefan no entendía. Cierto era, la relación de ambos era algo rara ya que no la habían formalizado como tal, aun cuando la intimidad entre los dos era ya demasiado íntima, si es que eso es posible. El caso era que Deb se negaba a ver a Stefan y él no sabía por qué.

Quizás le dijiste algo que la molestó.- comentó Sho.- ¿La llamaste gorda o algo así?

Nada de eso.- negó Levin.- No soy tan idiota como tú.

¿Estás seguro?.- gruñó Sho.- ¿Por qué ella no te quiere hablar, entonces?

Si lo supiera, no estaría aquí quejándome.- replicó Stefan.- No sé que le hice, y quisiera saberlo lo antes posible para remediarlo, porque quiero llevarla a la fiesta de beneficencia.

El problema quizás sea que no has formalizado tu relación con ella.- opinó Schneider, quien hasta esos momentos había estado muy callado.- A las mujeres les importa mucho eso de tener a alguien a quien considerar como su "pareja", y dado que tú ves a la pobre chica más como tu amante que como tu novia, creo que por eso va a mandarte al demonio.

¡Ja!.- se mofó Levin.- ¡Miren quién anda dando consejos de amor! El hombre que no puede ni decir tres palabras ante Elieth Shanks sin ponerse en ridículo.

Al menos yo no me he acostado con ella, arruinando mis posibilidades.- replicó Schneider.

No te has acostado con ella porque no has podido.- rió Sho, con muchas ganas.- No por otra cosa.

¡Bah!.- bufó Karl.- Ya verán, el día ñeque yo quiera ella va a ser mía.

Sí, claro.- Sho continuó burlándose.

Como sea, ¿podemos volver a mí?.- protestó Levin.- Me caerían bien algunas ideas.

Podrías, simplemente, ir a visitarla y ya.- dijo Karl.- Créeme cuando te digo que Débora sí está enferma, yo la vi ponerse muy pálida y vomitar.

¿No estará embarazada?.- preguntó Sho, de repente, teniendo un chispazo de ingenio.

Levin y Schneider voltearon a verlo con horror. Sho se encogió de hombros, simplemente.

Dime que es imposible.- dijo el chino.

No, no lo es.- Levin se puso pálido.- La verdad es que no nos cuidamos como deberíamos de haberlo hecho...

Mala, mala señal.- Karl movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Ni modo, amigo, lo mejor será que empieces a pensar qué es lo que quieres realmente, porque lo que Sho dijo coincide mucho con lo que a Deb le está pasando.

Levin, de primera instancia, se había puesto pálido y el pánico de momento lo había invadido. Sin embargo, esa sensación duró solo unos pocos segundos porque después él se controló y pensó que no tendría nada de malo el que Débora estuviera esperando un hijo suyo. Fue en ese preciso momento, cuando consideró la posibilidad de que podría ser padre, cuando Levin supo con toda seguridad que Débora Cortés era el ángel que había llegado para hacerlo feliz, la mujer a la que él habría de amar toda su vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily se había fugado, como siempre, al jardín. Genzo no había querido seguirla, no tenía cara para explicarle lo de su incontables amantes, además de que quizás a ella no le interesaría escucharlo. Así pues, el portero se refugió en su habitación y se dedicó a mirar por millonésima vez la invitación a la fiesta de Schubert…

Genzo se decidió de momento; aunque la invitación solo estaba dirigida a él, el joven portero decidió que no iría solo: se llevaría también a su esposa. Lo que él ignoraba era que Lily había decidido que a partir de ese momento, ya no saldría a ninguna parte con él…

**Notas:**

Ya, ahora sí. Prepárense para el final de este trágico churrofic XD.


	38. Chapter XXXVII

**Capítulo XXXVII.**

Alejandro Del Valle leía atentamente el periódico. El juicio contra Genzo Wakabayashi marchaba favorablemente para el portero. Al parecer, las declaraciones de su esposa, la doctora Lily Del Valle, y de Lecited Narda, amiga de la demandante, dieron al traste con los planes de Yuki de querer salirse con la suya. El proceso aun estaba en trámites de resolución (soy mala para las leyes) pero al parecer, Genzo iba a salirse con la suya sin problemas.

- Eso fue porque pudiste casarte con mi hija.- gruñó Alejandro, mirando la fotografía de su "yerno" que había sacado el periódico.- Sin ella, nunca hubieras llegado a donde estás ahora.

Alejandro suspiró. Aparte de Lily, él pensaba en Leonardo. En alguna parte, tal vez en el reportaje del último partido del Bayern Munich, el médico había visto a su hijo entre los asistentes del equipo, y esa vez estaba seguro de que era él. Sin embargo, aun cuando Alejandro ya había conseguido comunicarse con Lily, ella había estado de lo más extraña y si bien se alegró de volver a escuchar su voz, la chica se había portado muy nerviosa y le pidió a su padre que no regresara a Alemania. Quizás Genzo ya había conseguido dañar a Lily en alguna otra manera y por eso ella no quería que Alejandro se diera cuenta. Y por Deb, Alejandro tampoco encontraría mucha ayuda, ya que en la sección de chismes del periódico, el médico se enteró que la chica andaba de pretendienta de Stefan Levin, jugador sueco del Bayern. Así pues, dado que Lily no estaba muy dispuesta a cooperar, no podía decirle nada sobre Leonardo; Alejandro tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto si quería volver a ver a sus hijos.

El médico tomó el teléfono, con la intención de reservar un boleto de avión para el país teutón, pero cuando la vendedora de la aerolínea le respondió, Alejandro se quedó mudo y colgó el teléfono. Era como si estuviera soñando, pero la imagen de Emily se reflejó muy nítida en su mente y entonces él la escuchó a ella decir con una voz muy dulce, y una gran sonrisa, las siguientes palabras:

"_No intervengas... Ellos están por volver..."._

Fue una alucinación que duró muy poco, pero que fue tan real como el latido de su corazón. Alejandro suspiró; tendría que confiar en el destino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo continuó atrapando los balones que sus compañeros le lanzaban. El entrenador parecía haberse calmado un poco y comentó que quizás dejaría jugar a Wakabayashi en el próximo partido. Al parecer, las cosas estaban calmándose después del juicio y todo parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad, excepto por el hecho de que Genzo consideraba cada vez más la idea de irse al Bayern. Kaltz no entendía como era que su amigo aun no se decidía, considerando la inmejorable oferta que el Bayern había vuelto a hacerle. Además, desde aquella noche de la cena, Genzo no había vuelto a mencionar a Lily, aunque Kaltz sabía que su amigo no dejaba nunca de pensar en ella.

¿Cómo va todo?.- preguntó Kaltz, en un descanso.

Bien, supongo.- respondió Genzo.- La prensa cada vez acosa menos, creo que se están aburriendo.

Ya encontrarán pronto otro chisme nuevo en cual ocuparse.- opinó Kaltz.- La verdad, me da gusto que esto se esté resolviendo a tu favor. No te merecías nada de esto.

Yo creo que sí me lo merecía.- replicó Genzo.- He sido un desgraciado estos años. Dejé que lo ocurrido con Aki me afectara más de lo debido y me convertí en un amargado. No sé por qué no me di cuenta antes de eso, pero al menos ahora lo sé y solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para poder remediarlo.

Nunca es tarde.- sonrió Kaltz.- Bienvenido, amigo.

Gracias.- Genzo sonrió levemente.- Aunque aun me queda la duda de qué fue lo que me hizo cambiar...

¿Realmente no lo sabes?.- Kaltz puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- ¿O es que no quieres reconocerlo?

¿Y de qué me sirve?.- murmuró Genzo.- Todo este tiempo me he estado negándomelo, diciéndome a mi ser que no es cierto lo que siento, pero cada noche mis entrañas me lo gritan y no sé que hacer...

No es la gran cosa.- dijo Kaltz.- Solo díselo.

Insisto: ¿de qué me serviría?.- replicó Genzo.- Es como retener a la fuerza a un pájaro que merece ser libre y no tengo derecho a retenerla contra su voluntad.

¿Y nunca te has puesto a pensar si ella siente lo mismo por ti?.- cuestionó Kaltz.

¿Crees que eso pueda ser cierto?.- Genzo sonrió con amargura.- Dudo que ella pueda amar a la persona que dañó a su familia.

Kaltz se quedó pensando por unos momentos. Sí, Genzo había cometido errores y se había portado como un desgraciado, pero él estaba arrepentido y deseaba enmendar las cosas. El portero estaba en la mejor disposición pero eso no sería suficiente si la parte afectada no estaba dispuesta a perdonar...

¿Qué harás entonces?.- preguntó Kaltz.

No lo sé.- Genzo suspiró.- Supongo que esperar al resultado del juicio.

No hablaba de eso y lo sabes.- replicó el alemán.

Lo sé, pero de lo otro no quiero hablar.- replicó Genzo, sonriendo a medias.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, Kaltz se marchó a ver a Marlene. Genzo por su parte tuvo una idea un tanto cursi y romanticoide y se dirigió a una florería del centro de la ciudad para comprar una docena de azucenas blancas, las flores preferidas de Lily. La florista le preguntó si deseaba ponerle algún mensaje en la tarjeta.

No será necesario.- negó Genzo.- Se las voy a entregar en persona.

Claro, lo que en realidad ocurría era que Genzo no sabía qué decir. Al salir de la florería, pasó por la acera de enfrente un grupo de personas, entre las cuales figuraba una persona que se le hizo muy familiar a Genzo. La chica se detuvo, intercambió miradas con el portero japonés y le sonrió levemente, para después desaparecer entre la gente. Wakabayashi se quedó perplejo, ¿acaso se habría imaginado las cosas?

¿Aki?.- murmuró él.

No. Debían ser ideas suyas, era poco probable que ella estuviese ahí. Aunque... Genzo dudaba en seguir o no a la muchedumbre cuando Leci lo llamó desde lejos.

¿Wenzo?.- preguntó ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

No se te quita la costumbre de llamarme así.- Genzo se olvidó por un momento de su ex.- Vine a comprar flores.

Eso veo, cosa que no entiendo, por eso pregunto.- replicó Leci.- ¿Tú, comprando flores? ¿Se te murió alguien o qué?

Qué graciosa.- gruñó Genzo.- Son para Lily. ¿Tú que haces?

Quedé de reunirme con alguien.- Leci se encogió de hombros.

Ya veo. Por cierto, nunca te agradecí por haber declarado a mi favor en el juicio.- dijo Genzo.

No hay de qué.- Leci sonrió.- Lo que sea, por la verdad y los amigos.

¿Leci?.- llamó una voz conocida y algo titubeante, a espaldas de Genzo.- Nos vemos después.

Wakabayashi se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a Leonardo Salazar ahí. El joven parecía estar tan sorprendido como él, pero Leci estaba tan fresca como una lechuga.

Pero acabas de llegar.- replicó Leci.

Pero estás ocupada.- replicó Leo.- Con "éste".

No seas payaso.- protestó la chica.- Wenzo, conoces a Leonardo, el hermano de Lily. Leo, conoces a Wenzo, el esposo de Lily. Gran cosa, los dos se conocen y se odian mutuamente. Podrían dejarse de pelear si fueran menos tarados y se concentraran en que los dos quieren y se preocupan por la misma chica, aunque de manera diferente.

Así era Leci, directa, sencilla y sin pelos en la lengua. Genzo y Leonardo se miraron unos instantes y después ambos bajaron la guardia.

¿Cómo está Lily?.- quiso saber Leonardo.

Bien. Ya tiene su título de doctora.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Lo sabías?

No.- Leonardo sonrió.- ¿En serio? Vaya, qué maravilla. Siempre supe que Li llegaría muy lejos. Quisiera poder felicitarla en persona...

¿Y por qué no lo haces?.- retó Genzo.- Lily tiene muchas ganas de ver a su hermano.

Es algo complicado, no creo que puedas entenderlo.- bufó Leonardo.

¿Crees que no puedo entender el que un hermano se separe de su hermana?.- replicó Genzo.- Claro que lo entiendo, porque yo he hecho lo mismo. Sin embargo, nunca es tarde para regresar cuando el cariño entre hermanos existe. Lily está muy enojada contigo, pero porque ella siente que la abandonaste.

Y lo hice.- musitó Leonardo.- La dejé.

¿Y eso qué? Algo que tu hermana me enseñó es que no hay problema en fallar, sino en no querer corregir el error.- dijo Genzo.- Sí, Lily está molesta, pero por sobre todo te quiere y te extraña. Ella desea verte y yo no hago bien al no decirle que yo sé como encontrarte.

No le dices nada porque sabes que te iría mal.- replicó Leonardo.- Como sea...

¿Ves?.- intervino Leci, en esos momentos.- Te dije que nada más tenías que hablar con calma con Wenzo. Quizás puedas ir hoy mismo a ver a tu hermana...

Aun no.- negó Leonardo.

Aun no.- negó Genzo.

Leci se sorprendió ante la negativa de los dos hombres, pero cada uno tenía sus razones. Leonardo aun no tenía deseos de confrontarse con Alejandro Del Valle y Genzo no tenía deseos de ver a Lily con el deseo de irse con su hermano y su padre. Aun no podía perderla...

Hombres.- suspiró Leci.- Bueno, como quieran...

Debo irme.- dijo Genzo.- O estas flores se van a marchitar.

Que te vaya bien, me saludas a Lily.- dijo Leci.- Y bueno, a ver si algún día te decides a dejar que Leo encuentre a su hermana.

La decisión no es mía, sino de él.- replicó Genzo, echando a andar.- Las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para el día en que Salazar desee ir a ver a Lily. Nos vemos.

Lo tendré en cuenta.- musitó Leonardo.

Una vez más, Wakabayashi decidió guardar silencio, por mil y un razones. Sea como fuere, Genzo regresó a su mansión y buscó a Lily, la cual contemplaba la pintura de Misaki que casi estaba lista, al tiempo que tocaba una dulce melodía en Cridhe. Genzo escuchó por unos momentos esa canción hermosa, preguntándose de quién sería ya que no la había oído nunca antes, aunque como él no sabía mucho de música clásica, no era de sorprenderse.

Yuri.- llamó él, en voz baja, cuando ella terminó.

Llegaste.- dijo ella, simplemente, dejando a Cridhe en su estuche.

No hubo sonrisa ni mirada dulce. Lily estaba de lo más distante desde el juicio. Genzo trató de no desanimarse y le entregó las flores a la chica.

¿Y esto?.- los ojos de ella parecieron suavizarse un poco.

Un detalle sin importancia.- Genzo trató de restarle importancia al asunto.

Me sorprende que recordaras cuáles son mis flores favoritas.- sonrió Lily.

No fue tan difícil.- sonrió él.

Lily le dirigió una mirada muy dulce, de ésas que lo revelaban todo. Genzo quiso tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla y después llevársela a su cama y no dejarla ir jamás, pero debía irse poco a poco. Y Genzo empezaría por lo más sencillo...

Quiero decirte algo.- dijo Genzo, sentándose.

¿Sobre qué?.- Lily acomodó las flores en un jarrón con agua que le llevó Mine.

Sobre la fiesta de caridad.- respondió Genzo.- Pienso ir, es para reunir fondos.

Está bien.- Lily le dio la espalda, acomodando las azucenas.

Pero quiero que vayas conmigo.- continuó él.

¿Yo?.- exclamó Lily.- Pero la invitación va solo dirigida a ti.

Lo sé, pero eres mi esposa y entonces ese Schubert debe aceptarte.- replicó Genzo.

Gracias.- Lily fingió una enorme sonrisa.- Pero no lo creo.

¿Cómo que no lo crees?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

El juicio ya pasó, y lo que se declaró, se declaró.- Lily seguía con su sonrisa fingida.- No tienes que seguir fingiendo que quieres ir conmigo a todas partes.

No estoy fingiendo.- protestó Genzo.- De verdad quiero que vayas conmigo.

Gracias, pero ya fue suficiente.- Lily se sentó frente a él.- Esto ya va a acabar. Nos divorciaremos y entonces podrás continuar con tu vida de soltero mujeriego como solías llevarla. No pierdas más tu tiempo conmigo.

Escúchame bien.- Genzo se dio cuenta de por dónde iba el asunto.- Lo que dijeron en el juicio era cierto, yo solía andar con muchas mujeres, no quería comprometerme con ninguna para no enamorarme pero...

No quiero seguir escuchándote.- murmuró Lily, poniéndole un dedo en los labios a Genzo.- Ya oí suficiente. Es tu vida y no tienes por qué contarme más nada.

Por favor, déjame hablar.- Genzo quería decirle a Lily lo importante que se había vuelto ella para él.- Tengo que decirte algo...

No me digas ya nada, ¿sí?.- pidió Lily, sonriendo con tristeza.- Ve a esa fiesta y diviértete. Deb vendrá por mí en cualquier momento, quiere decirme algo y pues nos vamos a tardar, regresaré más noche.

No queriendo darla la oportunidad a Genzo de decir otra cosa, Lily se levantó y se marchó con rapidez. Él la miró irse, con pesadumbre en el corazón; ella no le había dado la oportunidad de explicarle ni de decirle lo que sentía y quizás nunca lo dejaría...

Voy a perderla.- murmuró Genzo.- Todo, por ser un idiota...

Pero había algo en su corazón que le pedía que no se diera por vencido. Genzo siempre había luchado por conseguir todo lo que deseaba y Lily no sería la excepción...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta vez, era Marie quien conducía el Porsche de Schneider. Elieth, Débora y Lily iban con ella, la capota del convertible estaba abajo y el radio desparramaba música a todo volumen. Las chicas habían recogido a Lily en la mansión y de ahí se dirigieron a correr por las calles de Hamburgo. Nadie entendía aun como era que Marie había conseguido que Karl le prestara su coche.

La verdad, es secreto.- rió Marie.

Lo tomaste sin permiso.- bufó Deb.- ¿Verdad?

Detalle sin importancia.- Marie se encogió de hombros.

¿A dónde vamos?.- quiso saber Lily.

A un lugar muy importante.- respondió Elieth, con cara de tragedia.- Ya verás.

¿Sigues peleándote con Karl?.- preguntó Lily, risueña.- ¿O ya dejaron los maltratos y pasaron a los arrumacos?

Uhm.- Elieth la miró con ojos de pistola.

Ni me respondas, tu mirada me lo dice todo.- Lily rió a carcajadas.

¿Podríamos concentrarnos en lo que vinimos a hacer?.- pidió Elieth.- No quiero perder mi valioso tiempo en el hermanito de Marie.

Ya veo.- sonrió Deb.- Sigue engañándote, Miss Universo. Como sea, Lily querida, te llamé porque quiero que estés presente cuando vaya a hacer esto...

¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó la aludida.

Algo que no quiero hacer, pero que necesito hacer... .- sentenció Deb.

Lily miró a Elieth con gesto de duda, pero ella se limitó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. El caso es que, después de dar varias vueltas, Marie se estacionó en un centro comercial y las chicas bajaron, y después de caminar un tramo llegaron a un establecimiento peculiar.

Llegamos.- dijo Débora, con cara de tragedia.

¿Aquí?.- Lily se sorprendió al ver la farmacia.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Vinimos a comprar condo...?

Demasiado tarde para eso.- dijo Elieth.- Hubiera sido mejor que esta mujer los hubiera comprado antes y no ahora.

Ante este comentario, Lily no se sorprendió cuando vio a Débora tomar una prueba de embarazo. La chica pagó y salió de la farmacia para después dirigirse a los baños del centro comercial. Lily tenía cara de "hello con tu hello" mientras hablaba en voz baja con su amiga.

¿Y si sale positivo qué vas a hacer?.- cuestionó Lily.- ¿Se lo vas a decir?

Aun no he pensado en eso.- musitó Deb.- Puede salir negativa...

Ajá...

Deb entró a un cubículo vacío y se encerró en él. Pasó un minuto. Luego dos. Luego tres, cuatro, cinco, diez minutos. Lily, Elieth y Marie se miraron entre sí, preocupadas. ¿Se habría desmayado Deb? Lily se acercó y tocó a la puerta del cubículo y preguntó a su amiga si estaba bien. Débora no respondió, y justo cuando Lily estaba pensando en tirar la puerta, ésta se abrió de un golpe y Débora apareció, muy pálida.

Ok, estoy embarazada.- anunció ella, con voz temblorosa.- La pregunta aquí es: ¿se lo digo a Stefan?

Las otras tres chicas se miraron entre sí y después corrieron a abrazar a Débora. Ésas eran muy buenas noticias, a pesar de todo.


	39. Chapter XXXVIII

**Capítulo XXXVIII.**

Lily regresó tarde a la mansión, un tanto feliz por la cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas que la chica había ingerido estando con Marie, Elieth y Débora. Después de la noticia del embarazo, las chicas habían estado tratando de darle apoyo a Deb, diciéndole que no la dejarían sola y que la apoyarían, independientemente de lo que dijera Levin. La chica lloró, entre alegre y triste, esperanzada y preocupada, segura y temerosa, todo lo que sucede cuando una mujer está esperando un hijo.

Yo creo que deberías de decírselo a Levin.- opinó Lily.- Merece saberlo.

No somos novios ni nada similar.- musitó Débora.

¿Y eso qué?.- replicó Elieht.- Son pareja, no importa si él no ye ha pedido ser su novia.

Eso es cierto.- apoyó Marie.- Los hombres son diferentes en ese sentido. Mira, Stefan y tú se ven diario, duermen juntos casi a diario, él te dedica sus goles, te lanza besos en los partidos y te lleva a todas las reuniones a las que tiene que ir él. Eso es el comportamiento que tiene un hombre que piensa comprometerse en serio.

Eso es cierto.- apoyó Elieth.- Debes decírselo.

A mí ni me mires.- replicó Lily.- Soy pésima para las relaciones amorosas así que ni idea de cuando un hombre está comprometido. En lo que coincido es en que debes decírselo a Levin. Es el padre de esa criatura, tiene derecho a saberlo.

Qué remedio.- musitó Deb.

Así, mientras las otras tres bebían margaritas, Deb tomaba un simple té tropical, por las obvias razones. Al día siguiente iría de inmediato con un doctor para que la checara del embarazo y viera si todo andaba bien con el bebé. Las chicas se ofrecieron a acompañarla, sin dejar de tomar sus bebidas. Lily se sentía deprimida sin saber por qué motivo, así que le entró duro y tupido a la alegría.

Todos los hombres son unos idiotas.- dijo Lily, bajo los efectos del tequila.- Te usan como si fueras trapo y cuando ya limpiaste toda su porquería te botan a la basura y te cambian por un trapo limpio.

Tienes mucha obsesión por los trapos.- comentó Elieth, también un tanto alegre.

Eso es porque el tipo de la barra está limpiando.- replicó Lily.

Marie soltó una risotada particularmente alegre. Deb nada más las miraba con cierta simpatía; a ella también le hubiera gustado acompañarlas, pero no podía, por el bien de su bebé.

Coincido en que los hombres son unos idiotas.- replicó Elieth.- Se creen la octava maravilla del mundo y no lo son. Y te tratan como si por el solo hecho de ser guapos, atractivos y estar tan buenos, ya tengas que hacerles caso y babear por ellos.

Ustedes están enamoradas.- rió Marie.- Sí que lo están.

Na. Enamorada tu abuela.- replicó Lily.

O tú.- añadió Elieth.- Dichosa tú, que has encontrado a tu hombre perfecto.

Ni crean.- musitó Marie.- Ninguna relación es perfecta. Quizás no debería de casarme...

Con estas palabras, a Lily y Elieth se les bajó la borrachera de repente y Débora puso ojos como platos. ¿Acaso Marie estaba hablando en serio?

¿Cómo dices?.- preguntó Lily.

Creo que no debo casarme.- repitió Marie.- Quiero mucho a Gino y sé que él me quiere a mí pero... No sé, hay algo...

¿Cómo qué?.- preguntó Elieth.

No sé. No es nada en específico, simplemente hay algo que no va... .- suspiró Marie.- En fin...

Las otras chicas no dijeron nada y Marie ya no añadió nada más, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de la barbaridad que acababa de decir. A Deb se le ocurrió que era un buen momento para cambiar de tema y habló sobre la fiesta de Hanz Schubert, muy próxima a realizarse (llevo diciendo eso tres o cuatro o más capítulos XD). Aparentemente, Schneider y su hermana, Sho y Levin habían recibido invitación y cada quien podía llevar a una pareja. Stefan ya había invitado a Débora, pero a ella le daba pánico ir, por las razones evidentes, aunque Lily pensaba que era una buena idea ir.

Podrías decirle lo del niño en ese momento.- opinó Lily.- En medio de una fiesta podrías sentirte menos temerosa.

Podría ser.- asintió Deb.- No es mala idea.

¿Y tú irás?.- quiso saber Elieth.- ¿Tu hombre no ha recibido una invitación?

Genzo recibió una invitación, si es que hablas de él.- replicó Lily.- Pero es únicamente para él, no para su esposa. Supongo que alguien quiere que vaya soltero, y para lo que me importa. E imagínense, hoy por la tarde me pidió que lo acompañara. ¿Qué se cree? Ya no necesita seguir fingiendo que quiere estar a mi lado.

¿Nunca te has preguntado si de verdad él quiere estar contigo?.- preguntó Elieth.- Yo los he visto juntos y créeme, a él se le nota que quiere estar contigo.

No lo creo.- Lily desechó la idea.- Genzo solo finge.

Elieth se encogió de hombros y dijo que muy seguramente no iría ya que no tenía invitación. Marie comentó que quizás su hermano podría invitar a la chica, pero Elieth dijo que ni loca iría con Karl. Esa vez, fue Marie la que se encogió de hombros. Más tarde, cuando Deb llevó a Lily de regreso a la mansión Wakabayashi (conductora resignada XD), a la chica ya se le había bajado el nivel de sangre en su alcohol, pero aun así seguía teniendo esa euforia y valentía que le causó su amiga Margarita.

Que te vaya bien con la Bestia.- dijo Deb.- Ten paciencia, ya falta cada vez menos.

Suerte con Levin.- dijo Lily.- Y gracias.

Vendremos por ti otro día.- dijo Elieth.- Me divertí mucho, quizás algún día podamos a salir a buscar hombres.

No es mala idea.- rió Lily.- Algún par que no sean los clásicos idiotas.

Eso va a estar difícil.- murmuró Marie.

La chica rió y entonces Deb aceleró y se alejó por las oscuras calles de Hamburgo. Lily pensó que a Marie iba a irle muy mal cuando Karl se enterara de que su hermana se había llevado su porsche sin permiso para irse de juerga a Hamburgo. Sea como fuere, Lily entró y se dio cuenta de que Genzo la estaba esperando, un tanto preocupado ya que pasaba de la medianoche. Lily entró como si nada y saludó a su esposo, muy campantemente.

Buenas noches.- dijo Lily, empezando a subir las escaleras.

Buenos días.- replicó Genzo, poniéndose de pie para seguirla.- Ya es casi la una.

La palabra secreta aquí es "casi".- dijo Lily, sin dejar de subir las escaleras.- Y no es tan tarde, de seguro tú te tardas más cuando sales a cazar mujeres.

Ya basta de eso.- protestó Genzo.- Hablas como si fuera un grave pecado. Eso sucedió mucho antes de casarme, ¿por qué habría de importante?

Tienes razón.- Lily se detuvo a medio camino y lo confrontó.- No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida.

¿Bebiste?.- preguntó Genzo, percibiendo el aroma del tequila.

Claro. Fui a ver a mi amiga Margarita.- asintió Lily.- ¿Algún problema? Soy tan libre como tú de hacer lo que quiera.

¿Y eso incluye el andar con otros hombres?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, en un ataque de celos.

Eso a ti no te importa.- recalcó Lily, echando a andar.

Fue suficiente. Genzo no lo iba a intentar más. Él no se daba por vencido, pero había un nuevo factor extra que lo estaban haciendo retirarse: los celos. Y en definitiva, ésa no era una buena noche para hablar, pero mañana sería otro día...

Los días pasaron lentamente, sin noticias nuevas del juicio. Taro continuó visitando a Lily, ya sin el pretexto de las clases de pintura, y Misaki no entendía el por qué su amiga estaba tan inquieta y distante, y sobre todo, enojada con Genzo, así como Eriko no entendía el por qué su gemelo actuaba de manera más huraña y reservada que antes de conocer a Lily. Kaltz y Marlene seguían visitando a la pareja, preguntándose durante cuanto tiempo más Lily y Genzo seguirían juntos. Y sucedió algo que nadie se esperaba: gracias a Leci, Genzo y Leonardo comenzaron a verse a escondidas de Lily para conocerse y quizás comprenderse el uno al otro. Leci actuaba de intermediaria y Leonardo le preguntaba a Genzo sobre las últimas novedades de la vida de Lily, ya que el japonés conocía más los aspectos de la vida de la mexicana que su propio hermano. El tiempo fue pasando y poco a poco, el odio que Genzo y Leonardo sentían fue desapareciendo hasta convertirse en algo que fue como una especie de complicidad y camaradería, aunque Leo aun no se atrevía a ir a ver a Lily.

Es que no la conoces.- exhaló Leonardo.- Lily es una fiera, estoy seguro que no va a tener abrazos para mí cuando me vea, por lo menos no de momento.

Lo sé.- suspiró Genzo, recordando el episodio del collar de esmeraldas.- Es fiera, eso no te lo niego, pero también es muy cariñosa y dulce. Quizás de momento te golpee, pero estoy seguro que después te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

Leonardo sabía que eso era cierto, pero aun así, él sentía que no era el momento.

Y el día de la fiesta de caridad llegó. Débora había aceptado al fin el ir con Levin a la fiesta, aun cuando ella lo seguía evitando, pero el sueco tenía un as bajo la manga que iba a usar precisamente en esa reunión. Obviamente, Marie iría con Gino, y para sorpresa de todos, Karl invitó a la fiesta a una de sus ex novias, una chica pelirroja muy linda, alguien llamada Lorelei, cosa que causó en Elieth una crisis de algo que ella juraba que no eran celos.

¿A mí qué me importa si ese presumido va con esa Lorelei a la fiesta?.- le dijo Elieth a Débora y Marie.- Ni siquiera es pelirroja natural.

Deb y Marie nomás se miraron, sin decir nada. El caso fue que Elieth terminó por aceptar la invitación de Sho de ir con él. Cuando Karl se enteró, estuvo a un tris de golpear al chino, hasta que éste le recordó al alemán que él iría con Lorelei.

Genzo no había logrado de convencer a Lily de acompañarlo a la fiesta. Ella simplemente se encerró en sí misma, se enfundó en unos diminutos shorts y se puso a leer un libro. Por la noche Wakabayashi terminó de arreglarse y al abrir la cómoda en donde guardaba los pañuelos para esas ocasiones, vio la caja de terciopelo azul que llevaba ya tiempo queriendo darle a Lily. Genzo sacó la caja y la abrió, observando lo que guardaba dentro, pensando que en ese momento más que en ningún otro él deseaba entregarle esa joya a ella...

"_Esa clase de mujeres son como los diamantes azulados: difíciles de encontrar pero más valiosas que ninguna..."_, había dicho el joyero. Genzo supo que había tenido razón.

Lily no despegó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo hasta que sintió a Genzo parado junto a ella. Él ya había terminado de vestirse y se veía increíblemente apuesto con su traje negro, vaya que estaba para comérselo, pero Lily contuvo sus emociones y apenas y le dirigió a su esposo una leve sonrisa.

¿Se te ofrece algo?.- preguntó ella.

Genzo la miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada de momento. Lily regresó entonces la mirada al libro que leía, pero entonces sintió que algo se posaba suavemente en su regazo y alcanzó a percibir el aroma de la colonia de Genzo. Lily vio lo que él dejó, se trataba de una estuche de joyería. Ella torció la boca en un gesto, sin saber qué decir. A Lily no le gustaban esa clase de chantajes, así que estuvo a punto de replicar cuando Genzo se le adelantó.

No es lo que crees.- dijo Genzo.- Esto es algo diferente.

No quiero joyas.- protestó Lily.

Lo sé.- musitó Genzo.- Pero ábrelo, por favor.

Lily suspiró; supuso que no tendría otra alternativa, así que obedeció, y al hacerlo encontró un hermoso dije en forma de corazón, de oro blanco, cuyo centro lo conformaba un diamante azulado. El dije pendía de una fina cadena de oro blanco que relucía aun bajo las tenues luces del lugar. Lily se quedó con la boca abierta. La joya era bellísima.

¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó Lily.

Una joya que ha estado en mi familia por generaciones.- respondió Genzo.- Es una reliquia.

Me imagino, ¿pero qué hago yo con ella?.- insistió Lily.

Quiero que tú la tengas.- dijo Genzo, en voz muy baja.- Es tuyo.

¿Qué?.- Lily se puso de pie de un salto.- No. No puedo. Lo siento, no, no quiero tener una reliquia familiar.

Es mía esa joya.- explicó Genzo, con calma.- Puedo dársela a quien yo lo desee. Quiero que tú la tengas.

¿Pero por qué?.- quiso saber Lily, sin querer entender.- ¿Por qué yo?

Porque así lo quiero.- dijo Genzo, muy calmado.- ¿Podrías por una vez dejar de hacer preguntas y simplemente aceptar algo que te doy desde mi corazón?

Lily no dijo nada, solo miró fijamente a Genzo. Él entonces se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ninguno alcanzó a notar que el diamante soltó un leve resplandor azul... Genzo entonces soltó a Lily y le dio la espalda.

Me voy a la fiesta.- dijo él.- De verdad, me hubiera gustado que fueras conmigo.

Genzo echó a andar y salió en compañía de James. Lily se quedó observando el dije, preguntándose por qué tenía el presentimiento de que esa joya era la clave de algo...

Mine se acercó a su patrona, suspirando. De verdad que Lily era terca, tan terca como Genzo, pero al menos él ya había dado un paso muy importante y estaba en ella el darse cuenta de eso.

Debería de ir a la fiesta, madame.- comentó Mine.- El joven quiere que vaya a la fiesta con usted.

No lo creo.- negó Lily.- De seguro que querrá ver a qué chica linda se lleva esta noche a la cama y no quiero intervenir.

No lo juzgue así, por favor.- pidió Mine.- El joven ha intentado todo este tiempo el decirle que usted se ha convertido en alguien importante para él y esa joya es una prueba de ello. Créame, Genzo quiere tenerla a su lado esta noche, debería de ir... No se lo hubiera pedido tanto de no ser así…

No tengo invitación.- replicó Lily.

No importa.- replicó Mine.- La señora Kana me dio la que le dieron a ellos, ya que el señor Akira aun no puede salir.

Suponiendo que te creo, aunque quisiera ir, no tengo ningún vestido.- Lily se dejó caer en el sillón.- Así que, da lo mismo…

Eso no es ningún problema, madame.- replicó Mine, con una sonrisa.- Venga conmigo, por favor.

Lily, algo curiosa, siguió a Mine escaleras arriba hasta un enorme vestidor en donde Lily no había querido guardar su ropa. El sitio estaba lleno hasta la mitad con trajes y ropa de Genzo; la otra mitad, donde se suponía que debía ir la ropa de Lily, estaba vacía, pero Mine abrió un clóset y de ahí sacó varios portatrajes de color negro, los cuales fue abriendo uno a uno, sacando vestidos bellísimos y muy elegantes. Lily se quedó boquiabierta.

¿Y éstos vestidos?.- preguntó Lily, asombrada.

Son suyos, madame.- respondió Mine.- Fueron regalos de boda de su suegra, la señora Kana Wakabayashi. Ella suele regalarle a sus nuevas nueras un conjunto de vestidos para toda ocasión, para que siempre luzcan elegantes al lado de sus esposos.

¿Y por qué no sabía nada de eso?.- quiso saber Lily.

Porque la señora Kana pensó que usted podría sentirse ofendida y por eso me pidió que los guardara y que solo los sacara en algún caso de necesidad.- sonrió Mine, al explicar.- Y creo que éste es un caso de necesidad. Puede usar cualquiera de estos vestidos, madame, y yo la maquillaré y la peinaré. Además, cada vestido trae sus correspondientes accesorios y un par de zapatos.

Lily no supo qué decir, se dedicaba a contemplar los trajes que reposaban a la espera de ser usados. De momento, ante la tentadora oferta de Mine, Lily supo que no podía seguirse negando a ir a esa fiesta, ya que más que nada su vanidad de mujer le dijo que no podía negarse a la oferta de usar un vestido tan bello como cualquiera de los que tenía frente a ella. Así pues, después de pensarlo un poco, Lily escogió un vestido bellísimo y muy elegante, de color azul marino, ajustado al cuerpo, de escote muy pronunciado y con una leve capa hecha de material transparente cayendo por la espalda. El traje venía con un par de guantes blancos largos hasta medio antebrazo.

Creo que quiero usar éste.- dijo Lily, tomando el traje.

Excelente decisión, madame.- sonrió Mine.- Ese vestido viene con unos zapatos que son una delicia.

Así pues, Mine puso manos a la obra, de manera que cuando James regresó de haber dejado a Genzo en la fiesta, la francesa lo mandó llamar para que diera su punto de vista. James se quedó muy sorprendido al ver a Lily.

¿Cómo ves a nuestra Cenicienta?.- preguntó Mine, orgullosa de su trabajo.

Vaya, milady, sino fuera porque sería una auténtica falta de respeto, le silbaría de admiración.- dijo James.- Luce usted hermosa.

Gracias.- murmuró Lily, muy apenada.- Solo espero que el vestido no desaparezca a media noche…

No lo hará.- rió Mine.- Confíe en mí, madame. El joven Genzo se quedará boquiabierto al verla.

Espere un segundo.- dijo James.- Falta algo…

¿Qué cosa?.- cuestionó Lily.

El mayordomo se dirigió al estuche de terciopelo que Lily había dejado en un rincón, lo abrió, sacó el collar y se lo colocó a Lily en el cuello. El diamante azul brilló, haciendo juego perfecto con el vestido.

Ahora sí, luce perfecta.- sonrió James.- ¿Está lista, milady? Su carruaje la espera.

Lista.- sonrió Lily.- Gracias a los dos, por todo…

Así pues, Lily se dirigió a la mentada fiesta en la limosina, preguntándose qué clase de sorpresa podría esperarla ahí…

Genzo, por su parte, lo primero que vio al llegar al lugar fue a Aki esperándolo en el vestíbulo. De momento, el corazón de él palpitó con fuerza, ya que entonces él no se lo había imaginado y ella sí había aparecido frente a la florería el día anterior…


	40. Chapter XXXIX

**Capítulo XXXIX.**

Eso era lo que Aki había estado esperando, no había duda alguna. Todo ese motivo de la fiesta no eran más que pretextos para llevar a Genzo hasta ella. Igual, Aki bien pudo haberse parado simplemente en la mansión Wakabayashi, pero eso hubiera significado el enfrentarse a Lily y ella ya había amenazado a Aki con detenerla si se le ocurría acercarse a Genzo. Bueno, como sea, el caso es que Aki le pidió a Hanz Schubert que invitara a Genzo sin incluir a su esposa. Ésas eran fiestas exclusivas, de manera que ella no podría entrar a menos que tuviera una invitación.

(Yaaaa, clásica villana de novela mexicana).

Genzo no sabía que esperar. Después de ocho años de no ver a Aki, estaba un tanto confuso y más que nada porque no sabía si es que aun la seguía queriendo. Bueno, ése era un buen momento para descubrirlo. Aki llevaba un vestido color crema, muy elegante y fino, y su corto cabello estaba peinado a la moda. La chica empezó a bajar las escaleras y del vestíbulo y le tendió una mano a Genzo.

Tiempo de no verte.- dijo Aki.- Has crecido.

También tú.- replicó Genzo, con la voz un poco seca.- No esperaba verte aquí.

Supongo que no.- Aki esbozó una mueca al darse cuenta de que Lily sí había cumplido su promesa de no decirle nada a Genzo.- Pero yo llevo tiempo esperando por ti. ¿Vamos? No vine con pareja y por lo visto, tú tampoco. Podríamos estar juntos.

Genzo lo pensó un momento; a pesar de todo, ya no le causaba desprecio ni repulsión, sino solo una simple indiferencia. Así pues, él agarró la mano que ella le extendía y entró con ella al lujoso lugar. Una vez ahí, Aki le presentó a Genzo a Hanz Shubert y a otros conocidos de ella. Después, la chica le dio a Genzo un whisky en las rocas y empezó a contarle que había regresado a Alemania por asuntos del pasado. Wakabayashi no quiso ni preguntar cuáles eran esos asuntos del pasado, aunque se los imaginaba. Aki continuaba hablando y presentándole gente, y Genzo no se sorprendió de ver ahí a todos sus hermanos en compañía de sus parejas, los cuales lo miraban con reproche por estar con Aki y no con Lily.

Schneider también estaba ahí, en compañía de Lorelei, cosa que sorprendió a Genzo, y Marie estaba con Gino; Deb y Levin llegaron después, acompañados de Sho y Elieth. Karl frunció las cejas al ver a la pareja, pero en vez de enojarse, abrazó a Lorelei y le susurró algo al oído, cosa que hizo que la chica se riera por lo bajo. Elieth apretó los dientes, pero fingió no notar la presencia del alemán y se acercó más a Sho. Todos a uno saludaron a Genzo, poniendo la infaltable cara de "¿Qué haces con ésa y no con Lily?". Wakabayashi no podía ni responderse a él mismo, mucho menos a cualquiera de sus amigos...

Eriko se acercó a Genzo en compañía de Taro. La gemela Wakabayashi le lanzó una mirada de profundo desdén y desprecio a Aki, quien se limitó a mirarla de arriba abajo. Misaki, por su parte, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Buenas noches, Misaki.- saludó Genzo.- Te ves raro luciendo tan elegante.

Mira quien lo dice.- protestó Taro.- No pensé que se te fuera a ver bien el traje.

Hola, Gen.- dijo Eriko.- Te ves muy elegante.

Gracias hermana.- sonrió Genzo.- Lo mismo digo, y aparte de eso, luces muy bella.

Yo, siempre.- replicó Eriko.- Y por cierto, lástima de tu acompañante. Pensé que vendrías con _tu esposa_, ella es una mujer que tiene clase y elegancia.

Aki esbozó una sonrisa de lo más venenosa y ácida, pero no dijo nada a Eriko; por el contrario, se dirigió a Genzo.

Si, Gen, ¿por qué no trajiste a tu encantadora esposa?.- preguntó Aki.- Me hubiera encantado conocerla.

Creo que eso se debe a que no la invitaron.- replicó Eriko.- Alguna venenosa oportunista, me imagino, fue la causante de todo esto.

¿Sí, verdad?.- Aki ensanchó aun más su falsa sonrisa.- No me imagino que clase de amiga tuya pudo haberlo hecho.

No, si amigas mías no andan con gente como Shubert.- replicó Eriko.- Tienen más clase.

Bueno, creo que la cuestión aquí está en por qué no vino Lily.- intervino Taro, en esos momentos.- ¿Qué pasó con ella, Wakabayashi?

No quiso venir.- suspiró Genzo, apesadumbrado.- A pesar de que se lo pedí muchas veces. Nada me hubiera hecho más feliz que tenerla a ella aquí.

Aki se sintió dolida por el comentario y sin pensarlo se soltó de Genzo. La sonrisa de satisfacción que puso Eriko le confirmó a Genzo que había dicho algo relevante.

En fin, es cosa de ella, no quise presionarla.- añadió el portero, rápidamente.

Es una tristeza.- opinó Misaki.- Bueno, si nos disculpan, mi bella prometida y yo iremos a buscar algo de beber. ¿Verdad, querida?

Por supuesto, amor.- respondió Eriko.- Te veré después, Genzo. Y fue un placer tener un intercambio de palabras tan rico contigo, Aki.

Aki no respondió, pero su mirada era fuego líquido. Genzo no lo notó y respiró más calmado, aun cuando no sabía el por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Lily... En ese momento, Hanz le hizo una señal a Aki y la chica puso cara de circunstancias, pero no le quedó más remedio que acudir con él.

Discúlpame un momento, Gen.- pidió Aki.- No tardo.

Claro.- Genzo se acabó su bebida de un trago.

Era un error, él no debía ni quería estar ahí, Genzo estaba conciente que el estar con Aki no lo iban a llevar a nada bueno y entonces se dirigió a la salida, pero entonces vio una imagen que lo dejó sin aliento y sin palabras...

Lily llegó al lugar con el estómago revuelto por los nervios, y sin embargo se contuvo. James le deseó la mejor de las suertes y la joven se dirigió al par de hombres que estaban apostados en la entrada del lugar, recibiendo las invitaciones. Lily le entregó a uno de ellos la invitación de los señores Wakabayashi, un tanto nerviosa.

¿Usted es la señora Kana Wakabayashi?.- preguntó sorprendido el hombre.

Así es.- asintió Lily, muy nerviosa por tener que mentir.

¿Y su esposo?.- quiso saber el otro hombre.

Él ya está dentro.- mintió Lily, con soltura.- Nos enviaron dos invitaciones, cosa curiosa.

Entiendo.- asintió el primer hombre.- Pase, por favor.

Lily entró, tratando de hacer que las piernas no le temblaran. Los dos hombres la siguieron con la mirada, muy interesados en lo que veían.

Nunca pensé que la señora Wakabayashi fuese tan joven.- murmuró uno de ellos.

Ni que estuviera tan buena.- repuso el otro.

Lily llegó al vestíbulo y le dejó su abrigo a un encargado. La mujer entonces respiró profundamente y se aventuró a ese mundo nuevo que ella no conocía... Y sin embargo, la joven se quedó parada en la entrada del lujoso salón, sorprendida por la cantidad de gente que estaba presente: mujeres de todas las edades y de todos los colores de cabello posibles luciendo vestidos carísimos con joyas aun más caras, hombres de todos los tamaños y edades fingiendo portarse como caballeros, aunque en algún momento más de uno le lanzó a Lily una mirada de lujuria. Ella no sabía que hacer o para donde irse, no sabía ni siquiera qué estaba haciendo ahí, pero fue entonces cuando Genzo se acercó a Lily, con una amplia y enorme sonrisa en el rostro, como la joven nunca antes se la había visto, y esa mirada de bondad en los ojos que ella tan bien le conocía.

Buenas noches, mi bella dama.- Genzo se acercó a Lily e hizo una reverencia.- ¿Me permite acompañarla esta noche?

Por supuesto.- sonrió Lily.

Vaya que ella se veía hermosa, Genzo no dejaba de repetírselo ni de estar sorprendido. Lily era una mujer bella, pero él no se había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta que la vio así, vestida como toda una mujer con ese elegante y provocativo vestido, con sus hermosas facciones remarcadas por el maquillaje y su cabello muy bien arreglado y peinado. ¡E incluso ella estaba usando el collar! Eso era quizás, lo mejor de todo (ya luego diré por qué XD). Al ver a Lily, a Genzo se le olvidó todo, lo mal que se había portado con ella, su amargura, sus errores, incluso se le olvidó que hasta hace unos segundos había estado con Aki, Genzo únicamente tenía mente y corazón en ese momento para la mujer que tenía a su lado y que quería tener con él por siempre...

Lily...

Nunca había estado en una fiesta así.- murmuró Lily, mientras mucha gente los saludaba.- Es para ponerse nerviosa.

¿Y por qué?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Demasiada gente bien arreglada y elegante.- suspiró ella.- Me hacen sentirme fuera de lugar.

Eres la mujer más bella del lugar, con mucho.- replicó Genzo.- No tienes por qué sentirte intimidada, todo lo contrario.

Lily se ruborizó mucho con el comentario, pero logró sonreírle a los hermanos de Genzo. y a su parejas. Hotaru le alabó el vestido, Victoria los zapatos y Hana no dejaba de decirle a su hermano que al fin se había conseguido a una mujer decente. Genzo prefirió llevarse a Lily de ahí, para evitar que sus parientes siguieran poniéndolo en evidencia. La fiesta estaba ya en su apogeo, y durante la cena Lily y Genzo empezaron a comportarse como lo que en esos momentos eran: un par de enamorados. La comida estaba deliciosa y el vino insuperable, y ambos actuaban como si esa fiesta fuera su recepción de casados, la que en verdad se merecían.

Karl y Lorelei estaban casi enfrente de ellos, riendo y bebiendo champaña. Karl coqueteaba descaradamente con la chica y no le importaba que los demás los estuvieran viendo. A prudente distancia de ellos estaba Elieth, en compañía de Sho, y si bien ella parecía estar muy interesada en la conversación que mantenía con el chino, de vez en cuando la joven les echaba miradas de pistola a Schneider y su pelirroja acompañante.

¿Qué hace Karlcito con esa chica?.- preguntó Lily, riéndose disimuladamente por detrás de su servilleta de lino crudo.

Su ex novia.- respondió Genzo.- La ha de haber invitado porque muy seguramente Elieth le dio calabazas.

¿Y por eso anda con otra?.- Lily volvió a reír.- Pues qué tonto. El tiro le puede salir por la culata, que mejor vaya y se le declare.

Lorelei rió estrepitosamente en ese momento, provocando que a Elieth le dieran ganas de taparle la boca. Karl se dio cuenta de que Eli estaba enojada y sonrió con cierta satisfacción, pero entonces Elieth le sonrió muy dulcemente a Sho y esta vez el que hizo coraje fue Schneider.

¿A quién tanto miras, Karl?.- preguntó Lorelei, inocentemente.- No dejas de mirar por encima de mi hombro.

A una chica que se muere por mí.- se pavoneó Karl.- Pero que está enojada porque no la invité a la fiesta.

Ah, ¿y te importa lo que ella piense?.- protestó Lorelei, enojada.

Claro que no, solo lo digo porque se muere de celos porque preferí estar contigo.- mintió Karl.

Lorelei, emocionada, abrazó fuertemente a Schneider. Él, a través del hombro de ella, vio como Sho le retiraba un mechón de cabello rubio a Elieth del rostro, y ella le dio un beso en una mejilla. Lorelei respingó al sentir que Karl la abrazaba con más fuerza.

¿Pasa algo, Karl?.- quiso saber la chica, soltándose del alemán.- Me lastimaste.

No pasa nada.- negó Karl, con una sonrisa fingida.- Es solo que me invadió la emoción de tenerte cerca...

Claro, más bien Karl estaba furioso, pero no lo iba a reconocer. Lily y Genzo volvieron a reírse.

Tiene facha de teibolera.- comentó Lily, refiriéndose a Lorelei.- Y no creo que sea pelirroja natural.

¿Por qué todas las mujeres dicen eso?.- preguntó Genzo, divertido.- Se atacan por los colores de sus cabellos.

Sí, así como ustedes los hombres dicen que sus rivales batean del otro lado.- replicó Lily.

Genzo no recordó la última vez que se sintió tan alegre y lleno de vida. Era una simple y patética fiesta de beneficencia, aburrida como todas, pero había algo diferente y esta vez Genzo sí lo sabía y se sentía feliz por ello.

Débora, por su parte, estaba tremendamente nerviosa y se le notaba. El vestido rojo que llevaba aun se notaba ajustado ya que la chica no tenía aun pancita qué mostrar, y sin embargo ella sentía que todo en su cuerpo gritaba que estaba embarazada y no sabía que hacer. Levin supo que algo raro estaba pasando desde el momento en que ella se negó a tomar cualquier bebida alcohólica, ya que, no por nada, pero Débora no solía rechazar una bebida a menos que tuviera una poderosa razón. Sin embargo, Stefan no le tomó mucha importancia, ya que él tenía su propio problema... Tenía una pregunta muy importante qué hacerle a Deb, pero no estaba seguro de qué respondería ella. Todo había sucedido muy rápido, en cuestión de meses Levin se había enamorado y había tomado una decisión importante, pero no sabía si Débora estaba sintiendo lo mismo que sentía él... Sea como fuere, él debía arriesgarse...

¿Te pasa algo?.- quiso saber Levin, al ver que Deb se ponía muy pálida.

Nada.- negó ella, conteniendo las náuseas.- Es solo que me mareé de repente...

Quizás debas tomar algo de aire fresco.- replicó Stefan.- Vamos, te llevaré al balcón.

Stefan tomó a Deb con suavidad por la cintura y la condujo hacia el balcón principal, el cual se cernía sobre un amplio jardín de rosas. La noche era agradable, de luna llena, y el balcón estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de los quinientos rosales que había en el jardín. Deb se relajó un poco al encontrarse en tan hermoso lugar, pero aun así el estómago se le revolvía aun más al recordar la noticia que estaba a punto de darle a Levin…

¿Sabes? No te traje aquí solo a que tomaras aire fresco.- comentó Levin, como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Ah, no?.- el corazón de Débora se agitó aun más.

No. La verdad tengo algo muy importante qué decirte.- suspiró Stefan.

¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo pedírselo? No era una pregunta fácil por hacer, y sin embargo…

Deb, tengo que decirte que llegaste a mí cuando no me lo esperaba.- comenzó a decir Levin.- Apareciste cuando ya mi corazón se había cansado de buscar la paz que tanto ansiaba y necesitaba. Tú sabes cuánto me dolió el perder a Karen y cuánto me costó el poder salir adelante, y por lo mismo, nunca pensé que podría enamorarme de nuevo, y hasta cierto punto, no quería hacerlo…

Mala señal. Eso último a Débora le sonó como a una despedida… ¿Ahora cómo iba a decirle a Stefan lo que tenía que decirle? Sin embargo, la chica puso al mal tiempo buena cara y decidió esperar a que Levin terminara de hablar.

Pero el caso es que llegaste tú, y mi vida cambió.- continuó Levin.- Llevamos muy poco tiempo de estar juntos, muy poco tiempo de conocernos, pero es como si ya te conociera desde antes, como si supiera que tú ibas a llegar a mí algún día… No sé si sientes lo mismo tú por mí, pero… Débora Cortés, te amo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Y al decir esto, Stefan sacó de su saco un pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro, el cual abrió y dejó al descubierto un hermoso y fino anillo de compromiso.

Deb, de momento, se quedó tan perpleja que no supo qué decir… Y después de eso, se soltó a llorar de alegría…

**Notas:**

Bueno, se me pasó decir (qué raro XD), que la Margarita es una bebida preparada con tequila, refresco de toronja y no recuerdo qué más.

El próximo capítulo tendrá un especial lemon… El cual será publicado en el sitio correspondiente…


	41. Chapter XL

**Capítulo XL.**

Después de la cena, hubo una especie de baile que para Lily resultaba un poco raro. Era más parecido a una mezcla entre vals y polca, muy probablemente como resultado de que la mayoría de los invitados estaban más ebrios que una cuba. Genzo sacó a su esposa a bailar, cosa que ella dudaba en poder hacer ya que los zapatos que llevaba tenían el tacón muy alto y el vestido era más bien entallado.

Será algo leve.- comentó Genzo.- Solo bailemos un poco, nos burlamos de cómo se mueven los demás y después nos fugamos al balcón. ¿Qué te parece?

Bueno, en ese caso... .- Lily asintió con la cabeza, ya que encoger los hombros hubiera resultado inapropiado.- Vamos.

Así pues, Genzo y Lily se sumaron a las parejas que bailaban o que intentaban hacerlo. Si bien Elieth estaba bailando con Sho, Karl y Lorelei estaban intentando hacerlo, pero la chica se le colgaba del cuello al alemán y se reía en su oreja, dándole alguno que otro beso fugaz. Sho ya se había dado cuenta de que Elieth estaba enojada y celosa, pero decidió que no era momento para comentar algo. Kaltz y Marlene, quienes habían llegado mucho después, también intentaban bailar, pero se notaba que el alemán no tenía mucha gracia para eso y Marlene se reía con él al intentar enseñarle a mover bien los pies de una manera diferente al sóccer. Débora y Levin aun no regresaban de a donde sea que se hubieran ido, pero a Lily no le preocupaba, ya que eso era buena señal. Si Levin no hubiese aceptado bien lo del bebé, Deb ya hubiera ido a buscarla.

Me la he pasado muy bien esta noche.- comentó Genzo, sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos.- Y si me permites decírtelo... Te ves muy bella... Realmente me dejaste sin aliento...

Gracias.- Lily se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

¿Por qué decidiste venir?.- quiso saber Genzo.

La verdad, no lo sé.- confesó Lily, en voz baja.- Supongo que quería venir pero... No sé, de verdad que no quiero estar ya contigo solo porque necesitas quedar bien ante la prensa...

Sabes que no es por eso por lo que yo quiero que estés aquí.- replicó Genzo, mirando a Lily a los ojos.- Es porque te has vuelto parte de mi vida...

Quizás ése hubiera sido el momento. Quizás, si nada hubiera pasado, Genzo podría haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Lily, ella habría reconocido los suyos, y nunca se hubieran separado. Ése era el momento idóneo, con Genzo tomando a Lily por la cintura, y ella echándole los brazos al cuello, con sus rostros muy juntos... Pero el destino había decidido que no era ése el momento...

¡Lily!.- gritó Débora, en esos momentos, justo antes de que Genzo pudiera abrir la boca.- ¿En dónde estás?

Ay, no.- murmuró Lily.- Es Deb. ¿Habrá sucedido algo?

Espero que no.- suspiró Genzo, desalentado.

La pareja se separó y entonces Lily vio a Deb correr hacia ella. La chica se disculpó con Genzo y fue tras su amiga. Wakabayashi empezó a pensar que nunca podría decir nada cuando volvió a ver a Aki parada a pocos metros de él. El portero se sorprendió, ya que no se acordó de que Aki estaba ahí hasta que la volvió a ver; con Lily presente, nadie más tenía importancia para Genzo. La chica se acercó lentamente a él, sin notarse molesta, al contrario, ella le sonrió suavemente.

Te perdiste toda la noche.- dijo Aki, simplemente.- Con tu esposa.

No sabía que ella iba a venir.- dijo Genzo.- Pero me da gusto que lo haya hecho.

¿La quieres?.- preguntó Aki.

¿Eso importa?.- replicó Genzo.

Sí, porque todavía te quiero.- confesó Aki, dejando perplejo a Genzo.

¿Qué dijiste?.- musitó Genzo, sin podérselo creer.

Que te quiero.- repitió Aki.- Todos estos años solo he podido pensar en ti y en lo idiota que fui al dejarte ir. No he pensado más que en regresar a pedirte perdón y pedirte que vuelvas conmigo, que me des otra oportunidad.

Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. ¿Acaso Schneider estaría involucrado en eso? No, Genzo lo dudaba, en aquellos momentos a Karl solo le importaba Elieth y lo demás vendría valiéndole gorro. ¿Entonces Aki necesitaría dinero? No lo parecía, el vestido que llevaba la hacían verse muy próspera... Entonces... ¿Estaría Aki hablando en serio? Pero ni tiempo tuvo Genzo de replicar, porque en ese momento Aki se acercó a él y lo besó con mucha pasión en los labios.

Lily había estado dándole la felicitación a Débora y a Stefan por su compromiso y por su próximo bebé. Levin estaba eufórico por saber que iba a ser papá, y Deb estaba muy feliz por el hecho de que iba a casarse. Lily les deseó a ambos la mejor de las suertes del mundo y no podía expresar la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos por sus amigos.

Deberíamos decírselo a Wakabayashi.- comentó Levin.- Tenemos que invitarlos a la boda. Después de todo, sino fuera por él, Deb no habría venido a Alemania y no nos hubiéramos conocido.

Eso es cierto.- admitió Deb.- Vamos a invitar a tu Bestia.

Iré por él.- dijo Lily, alegremente.- Esperen aquí, mientras tanto podrían irle dando la noticia a los demás.

Bueno, ya se imaginarán qué ocurrió. Lily regresó a donde se encontraban Genzo y Aki y la mexicana los vio hablar y después vio cuando ella se le lanzó a él y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca. Lily no pudo describir el terrible sentimiento que la invadió, fue una mezcolanza, tristeza, celos y desilusión. Claro, había sido idota que Lily pensara que Genzo podría fijarse en ella, cuando Lily bien sabía que él aun seguía queriendo a Aki... Lily no pudo soportar más el espectáculo, así que se dio la vuelta y se marchó a todo correr, pasando entre Débora, Marie, Gino, Sho, Levin y Elieth, empujando sin querer a Eriko y a Taro, sorprendiendo a Marlene y a Kaltz y saliendo agitada al jardín. Las lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos desde mucho antes que ella abandonara el salón...

¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Elieth, sorprendida.

¿Tú qué crees?.- gruñó Deb.- Muy seguramente la Bestia le hizo algo. ¿Qué no puede portarse bien de vez en cuando?

Hay que ver como está Lily, ahora.- sugirió Marie.- Se veía muy alterada.

¿Y qué hay con Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Levin.

Pues ustedes vayan con él y nosotras iremos con Lily.- dijo Deb.- Espero que no haya sido nada malo...

Así pues, las chicas fueron a buscar a Lily, y la encontraron en la fuente de piedra que había a la entrada, arrojando al agua todas las joyas que traía puestas. Marlene estaba con ella e intentaba tranquilizar a la muchacha. Deb, Eli y Marie se acercaron a las chicas.

'¿Qué sucede, Li?.- preguntó Deb.- ¿Por qué estás molesta?

No estoy enojada.- replicó Lily, con un tono de voz que indicaba todo lo contrario.- No tengo por qué estar enojada.

¿Entonces por qué estás aventando tus joyas al agua?.- preguntó Marie, mientras veía como la chica arrojaba sus aretes de diamantes.

Porque no quiero usar nada que se relacione con ese maldito.- replicó Lily.- Tanto dinero que tiene solo le sirve para querer ocultar sus porquerías.

Las mejillas de ella estaban húmedas por las lágrimas (rímel a prueba de agua XD) y las chicas se dieron cuenta de que Lily estaba muy mal. Marlene iba recogiendo del agua cada una de las prendas arrojadas. Lily llegó entonces al collar que Genzo le había regalado, se lo arrancó del cuello y lo arrojó con fuerza y coraje a la fuente. El diamante tintineó al tocar el agua, y su brillo se apagó. Lily parecía estar al borde de un ataque y entonces Elieth le puso una mano en un hombro.

¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar a Margarita?.- preguntó Elieth, suavemente.- Creo que nos hace falta.

No quiero volver ahí.- protestó Lily.

No será necesario que vayamos allá, podríamos ir a un bar.- replicó Elieth.- Me hace falta un trago, y por lo visto, a ti también.

Vayamos todas.- suspiró Marie.- Las amigas no se abandonan.

Vayamos entonces.- aceptó Lily.- Pero no a un bar. Las invito a mi mansión a acabarnos todo el licor que compró el desgraciado de mi esposo.

Deb miró a las chicas, preocupada. Viéndolo bien, Marie, Elieth y Lily se notaban algo desesperadas y parecían estar dispuestas a cometer locuras. Débora decidió que lo mejor era ir con ellas y tratar de controlarlas. Marlene también aceptó ir, quizás porque tenía el mismo pensamiento que Deb. Así pues, las chicas tomaron un taxi y partieron de la fiesta a toda velocidad. Marlene y Débora le avisaron a sus respectivos novios a través de sus teléfonos celulares. Por cierto que, antes de irse, Marlene recogió el collar de la fuente y lo guardó con el resto de las joyas.

Mientras tanto, y después de que Lily huyó, Genzo se separó de Aki, sorprendido de que ella se hubiera atrevido a besarlo. Y a pesar de que el beso no resultó desagradable, Genzo lo comparó con los que le había dado a Lily y supo que no había diferencia... No, Genzo ya no sentía nada por Aki, nada que no fuera más que indiferencia y quizás un poco de compasión. A quien él amaba era a otra mujer...

Aki, no sé que decir.- comenzó a decir Genzo, tras soltar a Aki.- Solo que yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti...

¿Es por qué dejé pasar mucho tiempo?.- preguntó Aki.- Lo sé, y lo siento, es que no sabía si esperar a que me perdonaras, o hacer algo para olvidarte o... No sabía que hacer, Gen. Te amo, y te extraño muchísimo... Nunca debí haberte engañado, lo siento tanto...

Lo lamento.- dijo Genzo, muy serio.- Pero yo ya no te amo... Quizás si te hubieras dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que sentías, hubiéramos podido tener algo realmente bueno, pero ahora es demasiado tarde...

Genzo se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar unos pasos, pero Aki lo detuvo.

¿Es por ella?.- quiso saber Aki, hablando con un hilo de voz.- Es por tu esposa, ¿cierto?

Sí.- asintió Genzo, con firmeza.- Es por ella...

Y en ese momento Genzo lo sabía y no esperaría más para decírselo a Lily. Sin embargo, él la buscó a ella en todos lados, hasta en el balcón, pero no la halló. Después de un rato, el portero se encontró con Levin, Misaki, Eriko, Sho, Kaltz y Gino, quienes traían cara de circunstancias. Wakabayashi supo que había hecho algo malo, aunque no supo qué, al menos no de momento. Claro, no había que pensarlo mucho para adivinarlo...

¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Lily?.- preguntó Genzo.

¿Se te perdió la esposa, hermanito?.- preguntó Eriko, con enojo.- ¿Por qué no la buscas en la boca de Aki? Quizás ahí la encuentres.

No me digas... .- murmuró Genzo.

Sí te decimos.- corrigió Kaltz.- Lily te vio besándote con Aki.

No puede ser... .- musitó Genzo.- Ella me besó a mí.

Mejor te buscas otro pretexto, que ése ya está muy usado.- Taro palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

¿En dónde está ella?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Se regresó a tu mansión, con sus amigas.- respondió Levin.- Si yo fuera tú, iba inmediatamente a buscarla.

Genzo suspiró y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Él agradeció a sus amigos y a su gemela y salió presuroso del salón. Ojalá que no fuera demasiado tarde para corregir las cosas...

Sin embargo, en la mansión Wakabayashi estaba cerca de tener un pandemónium entre sus cuatro paredes. Lily había sacado todas las botellas de licor que había y se las había pasado a sus amigas. Elieth le entró al tequila, Marie al whisky y Lily empezó con el vodka. Marlene y Deb prefirieron tomar refresco, aunque después la brasileña saltó a la cerveza, aunque ella bebía con moderación, a comparación de las otras tres locas que parecían querer acabarse todo el alcohol del mundo.

Los hombres son unos idiotas.- dijo Elieth, cuando ya andaba más ebria que Homero Simpson después de ir a la taberna de Moe.- Ninguno vale la pena.

Eso es cierto.- asintió Lily, quien no estaba ebria, solo algo alegre pero aun sabía bien qué hacía y decía.- Todos te engañan, te usan y te dejan.

No me quiero casar.- dijo Marie, igual de tomada que Elieth, de repente.- No me quiero casar.

Dios, esta plática ya la tuve hace dos días apenas.- suspiró Deb a Marlene.- Estas chicas están traumadas.

Bueno, solo han tenido un poquitín de mala suerte...

Marie, tu hermano es un completo idiota.- musitó Elieth.- Un verdadero tarado.

¿Y por qué no se lo dices en persona?.- replicó la rubia.

No sería mala idea.- aprobó Elieth, dándole otro trago al tequila.

No puede ser.- murmuró Lily.- No puede ser. Nada más se aparece esa mocosa de la Yamaazaki y ahí va el babotas de Genzo a caer como tarado a los brazos de ella. ¿Y yo? Bien gracias. Mentira que me quiere con él, en cuanto pueda me va a botar...

Lo quieres.- dijo Elieth.- ¿Qué te cuesta admitirlo?

Sí, lo quiero.- gritó Lily.- ¿Y qué? Lo quiero, lo quiero con toda mi alma pero de nada me sirve...

Lily empezó a sentir que la lengua se le aflojaba (¿apenas? XD), así que dejó el vodka y empezó a tomar refresco de cola para nivelarse. En esos momentos llegó Genzo a la mansión y las chicas se callaron al instante. Wakabayashi les lanzó una mirada a todas y prefirió no preguntar nada, ya que en esos momentos la única que le interesaba era Lily. Así pues, decidió ignorar el hecho de que había algunas botellas amenazando con quedarse vacías, mientras un grupo de mujeres vestidas a la moda lo miraba fijamente.

Buenas noches, damas.- dijo Genzo, tranquilamente.- No esperaba verlas en mi casa a estas horas.

Venimos a acompañar a tu esposa, dado que tú eres tan tarado que no puedes serle fiel ni un solo momento.- replicó Elieth.- Y si le vas a poner el cuerno, no lo hagas frente a ella.

Mejor nos vamos.- Débora se puso de pie.- Eli, querida, creo que y fue suficiente.

Tienes razón.- asintió Elieth.- Mejor vamos a la fiesta.

No creo que sea prudente, mejor nos vamos al hotel... .- sugirió Deb.- Estoy cansada.

¡Cierto!.- rió Marie, estrepitosamente.- Tienes que descansar para cuidar a tu bebé.

Así pues, las chicas se despidieron, diciéndole a Lily que no estaba sola. Deb no quería dejar a su amiga sola, pero su prima la necesitaba y además en serio que se sentía cansada y no debía extralimitarse, por el bebé. Antes de irse, Marlene dejó las joyas de Lily en un florero que encontró, pero el collar lo dejó en una mesita de noche, lugar de donde Lily lo tomó para meterlo a su estuche y regresárselo a Genzo.

En cuanto sus amigas se fueron, Lily subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación; Genzo decidió seguirla. Alguien, muy seguramente James, había encendido la chimenea ya que era una noche particularmente fría, tan fría como la actitud de Lily hacia Genzo. El portero se dio cuenta de que ella ya traía el cabello suelto y que se había quitado los guantes y los zapatos. La chica, sin importarle que estuviera él presente, empezó a bajarse el cierre del vestido, no sin antes dejar el dichoso collar en el tocador de roble.

¿Vas a dejarme sola o vienes a continuar torturándome?.- preguntó Lily, enojada, deteniendo el cierre a media espalda.

Ella no estaba lo suficientemente tomada como para que fuera el alcohol quien hablara. Eran sus celos. Genzo suspiró y supo que no iba a tenerla fácil.

Fue Aki quien me besó.- dijo Genzo, muy calmado.- Yo no sabía que iba a estar en esa fiesta.

Ay, por favor, ésa no te la creo para nada.- replicó Lily.- Has estado amargado por ella todo este tiempo, desde que te engañó, y aun cuando te engañó, y eso es porque no has dejado de quererla. De seguro que te pusiste a saltar de alegría cuando la viste.

Eso no es verdad.- protestó Genzo.- Aki ya no significa nada para mí, y lo descubrí al besarla. No siento por ella lo mismo que siento cuando…

¿Cuándo qué?.- lo confrontó Lily, mirándolo enojada.

Genzo aspiró el aroma de su perfume, y sus ojos captaron el busto de la joven, el cual amenazaba con salir, ya que el vestido a medio cerrar lentamente iba resbalando por el cuerpo de Lily, aunque ella parecía estar tan enojada que evidentemente eso no le importaba…

¿Me vas a responder o no?.- insistió Lily.- Bueno, como quieras…

La chica se dio la vuelta, pero entonces Genzo reaccionó y atrapó a Lily entre sus brazos. Lily dio un respingo, pero entonces él la abrazó y la besó con fuerza, quitándole a ella el aire para respirar. Al principio, Lily se resistió, pero entonces Genzo puso en ese beso todo el deseo que tenía guardado, todo su amor y todo su anhelo… Lily poco a poco fue cayendo y empezó a corresponder a ese beso, dejando que Genzo lentamente hiciera resbalar su vestido hasta el suelo, para después cargarla, sin dejar de besarla, y acostarla en la cama matrimonial, la cual reposaba frente al cálido fuego de la chimenea, a la espera de que los enamorados consumaran al fin su amor…

Y mientras tanto, el diamante azulado comenzó a lanzar destellos azulados, los cuales fueron haciéndose más intensos mientras más íntima se hacía la unión entre Lily y Genzo…

**Notas:**

Bueno, ahora sí, en dos o tres capítulos, por mucho, el final, aunque es tentativo porque pueden ser menos o más.

El capítulo lemon es un songifc, se llama "Corazón Salvaje" y lo encuentran en la zona de fics lemon.


	42. Chapter XLI

**Capítulo XLI.**

Débora agradeció que Kaltz y Marlene las llevaran a ella, Elieth y Marie de vuelta al hotel en donde se estaban hospedando. Las dos últimas venían cantado canciones de "Paquita la del Barrio" a todo pulmón. Dado que Elieth era mitad mexicana, no era sorpresa que se supiera esas canciones, pero era algo comiquísimo el escuchar a la chica alemana cantar algo en un idioma que definitivamente no dominaba.

Rata inmunda, deshecho de la vida... .- canturreó Elieth.

Válgame con estas dos.- suspiró Deb.- Mañana van a tener una cruda espantosa.

Deja la cruda, eso es lo de menos.- replicó Marlene.- ¿No te preocupa los problemas de amor que las dos traen de fondo?

Claro que me preocupan, ¿pero qué hago?.- musitó Deb.- Ni modo que obligue a Eli a confesar que se muere por Schneider, y de Marie solo sé que no se quiere casar, pero quién sabe por qué... Pero en fin, tienes razón, debo averiguar qué es lo que sucede...

Te odio y te desprecio... .- canturreó Marie.

¿Qué creen que haya pasado con Wakabayashi y Lily?.- quiso saber Kaltz.

No lo sé.- suspiró Marlene.- Solo espero que al fin ambos reconozcan que se aman.

Deb y Kaltz se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Claro, ya todos sabían que esos dos se querían, menos ellos mismos. Sea como sea, Kaltz y Marlene llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaban las chicas y se marcharon. Deb tuvo que armarse de paciencia para entrar con dos ebrias al lugar.

Con todo el corazón... .- hipearon Elieth y Marie.

Ya cállense.- murmuró Débora.

Te estaba esperando.- dijo Levin, saliendo del lobby.- Me tenías preocupado.

Te dije que estaría con estas locas.- Débora señaló a las otras dos.- Y bueno, nunca estuve en peligro.

Lo sé, pero ahora tienes que cuidar también a tu bebé.- sonrió Stefan, abrazando a Deb.- A nuestro bebé.

Sí, nuestro bebé.- sonrió Débora.- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de estar contigo...

Levin y Débora se besaron, y en ese breve momento de distracción, Elieth vio a Schneider llegar al hotel, inexplicablemente solo, y la chica decidió seguirlo, siguiendo un impulso raro que sintió. Marie, por el contrario, se dejó caer en un sillón y se quedó dormida. Cuando Deb y Stefan se separaron, ambos se preguntaron en donde podría estar Elieth y empezaron a buscarla.

Ay, no, conociéndola, quizás se fue a buscar más licor.- musitó Deb.

Entonces vamos a buscarla al bar.- sugirió Levin.

¿Y qué hacemos con Marie?.- preguntó Débora.

Le hablaré a Gino, él está esperándola.- dijo Levin.- Me parece que tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar...

A Débora le preocupó esto, recordando la actitud tan extraña que había estado tomando Marie los últimos días. Quizás en ese noviazgo crepuscular no todo era tan perfecto como parecía ser... Un tanto nerviosa por la desaparición de su prima, Deb esperó a que Levin llamara a Gino desde el teléfono del lobby mientras ella cuidaba a Marie; al poco ratito, el italiano llegó y, suspirando, cargó a su novia ebria y se la llevó con él. Bueno, ya más tarde Deb iría a preguntar por Marie... Por lo pronto, ella tendría que buscar a Elieth...

Mientras tanto, la susodicha andaba tras de Schneider. El alemán ya se había dado cuenta de que Elieth lo seguía, pero se preguntaba qué era lo que ella quería esa vez. El muchacho se dirigió al restaurante, el cual sorprendentemente estaba abierto a esas horas de la noche y estaba a punto de entrar cuando Elieth lo alcanzó.

Óyeme, tú.- gruñó Elieth.- ¿Piensas correr toda la noche? Porque ya me cansé de seguirte.

¿Y para qué me estas siguiendo?.- la confrontó Schneider.

Porque quiero decirte que eres un idiota.- musitó Elieth.- Un completo y reverendo idiota. Te crees muy guapo pero en realidad eres un baboso.

La chica decía todo esto a grandes voces, empezando a quedar en ridículo con todos. Los meseros del restaurante y algunas personas empezaron a salir para ver qué pasaba y tratar de detener el escándalo, pero Schneider les hizo a todos una señal negativa con la cabeza y los despidió.

Yo me hago cargo.- dijo Karl.- Es mi novia y nos peleamos.

Está bien.- dijo un mesero.- Pero estaremos cerca por si nos necesita.

Claro, gracias.- sonrió Karl, acercándose a Elieth.- Vámonos, preciosa, no te estás haciendo ver bien aquí...

No me llames preciosa.- replicó Elieth.- Ve a decirle eso a la pelirroja teñida que andaba contigo en la fiesta.

¿Y eso te molesta?.- Karl tomó a Elieth por la cintura y echó a andar con ella.

Elieth empezó a refunfuñar, patalear, y hasta a cantar y entonces el alemán decidió llevarla a su cuarto; sin embargo, nadie le abrió en el cuarto de las chicas, así que Karl no tuvo más remedio que llevarse a la chica a su propia habitación. Una vez ahí, lo primero que Eli hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y soltarse el cabello.

Eres un completo tarado.- murmuró Elieth.- Un zopenco y un resbaloso. Te crees el gran galán y no eres más que un baboso. ¿Qué te crees, que por ser rubiecito ya medio mundo se está muriendo por ti? Pues te equivocas, Káiser, ni quien te pele. ¿Me estás oyendo, inútil?

Karl no hacía otra cosa que mirar a Eli y reírse, al tiempo que se quitaba el saco del traje y se aflojaba el moño de noche. La chica, a su vez, se aflojó el cierre del vestido y se empezó a quitar las joyas.

Eres tan tonto.- continuó Elieth.- Y te odio, por ser tan presumido y vanidoso. ¿Pero sabes por qué te odio más? Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

En un acto sorprendente, Elieth se le dejó ir a Karl y lo besó en los labios. Muy sorprendido, de momento Schneider no pudo reaccionar, pero luego correspondió al abrazo y beso de la chica...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo despertó en la madrugada. En la chimenea, el fuego aun crepitaba produciendo una leve sombra en los objetos de la habitación, incluso en la propia piel de Genzo, que en esos momentos se veía teñida de un extraño color rojizo. El ambiente del lugar era tan diferente al que el portero estaba acostumbrado que de momento Genzo no supo en donde se encontraba. Él tuvo que voltear a su lado para recordar en dónde estaba y qué era lo que había pasado...

Lily estaba plácidamente dormida, envuelta entre las sábanas; su respiración era acompasada y tranquila, y la luz de la luna, la cual ya se encontraba muy baja, teñía la piel de ella de un suave resplandor plateado. Su cabello estaba desperdigado por la almohada y despedía un suave aroma a flores. Genzo no recordó, sin embargo, cuántas veces había hecho el amor con Lily, ya que no habían parado en toda la noche. Después de meses de estarse controlando lo que sentían, esa noche sus más oscuros y recónditos sentimientos habían estallado y ambos se comportaron como dos amantes insaciables. No fue sino hasta muy avanzada la noche cuando al fin Lily cayó agotada y Genzo decidió que había sido suficiente, por lo menos de momento...

Genzo no supo qué pensar. Tenía la mente confusa, pero el corazón más claro que nunca. En ese momento, Wakabayashi sabía muy bien lo que quería, la sensación de su piel era más que una prueba evidente...

Te quiero.- murmuró Genzo, mirando a Lily dormir.- Te quiero, te quiero... No, no te quiero, te amo, y con todas mis fuerzas. No sé por qué no te lo dije antes... Te amo, Lily Del Valle...

Genzo besó los labios de Lily, una y otra vez, con mucha suavidad, para no despertarla, besaba sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente, su cabello, sin dejar de repetir un "te amo" entre cada beso. Lily suspiró entre sueños y se removió, y Genzo aprovechó entonces para abrazarla y atraerla hacia él, sin dejar de besarla.

¿Por qué te hice todo eso?.- murmuraba Wakabayashi.- Te traté mal, te lastimé, lastimé a tu familia... Y te amo. ¿Por qué tuve que hacerte lo que te hice?

Lily comenzó a despertar, al sentir que unos besos suaves cubrían su piel. Genzo acariciaba de arriba abajo la espalda de Lily, despertando en ella el deseo oculto. Ella no rechazó al portero cuando se recostó sobre ella para amarla nuevamente. Lily estaba levemente confundida, al igual que Genzo, pero el deseo es más fuerte que otra cosa.

Fue un acto más bien tierno y dulce, diferente a los salvajes y caóticos que habían tenido durante la noche. Genzo acariciaba cada centímetro de piel, saboreándola, sintiéndola y disfrutándola, mientras probaba esos dulces labios sabor a frambuesa y percibía en su propia piel las caricias de ella y su suave aliento...

Al terminar, Lily se recostó sobre el pecho de Genzo y volvió a dormitar. Él tomó conciencia entonces de lo ocurrido y cayó por un momento en una crisis de culpabilidad. Teniendo a Lily, dormida desnuda entre sus brazos, Genzo se dio cuenta de lo desgraciado, infeliz y miserable que había sido en los últimos ocho años, desde lo ocurrido con Aki. Claro, ya su mente llevaba tiempo queriendo decírselo, pero siempre Genzo había reprimido esa culpa en su interior, aunque ahora que se había enamorado perdidamente su corazón le hizo darse cuenta de cuánto mal había hecho, sobre todo a la chica que dormía sobre él.

Genzo recordó entonces la demanda hecha a Alejandro Del Valle, sus amenazas de hundirlo, las amenazas hechas a Lily, las veces que intentó violarla y las veces que la lastimó. Y ella, sin embargo, había permanecido ahí, junto a él, siéndole fiel a la promesa que le hizo por el amor que le tenía a su padre. Esa chica no era ninguna oportunista ni cazafortunas, como Genzo había creído, Lily era simplemente una joven que deseaba triunfar y mantener unida a su familia, y sana y a salvo, a como diera lugar...

Y yo me aproveché de eso.- murmuró Genzo, besando la cabeza de Lily.- Me aproveché de ti, en todas las maneras posibles, para obtener lo que quería... Pero ahora voy a pagarlo muy caro... No merezco que estés a mi lado... No merezco tenerte aquí, quizás ya no puedo corregir el daño que te hice, pero al menos puedo aun dejarte ir...

Faltaba poco para el amanecer; cuando las primeras luces del amanecer empezaron a colarse por la ventana, Genzo se incorporó, acostando a Lily en la cama y cubriéndola con las sábanas. Él se dirigió al armario y sacó un cobertor para colocarlo sobre la chica, ya que la chimenea estaba por apagarse. Después de eso, Genzo se dio una larga ducha, repasando lentamente el plan que había forjado en las horas que pasó viendo dormir a Lily, y siguió pensando en él mientras se secaba el agua del cuerpo, se vestía y salía sigilosamente del cuarto, para bajar a la sala y llamar desde ahí a su abogado...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elieth despertó, muy confundida. ¿En dónde estaba? La cabeza le taladraba y la luz le lastimaba los ojos. ¿Quién había puesto un espantoso foco justo en su cara? Elieth parpadeó varias veces para darse cuenta de que lo que tenía pegándole en el rostro no era la luz de un foco sino la del sol, entrando por la ventana. Elieth se incorporó, más sorprendida aun. ¿Qué hora sería? ¡Y por Dios! ¿Dónde demonios había quedado _su ropa?. _La chica casi grita al notar que en vez de llevar puesto su vestido, estaba usando la playera del Bayern Munich; más específicamente, la del número 11...

Ay, no.- musitó Elieth.- No, no, no, no. ¿Qué hice anoche?

Claro, esa habitación no era la suya. Estaba en otra diferente, en una que tenía una cama matrimonial en vez de dos individuales. Además, lo que había en la silla de enfrente era en definitiva ropa interior de hombre. ¡Qué espanto! Elieth respiró profundamente para tratar de controlarse. Ella vagamente recordaba que se había puesto hasta las chanclas en la mansión Wakabayashi alemana, después recordaba el haber cantado canciones de Paquita la del Barrio con... ¿Marie? Sí, ella creía que sí, y después, recordaba el haberle gritado a Karl en frente del restaurante y en una habitación que se parecía mucho a ésa... Y después, nada...

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Karl entró por ella. Elieth confirmó sus peores temores al ver al alemán entrar, aunque la camiseta del Bayern con el número 11 se lo había dicho antes...

Buenos días, Bella Durmiente.- saludó Karl, muy feliz.- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

¿Qué pasó?.- cuestionó Elieth, sin responder al saludo.- ¿Qué hicimos anoche?

¿No recuerdas?.- Karl sonrió levemente.- Vaya, y eso que fue genial...

No te atrevas a decirme eso.- pidió Elieth, levantándose de la cama, suspirando de alivio al comprobar que llevaba su ropa interior.- No me vayas a decir lo que no quiero escuchar...

¿Qué dormimos juntos anoche?.- preguntó Schneider.- Bueno, como quieras, no te lo diré.

No es cierto.- Elieth puso cara de espanto.- No es cierto. Me hubiera acordado... ¡No pudimos dormir juntos!

Lo hicimos.- dijo Schneider, encogiéndose de hombros.- No es la gran cosa.

Elieth tuvo deseos de salir corriendo a todo correr de ahí. La chica encontró su vestido, se metió con el baño y no salió hasta no estar medianamente arreglada nuevamente. Karl le pedía que le dejara hablar con él, más ella no lo escuchaba ni lo quería escuchar… Elieth empezó a reclamarle a Schneider muy agriamente, diciéndole que era un infeliz desgraciado por haberse aprovechado de una chica ebria que apenas y sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Karl intentaba explicarle todo a Elieth, pero entonces ella le propinó tremenda bofetada que lo dejó viendo estrellitas y se marchó de su habitación.

Karl la miró irse, apesadumbrado, se dijo a sí mismo que esa vez se había pasado de tarado. La verdad era que él dejó que Eli durmiera en su cama mientras él se quedaba en el sillón. Karl podría ser mujeriego y coqueto, pero jamás abusaría de una chica, y mucho menos de una chica que no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos. Como la chica dormiría muy incómoda con el vestido puesto, él se lo quitó para ponerle su playera del Bayern, que fue lo primero que encontró… El decirle a Elieth que había dormido con ella fue una mera broma por parte de Karl, no tenía más que las intenciones de molestarla… Pero todo le había salido mal…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily despertó a medio mañana, un tanto sorprendida. Había tenido otra vez ese sueño loco en donde Genzo la tomaba y la hacía suya, una y otra vez… Había sido un sueño maravilloso, algo increíble, incluso ella creyó haber escuchado decir a Genzo que la amaba y que le pedía que se quedara con él… Pero claro, todo no había sino nada más que un…

Oh, no.- musitó Lily, en español dándose cuenta de que estaba desnuda.- No puede ser… No puede ser… No puede ser que haya dormido con él…

Claro, Lily ya recordaba. La pelea entre ella y Genzo, ella reclamando, él justificándose, Genzo besándola apasionadamente, los dos cayendo en la cama, el diamante azulado brillando cual si fuera estrella propia… No había sido un sueño, verdaderamente Lily había hecho el amor con Genzo. La muchacha se dejó caer nuevamente a la cama, preguntándose por qué había sido tan idiota. Al fin había bajado la guardia y había caído en las redes de Genzo Wakabayashi…

"Pero si estuvo contigo, fue por algo, ¿no?", cuestionó una vocecilla en la mente de Lily, mientras ella se levantaba de la cama, bien envuelta por las sábanas, para darse una ducha. "Pudo haberse ido con la tal Aki pero en vez de eso te vino a buscar…".

"¿Y si nada más fue por que la otra lo rechazó", preguntó otra voz. "Quizás solo fuiste el premio de consolación…".

Ante esto, Lily ya no tuvo respuesta para sí misma, así que dejó que el agua caliente cayera sobre su cuerpo llevándose las dudas. Sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de pensar en esas manos fuertes, ese cuerpo masculino y esos labios cálidos haciéndola suya a cada momento… Ya, Lily optó por abrir la llave del agua fría a todo lo que daba para alejar esos pensamientos confusos… Al salir del baño, Lily encontró a Genzo esperándola, sentado en la cama que ya estaba recién tendida.

Vístete, por favor.- pidió él, hablando con voz entrecortada y desviando la mirada para no verla a los ojos.- Tenemos que hablar…

Lily lo supo. No solo era por el tono de voz y la mirada de él, sino también porque justo en ese momento el diamante azulado dejó de brillar…

**Notas:**   
La canción que Marie y Elieth cantan se llama "_Rata de dos patas_", interpretada por Paquita la del Barrio. Si no han oído cantar a Paquita, no son mujeres despechadas XDD


	43. Chapter XLII

**Capítulo XLII.**

Ojalá que Lily no hubiera estado cubierta tan solo por una diminuta toalla, con el agua aun escurriéndole del cabello por su espalda y hombros. Genzo la miró, recordando momentáneamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero se contuvo. Él optó por desviar la mirada para no ver a esa hermosa mujer semidesnuda, ni tampoco para mirar esos hermosos ojos del color del chocolate derretido.

Vístete, por favor.- pidió Genzo, con la voz entrecortada.- Tenemos que hablar.

¿Sucede algo malo?.- preguntó Lily, mordiéndose los labios y agarrando la toalla con fuerza.

Solo vístete.- repitió Genzo.- Baja al jardín, te estaré esperando ahí. James nos servirá el desayuno en el comedor que está ahí.

Claro.- Lily sintió la boca seca.- ¿Fue por lo que pasó anoche?

"Sí, sí fue por lo que pasó anoche, jamás debí haberte tocado, debí haber cumplido mi promesa".

Es algo más complicado que eso.- respondió Genzo, muy tranquilo, a pesar de todo.- Te espero abajo.

"¿Algo más complicado que eso? Dudo mucho que nuestra relación pueda complicarse más, Genzo Wakabayashi".

De acuerdo.- dijo Lily, sin más.

Genzo salió de la habitación y Lily empezó a vestirse, lentamente. Curiosamente, ella tenía la mente terriblemente clara y supo escoger adecuadamente su vestimenta para ese día. La muchacha se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo, después de secárselo, y se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y una camiseta azul claro de tirantes. Cuando la chica llegó al jardín, Genzo estaba ya esperándola, tomando café. Lily vagamente recordó que aun no recogía su carpeta de dibujos del jardín...

Buenos días, madame.- saludó James.- ¿Durmió bien anoche?

Eh... .- Lily dio un respingo.- Sí, muchas gracias, James...

¿Desea café o jugo de naranja?.- preguntó el mayordomo.

Un poco de ambos me vendría bien.- respondió Lily, quien tenía mucha sed.- Gracias...

Lily esperó a que Genzo le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero él no abrió la boca hasta que James no le llevó a la joven un perfecto desayuno inglés. Wakabayashi dejó entonces el periódico que fingía leer y miró a Lily.

Hablé esta mañana con mi abogado.- comenzó Genzo.- Dice que al parecer el juicio está por resolverse.

Me da gusto.- dijo Lily, simplemente.- No te merecerías que le dieran la razón a Yuki.

Lo sé.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero no es solo de eso de lo que quiero hablar...

No sé por qué, pero me lo imaginaba... .- murmuró Lily.- Escucha, lo de anoche fue...

Un error.- interrumpió Genzo.- Tú estabas algo ebria, yo me aproveché de eso. Y lo lamento. Prometí no tocarte, y no cumplí. Yo... Me siento mal por eso...

No, está bien.- dijo Lily.- También fue culpa mía y...

No, no digas nada, por favor.- pidió Genzo, mirando fijamente a la muchacha.- Sé que fue culpa mía. Yo no estaba tomado, debí haberme detenido. Como sea, ya no puedo corregir eso ni ninguna de las otras cosas que hice, por más arrepentido que esté, pero aun puedo cumplir la primera promesa que te hice... El abogado dice que el divorcio estaría listo en un par de días.

¿El divorcio?.- Lily contuvo el aliento.- ¿De qué hablas?

Prometí que te dejaría ir cuando las cosas con Yuki se solucionaran.- explicó Genzo.- Y ya se solucionaron. Eres libre. Dentro de un par de días el divorcio se consumará y entonces podrás irte a donde desees.

¿Era acaso una broma? Lily sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban tras los párpados, los cuales agitó varias veces para contenerlas. No, tenía que ser una broma, el corazón se le estaba rompiendo y eso era porque ella no quería irse...

No sé qué decir.- confesó Lily, después de un rato.- Solo que yo no quisiera que...

No.- la cortó Genzo, nuevamente, con firmeza.- ¿Teníamos un trato, lo recuerdas? Me ayudabas, dejaba a tu padre en paz, se resolvía todo, nos divorciamos, tú por tu lado, yo por el mío. Así son las cosas.

Claro, Lily comenzó a comprender. Para él, ella no había sido nada más que un simple objeto para conseguir sus fines y nada más... Por eso, ahora que Genzo ya había obtenido todo, su cuerpo y su libertad, ahora ya no quería saber nada más de ella. Lily apretó la boca en una mueca.

Está bien.- dijo ella, simplemente.- Dime cuando el divorcio esté listo y lo firmaré.

De acuerdo.- asintió Genzo.

"No quiero perderte... Pero si de verdad te amo, debo dejarte ir... Aunque me duela en el alma...".

"No quiero irme... Por favor, no me pidas que me vaya... Te amo, quiero quedarme contigo".

Pero el destino ya estaba marcado y no habría manera de cambiarlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leci estaba sorprendida por lo que le había dicho Leonardo. El joven había renunciado a ser asistente del Bayern Munich y ahora andaba vagando por Hamburgo.

¿Por qué renunciaste?.- quiso saber Leci, sin comprender.- Tenías un puesto increíble.

Porque ya me cansé de huir.- confesó Leonardo.- Quiero ir a México, quiero ver a mi hermana... Y a mi padre...

Pero no tenías que renunciar para hacer eso.- lo reconvino Leci.- Pudiste, no sé, pedir vacaciones o algo similar.

No hubiera funcionado.- negó Leonardo.- Quiero cambiar de vida.

Pero el sóccer te gusta.- replicó Leci.- ¿Cómo es que vas a estar alejado tanto tiempo?

Podría trabajar como asistente de tu equipo.- sonrió Leonardo.

Leci sonrió levemente. Hacía ya tiempo que el equipo de fútbol femenil en donde jugaba Leci había llegado a Hamburgo para entrenar, y ella había invitado a Leo para que él la viera jugar. El joven se había quedado impresionado con la manera de jugar de la chica, ella era una excelente futbolista y Leonardo había comentado en broma que le gustaría entrenarla personalmente, con un tono que llevaba más de personal que profesional.

Ya no sigas con esas cosas.- pidió Leci, algo avergonzada.- Mejor concéntrate en tu hermana. ¿Vas a pedirle a Wenzo que te deje ver a tu hermana?

Sí, al fin creo estar listo.- asintió Leo.- Solo espero que Wakabayashi no se haya arrepentido.

En ese momento, como si se hubieran estado leyendo el pensamiento, el celular de Leci timbró y ella vio que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

Wenzo pensó lo mismo que tú.- dijo Leci, después de leer el mensaje.- Quiere que te reúnas con él en veinte minutos.

¿En dónde?.- quiso saber Leo.

En el mismo lugar de siempre.- respondió Leci.

El "lugar de siempre", resultó ser un café ubicado en el centro de Hamburgo, lugar en donde los tres jóvenes se habían reunido las últimas ocasiones. Así pues, Leci acompañó a Leonardo al lugar y encontraron ahí a Genzo, muy serio.

¿Qué hay, Wakabayashi?.- quiso saber Leonardo.- Justo estaba esperando en llamarte.

Es sobre tu hermana.- dijo Genzo, simplemente.

¿Le pasó algo?.- quiso saber Leo, alarmado.

Nada.- Genzo tuvo un ligerísimo titubeo.- Solo quería decirte que al fin ella y yo nos vamos a divorciar.

Leci y Leonardo se quedaron callados, un tanto sorprendidos. Bueno, ya Genzo medio les había contado la situación (omitiendo todos los detalles siniestros con respecto a los Del Valle, para no hacer enojar a Leonardo), pero aun así no se esperaron que en algún momento Genzo fuera a darle el divorcio a Lily.

¿Y eso por qué?.- quiso saber Leci.- Creí que la querías.

El trato se cumplió y es hora de que cumpla lo que prometí.- dijo Genzo.- Vengo a decirte, porque entonces tu hermana va a irse y perderás la oportunidad de verla.

De hecho, quería hablar contigo precisamente por eso.- dijo Leonardo.- Quiero que me permitas ver a Lily.

Entonces, ya está.- replicó Genzo.- Te avisaré en cuanto nos divorciamos.

Había algo raro ahí; al principio, Leonardo creyó a Genzo un desgraciado, cosa que muy probablemente era, pero después, conforme lo fue conociendo, Leo se fue dando cuenta de que Genzo estaba enamorándose de Lily, y quizás fue por eso por lo que fue tomándole confianza. Sin embargo, ese día Wakabayashi se veía frío y distante y parecía no importarle el separarse de Lily.

¿Pero por qué vas a divorciarte?.- insistió Leonardo.- Pensé que estabas llevándote bien con mi hermana.

Pues en eso te equivocaste.- replicó Genzo.- Quiero que ella se vaya.

¿Estás hablando en serio?.- preguntó Leci.- Yo hasta creí que la amabas.

Wakabayashi torció la boca en un gesto. ¿Acaso se había visto tan obvio? Leci y Leonardo apenas lo veían de vez en cuando y aun así ellos creían que Genzo amaba a Lily. Por un momento, Genzo estuvo tentado a decirle la verdad a los dos, pero de hacerlo se correría el riesgo de que Lily se sintiera obligada a quedarse con él y Genzo no podría permitirlo...

Pues la verdad, solo fingí.- dijo Genzo, ácidamente.- ¿Cómo se les pudo ocurrir que podría fijarme en Lily? Para nada, ella solo fue mi esposa por conveniencia, me casé con ella amenazándola con destruir a su padre sino me ayudaba. Y bueno, ya cumplió, ya quiero que se vaya de mi vida cuanto antes.

¿Qué dijiste?.- Leonardo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.- ¿Utilizaste a mi hermana?

Así es.- asintió Genzo, sonriendo con crueldad.- Tu hermana no me sirvió más que de muñequita de aparador, de esposa de adorno. Y ahora que ya tuve todo lo que quería de ella, me divorciaré.

Leci no podía creer lo que oía, y Leonardo tampoco. Genzo no metió las manos cuando el mexicano se levantó y lo golpeó en el rostro.

¡Eres un infeliz desgraciado!.- gritó Leonardo.- ¡Pensé que eras buena persona!

¡Qué grave error! ¿No?.- se mofó Wakabayashi.- Pues sorpresa, sorpresa. También fingí contigo, para que no quisieras llevarte a Lily antes de tiempo y me arruinaras los planes.

¡No puedo creerlo!.- Leonardo volvió a golpear a Genzo.- ¡Defiéndete, desgraciado!

El mexicano descargó su furia contra el japonés, pero éste no hizo ni el intento de detenerlo. Después de un rato, Leci lo detuvo, ayudado por los meseros.

Eres un infeliz desgraciado.- musitó Leonardo, enojadísimo.- ¿Cómo fue que caí en tu juego? ¡Debí haberme dado cuenta antes y sacar a Lily de tu jaula!

Le compré a tu hermana un boleto de avión para México, en tres días.- respondió Genzo, tranquilo, dejando sobre la mesa un sobre blanco alargado.- Y aquí hay otro boleto. El avión sale a las 6 de la mañana del aeropuerto de Frankfurt. A Lily le dará gusto verte. Y cuídala, por favor.

Leonardo se quedó todavía más sorprendido, si es que eso era posible. El joven alcanzó a percibir en los ojos de Wakabayashi un auténtico sentimiento de culpa. El portero se caló la gorra y se marchó, después de pagar la cuenta, sin molestarse en limpiar la sangre que le escurría de las comisuras de la boca. Se merecía todos y cada uno de esos golpes, sino es que más. Lo que había hecho a Lily no tenía nombre...

Leci ayudó a Leonardo y empezó a curarle las heridas de las manos. El muchacho mexicano estaba muy callado, y más que eso, confuso. Genzo había sido muy cruel pero al mismo tiempo Leonardo juraba haber visto culpa en los ojos del portero... Sea como fuere, Leonardo tendría que llevarse a su hermana de ahí cuanto antes.

Iré por ella hoy mismo.- musitó Leonardo.- No permitiré que siga en las manos de ese desgraciado.

No creo que sea prudente.- opinó Leci.- Wenzo podría ponerse bravo e impedirte la entrada a su mansión.

¿Y qué me importa? Volveré a partirle la cara.- gruñó el joven.

¿Y que te metan a la cárcel por eso?.- cuestionó Leci.- No podrías entonces ver a Lily, ella podría ni enterarse de que tú estás tan cerca. Mira, Wenzo está dándote una salida, ¿por qué no la tomas? Toma ese boleto, vete de Alemania y salva a Lily...

Leci dijo esto último un poco decaída. Leonardo entonces se fijó en que, si él se iba a México, quizás nunca más volvería a ver a la chica.

Te extrañaré.- confesó Leonardo.- Y mucho.

Sí, claro.- gruñó Leci.- Mucho que me vas a extrañar. Después de un tiempo ya no te vas a acordar de mí.

No digas eso, pequeña.- pidió Leo.- No podría olvidarme de ti aunque quisiera…

Leci mejor prefirió no decir nada. La charla iba poniéndose algo personal y ella no quería eso. Sin embargo, en un movimiento sorpresivo, Leonardo se aprovechó de la cercanía de la chica y le dio un beso en los labios. Leci, de momento, tuvo ganas de empujarlo, pero conforme pasaban los segundos ella se fue dando cuenta de que ese beso no estaba del todo mal…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ni Débora ni Marie podían calmar a Elieth. La chica estaba vuelta una furia, aunque más que estar enojada, ella se sentía decepcionada. Elieth estaba guardando su ropa y todas sus cosas para irse a pasar a Francia, en una de las fincas de su padre, el resto de sus vacaciones. Karl había intentado hablar con Elieth, pero la chica se puso en un plan tan poco accesible cuando él estaba presente, que Marie terminó por pedirle que no se apareciera más por el departamento.

Deberías calmarte primero antes que tomar una decisión precipitada.- sugirió Deb.

No creo que tenga que pensarlo mucho.- replicó Elieth.- Me marcho a la de ya. No tiene sentido que siga aquí ni un segundo más.

¿No crees que primero deberías darle la oportunidad a mi hermano de explicarse?.- preguntó Marie.- Él se nota arrepentido.

Claro, ¿ahora sí, no?.- gruñó Elieth.- Primero hace su graciosada de abusar de mí (uy, sí) y después quiere corregir el error. Pues lo lamento, pero no, lo que hizo no tiene nombre…

¿Y estás segura de que durmieron juntos?.- preguntó Débora.

Mira, yo no estoy segura de nada, no recuerdo gran cosa.- musitó Elieth.- Bueno, recuerdo que nos besamos… Creo… Y de ahí, nada…

¿Entonces cómo es que sabes que ustedes se acostaron?.- cuestionó Marie.

Porque él me lo dijo.- contestó Elieth.- Y porque al despertar, lo único que traía puesto era mi ropa interior y la camiseta del Bayern de él.

Bueno, pero eso no indica nada.- replicó Deb.

¿Cómo que no?.- protestó Eli.

Pues claro que no.- reafirmó la mexicana.- Ni modo que te fueras a dormir con el vestido puesto.

Éste era un buen argumento, pero aun así, Elieth se sentía tan dolida que no le prestó atención, ni a ése ni a los demás que le hizo su prima, así que terminó de preparar sus maletas, para agarrar el primer avión, tren o burro que partiera cuanto antes a París. Sin embargo, para desfortuna (o fortuna) de ella, no habría vuelos disponibles sino hasta dentro de tres días, debido al mal clima. Así pues, quisiera que no, Elieth tendría que quedarse en Munich un tiempo más.

Débora suspiró. Demasiadas cosas estaban saliéndose de control en ese viaje que parecía ser tan inocente…


	44. Chapter XLIII

**Capítulo XLIII.**

Pasaron dos días y las cosas iban poniéndose más terribles, o mejor dicho, más tristes. Genzo se mudó de habitación, a una ubicada en el ala opuesta a donde solía dormir, para estar lo más alejado posible de Lily. El portero se la pasaba todo el día en el entrenamiento, incluso hasta las tardes las aprovechaba para practicar los tiros penales con Kaltz y por las noches se iba a cenar con su hermana a su casa. El caso era no ver a Lily, o verla el menor tiempo posible para que al final Genzo no terminara por arrepentirse del divorcio y no fuera a pedirle que se quedara con él. Solo Kaltz y Taro sabían la verdad, y ambos intentaban convencer a su amigo de que no fuera a cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Si la dejas ir, vas a arrepentirte.- le advirtió Misaki.- Tú la amas, ¿por qué quieres divorciarte?

Porque le he hecho mucho daño.- dijo Genzo, simplemente.- No puedo pedirle que se quede conmigo sabiendo que la he lastimado tanto.

Tienes un complejo de culpa muy grande.- observó Kaltz.- Y eso puede llevarte a tomar decisiones precipitadas.

El sentimiento de culpa es directamente proporcional al daño realizado.- replicó Genzo, en un susurro.- Y no es una decisión precipitada. La amo. Y precisamente por eso, debo dejarla ir.

¿Haciéndole creer que no la quieres y que no fue para ti más que un juguete?.- reclamó Misaki.- Con eso, vas a hacer que Lily te odie.

Pues ojalá lo haga.- replicó Genzo.- Que me odie a muerte, que me saque de su vida y que se encuentre al hombre que la haga verdaderamente feliz y que le de todo lo que se merece, aun cuando eso me haga estallar el alma en pedazos.

(Ay, qué trágico).

Kaltz y Misaki se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que no podrían convencer a su amigo de lo contrario, así que simplemente decidieron apoyarlo. Misaki sentía que era su obligación el decirle todo a Lily, pero Wakabayashi lo obligó a guardar el secreto. Y bueno, Taro no podía romper un juramento hecho a uno de sus mejores amigos...

_Yo te di mi amor..._

_Un amor eterno..._

_Nos amamos tanto..._

Lily, por su parte, no tuvo más remedio que llamarle a su padre y a Deb. La chica no creía que en verdad la Bestia fuera dejar ir a Bella tan fácilmente, pero puso un grito en el cielo cuando Lily le contó que se había acostado con Genzo.

¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ COSA?.- gritó Débora, por el teléfono.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

Fue bien fácil, ¿vieras?.- Lily intentó bromear.- Tú también lo has hecho.

No te pases de simpática.- gruñó Deb.- ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? ¿Te violó ese desgraciado?

No.- musitó Lily, a punto de llorar.- No fue nada de eso... Yo bien que quería, pero al final para lo que valió... Es un desgraciado, y no quise creerte. Siempre pensé, al igual que mi madre, que todos los seres humanos tienen siempre algo bueno en su interior... Pero Genzo no... No sé, quise conocerlo, lo conocí y sin saberlo terminé por enamorarme... Y al final de cuentas, de cualquier manera él va a sacarme de su vida como un estorbo...

No digas eso.- musitó Deb.- El estorbo es él, no tú. No supo valorarte y va a pagarlo muy caro, créeme. Si pudiera, lo golpearía o llamaría a la policía para que lo arrestaran...

No serviría de nada.- replicó Lily.- No me obligó a nada...

Oye, lo siento mucho, en verdad.- propuso Deb.- Vente conmigo a Munich, acá te daremos alojamiento y buscaremos alguna manera de vengarnos.

Gracias, pero creo que no.- negó Lily.- Genzo me compró un boleto para México y creo que lo aprovecharé. Es momento de que vuelva a casa, mis días aquí terminaron, aunque no sé con qué cara iré a ver a mi padre...

¿Estás segura de eso?.- preguntó Deb.- No huyas solo por él.

No huyo.- negó Lily.- Solo... Necesito estar lejos, lo más lejos posible de él... Perdóname, creo que no podré estar en tu boda... Yo quisiera, pero...

Pero no quieres encontrártelo a él.- suspiró Deb.- No te preocupes... Yo entiendo... Aunque, voy a extrañarte mucho...

Lily se desahogó por el teléfono otros veinte minutos más, tras de lo cual Deb prometió ir a despedirla a Frankfurt. Después de eso, Lily le llamó a su padre, el cual casi grita por el teléfono al enterarse de que su hija al fin volvería a casa. Alejandro Del Valle se alegró muchísimo de que el desgraciado de Genzo Wakabayashi no hubiera conseguido salirse con la suya. Lily suspiró; si su padre supiera la verdad... Sea como fuere, Alejandro estaba eufórico y dijo que estaría esperando a su hija en México.

Ahora es momento de dejar todo esto atrás.- dijo Alejandro.- Podremos comenzar de nuevo.

Sí, papá.- musitó Lily.- Comenzaremos de nuevo...

Lily cortó la llamada y se dispuso a terminar de preparar sus maletas, las cuales ya estaban a medio hacer. Con mucho cuidado empacó el violín, sin estar segura de regresárselo a Genzo o qué hacer con él. Mine entró en esos momentos a la habitación, mirando las cosas que tenía Lily sobre la cama y demás lugares.

Así que de verdad piensa irse.- comentó la francesa.- De verdad que es una lástima.

Tu patrón me quiere fuera de su vida.- replicó Lily.- No hay nada que hacer con respecto a eso.

Quizás deberían hablar, madame.- sugirió Mine.- Yo estoy tan sorprendida como usted... No entiendo qué pasó la noche de la fiesta...

"No, yo tampoco me lo explico. No fue tan grave lo que Genzo y yo hicimos, solo fue... Un acto de amor...".

_Te vas, te vas... Muero..._

_Sé que te vas... _

_Para nunca volver más..._

No lo sé, Mine.- murmuró Lily, en voz apenas audible.- Yo tampoco sé que sucedió...

La chica no quería llorar frente a la francesa, pero aun así derramó algunas lágrimas. Mine se acercó y las enjugó con un pañuelo impecable que siempre traía en el bolsillo del delantal.

Vamos a extrañarla.- murmuró Mine.- James y yo. Y también John... Y... Aunque no me lo crea, también el joven Genzo...

Yo también los voy a extrañar... Pero ya no se puede hacer nada... .- musitó Lily.

James había intentado convencer a su patrón de que recapacitara las cosas. El mayordomo sabía que algo había pasado que lo hicieron cambiar de opinión, pero Genzo se mantuvo firme y no soltó prenda alguna, ni el más mínimo comentario.

¿Qué ha pasado, joven?.- insistió James.- La última vez usted quería que la doctora se quedara aquí. ¿Por qué quiso cambiar de opinión?

Porque no puedo.- susurró Genzo, en voz tan baja que James creyó haberse imaginado la respuesta.- No puedo despertar cada mañana, mirándola a los ojos y sentir en mi interior esta culpa...

La mañana anterior a la partida del vuelo de Lily, el abogado de los Wakabayashi llegó con los papeles del divorcio. Lily, con algo de amargura, pensó vagamente que cuando se tiene dinero, las cosas pueden arreglarse muy rápido. Así pues, mientras Genzo y Lily esperaban a que el hombre pusiera en orden la documentación, ella intentó regresarle el collar y el violín al portero, pero éste no los aceptó.

Son tuyos.- dijo Genzo.- Quédate con ellos. Además, yo no los quiero, ni los necesito.

¿Y yo qué haré con ellos?.- cuestionó Lily.

Darles un mejor uso que el que les puedo dar yo.- replicó Genzo.

Así pues, Lily conservaría el collar y a Cridhe, quizás los únicos recuerdos materiales que ella tendría de Genzo al irse. El abogado al fin extendió los papeles para que ambos los firmaran; no hubo mucha bronca con las cuestiones de bienes y dinero, Lily se quedaría con la ropa y demás regalos que le habían hecho los Wakabayashi, además de que Genzo estaría pasándole una "pequeña" pensión a una cuenta que tendría Lily en un banco suizo. Ella no quiso ni ver cuánto dinero tendría, simplemente en cuanto pudiera pasaría ese dinero a alguna institución de caridad. Genzo titubeó antes de estampar la última firma en el último papel. Lily aun estaba concentrada en firmar, ya que lo estaba haciendo muy lentamente, así que ella no se dio cuenta de cuando él la miró fijamente.

_I just want to love you, baby..._

_Can you see my heart is burning?_

_I just want to love you, baby..._

_Can you see my heart is burning?_

Quizás algún día… Pero, definitivamente, no sería ése… Wakabayashi firmó la última hoja, justo antes de que Lily lo hiciera y ambos entregaron los papeles al abogado.

Bien, eso es todo.- anunció el hombre.- Oficialmente, ya están divorciados. ¿Hay algo que quieran agregar?

No.- negó Genzo.

Nada.- negó Lily.

Bien, entonces... .- el abogado suspiró.- Con su permiso.

Lily se levantó rápidamente y subió las escaleras, para que Genzo no la viera llorar. Si ella se hubiera quedado más tiempo se habría dado cuenta de que él tampoco estaba bien... Más tarde, Lily bajó las escaleras, con todo su equipaje, en compañía de Mine; James quiso llevarla a la terminal de trenes para que la chica pudiera irse a Frankfurt y estar a tiempo para el vuelo a México del día siguiente, pero Lily se negó; la chica dijo que quería tomar un taxi.

Las cosas no van a ser las mismas sin usted.- murmuró James, al despedirse.- Usted cambió todo en este lugar, nos trajo un soplo de alegría...

Te estás poniendo demasiado sentimental, James.- dijo Lily, intentando bromear.- No es apto para un inglés...

James rió brevemente y, en un acto que resultaba muy inapropiado, abrazó a Lily y le dio un beso en la frente, cosa que Mine imitó. La chica salió, con todas sus cosas, ya que tampoco quiso ayuda de ellos para cargar su equipaje.

_Yo te di mi luz..._

_Y tú olvidaste eso..._

Genzo no salió a despedirse, no quería ver partir a Lily porque sabría que de hacerlo él tendría el valor de no dejarla irse. El portero miró a la chica atravesar el jardín, sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez, sintiendo que se le escapaba de su vida el fénix que le había llevado luz y calor... Fue en ese momento cuando Wakabayashi al fin comprendió el significado de la pintura que Misaki había terminado: Lily era el fénix, y el hombre con rostro triste era Genzo... James y Mine se acercaron a su joven patrón y desde ahí los tres vieron partir a Lily.

Me enamoré.- confesó Genzo, al fin.- Como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ojalá que no hubiera estado tan amargado al conocerla para poder darme cuenta a tiempo... Pero el hubiera no existe...

James y Mine no dijeron nada. A esas alturas, todo estaba de sobra.

Lily, ya en el tren rumbo a Frankfurt, contemplaba el dichoso collar que lo encerraba todo. El diamante parecía haber perdido su brillo, como si hubiera notado la ruptura que hubo entre ese amor. Y sin embargo, no era eso lo que a ella le dolía, sino el hecho de que se estaba alejando de algo que, a pesar de haberle causado tanta tristeza, también le estaba causando mucha alegría, la alegría de estar entre los brazos del hombre que se ama. Pero ya estaba de más el seguir recordando...

_Te entregué una estrella_

_Y ésta ya no brilla más..._

Una vez en Frankfurt, Lily se hospedó en el hotel que Genzo le había indicado, y ya de noche sacó a Cridhe de su estuche y se dispuso a afinarlo, para después tocar la melodía que Genzo había escuchado alguna vez y que no pudo reconocer. Claro, no la pudo reconocer porque era una melodía nueva, una que Lily había inventado para él...

Ésa era su despedida, aun cuando Genzo no pudiera escucharla...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonardo estaba algo nervioso. El tiempo se agotaba y no había ya mucho por hacer. No había marcha atrás, ni él tampoco quería darla, así que había mucho por hacer. Leci estaba con él, compartiendo los últimos momentos que podrían pasar juntos.

Ojalá te hubieras animado antes a decirme lo que sentías.- comentó Leci, dándole un beso.- No hubiéramos desperdiciado tanto tiempo.

Volveré.- replicó Leo.- Te lo prometo.

En ese caso.- Leci sonrió.- Te estaré esperando. A mi equipo sí que le hace falta un buen entrenador personal.

Leonardo sonrió y volvió a besar a Leci. La chica pasó la noche con él (si pasó o no algo entre ellos es cosa que dejo a la imaginación de la persona que lee), y a la mañana siguiente, muy de madrugada, Leci abandonó el hotel para volver a Hamburgo, deseándole la mejor suerte a Leonardo y prometiendo responder sus cartas y emails. Un poco más tarde, Leonardo tomó sus cosas y partió rumbo al aeropuerto, en donde una persona lo estaba esperando, sin saberlo...

Lily estaba esperando el vuelo que partiría a México, en compañía de Jean y Deb, los cuales cumplieron sus promesas de ir a despedirla. Ambos jóvenes le desearon a la chica la mejor de las suertes y le ofrecieron su ayuda incondicional, para lo que ella necesitara. Lily se los agradeció a los dos en el alma. Fue entonces cuando ella vio algo que le paralizó el corazón. O mejor dicho, a alguien... Leonardo estaba parado unos cuantos metros frente a ella, cargando únicamente una simple maleta de mano. La chica creyó estar viendo visiones, y se puso de pie sin poder aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo...

¿Leo?.- preguntó ella, con voz titubeante.- ¿Eres tú?

Hola, Li.- dijo Leonardo, simplemente.- ¿Cómo has estado?

La chica echó a correr hacia él y le propinó a su hermano dos buenas y sonoras bofetadas, una en cada mejilla, empezando a llorar.

¡Oye!.- protestó Leonardo.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Por abandonarme.- replicó Lily, llorando a mares.- ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Lily extendió los brazos y Leonardo la abrazó. Ella se soltó a llorar y Leo tuvo ganas de hacerlo también, aunque se contuvo. Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo...

_Te vas, te vas... Muero..._

_Sé que te vas..._

_Para nunca volver más..._

Y llegó la hora de partir. Jean y Deb, más tranquilos al saber que Lily volvería a México en compañía de su hermano, despidieron a los dos Del Valle hasta donde los guardias del aeropuerto les permitieron pasar. Una vez más, todos repitieron la promesa de seguir en contacto.

Te avisaré cuando nazca mi bebé.- dijo Débora.- Y también cuando vaya a México, tengo que ir por mi título.

Te estaré esperando.- contestó Lily, dándole un abrazo.- Cuídate mucho...

Leonardo y Lily pasaron al área de abordaje; justo cuando los jóvenes estaban mostrando sus pasaportes, Lily miró casualmente hacia una zona inespecífica del lugar, como si alguien la estuviera llamando con la mirada, y creyó ver a alguien importante ahí, a alguien muy importante, pero fue por solo una fracción segundo, tan breve que Lily estaba segura de habérselo imaginado.

¿Ocurre algo?.- quiso saber Leonardo.

Nada.- negó Lily.- ¿Estás listo para volver a México, hermanito?

Lo estoy.- asintió Leo.- Ya es hora de hacerlo.

Lily estuvo de acuerdo; ella echó a andar tras de su hermano y ambos abordaron el avión que los llevaría a México.

Un poco escondido entre la multitud, y sin usar gorra para que nadie lo reconociera, Genzo vio partir a Lily y a Leonardo. Él había presenciado también como fue que los hermanos Del Valle se habían reunido, no había querido perderse detalle. Misaki estaba junto a él, aun sin comprender cómo era que Wakabayashi se había dejado vencer tan fácilmente.

Aun no me lo explico.- musitó Misaki.- Si tanto la amas, deberías ir tras ella.

Precisamente porque la amo no iré tras ella.- replicó Genzo.- Quiero que sea feliz, y sé que no podrá serlo estando conmigo... Además, hay un dicho muy cierto que dice que: "Si amas algo, déjalo ir. Si regresa, es tuyo, sino, es que nunca lo fue".

Mientras el avión despegaba, Misaki se dio cuenta de que palabras más ciertas no se habían dicho jamás.

_I just want to love you, baby..._

_Can you see my heart is burning?_

_I just want to love you, baby…_

_Can you see my heart is burning?_

**Notas:**

La canción que usé de fondo se llama "_Biografía de una Estrella"¸_ y la interpreta un grupo mexicano ya extinto y bastante desconocido llamado "La Siguiente Página". Je, por algo digo que los fics los escribo más para mí que para alguien más, porque siempre uso canciones desconocidas XD. Estoy casi segura que esta canción casi nadie la conoce, lo que es una lástima porque está genial y le queda muy bien al capítulo. Je, siempre quise usar esta canción para Lily y Genzo, aun cuando es más bien triste.

Bueno, creo que ahora sí, el siguiente capítulo será el final.


	45. Chapter XLIV

**Capítulo XLIV.**

Las calles parecían ser distintas, como si algo en el mundo hubiese perdido su brillo. Claro, el sol no brillaba menos ni la gente era más gris, ni menos gris en todo caso, era simplemente que Genzo ya no lo volvería a ver jamás como antes.

¿Estás seguro de que deseas estar solo?.- le preguntó Misaki. Él iría con Eriko al teatro y pensó que no estaría de mas el llevarse a Genzo con ellos.

Muy seguro.- asintió Genzo.- No quiero que Eriko esté recriminándome lo idiota que soy.

Como quieras.- dijo Misaki.- Pero háblanos ante cualquier problema que tengas.

Gracias, lo haré.- respondió Genzo, conciente de que no lo haría.

Wakabayashi tomó su automóvil, y sin saber por qué, condujo hasta Munich, en busca de un bar en donde sabría que nadie podría encontrarlo o molestarlo. Genzo necesitaba un trago, quizás dos o más, por ahí decían que el alcohol no borraba los problemas pero puede ayudar a olvidarlos por un momento...

Sin embargo, al entrar al bar, Genzo vio a Schneider y a Sho sentados en la barra e ingiriendo grandes cantidades de cerveza. Wakabayashi suspiró, no se podía escapar de algo así.

¿Qué tal, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Karl, algo ebrio.- ¿Ya te divorciaste de tu esposa?

¿Cómo te enteraste?.- gruñó Genzo, tomando asiento junto al alemán.

Débora se lo dijo a Marie y ella a mí.- Karl se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué más da? Al fin volviste a ser libre, aunque permíteme decirte que dejaste ir a una gran mujer.

Lo sé.- suspiró Genzo, pidiendo un tarro grande de cerveza.- Sé que Lily es una gran mujer... Y precisamente por eso, la dejé ir...

No tiene ningún sentido, y eso que ya ando borracho.- replicó Schneider.- ¿Por qué, si sabes que Lily vale la pena, te divorciaste de ella?

Porque no me siento capaz de hacerla feliz ahora.- respondió Genzo, después de tomarse de un trago medio tarro de cerveza.- No con todo lo que hice. La culpa me invadiría y no haría más que hacerla infeliz. Por eso prefiero que se vaya y que se busque la felicidad que tanto se merece en otro lado, con alguien que sí sea capaz de darle todo.

De verdad la quieres.- comentó Karl.- Nunca te había escuchado hablar así de ninguna mujer antes.

Sí, la amo tanto que siento como si me hubieran quitado una parte de mi alma.- musitó Genzo.- Pero eso es lo que menos importa.

Lo lamento.- dijo Schneider, con sinceridad.- No dejo de pensar que todo esto es culpa mía.

¿Tuya?.- se sorprendió Genzo.- Vaya, debes estar muy ebrio, porque es la primera vez en donde siento que no tuviste nada que ver.

Estoy ebrio, más no idiota.- replicó Schneider.- Sé que lo ocurrido con Aki te amargó, y eso a la larga te llevó a arruinar cualquier tipo de relación verdadera que pudieras tener con Lily. Y lo lamento. Fue Lily, precisamente, quien una vez me dijo que es de humanos errar, y que no hay nada de malo en eso, pero que el problema está en no querer corregir el error. Perdóname, Wakabayashi, por haberte arruinado las cosas y por haberme metido con Aki. Era un muchacho idiota en ese entonces, quizás lo sigo siendo ahora pero al menos he aprendido un par de cosas.

No es de un Wakabayashi guardar rencores.- Genzo sonrió levemente.- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde esto y no tiene caso el seguir atormentándose por algo que ya quedó en el pasado.

Wakabayashi y Schneider se sonrieron levemente. Sho nada más los escuchaba, sorbiendo lentamente la cerveza y esperando.

Y no creas, yo sé como te sientes.- continuó Karl, bebiendo otro trago de cerveza.- Estoy pagando por todas las que hice. Me he enamorado por primera vez y ella va a irse también...

¿De qué hablas?.- se sorprendió Wakabayashi.

De Elieth.- suspiró Schneider.- He arruinado todo con ella, por ser estúpido e idiota.

¿Y ahora qué hiciste, galán?.- preguntó Genzo, con un suspiro.

Le mentí.- reconoció Schneider.- La noche de la fiesta ella estaba muy borracha y por azares del destino terminamos los dos en mi habitación, pero te juro que no hicimos nada... Bueno, Elieth me besó, pero después de eso cayó desmayada en mis brazos y la recosté en mi cama. No dormimos juntos ni por error, yo esa noche me quedé a dormir en el sillón.

Vaya, vaya, ¿quién lo diría?.- se mofó Genzo.- Pero continúa, ¿qué más pasó?

Nada. A la mañana siguiente Elieth despertó y a mí se me ocurrió insinuar que habíamos pasado la noche juntos.- musitó Karl.- Ella se enojó, me abofeteó y se fue sin darme la oportunidad de explicar nada...

Cada día eres más patético.- opinó Genzo, terminándose su tarro de cerveza y pidiendo otro.- ¿No intentaste aclarar las cosas después?

Claro que lo hice, pero Elieth es tan terca que no me quiso escuchar... .- suspiró Schneider.- Y ahora, ella va a irse a Francia... Y la perderé para siempre...

Wakabayashi no dijo nada; el portero pensó que si los hombres se tomaran la molestia de hablar de frente con las mujeres, ninguno de esos malentendidos pasaría... El alemán expresó entonces sus deseos de ir a liberar su reciente hidratación, y Genzo y Sho se quedaron a solas. Fue en ese momento cuando el chino supo que era el momento de decir lo que sabía.

Elieth también está enamorada de Schneider.- comentó Sho, como quien comenta las noticias del día.- Solo que ella está herida porque cree que Schneider jugó con ella.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Porque la vi durante la fiesta.- contestó Sho.- Yo era su pareja, ¿recuerdas? Elieth estaba enojada, y eso era solo por la presencia de Lorelei al lado de Schneider.

¿No se lo has comentado a Schneider?.- preguntó Genzo.

¿Cuándo?.- Sho esbozó una mueca.- ¿No has notado que se la vive nadando en alcohol?

Ya veo.- asintió Wakabayashi.- Entonces, Elieth va a huir a Francia porque está enamorada de Schneider, pero como él es un idiota, prefirió decirle que se acostó con ella en vez de decirle que también la ama.

Más o menos.- suspiró Sho.- Vaya líos.

Schneider regresó del baño y entonces los dos hombres se callaron al instante. Wakabayashi, Schneider y Sho continuaron bebiendo un rato más. En el aletargamiento del alcohol, Genzo supo que ya no podía hacer nada para arreglar su problema, pero aun podría corregir el de Schneider...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En México caía una lluvia pertinaz; el cielo había estado nublado, pero no lo suficiente como para que interfiriera con el vuelo, así que Leonardo y Lily llegaron al país que los vio nacer a la hora acordada.

Alejandro Del Valle no sabía que Leonardo regresaría a México, así que no supo qué decir o qué hacer cuando lo vio aparecer en compañía de su hija. Lily no le había dicho nada a su padre por petición de Leonardo. De momento, el médico dejó que Lily lo abrazara con fuerza y expresara su felicidad por volver a verlo.

¿Ese desgraciado te dio el divorcio?.- preguntó Alejandro, con un hilo de voz.

Sí, papá.- asintió Lily, con voz trémula.- Él cumplió con su parte del trato, ya que el juicio salió a su favor...

Eso, sinceramente, no me interesa.- gruñó Alejandro.- Por mí, ese Genzo Wakabayashi puede pudrirse en la cárcel.

Lily no dijo nada; quizás nunca tendría el valor para confesarle la verdad a su padre, que se había enamorado como una antes de "ese desgraciado" que era Genzo para él. Leonardo se había quedado un poco retrasado, contemplando la escena. Alejandro se separó de su hija y contempló entonces a su hijo mayor.

Hola, padre.- dijo Leonardo.- ¿Qué te has hecho?

Creciste.- observó Alejandro, simplemente.- Y cambiaste.

Sí. Pero no tanto.- replicó Leonardo.

No sería fácil, había demasiado rencor y dolor de por medio, muchas cosas que ambos hombres tendrían que superar y perdonar, pero Lily tenía la esperanza de que esta vez, el amor sí pudiera salir victorioso. Su padre y su hermano se estrecharon las manos, simplemente, nada de abrazos ni demás muestras de afecto. Sin embargo, ya se había dado el primer paso. Y uno muy importante.

Lily miró el cielo encapotado y pensó en Genzo. Ella se dio cuenta de que nunca más podría pasar un día de su vida sin que no pensara en él.

El diamante azulado, que Lily llevaba colgado en su cuello, soltó un tenue resplandor. Ella no sabía que esa joya escondía un secreto que Lily pronto descubriría y una leyenda que la llevarían de regreso a su verdadero amor, algún día...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Débora suspiró; Elieth estaba por partir al aeropuerto. La chica había reservado ya un boleto de avión para París, el cual saldría en menos de dos horas. Marie estaba hablando por teléfono con Gino y después de colgar, se acercó a Deb y se dejó caer junto a ella en el sillón.

¿Y bien?.- quiso saber Deb.- ¿Qué te ha dicho Gino?

Pues hemos aclarado todo.- suspiró Marie.- Y la verdad, estoy feliz. Creo que ambos nos hemos dado cuenta de que será lo mejor.

Ya lo creo.- asintió Débora.- Así será. Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes.

Gracias.- rió Marie.- ¿No conseguiste convencer a Eli?

Para nada.- Deb se tomó la frente con las manos.- Terca que no fuera.

Así somos todas las mujeres, supongo.- suspiró Marie.

Débora asintió, al tiempo que miraba una fotografía que se encontraba en la mesita de centro, una imagen en donde aparecían los muchachos del Bayern, cosa que le hizo recordar algo a Deb...

Oye, ¿tú sabías que Leonardo es hermano de Lily?.- preguntó Deb.

¿Cuál Leonardo?.- Marie parecía sorprendida.- ¿Salazar?

El mismo, el muchacho que vino un par de veces aquí.- asintió Débora.- ¿Tú sabías que es hermano de Lily?

¿Leo, hermano de Lily, tu amiga, la ex de Genzo?.- Marie enarcó mucho las cejas.- ¿Bromeas?

No, es en serio.- negó Deb.- Ayer que fui a despedir a Lily al aeropuerto de la nada apareció Leonardo y resultó ser el hermano perdido. La verdad, yo nunca conocí a Leo ni siquiera en foto, o sea, yo sabía que Lily tenía un hermano pero jamás lo conocí, así que me sorprendí mucho al darme cuenta de que Leonardo es un Del Valle.

¿Eres la mejor amiga de Lily y no conocías a su hermano?.- cuestionó Marie.

Cuando eres médico, te ocupas demasiado en sobrevivir a la carrera y casi no tienes tiempo para conocer a la familia de la gente que te rodea.- Deb se encogió de hombros.- Conocí al padre de Lily después de la muerte de la señora Emily, pero para entonces Leonardo ya había desaparecido.

Entiendo.- dijo Marie.- Vaya, qué pequeño es el mundo... Bueno, al menos me da gusto saber que Leo va a estar bien... Lo voy a extrañar mucho, ¿sabes?

Lo sé.- suspiró Débora.

En ese momento tocaron al timbre. Deb acudió a abrir y se sorprendió muchísimo al encontrarse a Genzo ahí. Vaya desfachatez la del tipo de pararse ahí. Débora lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué se te ofrece?.- preguntó la chica.

¿Está Elieth aquí?.- respondió Genzo, con otra pregunta.

¿Para qué la quieres? ¿Necesitas a otra chica para que te ayude en otra de tus marranadas?.- cuestionó Débora, enojada.

Mira, deja a Lily fuera de esto, ¿de acuerdo?.- bufó Genzo.- Quiero hablar con Elieth porque le tengo un mensaje de Schneider.

¿De mi hermano?.- se sorprendió Marie.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Nada grave.- negó Genzo.- Es solo que tengo que hablar con Elieth, simplemente.

Marie y Deb se miraron; justo estaban pensando en responder cuando la mencionada apareció con sus maletas, dispuesta a marcharse al aeropuerto. Elieth miró a Genzo con cara de "¿De qué hace este tipo aquí?".

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Elieth.

Tengo que hablar contigo.- contestó Genzo, tranquilamente.- Es algo importante.

Lo siento, pero debo irme ya al aeropuerto.- replicó Elieth.- No tengo tiempo.

Entonces deja que te lleve y en el camino te cuento todo.- sugirió Wakabayashi.- Después de eso, quizás ya no tengas deseos de irte a Francia.

Elieth enarcó una ceja, dubitativa, pero Genzo se veía muy serio y no parecía pero para nada estar bromeando. Así pues, la chica aceptó la invitación del portero, aun cuando Deb no estaba muy de acuerdo; ella quiso ir con Elieth y Wakabayashi, pero el portero le hizo una seña negativa con la cabeza.

Tengo que hablar con ella a solas.- le dijo Genzo, en un murmullo.- Además, Elieth va a volver muy pronto...

Débora iba a replicar, pero entonces Marie la detuvo. Ella sí tenía confianza en el portero y por lo mismo sabía que si estaba haciendo esas cosas, era por una razón. Así pues, Elieth y Genzo se marcharon rumbo al aeropuerto. Eli estaba intrigada, ¿qué querría decirle el apuesto portero?

¿Y bien?.- preguntó Elieth, cuando el misterio se le hizo insoportable.- ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

De Schneider.- respondió Genzo, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

¿Qué?.- exclamó Eli.- Yo no quiero hablar de ese sujeto. Es un idiota, un estúpido y...

Lo amas.- completó Wakabayashi, riendo.- Gran cosa.

¡Eso no es verdad!.- gritó Elieth.- ¡Yo no amo a Karl Heinz Schneider!

Pues qué lástima, porque él sí te ama a ti.- replicó Genzo, tranquilamente.

¿Qué dices?.- Eli se quedó sin voz.- No creo que eso era cierto...

Lo es.- asintió Genzo.- Schneider te ama. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? Porque me lo encontré emborrachándose en un bar nada más porque no tiene el valor de pedirte que lo perdones.

Claro, porque sabe que lo que hizo fue imperdonable.- Elieth se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana, con la mirada perdida.

Él no te hizo nada.- contradijo Genzo.- Schneider me lo contó todo.

¿Cómo?.- Eli se sintió indignada e insultada.- ¿Se atrevió a presumir lo que hizo conmigo?

No fue precisamente una presunción.- replicó Genzo.- Y por favor, deja de refunfuñar y de quejarte, que ni siquiera sabes como están las cosas. Mira, Schneider te jugó una broma, algo que él pensó que sería sin importancia. Él no te hizo nada, no abusó de ti ni mucho menos, fue algo insignificante lo que en verdad pasó.

¿Te parece sin importancia e insignificante el que él se haya aprovechado de mí?.- reclamó Eli.

¿Schneider te dijo que se aprovechó de ti?.- cuestionó Wakabayashi.- ¿Te lo dijo con esas exactas palabras: me aproveché de ti? ¿O te dijo algo como: "Tuvimos relaciones"?

Bueno... .- Elieth se quedó pensándolo un segundo.- No...

¿Qué te dijo exactamente?.- insistió Genzo.

Que habíamos dormido juntos... .- murmuró Elieth.

Ajá. Y eso, no significa nada.- dijo Genzo, triunfal.- Porque eso fue lo que en verdad hicieron: dormir. Schneider me dijo que tú lo besaste pero que después te desmayaste, así que él te dejó en su cama y se marchó a dormir al sofá.

Elieth se quedó callada. Claro, eso explicaría el por qué la desesperación de Karl por querer hablar con ella... Y bueno, además, de haber sucedido algo, Elieth tendría algún recuerdo de "eso", por mínimo que fuera...

Escucha, pequeña.- continuó Genzo.- Un hombre, sobre todo uno como Schneider, no es tan sutil al momento de recalcar que tuvo relaciones con una mujer. Si algo hubiera pasado entre ustedes, él inmediatamente te lo habría dejado en claro, no te hubiera dicho simplemente "dormimos juntos". Sé que quizás no me creas, pero Schneider está enamorado de ti. Jamás lo había visto así por ninguna mujer, él en verdad te ama y quiere que estés con él.

¿Crees que sea muy tarde para remediar las cosas?.- inquirió Eli, en voz muy baja.

Nunca es tarde.- Genzo sonrió levemente.- Todo depende de que quieras hacerlo.

¿Puedes llevarme de regreso?.- pidió Elieth.- Si no es mucho pedir.

Mejor te llevaré al aeropuerto.- negó Genzo.- Es mejor que vayas para allá.

¿Por qué para allá?.- preguntó Eli.

Porque Schneider está esperándonos allá.- rió Genzo.- Preparando un plan B, en el caso de que yo no consiguiera convencerte, aun cuando él no sabe que yo tenía planeado convencerte.

¿Ah, sí?.- rió Elieth.- ¿Cuál era su plan B?

Secuestrarte.- Genzo volvió a reír, y Elieth con él.

Una vez, en el aeropuerto, Elieth casi saltó del coche de Genzo, aun en movimiento, y corrió a buscar a Karl. Cuando éste la vio correr hacia él, con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, supo que todo podría solucionarse, en el nombre del amor... Karl corrió hacia Elieth, la atrapó y dio varias vueltas con ella en el aire, antes de abrazarla con fuerza y besarla con amor...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron algunos meses. Las hojas de los árboles cambiaban de color, morían y nacían en el ciclo interminable de la vida. El clima pasó de frío al calor y la gente sentía el cambio en sus cuerpos. Pero había una persona a quienes estos cambios le resultaron insignificantes...

El juez encargado de la demanda interpuesta por Yuki por supuesta violación a su persona falló a favor de Genzo Wakabayashi. El juez dictaminó que todo no fue más que un desesperado intento de la chica por querer sacar algo del dinero de la gran fortuna de Genzo Wakabayashi. La familia de Yuki en pleno desapareció de Alemania después del veredicto; quizás regresaron a Japón o simplemente huyeron a otro país en donde nadie los conociera tanto. La familia Wakabayashi en pleno estaba muy feliz por este suceso; sin embargo, más que emocionado, Genzo se sintió aliviado, aunque él sabía que sin Lily, las cosas no le hubieran salido tan bien...

El país entero se sorprendió mucho con la noticia de la ruptura de "La Pareja del Año", como habían sido bautizados Genzo y Lily. El portero simplemente explicó que su esposa no consiguió adaptarse a Alemania y que por consiguiente ella optó por volver a su país. Conciente de que su esposo no dejaría su carrera por ella, y también que una relación a distancia no funcionaría, Lily aceptó el divorcio tranquilamente, aunque según Genzo seguirían siendo amigos y manteniéndose en contacto. (Mentira piadosa).

Genzo había tenido la esperanza de que en algún momento, con el paso del tiempo, él consiguiera olvidar a Lily, pero los meses pasaron y cuanto más pasaban los días, más pensaba Genzo en ella y más deseaba volver a verla. Lily se había adentrado muy profundo en su corazón, y Genzo supo entonces que de ahí ella no se saldría jamás...

No seré feliz hasta que no te vuelva a ver.- murmuró Genzo, mirando el cielo de la tarde.- Lo que no sé es si tú serás feliz ahora que estás sin mí...

Una flor cayó de un árbol y voló, impulsada por el viento, frente a los ojos de Genzo. Pronto habría cambio de estación, y el clima iría haciéndose más cálido y agradable, pero Genzo Wakabayashi sabía que siempre sería invierno en su corazón...

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Sé que a muchos les va a sorprender este final, pero aun tengo un par de ases bajo la manga. Por lo pronto, solo esperen el epílogo y ahí verán a qué me refiero, muejejejejejeje.

Quiero agradecer, de una vez, a Elieth y a Maky por las ideas que me dieron para este fic con respecto a sus personajes.

Y bueno, esperen el epílogo. Esta historia aun no acaba y tiene mucho por ofrecer...


	46. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Era la séptima vez que ocurría en una semana; Lily tenía que levantarse abruptamente de la mesa a medio desayuno para ir a vomitar al baño. Parecía ser que a últimas fechas el olor de la comida le causaba náuseas a la chica y su estómago no toleraba ni el agua. Leonardo, con su ojo suspicaz, pudo imaginarse lo que pasaba, pero Alejandro Del Valle, emocionado por tener junta a su familia de nuevo, parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

Quizás te desacostumbraste a la comida mexicana.- opinó Alejandro, leyendo el periódico, una vez que Lily regresó a la mesa.- Está demasiado condimentada, ¿no crees?

Quizás.- musitó Lily, respirando agitadamente.

Es eso, o quizás le pase algo más grave.- comentó Leonardo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lily le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermano, pidiéndole que se callara. Leonardo supo que había tenido razón, la mirada de Lily lo había dicho todo. Sin embargo, el joven decidió callar, aunque decidió seguir a Lily a sus misteriosas "citas con el dentista". Lily tenía dentadura perfecta, por lo que Leo no entendía el por qué ella empezó a tener la costumbre de ir tan seguido a ese lugar.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Lily y Leonardo habían vuelto de Alemania. Alejandro Del Valle, quien había estado solo tanto tiempo, se acostumbró inmediatamente a tener nuevamente a sus dos retoños en casa. Lentamente, los dos hermanos Del Valle fueron acostumbrándose a su nueva vida en México, y todo parecía estar bien hasta el día en que Lily, muy nerviosa, le anunció a su padre y a su hermano que tendría que ir al dentista. Leonardo empezó a notar entonces que Lily aparecía por las mañanas con los ojos rojos e hinchados y él estaba seguro de que la escuchaba llorar por las noches. Y de repente, Lily empezó a engordar un poco y aparecieron los vómitos y las náuseas matutinas. No había que pensarlo mucho para hacer que todas las piezas encajaran... Así pues, Leonardo supo que Genzo Wakabayashi le había dejado a Lily un último regalo, de manera que el joven mexicano decidió seguir a su hermana a su mentada cita con el dentista. Leo no se sorprendió cuando vio salir a Lily del consultorio de una ginecóloga.

Lily se sentía tan aturdida por la noticia que acababa de darle la doctora, una amiga suya, que se sentó en las afueras del edificio en donde se encontraba el consultorio. La joven estaba sentada en las escaleras, pensando en qué podría hacer en esos momentos cuando vio a Leonardo dirigirse a ella y sentarse a su lado.

¿Cuántos meses tienes?.- preguntó Leo, sin mirarla.

Cuatro.- musitó Lily.- No sé que voy a hacer...

¿Cuándo te enteraste de que estás embarazada?.- quiso saber Leonardo, abrazando a su hermana.

Hace como dos meses.- confesó Lily.- No me lo esperaba... No sé sinceramente qué es lo que va a pasar...

¿Es de él?.- preguntó Leonardo, aunque la pregunta estaba de más.

Sí, es de él.- asintió Lily, llorando.

Vaya, eso sí que era mala suerte. O quizás, el destino... Leo besó a su hermano en la frente y la abrazó con más fuerza.

¿Vas a tenerlos?.- preguntó Leonardo, aunque esa pregunta también estaba de más.

Sí.- respondió Lily.- Por supuesto que sí. Papá va a poner el grito en el cielo, pero no puedo abortar... Ni quiero. Quiero tener a este bebé y quererlo mucho... Tal y como quiero a su padre...

Ésta fue quizás la confesión que más le dolió a Leonardo, pero también ya se lo imaginaba...

No te preocupes por papá.- dijo él, cuando Lily se separó para enjugarse las lágrimas.- Se enojará de momento, pero después se le pasará. Él te va a apoyar y yo también...

Gracias.- Lily esbozó una sonrisa.

Leonardo suspiró; las cosas ya habían terminado por complicarse. Lily se llevó las manos al vientre, sonriendo levemente. En unos cuantos meses, el hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi habría de nacer, dejando muy en claro que en esta historia, no todo está escrito.

**Notas:**

¿Qué irá a pasar después? ¿Genzo se enterará de que va a ser padre? ¿Volverán él y Lily a estar juntos algún día? Si quieren saber qué va a pasar, esperen la continuación de esta historia.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Marlene Ferreira es un personaje creado por Maderique.

Victoria Kamiya es un personaje creado por Vicky Yun Kamiya.

Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth.

Lecited Narda es un personaje creado por Ryujin Maky.

Lily Del Valle, Alejandro Del Valle, Emily Salazar, Leonardo Del Valle, Débora Cortés, Jean Lacoste, Eriko Wakabayashi, Akira Wakabayashi, Kana Wakabayashi, Touya Wakabayashi, Kenji Wakabayashi, Hana Wakabayashi y demás agregados culturales son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	47. Special Chapter: Corazón Salvaje

**Corazón Salvaje**

Lily subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación; Genzo decidió seguirla. Alguien, muy seguramente James, había encendido la chimenea ya que era una noche particularmente fría, tan fría como la actitud de Lily hacia Genzo. El portero se dio cuenta de que ella ya traía el cabello suelto y que se había quitado los guantes y los zapatos. La chica, sin importarle que estuviera él presente, empezó a bajarse el cierre del vestido, no sin antes dejar el dichoso collar en el tocador de roble.

¿Vas a dejarme sola o vienes a continuar torturándome?.- preguntó Lily, enojada, deteniendo el cierre a media espalda.

Ella no estaba lo suficientemente tomada como para que fuera el alcohol quien hablara. Eran sus celos. Genzo suspiró y supo que no iba a tenerla fácil.

Fue Aki quien me besó.- dijo Genzo, muy calmado.- Yo no sabía que iba a estar en esa fiesta.

Ay, por favor, ésa no te la creo para nada.- replicó Lily.- Has estado amargado por ella todo este tiempo, desde que te engañó, y aun cuando te engañó, y eso es porque no has dejado de quererla. De seguro que te pusiste a saltar de alegría cuando la viste.

Eso no es verdad.- protestó Genzo.- Aki ya no significa nada para mí, y lo descubrí al besarla. No siento por ella lo mismo que siento cuando…

¿Cuándo qué?.- lo confrontó Lily, mirándolo enojada.

Genzo aspiró el aroma de su perfume, y sus ojos captaron el busto de la joven, el cual amenazaba con salir, ya que el vestido a medio cerrar lentamente iba resbalando por el cuerpo de Lily, aunque ella parecía estar tan enojada que evidentemente eso no le importaba…

¿Me vas a responder o no?.- insistió Lily.- Bueno, como quieras…

La chica se dio la vuelta, pero entonces Genzo reaccionó y atrapó a Lily entre sus brazos. Lily dio un respingo, pero entonces él la abrazó y la besó con fuerza, quitándole a ella el aire para respirar. Al principio, Lily se resistió, pero entonces Genzo puso en ese beso todo el deseo que tenía guardado, todo su amor y todo su anhelo… Lily poco a poco fue cayendo y empezó a corresponder a ese beso, dejando que Genzo lentamente hiciera resbalar su vestido hasta el suelo, para después cargarla, sin dejar de besarla, y acostarla en la cama matrimonial, la cual reposaba frente al cálido fuego de la chimenea, a la espera de que los enamorados consumaran al fin su amor…

Ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué estaba ocurriendo, ambos perdieron sus rencores y sus malos recuerdos y simplemente se convirtieron en dos amantes. Genzo acarició la suave piel de Lily, esa piel que siempre lo había vuelto loco y que en esa ocasión no dejaría escapar hasta no hacerla suya y cubrirla de besos. Los labios masculinos no dejaban de acariciar, besar, y recorrer el cuello, los labios y el rostro de la chica, mientras que sus manos viajaban de la espalda a lo brazos y a los frágiles senos de ella, cosa que hizo que Lily soltara unos suaves suspiros de placer.

Gen, yo, no estoy segura… .- murmuró Lily, entre beso y caricia.- Yo…

Calla, no digas nada.- pidió Genzo, sellando los labios de ella con un beso tierno.- Nunca te lastimaría… Créeme, nunca te haría daño… Quiero estar contigo…

Lily lo miró a los ojos, y vio nuevamente ese sentimiento que nunca como en ese momento era más intenso y verdadero. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, su cabeza ya no le gritaba que huyera y su alma le pedía que se quedara con él… Genzo sentía en cada poro de su ser el deseo que se tiene de amar a la persona que se ama de la forma más íntima posible, entregando completamente el corazón y el cuerpo, al tiempo que se hace suyo un cuerpo ardiente que desea pertenecerle…

_No te apartes de mi lado__…_

No era su primera vez, y sin embargo, Genzo estaba más nervioso que la vez que lo fue. Quizás porque en esa ocasión sentía que iba a arrebatar un cuerpo y un corazón que él había estado reteniendo a la fuerza, y también quizás porque nunca antes se había enamorado tan perdidamente de otra mujer como lo había hecho de Lily, esa chica que había llegado del otro lado del mundo para tratar de salvar a su padre y trastornarle a Genzo la vida en el proceso… Él ya no pedía nada al destino, solo que ella aceptara quedarse en sus brazos aunque fuera solo esa noche…

Lily se dijo que había llegado el momento, quería pertenecerle a ese hombre, ser solo suya y que sus labios y manos le quemaran la piel en el fuego del placer. No importaba nada de lo ocurrido, no importaba el pasado ni tampoco el futuro… Solo el presente, y en ese instante Lily quería que Genzo la hiciera suya…

Lentamente, él comenzó a desvestirse, con la ayuda de ella. Al final, solo quedaron sus cuerpos desnudos sobre el lecho caliente; Genzo besó a Lily en los labios, lamió su cuello, recorrió con sus manos los senos de ella y los masajeó hábilmente, para después dirigir sus labios a esa zona tan sensible. Lily jadeaba, gemía, suspiraba, el placer la recorría de principio a fin y lo único que quería era que él entrara dentro de ella. Genzo se sintió perdido cuando Lily le mordisqueó la oreja y el cuello, y cuando sintió su lengua recorriendo su mentón y su pecho desnudo. Ya no podía más, estaba por perder el control…

Genzo se recostó sobre Lily, apoyando sus fuertes piernas sobre la cama para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella. Lily cerró los ojos y dejó que él, lentamente, suavemente, fuera introduciéndose poco a poco en ella. La chica sintió de momento un intenso dolor al sentir su virginidad romperse, pero Genzo era tan gentil y cuidadoso que ella lentamente fue perdiendo la conciencia en aquel placer doloroso. Él se movía con suavidad al principio, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a al vaivén de su cuerpo, pero en cuanto Lily se acostumbró y comenzó a disfrutarlo, Genzo empezó a aumentar la rapidez con que embestía dentro de ella…

Gen.- murmuraba ella.- Oh, Gen…

Quiero hacerte mía.- murmuraba él.- Toda mía, solo mía, oh, Lily…

Genzo sostuvo con una mano los brazos de Lily sobre su cabeza, con la otra acariciaba sus senos y con los labios recorría el cuello y los lóbulos de las orejas de la chica. Lily se sentía presa entre los brazos de ese hombre, pero no quería escaparse de su prisión… Lily jadeó más fuerte al sentirse cerca del éxtasis, hasta que su cuerpo fue presa de un espasmo que la transportó a los límites del placer… Ella sintió que Genzo continuó entrando en ella, hasta el estremecimiento de su cuerpo musculoso le hicieron saber que él había alcanzado su propio éxtasis…

Genzo se recostó junto a Lily, jadeando; ella estaba entre plácida y somnolienta, pensando que nunca antes había tenido una sensación más increíble que portero abrazó a la chica y la sostuvo contra él, besando suavemente sus ojos, su pelo, sus labios.

"Quiero que te quedes conmigo… Necesito tenerte, necesito amarte…", era lo que Genzo le decía a Lily en su mente. "Pasé años de mi vida buscándote, y ahora llegaste a mí cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de tenerte… No, el destino no puede ser tan cruel… No puede llevarte de mi lado ahora que sé cuanto te amo…".

Quédate conmigo.- murmuró Genzo, pero no estaba muy seguro de que ella lo hubiera escuchado…

Lily no tenía plena conciencia de lo sucedido. Después del éxtasis, su mente se sumió en un confuso y placentero descanso, de manera que no sabía si lo que Genzo le había dicho era verdad… De lo que sí estaba conciente y segura, era de las caricias que él lentamente iba depositando nuevamente sobre su cuerpo desnudo…

Genzo volvió a sentir en su interior el deseo de volver a hacer suya a esa mujer, una y mil veces. Impaciente, buscó la boca de Lily con su propia boca y buscó su piel con la suya. Lily empezó a corresponderle y ambos se sintieron con deseos de amarse intensamente, otra vez… Lily sintió como una parte de él volvía a endurecerse y luchaba por estar dentro de ella… Genzo cargó a Lily e hizo que ella se sentara sobre él y abrazara su cuerpo con sus piernas, de manera que ahora era ella quien imponía el ritmo y la rapidez del vaivén, mientras él podía disfrutar sus senos, su cuello, su boca. Lily se movía rápidamente, de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, sus gemidos incontrolables estimulaban a Genzo y lo impulsaron a besar desesperadamente el cuerpo femenino, cubierto ya en esos momentos por el fino rocío del placer…

Ahhhhh.- Lily suspiró cuando alcanzó su segundo éxtasis, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. Genzo la sostuvo con suavidad, entre sus brazos, sintiendo con cada fibra de su ser como Lily se estremecía violentamente hasta quedar sin fuerzas. Fue entonces cuando él también alcanzó la cumbre del placer, dejándose caer hacia atrás, sin dejar de abrazar a Lily…

Mientras Genzo acariciaba ese largo y sedoso cabello, pensando en lo hermoso que era amar y ser amado, Lily escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, fuertes, llenos de vida, tal como lo era él… La luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba a los dos enamorados amantes, los cuales no querían creer que el destino estaba planeando separarlos…

Dos caminos muy distintos, dos vidas muy diferentes, dos corazones salvajes, pero un mismo amor… Ese amor, que tenía un precio muy alto por pagar, pero que estaba destinado a prevalecer por sobre todo… Aun, por sobre el orgullo…

Genzo deseó que esa noche no terminara nunca. Y poco antes de volver a hacer a Lily suya, él pensó que si tendría que haber sufrido con Aki y Ely para poder tener a Lily, bien había valido la pena, pero entonces Genzo le exigiría a la vida que le diera a Lily como pago por todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir…

_Porque ya fue suficiente el castigo__…_

Y mientras tanto, el diamante azulado comenzó a lanzar destellos azulados, los cuales fueron haciéndose más intensos mientras más íntima se hacía la unión entre Lily y Genzo…

**Notas:**

Fic lemon perteneciente al fic "Invierno en el Corazón".


End file.
